Judas
by thedevilyouknow106
Summary: What will the team do when they must depend on the person that ruined their family in order to put that family back together? Skye has been taken and the new recruits are MIA. Can Ward and The Team stop bickering long enough to bring home the person that means the most to them? Slow Skyeward burn. First AoS fic. Rated M for later chapters. I own nothing.
1. I'd Come For You

**Author Note: Alright, this is my first time using this site so I have literally no idea what I'm doing. Going to try editing the layout of this chapter…knowing my luck it'll wipe out any reviews I have or something equally ridiculous. Hopefully though this will help it make more sense. I had lines breaking up the POV's but that didn't format so here's attempt #2. I'd like to thank those who have already reviewed in the event I really mess this up. Glad to have a positive reception so far. **

It had been 36 hours. Director Coulson checked his watch once again to make sure. Yes, 36 hours, 19 minutes, 15 seconds and counting since Skye had been taken. The fingers that rested on his tightly crossed arms beat out a staccato rhythm. He shouldn't have listened to May. Jazz playing over the comms system was not a terrible idea. It was a great idea. It was a nice soothing, keep you from freaking the fuck out idea. Did the "Director" thing get him nothing? He shook his head wryly from this ridiculous reasoning. Like a promotion would matter to The Cavalry. He felt the corners of his mouth twitch before his eyes rested on the subject of his thoughts. Unconscious on one of the Medbay beds, she laid there looking very small and pale.

Stepping back out of Simmons's way Coulson had a moment to appreciate the idea of how irritated May would be if she were awake. As Simmons again ran deft fingers over pulse points and for the millionth time checked the readouts of the many machines ranged around her. This moment ended when The Playground's intruder alarms sounded. Issuing a quick command to Simmons to stay and watch over May he ran to the surveillance room, cursing vehemently when he found it empty of personnel. Hunter gone, Mack gone, Bobbi… Simmons with May in the medical wing. This left Coulson with Fitz, who was going over data in his lab.

How the hell had he let the base run this low on able bodies? Even the damn Koenig's were off base on assignment. Scanning the monitors quickly, he punched commands into the keyboard in such a way that would have made Skye lecture him endlessly. The camera covering the area that had been breached pulled up and Coulson swore even louder than he had a moment ago. Not attempting to gear up any more than he was already, equipped only with his ICER loaded firearm, he quickly but cautiously made his way towards the breach and the man who had caused it.

Coming around the last corner he stopped, sights unwaveringly placed on the intruder who was standing nonchalantly with his back pressed against the now closed door. Arms folded, head down, patiently waiting. Coulson quickly stifled the impressed feeling that threatened to bubble up, seeing as that door wasn't supposed to be operational by anyone other than the few that called The Playground home. The alarms finally cut off, signaling Fitz was aware of the situation and in play. Hopefully he'd stay where he was, Coulson didn't need him having a set back now, not with May down and Skye missing.

Not missing, taken.

"Was it you?" He questioned, sounding his usual genial restrained self, even as he reigned in the reaction to shoot. The man looked up as he spoke. A dark set of eyes flashing in the lights casted from the base's hanging lamps.

"Come on Director," Grant Ward replied, face carefully blank, posture relaxed and nonthreatening, "if I had her, would I be anywhere near you, willingly?" Coulson's head tilted in acknowledgement, weapon lowering only slightly.

"Point taken, though if you were the perpetrator you wouldn't want to be anywhere near Skye either. Do you know who does? Who has her?"

"I have a few theories"

"All of which you will present quickly with full disclosure while always keeping your hands where I can see them," and then because Ward nodded without any kind of rebuttal he added, "and shoot them off if necessary." The careful mask slipped for a moment as the corner of Ward's mouth ticked up humorously. Nodding again, Ward straightened, arms held out to the sides slightly.

"Why wait till it's necessary?" Without dropping his guard Coulson glanced behind him to where the Scottish accent had spoken from. Eyes bulging slightly he took a hurried step out of the way till he could feel wall pressed along his side. Ward had frozen, a look of calculation mixed with what Coulson shockingly decided was fear and hurt. It was gone in the next blink of the dark eyes as the ex-teammate slowly raised his hands in surrender. Fitz held the Destroyer Gun with only slightly shaking hands, the weapon's internal workings lighting up the little scientist's face eerily.

"Fitz…" Coulson said warningly, about to launch into all the reasons why they, unfortunately, needed Ward alive…For now. He stopped though as Ward made a quick slashing gesture for him to be quiet. Fine. Let Fitz shoot him. They'd find Skye without him. Probably. Damn it.

"Hey Fitz, look there's no way I can stop you or," a muscle jumped in his jaw as he clenched his teeth, "blame you, if you want to pull the trigger. Just, look, let Coulson take my things ok?" It wasn't until he'd mentioned them that the Director looked to see a duffel bag beside what appeared to be some kind of carrier with a black cloth covering it. Nothing suspicious there…

"Why? So he can get close enough for you to use as…a uh…" Coulson glared at Ward as Fitz tried to dredge up whatever word slipped through his damaged recollection, "Leverage. Right leverage, no, you've hurt enough of us."

"Fitz, finger off the trigger that's an order, let's see what he's got. Alright? Try to think of Skye." He hoped Fitz picked up on his double meaning, they couldn't allow anyone to experiment on, or use Skye. He couldn't say this however not in front of a man like Ward. Odds were he already knew about a little of what happened. No need to confirm exactly what. So when Fitz gave a jerky nod of agreement Coulson let out a breath and made his way over to the items in question. He kept half an eye on Ward, who to his credit stayed absolutely still, arms raised above his head. Holstering his gun, Coulson picked up both parcels and taking several steps back sat them next to Fitz. When they were finally settled he carefully reached over and took The Destroyer, having a silent conversation with Fitz as he did so.

Taking a resting position with the mammoth weapon he watched as Fitz leaned over to the covered cage before looking back up to their intruder.

"Go ahead, open it." Ward encouraged his voice strangely soft with the little engineer. For some reason this made Coulson even angrier than he had been when he first spied Ward on the monitors. How delusional was he that he thought anything he could do would make up for what had happened? There was nothing, not helping them find Skye, not giving them intelligence, not a single action that could possibly make up for what he-

"You. Bastard." Fitz's quiet declaration made Coulson grip the gun tighter and look down to see what was waiting in the cage.

"Or maybe not." The Director deadpanned, finishing his internal tirade into the silent corridor.

AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS.

Ward had no idea what the hell Coulson was talking about, flicking his eyes up to the man for a moment before returning his gaze to Fitz. He berated himself for the excitement that crackled along his nervous system at the wide eyed wonder that was showing from his friend's eyes.

_Not your friend anymore…_

He ignored that greasy sounding voice that reminded him of Garrett and Christian, mixed and mutated into the voice that always had him doubting himself. He had known his redemption wasn't going to come easily, if at all. Didn't know if he wanted it even. He had realized however with those many months in solitary that he had to try. For them. For himself.

"I know it's not a capuchin or a yellow wooly but-"

"Yellow-tailed woolly monkey." Fitz corrected words rapid and not at all hesitant or clumsy. In the carrier was a pygmy marmoset, its tiny black and brown body not even as large as Fitz's hand. It was looking up through the bars stoically, cuddled into the fuzzy toy chimp Ward had picked up on his way out of the country. Suddenly, Fitz stood crossing his arms, he glared halfheartedly down at the little face. "I don't want it." Ward's eyes shut in a brief call for patience, as he finally lowered his arms, hands clenching. "I've decided I'd rather have a dog, they're more…more…reasonable."

"Fitz-"

"No! Take it back. I don't want your pity monkey Ward!"

"I can't take him back! I was on mission and found him in my target's hotel room. I couldn't leave him. I knew your birthday was coming up and-" He quickly stilled at the look Fitz shot at him. Coulson stood where he had been, quietly observing.

"Couldn't leave him? Because he'd what? Die? Yeah? What happened to his previous owner Ward?" The former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent could only maintain eye contact, his vocal cords felt too tight for speech. "You couldn't leave a monkey, which by the way you never showed any interest in before, I tried, but you could drop me and Simmons out of a damn plane!? Why? Because it wasn't so close to my birthday?"

"IT WAS SUPPOSED TO FLOAT!"

Silence reigned as the two men glared at each other. Fitz furiously still as Ward tried to get a grasp on his breathing, giving a jerking swallow or two as covertly as possible. A chirping sound drew everyone's attention down to the small shivering body trying to disappear into the fake fur of its inanimate companion.

"What. The. Hell. Ward." Fitz grumbled, quickly kneeling down to the carrier and popping the latch. "You scared him half to death. Come here then, he won't hurt you, come on." Ward didn't think that was Fitz's vote of confidence about Ward's rehabilitation, finding it more likely that it was trust in Coulson's aim. Scooping up the marmoset, toy and all, Fitz cuddled the little bundle of fur against his chest. "Awe he's shaking himself to pieces."

"I'm sorry Fitz." A certain stillness made its way between the three as Fitz considered. No one thought the apology was only for the monkey. With a shrug the scientist broke their gaze and looked down as little paws hesitantly wrapped around his index finger.

"Don't apologize to me, he's the one that was scared…Not me, I wasn't." Nodding, and trying to sound as earnest as he had before, Ward directed his next statement to the little eyes that peered at him over Fitz's knuckles.

"I'm sorry…" He looked at Fitz expectantly.

"Judas." Fitz said without hesitation, and a snort was heard from Coulson's general vicinity. Ward pursed his lips, eyes narrowing slightly, but when Fitz showed no sign of changing his mind continued.

"I'm sorry…Judas." Almost in answer small chirping sounds came from the little monkey. "He's hungry." Ward supplied, being familiar at this point with some of the noises his care package made. He didn't bother trying to fill in Fitz on what his new friend liked to eat. He knew better than to assume that Fitz didn't already know everything that every monkey walking the earth liked to eat.

"Sorry it's not exactly what you wanted." At Fitz's confused look he continued, feeling ridiculous about spending so much time on this when Skye was out there somewhere maybe in danger. For some reason he just couldn't shake the feeling that this might be another step in the right direction of rectifying things with his team…_Not his._ And he didn't even necessarily want to fix things, he wasn't the guy they'd all been close to. Most of the time he didn't know exactly who he was.

"You were always saying about how you could train one to help out with missions and things and this little guy won't be able to do that with how small he is…I just, I don't know, I saw him and it just made sense to bring him with me. I was going to try to figure out how to get him here without you knowing he was from me but then I heard about Skye…So…" Clearing his throat he rolled his shoulders back, abruptly cutting off his uncharacteristic ramble.

"Well," Fitz muttered looking down to Judas and back to Ward's carefully guarded expression, "if you're waiting for a hug or something you're out of your mind. Not surprisingly." He added under his breath. Grant swallowed back his smile and settled for a brief tugging lift to the corners of his mouth as he nodded.

"I would take you not shooting me as soon as you get Judas safely tucked away."

"Well I would," Fitz answered, quickly scooping up the little carrier, and turning around began making his way down the hall, "but Skye called dibs and I don't like copy cats, so I'll have to come up with something else."

Following Coulson's orders, Ward picked up the duffel, being careful not to make any sudden movements he followed Fitz deeper into the base.

AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS.

Skye laid in the underground bunker sedated and oblivious to the events happening with her team, or anyone else. Vitals monitored closely, her captors couldn't afford her becoming conscious and destructive. Anytime her heartrate increased over a certain amount, one of the plethora of machines hooked into her would disperse more sedative. Until those in possession could determine how to get her to comply, this is how she'd stay. They had no qualms of keeping her this way indefinitely. Only the mission mattered.

AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS.

"So we'll skip the why of your decision to show up, we're all aware of that." Coulson gave Ward a hard look.

"Actually Director, I think that's a great place to start." Ward answered, drawing an ankle up to rest on the corresponding knee. At Coulson's dubious expression he gave a tight smile and continued. "Skye and I's last encounter left no questions about our situation-"

"You mean your almost psychotic love for her that she in no way reciprocated after discovering you were a murdering traitor?"

"Fitz." Coulson lightly admonished while not hiding a small smirk. The three sat in a small conference room in the base. Judas on the table in front of Fitz, gnawing enthusiastically on the fruit compiled in a small heap before him.

"Just looking for clarity." Fitz answered, gaze unwavering from Ward's.

"Well that's the consistent thing with this team, you've all made your _feelings_ clear towards me. That being said, I am not here for any romantic intentions regarding Skye." Ignoring Fitz's snort and Coulson's incredulous look he continued. "Skye is different now because of the promise I tried to keep to her. She is far too big of a risk to be allowed to stay in the hands of an unknown entity."

"And what do you know about her being different?" Coulson questioned eyes and voice steely.

"Not much besides she is, the intel was spotty, and I was occupied elsewhere."

"You mean healing from your multiple gunshot wounds?" Fitz interjected quickly.

"Right, yes for 'clarity' I was recovering from multiple GSW's to my side… and helping out a friend." Irritation built within Ward's chest again as Fitz's expression turned snide at the idea of Ward having anything close to a friend. Though considering how he'd skipped out on Kara, or Agent 33 as they knew her, after everything that had happened between them, that might be an accurate reaction.

"So you want us to believe you are doing this for altruistic reasons? Basically? Not because of any torches being held or hope of reconciliation, and not because of some hidden agenda of using her the way those that took her no doubt are at this moment. This is all honor based huh?" Coulson watched as Ward exhaled a large breath through his nose, lips thinning to a harsh line before he answered.

"You can believe whatever you want, you can send with me whoever you want, even May. What I am saying is that whether you like it or not you need me and even though it is actively painful, the same is true for me. Neither of us are willing to leave her unfound and if what I hear is true you could use the extra set of hands." Silence like a dead body hung between the three, each considering where to take the next step of the conversation.

"Did you ever even care about us?" Fitz's voice was laced with anger, a sudden heavy fatigue, and the barest note of true curiosity. Coulson opened his mouth to speak, and Ward felt his shoulders slump of their own volition. Planting both feet on the ground he cradled his head in his hands, waiting for Coulson's verdict, this whole experience was proving to be much harder than he'd imagined.

When he was away it was easy to be the man that had emerged from the cataclysmic events surrounding Hydra's unveiling and Garrett's death. But being here with them, all of the mantra's he told himself daily to keep his identity intact were wavering, were becoming harder to repeat. He found himself tensing in response to the silence, knowing that Coulson's opinions just like everyone else's on this damn team would mean more to him than they should.

"Oh Fitz." Ward's head jerked up and he quickly found himself shutting down any outward signs of distress as Simmons walked the rest of the way into the conference room. Eyes quickly flicking to the other two men he was surprised to see the added tension in their postures. He couldn't tell if it was because Simmons' safety was in question or if there was something going on internally with the team.

Filing this away he made steady eye contact with the woman who had promised to kill him the next time they saw each other. He was in no way taking that threat lightly. Everyone who had ever been with this team long enough knew how intelligent and therefore dangerous Jemma Simmons was.

"Are you really going to keep asking him the same questions you were before he ejected us from the Bus?" Her question was quiet and admonishing in a way that was very different than the way Coulson's had been. Ward was disconcerted with this new dynamic that found Simmons in the role of headmaster, her tone slightly scolding and patronizing.

While they didn't always agree, Ward could never remember a time where Simmons would act this way in front of everyone. Especially not in front of Ward. Not now. He watched as Fitz carefully gathered up monkey and fruit. Avoiding eye contact with the person that Ward had thought up until this point was Fitz's other half. Before finally fixing her with a look that Ward thought was reserved only for himself.

"Sorry, guess I'm still a bit of a slow learner," he answered, Simmons crossed her arms defensively and clenched her jaw, "guess I'm still, _different_."

"What's that?" Simmons asks, ignoring Fitz's last statement in a painfully obvious way. Her gaze fixed on Judas.

"You're only now noticing? Excellent awareness Agent Simmons." If Ward wasn't such a seasoned operative he'd describe himself as flabbergasted. Fitz's reply was barely civil, the tension was almost as high now as when Fitz had The Destroyer pointed at Ward's face.

"Where in the world did you get a monkey?"

"Ward gave it to me." Fitz muttered, "Birthday present slash misguided attempt to earn forgiveness."

"Well you can't accept it Fitz!"

"Why?"

"He tried to kill us! You almost died!"

"Let's just-" Coulson started, peacekeeping evident in his tone.

"You don't need to tell me Jemma, I remember exactly what happened that day, _and_ what happened after. My memory wasn't affected, _it_ doesn't need _fixed_ either." The two scientists stared at each other for a moment before Simmons turned abruptly towards Coulson.

"She's awake, she's asking for you, that's why I came in here." Shooting one more murderous look towards Ward she turned and stalked out, again leaving the room in silence.

"As a sign of good faith I'm going to leave you in here unrestrained and free to move about the room." Coulson informed Ward as he stood, buttoning his suit jacket as he did so. "As I'm sure you're aware the room is being monitored, any attempt to leave or tamper with it will result in your sudden yet gratifying demise by either the security system or myself." The Director waited by the door as Fitz carefully balanced Judas and what was left of the monkey's meal, he rose and made his way from the room. Before Fitz passed out of site his gaze met Ward's and the two shared a brief nod. Ward knew there wasn't friendship or even neutrality there. But perhaps the homicidal thoughts had somewhat abated. He didn't know if he had Judas or Simmons to thank for that.

**Okay, so yeah there's chapter one. If I don't end up wiping this story out in an attempt to post the second chapter I'd love any tips I can get about working this this thrice cursed site lol. Also all feedback is welcome and appreciated. **


	2. Sedated

**Author's Note: So here's chapter two, if I haven't accidentally erased chapter one it'll be a miracle. Thanks for reading and I promise this chapter does have Skyeward interaction. Happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…did I say that already somewhere?...I don't know. Anyway, I don't own anything.**

After 12 hours and a vicious 10 word fight with May, what was left of the team, and Ward, were headed out. The location was one that Ward's information pointed to as the most likely place they'd find Skye. He could tell that Coulson and the rest were holding something back. Even with all his connections and strategic knowledge they all looked at him like they were unconvinced. He'd usually be irritated now. He sat in the room they called The Cage, the door open but him ordered to stay put, but he realized their uncertainty wasn't actually about him or his intel. He'd been with them long enough to know.

He waited in his _cage_ patiently. They'd be there soon enough and then the next step of the mission would begin. Survival was always a concern. This mission was no different. They didn't want him to know about Skye's abilities. That was an unknown variable that could really end up biting him, or impaling him, in the ass, depending on what she could do. He'd heard stories that one of the survivors of the incident came out covered in thorns. He hoped that was Raina.

Skye didn't deserve to be alienated in that way. She deserved to be hugged. To be touched.

Shaking his head with a quick jerk he backed up from that train of thought. Skye was the unknown variable, if she wouldn't allow him to help her that could stop the mission, and possibly his heartbeat. Rolling his shoulders he could easily remember the unbearable pain radiating from his side.

The absolute shock of realizing how far he'd pushed her, his sweet hactivist that used to say 'bang' every time before she could pull the trigger. And that was if she didn't confuse the safety release and magazine release.

He smiled a little and then sighed, sitting on the bed, head bowed he again attempted to go over the mission parameters, knowing that it would be him that made the hard calls to get her out. To make her free. Then he'd go back to doing things on his own, where things were much easier to navigate. A place without blatant hatred, and monkeys.

"You ready for this?" Ward's head snapped up to see Coulson staring at him. For a long time Ward had been sure Coulson knew every lie that came out of his mouth. The other man just had this way of looking at someone like he could see every disappointing moment in their lives. That he saw, and not only understood but accepted these flaws and was going to make the person whole in spite of them.

After Ward realized that his boss didn't have a clue about his loyalties he often found himself wishing that he did. Being with the man day in day out made it harder to accept the programming done by Garrett. Instead of answering the ridiculous question about his readiness Grant heard himself asking a question of his own.

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened? If you'd have found me? Instead of Garrett." The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. stared at him so long that Ward had time to feel idiotic for his weakness. Life was what was in front of you. You dealt with it however you could and moved the fuck on. Being around these people was tearing down who he was. Making him that team player he'd impersonated for obviously too long. Finally unable to hold Coulson's gaze any longer he found himself looking down to consider his hands, they always seemed bruised, or bloody.

"Every day." Ward looked up to find himself once again alone in The Cage. Coulson's answer echoing around his mind as the plane began to descend.

AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS.

After recent events Coulson hadn't trusted anyone else to come with them. They'd gone in dark, not even communicating with anyone before leaving The Playground. May had been able to fly the Bus but Coulson wouldn't hear any arguments about her going on the mission itself with Ward. Leaving Coulson himself to go, a decision that ended in another terse worded bout with May about the idiocy of the Director going with a known traitor into a situation that could easily be a trap.

He'd promised her a good punching of his face if this happened.

She'd promised him one in either event.

Parking the Bus and making their way towards the location both men fell into their old patterns of mission execution. Each moved silently through the heavily wooded area, eyes constantly scanning their surroundings. Communicating silently through hand gestures and nods or jerks of the head.

Coming upon the area of the base, Ward found himself gritting his teeth. It was pretty heavily manned. Two guards outside the razor wire topped fence that surrounded some outbuildings and the entrance to what appeared to be some sort of underground facility.

Taking cover behind a rock outcropping, the two shared muffled curses about the situation.

"They're crazy to hold her here." Coulson murmured after a moment, instantly drawing Ward's attention.

"Why's that?" Receiving a shaking head as answer he clamped his teeth against the expletive that jumped to his lips. "You're seriously not going to tell me? Even if it might help us figure out a way to save her?"

"Not my secret to tell Ward. Maybe if you could learn to differentiate between survival and humanity you'd have an easier time making amends with your family." Cold rage had Ward clutching his fingers around a nonexistent gun barrel before he bit out a reply.

"Don't watch the news much anymore Coulson? I've made all the amends with my _family _as is possible in this life." He wanted Coulson to look at him with contempt, loathing, anything that would reinforce his knowledge that this man, this damn paragon of virtue, would never forgive him for the things he'd done. Instead he got that wry smirk that told him he was three steps behind.

"I think there are two things that you and I can agree on Ward." Coulson began, checking around the outcropping once more as the guards on duty changed. "One: That above all else Skye must be protected." At Ward's reluctant nod he continued, locking their gazes. "And two: _Those _people were _never _your family."

_Damn it Coulson._

After a brief stretch of not being able to look away he was finally saved from having to make a response by the guards. They were talking loud enough for their discussion to carry over to the hidden operative's location.

"-freaky shit man, anyone you have to keep constantly sedated isn't someone I'd wanna hook up with, I don't care how good lookin' she is." The speaker's companion chuckled and responded with the douchebag patented leer and cocky bravado that they must teach at Jackass University Community College.

"That's exactly my point man, she's sedated, and I'm telling you that body is tight!" Ward's eyes narrowed as he considered the difficulty of the shot to Dbag's frontal lobe. Man wasn't even wearing a helmet. At this range he was 97% sure he could even put the round through the target's shit-talking mouth if he wanted.

"Take the shot." Coulson commanded, apparently reading Ward's mind, his eyes on the guard like a hawk on a mouse.

"Gladly." Ward breathed, in a blink weapon up and locked on, before Coulson's sudden grip on his wrist made him go still.

"No. Wait." Coulson gave him a sheepish grin. "That might have been an overreaction." Ward shrugged, dropping his arms and holstering his weapon. He felt somehow embarrassed and angry because of it. Struck suddenly by an overpowering need to be done with the situation he began systematically removing his weapons and placing them in a heap at Coulson's feet. "What's up Ward?" The other man asked, eyebrows raised as the heap grew to a mound of hidden guns, knives, and explosives. "You going Gandhi on me? Or just wanting to give the guards a fair chance to survive?" Ignoring the backhanded compliment, Ward plucked his comms device from his ear and popped it into his mouth.

"Give me sixty minutes. Then take out their power, I'll get to Skye and get us out."

"Ok, first of all, just say 'an hour', 'sixty minutes'? Honestly." Coulson replied, hand stretched towards the younger man like the stopping signal he made with his hand could physically impede Ward from annoying him "Secondly, I guess we're going to ignore how gross that was," Coulson began gesturing between Ward's ear and mouth, "but what I'm really hoping is that there was a reason, non-fetish related, in your motives right there. I'd also like to take this time to ask you, though I should already know the answer, are you out of your mind?"

"I need to keep the earbud so I can give it to Skye, proving I'm working with you, straight from your own mouth so be ready. It's best hidden in my mouth because they will more than likely pat me down and it's visible if I left it in my ear. I'm going in alone because out of the two of us, _I_ am the one who's expendable."

"That's sweet."

"That's tactics. No way in hell is your team going to take orders from me, especially if I let you walk into that base to be taken prisoner." Coulson watched him with narrowed eyes for a few moments. Ward took the time to get his breathing and features under control. It was going to be a real pain in the ass if they decided to shoot him instead of taking him prisoner. And embarrassing if Dbag had good aim and put one in his head before he had a chance to retreat.

"Fine, I'll see if FitzSimmons has something to take out the power, but that doesn't answer how exactly you think you're going to make it back out past all those men just because the lights are off. Even if I had all of my new team geared up and in play, it still wouldn't be enough." With a cocky grin, and a stretch that interlaced his fingers behind his head, Ward gave his old boss a wink.

"Well. Like I told Skye, Director, I'm a hard man to replace." Smiling wider at Coulson's deadpan facial response, he made his way around the outcropping to where the guards could see him.

Luck was on his side, and after much yelling and checking for weapons, he was escorted at gun point through the outbuildings and into the cavern like space of the facility. After a few flights of stairs, two rights and a left, he was ushered through a door that led into a long hallway. Panes of what he suspected were some kind of trauma proof glass or Plexiglas lined each side.

_Nice of them to make it so easy for me to figure out which room contains my goal._

The first few rooms were filled with people he didn't recognize. All men that came and pushed themselves against the clear barrier, sizing him up as the guards marched him by. Half way down the hall one of the panes stayed clear of any curious inmates and Ward locked onto it immediately. There, lying on a bunk, surrounded by blinking machines was Skye.

Ward felt every muscle in his body tense. They were keeping her knocked out. So they thought her ability was dependent on her being conscious maybe? And Coulson had seemed disturbed about her being underground. So whatever she could do was hazardous. He rolled his tongue along the earbud as Skye disappeared from view, hoping the team still used the ones that were liquid resistant.

He was placed two cells down, restraints removed, and shoved into a new cage. He didn't pace, he sat cross legged on his bunk and waited. Counting internally as superior goons came and made vague and worthless threats, trying to make him slip up and give something away. He hit the hour mark on his silent timer and almost to the second the lights went off around him.

Ward smiled. God he loved this team.

AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS.

Skye came out of her drugging slowly. It was dark. She blinked her eyes quickly, trying to establish that her eyes were actually open. Turning her head she could see hospital type machines around her. Several feet past the machines, through a constantly blinking red light, she saw figures shambling by in a slow procession.

Events came slamming back into her memory. Bright lights, helicopters around the cabin, the ground jumping under her feet, and then darkness. Taking a slightly shaking breath she found that void of calmness inside her that May had worked with her to create. She didn't know how long she'd been out, or why she was awake now, but she was willing to bet these asshats didn't realize that she was.

_No need to tip them off._

The end of the line came with what appeared to be a guard, rifle in hand, he was a foot or so behind the man in front of him. This man seemed to have his hands and feet shackled like the others in front of him. This would explain the line's awkward stumbling gate. They were evacuating the prisoners for some reason. The cell mirroring hers was open and empty. As they made it midway past her room, or cell, the last shackled man suddenly spun and grabbing the rifle, head-butted his captor to the floor.

"Oh-ho shit!" Skye muttered under her breath, with a sideways leap into the cover her room provided, the man landed on his back sliding a little before whiplashing himself back to his feet. Rifle still in hand.

He was all deep shadows and sharp planes where the red emergency light hit him. Tall and muscular, he wore dark clothing, and obviously had _a lot_ of military training. There was something familiar in his movements, the way he peeked around the corner, firing off short controlled bursts at those trying to apprehend him.

There was sudden silence, signaling either the death or retreat of the other guards. Admiring the broad set of shoulders as they leaned once more out into the hallway to check for attackers Skye felt comfortable with betting on death.

A couple of deep breaths and Skye watched as the man caught his own, or prepared himself for the next part of his daring escape. She weighed the options of staying silent, in hopes that maybe she could make her way out in the wake of his destruction. This came to an end when the man turned and appeared to be staring at her. She couldn't really tell for sure because the red light to his back cast his face in complete darkness. He took a few careful steps towards her, propping the rifle against the wall by her bunk.

She felt a little anxiety, but couldn't really imagine the man taking the time to sexually assault her after he'd worked so hard to free himself. Plus having that whole shaking things apart with a touch of her hand thing made her pretty confident. For the first time she felt grateful to have her powers.

This lasted right up until she heard the voice that invaded her dreams and nightmares whisper her name in the darkness.

"Skye?"

That's when the ceiling along with half the base collapsed in a roar of concrete and earth.

AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS.

When she woke the second time she could barely breathe. Causing her to almost panic enough to bring the base down a second time. Pulling her head back as far as she could she found it was too dark to see, even when her face wasn't pressed against whatever object had been shielding it. Experimentally she pushed her forehead against it, feeling it only give slightly to the pressure. She couldn't move her arms, but by wiggling her hand around she could feel fabric covering that object that barely gave to her poking and pressing.

_Ward_

He'd thrown himself over her when the room collapsed. His body offering a weak shelter against the stones that had stopped themselves from falling on her just as they had before. Not before knocking _him_ unconscious obviously. A part of her wanted to rail against this body that so entirely covered hers. That instantly made her think of all the times she'd imagined it where it was under _much _different conditions.

She knew though if she struggled and couldn't budge the dirty Nazi off her, she could potentially panic and cause more damage. Strictly ignoring the fact that the only person she could possibly do more damage to was the one she'd shot four times point blank in the side a few months previously. Was he with the ones that had taken her? No, that didn't make sense, he'd been in restraints.

Realizing this, she fumbled around with one of her arms trying to dislodge the heavily muscled limb caging hers to her side. Finally working it loose from its position between her body and the still mostly intact section of wall she ran her hand along his forearm with gritted teeth. Reaching his hand she pulled it up along her body, but could feel no metal incasing his wrist. Performing the same action on the other side she found what she was looking for. A cuff encircled wrist with a hanging partner.

Disbelievingly she ran her fingers carefully along the free wrist, stilling when she felt the break and the groan that echoed in his chest. The movement pressing his body even more against hers now that his hands were up by her face. She tried taking a deep breath but inhaled his sent which was decidedly unhelpful.

_Nazi traitors should not smell like Old Spice and sex._

Actually she had no idea if it was Old Spice…or sex. But it was very unhelpful in calming her nerves.

"Ward." She bit out, refusing to notice the way her body was reacting to the close proximity. Did he have to smell so good and be so…firm. Growling a little she shoved ineffectually at his stupid broad shoulders. Kicking against his legs, these he hadn't managed to free, only allowed his heavier body to settle more firmly. Her legs on either side of his bound ones. Well, that was just, awkward.

"Ward! Earth to tall, dark, and Hitler! Damn it!" She was panting from nothing more than physical exertion that _strictly_ had to do with irritation and her growing need to get him off her. It had nothing to do with the fact that without her sense of sight everything…else…was much more immediate and … tactile. She almost missed the muffled noises coming from next to her head, which happened to be where she figured Ward's mouth was.

"skye! skye! can you hear me skye?!" Looking disbelievingly in that direction, the dark pressing heavily on her sightless eyes, she turned to move her head closer to the sound. Depth perception being nonexistent in the dark crevice, she bumped the shell of her ear against soft lips and a few days growth of beard. Shivering, she smacked halfheartedly at his side when he nuzzled those tickling strands against her sensitive flesh.

She most definitely did _not _roll her hips a little when it happened.

"This is a trick isn't it? 'Come here little girl I have faeries in my mouth' said the big bad wolf." She muttered shrugging her shoulders in an attempt to get his head away from her tingling ear. This only pressed her chest against his body armor clad one. Huffing and dragging an arm out from under him she felt around until she sunk her fingers into thick hair that was a bit longer than when she'd seen him last.

Tilting his head, she felt down along the sharp edge of his jaw, and biting her own, pulled down on his bottom lip with her thumb. The sound got slightly louder and with a grimace she poked a finger into the space between gum and cheek. Hooking out the earbud and palming it quickly before it was lost among the rubble underneath them.

"Eww, Ward! How gross is that?" Rolling the comm piece along his sleeve until it was mostly devoid of saliva she shudderingly put it in her ear.

"SKYE!" Coulson's voice exploded in her head and she'd never been so happy to be deafened.

"DC! I hear you! Tone it down a little before you cause my tomb to collapse." She'd meant it jokingly but could hear the waver in her voice.

"DC?" She almost cried when she heard Fitz's voice come on next.

"Director Coulson, Fitz. Ehm, hello Skye, alright then?" Simmons voice was in physician mode, sounding reassuring and calm.

"Both of you, shut it." May said quietly and the two were silent. The whole team was here, she realized, the whole family. Ward's arms tightened reflexively on her shoulders and she felt a relieved smile tug at her lips. In the next moment she saw Eric Koenig's body dripping blood and felt Ward's kiss barely cooled on her lips.

Shoving the anguish and brokenhearted betrayal back she calmed her breathing, the minor shivering of the Earth stilled. She tuned back in to hear what Coulson was saying, his voice strangely haggard.

"Skye, read me in, what happened?"

"Ward's here." She replied immediately, there was a slight pause.

"Ok, I know that," obviously, how else would she be speaking to him, "are you ok? What made the base collapse?"

"Ward. Is. Here." She reiterated, slowly for emphasis.

"He showed up after you were abducted, he had a good idea where we could find you, but didn't like his chances of getting you out on his own."

"Why?" She questioned. "He totally went Super Spy on the guards." She had to swallow against the tightness in her throat at the sound of his old nickname across her lips. Shivering slightly as the crypt like air chilled her bones, she felt Ward shift and flex over her again. Ignoring her feelings of embarrassment, she tucked her arms back underneath him and snuggled slightly into his chest.

"Why did he question his odds?" Coulson's voice drew her back to him with the wryness she heard there.

"Yeah."

"Why did the base collapse Skye?" He asked dryly and she felt her face scrunch in acknowledgement.

"Oh. Right."

"Speaking of which where is he?" May's voice was calm and procedural as always.

"Uh, unconscious." Skye said shifting her body uncomfortably not mentioning _where_ he was unconscious. Her appendages were starting to lose circulation. A shocked silence lasted several beats on the other end of the comm.

"You knocked him out?" May asked sounding impressed, if that was possible.

"Uh…Yep." She answered, falsely chipper.

"Yeah, with two tons of concrete and quartzite." Fitz muttered over the line causing Skye to snort.

"Didn't May tell us to be quiet?" Simmons piped in. "But very well done either way Skye."

"May did say to be quiet," May said tersely, "and does she ask twice?"

"No, she doesn't even ask once, but apparently she does speak about herself in the third person every now and then." Coulson said, his tone mock serious. "Can you tell us anything at all about your surroundings? It's hard for FitzSimmons to get a reading with all this earth between us and your earpiece."

"Don't you mean mouthpiece? Who let Ward put the earbud in his mouth? That was gross." Coulson answered her quickly, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Super gross. Anything?"

"Not really, it's totally dark and before that I was sedated. All I can feel…" She hazarded out of her Ward blanket long enough to feel the stone encasing them on all sides. If she wasn't so weak from sedation she could maybe have enough room to shove him to the side. As it was her arms were trembling with cold and fatigue. "Is stone within an arm's reach, all the way around. I don't even know how I'm awake. I think the machines stopped working when the power went out."

"EMP." Fitz corrected, "I had to remotely reboot the eh…mouth or uhm earpiece."

"They can do that?" Skye asked flabbergasted and heard May clear her throat impatiently. "Oh, right, no I have no idea. I could try to shift some of this but…" How do you tell the group of people closest to you that you were even a little bit hesitant of hurting the man that betrayed them? Almost killed them?

_Buffy give me strength. I have never identified with you more…_

"No don't do that, no need to risk, yourself, yet. We'll figure something out." Had Coulson paused? Shaking her head she answered him with an affirmative to sit tight. Her hands were freezing, without thinking she shoved them between the sections of Ward's Kevlar. Finding the pleasantly heated confines underneath, hands splayed across his thermal undershirt and the armored vest's underside. She sighed, momentarily content.

"I thought I heard something about wolves? Are there wolves?" Fitz asked, sounding pretty concerned for someone safely sequestered in a flying tank.

"Uh no Fitz, not wolves. Wolf. I said big bad wolf." She felt her cheeks flush in the resounding silence. Said wolf stirring above her slightly, breath ghosting over her ear and down her neck eliciting another shiver.

"I always thought coyote." May answered surprisingly after a few moments.

"Snake." Muttered Simmons.

"Ok we get it, how about everyone gets back to work on getting our Red Riding Hood out of there?" Coulson commanded and Skye smiled a little even though she totally disagreed-

"Oh there's no way Skye's Red Riding Hood! She knocked him out with her amazing Avenger powers! She's the Huntsman, obviously!" Fitz argued outraged on her behalf.

"Fitz! Lab! Go!" Coulson hollered and Skye burst out laughing.

"Ok, ok I'm going…" Fitz said quickly as more yelling began in the background. "Hey Skye, Ward got me a monkey. I'll let you hold him when we get you out." Ward shifted again and this time the restless movement brought his scruffy face against her neck. She was too busy considering Fitz's news to scramble away, enjoying the heat the extra contact offered.

"A monkey?" Skye asked after the comm link went offline. "Clever wolf." She muttered into the darkness. She felt a vibration run through her hands as Ward's chest rumbled with pained laughter. Teeth scraped along her flesh as he whisper howled into the hollow of her collarbone.

"Arh-whoooo."

**Alrighty, hope that was good. Let me know. Or I'll take your silence as stark disapproval. **


	3. It Will Come Back

**Author's Note: First and most importantly, THANK YOU so much to all of you that reviewed! Really enjoy the feedback and support! ****Isabel****, my apologies that your first review didn't go through but you're amazing for doing another one! Kairianna864, nedda-modena, MissCMorland, and Marvel Matt. Big thanks for taking the time to put in your reactions! To all the Guests, if I had your names I'd thank you personally because you totally deserve it, great community, so glad to be among you MARVELous people. With that Brett Dalton worthy pun I'll get to business. **

**P.S. This chapter is hella long, like it should have been two, so read at your own risk people. **

**Happy Reading ^.~**

**Disclaimer: I own nada. **

AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS.

Ripping her hands from their confinement she felt the stone jump beneath her. This assisted her in shoving Ward away. She heard a thud, a grunt, and a curse as he weakly pushed himself to the side only to find more stone blocking his way. Using her whole body, Skye yanked him to the left as she crammed herself against the flatness of the intact piece of wall.

Only having the room of the small bunk in which to move was very limiting. _She_ was rather compact, but Ward's rangy bulk ate up space on all sides. She still couldn't see him, and now this dark space was sinister with him lurking in it. The slabs around them groaned as they shook in jarring waves.

"Skye? You ok?" His voice was strained, but he didn't attempt to reach out and check her. She didn't answer at first, closing her eyes against all the distractions. The way his body had been a puzzle piece to hers, the spice of his skin, the delightful way the friction of his beard made all sorts of muscles clench.

Deep breaths and the void had her calming everything down, heartrate, thoughts, seismic activity. By the time she answered, her voice was strong and mission ready.

"I'm fine." She answered, and then because the idea of him getting near her made her heartbeat jump, she added. "Just don't touch me." A gush of air rippled over her, signaling what might have been a silent laugh.

"Happy to comply." He muttered from his position less than a foot away. She opened her mouth, ready to tear into him for his Hydra jibe, when the sounds of shifting stopped her.

"What're you doing?" She demanded, pressing herself even further into the wall behind her.

"Putting my back to you so you can stop freaking out." He replied matter-of-factly as the sounds quieted.

"I am _not _scared of you Ward." Skye snapped, relaxing a little into her allotted space. She _wasn't_ scared of him, not physically or emotionally. It was just that the idea of him touching her made her edgy. He was the enemy, the worst kind. Like Simmons had said, he was a snake. Skye hadn't realized this until it was too late. He'd slithered close enough and latched on. She'd had to rip him off, fangs and all. Scourge clean the infection the bite had left behind.

"I've got a couple new scars that prove that." He chuckled into the concrete, his voice oddly muffled for being so close. She felt disoriented. This wasn't S.O. Ward that was all stiff upper lip and rare breaks of grudging smiles. This wasn't Hydra Ward, declarations of love behind the barrel of a gun. Not prisoner Ward, who stared at her like he was seeing the sun for the first time.

"A couple? I landed every single one of those _four_ shots." She said scathingly, trying to get a feel for who he was playing at being this week.

"That's right you did." He acknowledged, his voice tinged with pride. "Though I think we both know if you were really trying to cross me off you'd have taken the head shot." At her indignant intake of breath he continued quickly. "Not that I'm complaining. With grouping like that you could've. No problem. Probably just my imagination that I told you I never go on any kind of mission without some kind of body armor…"

Skye clamped her teeth shut on her response. She _had_ remembered that, it ran through her mind before she opened fire. When she'd seen blood she figured she must have slid one or two rounds off his ribs. A part of her knew she hadn't killed him. Minutes later as she'd sobbed into Coulson's hand she'd known.

"_I couldn't kill him, I wanted to and I couldn't"_

She realized Coulson had thought it was about her father, but it was meant for the man she'd left bleeding in the kitchen. Because Ward was right. If she'd wanted him gone for sure, she easily could have taken the head shot. That's who she was now. She had become a person who viewed leniency, not in painlessness, but survivability. Even after everything he'd done she couldn't do it. Not for Coulson, or Fitz, or herself. And so she hated him for it.

Memories of the last couple years spun through her mind. The dark acted as a movie screen to all the terrible things that had happened. She felt the small broken pieces of rock begin to vibrate against the surface of the bunk.

"If I could move farther away I would." He murmured. With a huff she turned in a tight circle of her own, till her forehead was pressed against the cool surface of the wall. She couldn't stand this. Did he not have the decency to be the manipulative son of a bitch she'd trained to eviscerate? She wasn't picky! She'd take either excuse making pragmatism, or fanatical devotions to her that were easily evaded.

The more normal he was… The harder it was to forget his weight along her hips. The ridges under her fingers that shifted as he breathed into her neck. His warmth that protected her from this cold that was seeping into her bones making her shake. She clenched her teeth until her jaw ached and her head pounded. A tension built in the space around her, and she didn't know if it was her connection to the Earth, or to Ward, that made the air hum.

She'd been under too long.

Her whole body ached from disuse and hunger pains. There were stinging points along her left arm and hand where the leads to the tubes that had been feeding her sedatives and I.V. fluids had been torn out. Finally giving in a little to the complaints of her body she relaxed her jaw and immediately felt her teeth start to clack together. If she weren't so exhausted she'd be bitterly embarrassed by her inability to control her physique.

It was in the way she curved into herself, hands wedged into armpits, knees and the crown of her head pressing into the stone that leeched her warmth. Jaws clicking together like one of those deranged windup toys. Her frame wracking itself in a desperate attempt to create heat that made the little bits of rubble under her make a constant scratching noise.

"Skye?" Ward finally asked after she hadn't been able to stifle an outward breath that had inexplicably turned into a plaintive sound of pain.

"It's nothing." Her voice came out too loudly in the quiet place and she wondered how he managed to come across so unaffected by this situation. Of all the versions of Ward she'd experienced, impartial wasn't one she recognized. Had her shooting him finally made him get the hint? Or was this just a new game that she didn't know how to play?

She was pretty sure she hadn't misdiagnosed his bout of unconsciousness. It was possible he'd been faking but she dismissed this. There was a specific feeling of weight a truly blacked out person had. When she realized she knew this with certainty she jerked her head back and forth to dislodge the implications. Pushing those thoughts away she remembered the ridging of scars along his wrists and the disjointed feeling of the break. How he'd reflexively tightened his hold or settled, searching for a more comfortable spot.

"Are you hurt?" He questioned and his voice sounded louder, like he'd turned his head over his shoulder so she could hear him better.

"Just cold. I can handle it." She replied, striving to match his tone of neutrality. That was one of the fundamental problems of dealing with Ward. He'd fooled them all for so long that she found herself second guessing everything she thought she knew about him.

Like the way his lips turned into a hard, thin line, when he was angry. That they pursed just a little when he was feeling uncomfortable or unsure. Eyes turned a bright, almost caramel colored hue, when he was happy. Nearly black when angry, varying shades in between for everything else.

She thought they'd turned a melted chocolate color when they'd kissed, not that she'd thought about kissing him often… Or at all…

_Hmm…his lips were so warm against my neck…_

"You sure?" Not the slightest note of anticipation or eagerness in his voice to set her internal alarms off. She was positive she hadn't hallucinated the intimate way he'd dragged his teeth along her tender skin. Knew it wasn't wishful thinking that had him raising gooseflesh from neck to navel with his little "wolf" impression. But now she was wondering if he hadn't done that because he was suffering from a concussion or other form of head trauma.

_On top of the psycho, serial killer part, that is._

He was definitely acting more reserved and sober now. Hadn't he been unstable and disoriented when she pushed him off her? Shaking her head she swallowed the hint of worry that tightened her vocal cords.

"Forget it Ward." She halfheartedly joked, shelving her anger, as it was taking too much energy and not pulling its weight in the heat department. "When a girl shoots you, it means she doesn't want to snuggle."

He didn't answer, and she figured he was glad of the out she'd given him. He probably didn't want to cuddle with the freak that had collapsed a base on their heads. That had _also_ come close to mortally wounding him a few months prior to _this_ stellar experience. That… or he could have succumbed to whatever injuries he had.

When he finally spoke she could tell he'd been considering his words carefully. They came out calm and measured, like the way he used to describe tactics and strategy.

"You used to say that I could be stubborn," at her snort, he continued after a pause, "and I know after what's happened, being on the same planet, let alone the same bunk with me is the last thing you want. I also know, however, that being like me, is to you, a fate worse than death. So I'm sorry. For this, and everything else that I've done that has gotten us to this point. That being said, if you succumb to hypothermia or exposure, because you're too damn stubborn to accept help from me. Well, we'll be a lot more alike than you ever realized."

_You bastard._

She couldn't even say he was being manipulative. His argument sounded too damn logical. Though it probably helped his case that she felt like she was shivering herself apart. It was just for survival, she thought, as she felt her arms unclench and her spine straighten.

Inching herself around she stared hard into the inky blackness.

With as many calming breaths as possible she stretched out her arms and felt her fingers run into the back of his tactical vest. Feeling the pressure there he moved like he expected a land mine to go off underneath him. Turning slowly so she'd have ample time to change her mind or stop him. Making it onto his side facing her, he waited. Reaching out again she made contact with his hand and jerked back.

"Sorry," he reiterated, "I'm going to take the vest off, just give me a second." A lot of clicking and cursing occurred as he attempted to remove said vest without colliding into her. After several moments she heard it being stuffed under his head. "Okay, whenever you're ready."

She wanted to scoff at him, tell him that this in no way affected her. Wasn't something she had to _prepare_ for. She was a May trained badass, that didn't need a timeout in order to spoon with him. Easing her way across the scant inches she said nothing, mind focused on the brief respite he represented. Coming into his warmth, she pillowed her head on his bicep and molded her body to his.

He was so much larger than her. Tucking her head under his chin she buried her bloodless face into his chest. She had to clench her hands again to stop them from trying to bunch themselves in his shirt. Or worse, sneaking under the hem of the thermal to the warm muscles underneath. Instead she wrapped her traitorous arms around herself once more and settled in.

Her body was distinctly unsatisfied with this arrangement. She felt disconnected from this freezing shell that housed her disbelieving consciousness.

Her legs went from bumping knees with Ward to nudging in between them. Her frame burrowed into him, warming itself with the friction this caused. She remotely registered the way his jaw clenched, and the bobbing of his Adam's apple against her forehead. She felt keenly the absence of his other arm that he for some reason was still holding along his side.

Figuring she could not possibly embarrass herself more than her previous movements already had, she pulled one of her arms free long enough to reach up and yank his offending limb over the top of her shoulder. His thick muscles insulated her in delicious warmth and she sighed a little, finally feeling her blood begin to circulate normally.

She didn't thank him.

He kept the hand of the arm she'd thrown over her, like a quilt, firmly planted on the bunk below them. After several moments of getting blessedly back to a temperature above frostbite, she realized Ward's body was wound like a spring trap.

Reflexively she nuzzled her face into him. Trying to both communicate her own wellbeing, and inquiring about his. If possible he tensed even more. She became aware of just how completely they were pressed together. Thinking rapidly she searched for something to distract both of them. Now that her teeth weren't jack hammering together and her bones weren't shaking out of her flesh. Distraction was needed.

AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS.

_Here Skye let me keep you warm…You're a fucking idiot Grant. No possible way this goes horrifically wrong..._

He'd been dreaming when he came to. His dream _had_ been rather realistic. Skye was underneath him, running her small hands over him. Muttering things into his ear. In his fantasy they were in some darkened bedroom.

They hadn't made it to the bed.

She writhed beneath him on the floor, fitting against him and cradling him between her thighs. She called him a wolf as he kiss-bit along her sun kissed collarbone, and he'd laughed, howling for her in reply.

He'd then been awakened by being thrown into a cement ceiling.

His head cracking against something jagged. He found himself scrambling for a grasp on reality. He'd tried to escape the feeling that his bones were being vibrated into sawdust. One final bounce off a wall before being deposited on his side. Away from that breath wrenching force that had made him feel like he was dying.

Memories flooded through his aching head. He'd seen her on the bunk after his successful escape, and saying her name to see if she was awake had felt the whole world try to collapse around him.

In a second he'd snapped the small bone in his wrist as he leaped to shield Skye's body with his own. He was fully expecting to die up until one of the chunks of falling base knocked into the back of his skull.

_Skye…_

The resulting half hour or so had had mixed results.

On one hand he was now positive that Skye's ability had something to do with seismic disturbance that could radiate from the woman herself. She hadn't found it necessary to smash him like a bug so things were looking up. She may have even cracked a joke at one point.

That was the downside. He was pretty sure the multiple impacts had given him a pretty serious concussion if not worse. The back of his head and neck prickled where the cold air landed on the blood oozing from the multitude of small cuts.

Now everything had a dream like quality and the pitch setting of their impromptu cave had him doubting rather he was awake or not. Shuddering breaths and suppressed utterances of pain had drawn him from his struggle to stay conscious. It was after a brief vocal sparring, where he was 79% sure he'd made a compelling argument, that he'd felt the pressure of her hands on his back.

Rationally he knew Skye found him revolting. He had gone through two or three responses in his head before he replied to anything she had said. He had taken an extra few seconds to answer, to control his impulse to take care of her. Skye was strong, always had been, and she wouldn't take anything more than an offer of survival from him.

This is what he repeated as a mantra as she pressed herself to him.

Her nose was a prickling of snow through his shirt. Her arms thankfully acted as barrier for a moment. This was before the decision to make him stroke out. She began eliminating any kind of safe distance between them.

Her knees wedged their way insistently between his own, moving in until their hip bones nearly touched. He felt his jaws creak and his throat constrict painfully as she shimmied closer against him.

His anchoring point was his free arm, hand clenched in the material of his pants. Grinding the bones in his hands together, the pain keeping him focused away from what his concussed train of thought might lead him to do. The next thing he knew she was clamping her hand onto said lifeline and hauling it around her.

Now all he could feel and breathe was her.

Pains shot through his head, better than a gunshot wound, worse than being head-butted. He fought the conflicting urges to pass out or let his body become any more aroused. As it was he was filling his mind with every training exercise he'd ever been taught to stay focused while being tortured. It would work better if it didn't feel like his brain was swimming in razor wire.

Fist planted against a few serrated pieces of rubble on the bunk behind Skye, he used the slight tearing of his skin as a tool to reach his goal. He'd said he'd get her out. Telling her would do nothing. She couldn't quake his scalp back together.

_She might not care anyway, better to keep quiet and wonder, than speak and remove all doubt…wasn't that half a phrase about stupidity? Skye would know, she's always ahead of me with stuff like that._

As if hearing his thoughts she nuzzled closer and he felt his whole body flex around her. He took slow controlled breaths through his mouth trying to escape the heady scent of citrus coming from her chestnut locks.

"How did you know?" Her voice came haltingly muffled from below his chin.

"Hmm?" He questioned back, using the excuse of speaking to clear his strangely clogged throat.

"About my, inhuman abilities." Now her voice was even quieter and he ducked his face into her hair a little to be able to hear her. "You must still have contacts somewhere in S.H.I.E.L.D. I know Coulson or the team wouldn't have told you."

"You're right they didn't. I knew you had…powers. Coulson said they were crazy for keeping you here when he saw the underground facility. I'd be willing to blame the first quake on my bad luck maybe, but I felt it when you touched me, like it was trying to shake me into all my separate components. You seem to have a pretty good handle on it though." He finished supportively and felt a warm puff of air against his shirt as she huffed out a laugh.

"You're crazy." The resulting quiet had his mind wandering off into the pin pricks of light that were sparkling in his vision. Pulling himself back was more difficult and he ground his fist harder into the rocky shrapnel.

"Give yourself some credit Skye, you're not the first to get her world rocked at the sound of my voice." He joked, dropping his voice Barry White low.

"My God." She said, drawing back a little and looking up like she'd actually be able to see him in the darkness. "Was that a joke? I think it was. Not a good one maybe, but yes I believe it was, an actual joke." He smiled, happy his tactical vest was so comfortable underneath his still aching head.

"Oh yeah, crazy free agent me is much more laid back than sneaky undercover me."

"Is that right?" She deadpanned sounding unconvinced.

"Absolutely. Do you have any idea how hard it is to act like you have a stick permanently shoved up your ass?"

"You made it seem like it came so naturally."

"Well," he allowed with a nod, "I was much more locked down before I got on the team. Being with you guys…around you…" He trailed off, knowing that way laid badness that he couldn't navigate in his current state. Skye seemed alright with dropping it.

"Aren't you going to ask me what the plan is?"

"Team's coming." He murmured as she dropped her forward back to his chest. His hand had a spasm so he raised his fist only to realize he was going to have to leave the jagged bits lodged in his knuckles. He didn't want Skye knowing, so he curved his wrist against the ground and listened to her next question.

"How do you know?"

"We always come for each other." He said brow furrowed in confusion at her needing to ask. That's what they did. "We're…a…we're." He stopped, forgetting what he'd been trying to say. "It'll be fine, get some rest Skye." There was a long pause like she wanted to say something but he was already dropping off.

"Okay." She whispered into his chest.

AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS.

Skye lay for a long time thinking over what Ward had said. There had been a couple times she'd felt about ready to rip his head off. It didn't seem right for him to have a sense of humor, at least right now. She'd always liked how his funny moments seemed to sneak out when he thought people weren't paying attention. She could remember times when they all had to work just to get a smile out of him.

_I haven't played battleship since…_

Part of her really wondered if he wasn't actually crazy. Then a thought niggled at the back of her mind. What was it? He was acting so…strange. Almost like he didn't remember he wasn't a part of the team anymore. She thought he'd been about to say that they were a family. Which used to be true, but they were so fractured now. Which he knew, he'd been the one that caused the first break.

_Head trauma…_

"Ward?" No response. "Are you ok?" Nothing but the steady rise and fall of his chest below her forehead. "Ward." She said a little louder, moving her head back again, pushing down the uneasiness that tickled the base of her spine. "Hey Ward. Wake up, are you ok? Ward…" Refusing to panic, she untwined her arms and placed them against his chest, bumping him slightly. "Ward wake up…Ward!" There was no change. She moved her hands up to the top of his shoulders on each side of his neck. Gripping hard she shook him sharply. She felt his head knock the vest back and forth with her movement but nothing else.

Breathing as calmly as she could she placed her hands on his scruffy cheeks, passing her thumbs along his sharp cheekbones. Digging her fingernails along his sideburns, she shook again with no change.

"Damn it Ward." She hissed and carefully releasing his face moved her fingers back through his hair until she reached the apex of his skull. Her hand stilling at the matted and blood slicked carnage she found there. "Ward!" She yelled, hearing her voice echo hauntingly through the cracks of stone around them.

She followed the blood flow by touch all the way down his neck, but lost it in the weave of the thermal on his back. Going back to the top she tried carefully to get an idea of the extent of the damage. Her prodding made him make a discouraging noise deep in his throat but that was it. He didn't respond to the repeated calling of his name.

Gritting her teeth she tried to stop the ever increasing rate of her heart. This was an illogical response to be having over the welfare of someone she'd tried to kill not long ago. Ward was strong, always had been, he wouldn't let anything as ridiculous as a little skull fracture kill him. He'd lose his Super Spy status.

It began with the shivering of the air. Then it was the small clicking sounds of the smaller bits of stone being disturbed. This was followed by the greater groaning of the massive slabs of concrete and stone. Wrapping her arms around his prone form, she focused on pushing her power away from them. Remembering how he'd said the last time she'd touched him it felt like it would shake him apart.

_Like the gun…_

She remembered the sight of the firearm basically disintegrating in her hand. What if she did that to him? What if she literally tore him to pieces with her bare hands? Crying out she redoubled her efforts in directing the force outside of them. She had completely lost control, and the more she realized this, the more the world bucked beneath her.

"Skye?!" Coulson's voice had her sucking in a giant lungful of air. "Skye! Talk to me! What's going on? Is it Ward? Did he wake up? Skye the whole damn countryside is moving! Tell me if you're alright!" The desperation in his voice choked off her panicked gasps.

"Ward. Ward. He…he." She stuttered out, feeling her power trying to get away from her. She bit down on her lip and again pushed it away from herself and the man she held.

"What?!" Coulson sounded about a second away from clawing his way in here barehanded.

"Skye, breathe, find your center." That was May, commanding but in control. That's what she needed, but the air wouldn't stay in her lungs and finding her center meant letting her power get past her defenses around Ward.

"I can't. I can't."

"Why? Tell me why Skye." May's voice was tight but steady.

"He's hurt and he was awake but he isn't now and he won't wake up and there's blood and I can't. I can't."

"Okay, so he isn't hurting you?" May asked, giving her something to latch onto.

"No. No, he, he saved me. That's why he was unconscious." Tears burned her eyes but she clenched her eyes shut. She focused on keeping their tomb from falling onto them. "He shielded me with his body when the cave in happened. His head's bleeding. There's, a lot of blood."

"Ok that's not good but we can fix that. FitzSimmons had their little worker bees find an uncompromised route to where you are ok?" Now that he knew she wasn't being attacked, Coulson has his dad tone. Her breathing came easier, but the shaking didn't stop.

"If I take time to calm down," she explained, voice steadier, "my ability might kill him." Silence was heavy over the comms.

"So?" Simmons voice asked sounding genuinely confused.

"Simmons, not now." Coulson bit out.

"Why sir? Skye is risking bringing several tons of rock down, possibly crushing her. We have no idea about the limitations of her power. She's already done considerable damage to the integrity of the-" The earth made a great liquid waving motion around Skye, actually picking her and Ward off the bunk before slamming them back down.

"Jemma." Fitz's voice was freakishly calm in Skye's head.

"Fitz I'm simply trying to-" Simmons' voice was abruptly cut off as if someone had ripped the comm link from her ear.

"Fitz," Skye's voice came out haggard and desperate, "I'm sorry Fitz. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't care." Finally the tears slid down her face. "I should let him die, I know I should."

"Skye, you have nothing to apologize for. Do you hear me?" His voice was steady and she took another shuddering breath, pushing her head into Ward's chest. "You do what you have to alright? We are all just doing what we have to. Including Ward."

"He almost killed you! And Simmons! He lied to all of us! He made me- He acted like he cared about us."

"We have no idea what it was like for him ok?" Her breathing was shuddering in and out of her body like a bellows, but the air was no longer hitching on the way in.

"I asked him if he was brainwashed, he wasn't, he just made the wrong choice Fitz."

"Yeah I've been thinking about that. Here's the thing, how the hell would he know? Isn't that the point?" He asked, starting to sound a little excited, like he did every time he came up with a new theory.

"Fitz-"

"I'm serious Skye. This is _not _just about Judas. So, ok, _maybe _I did start up my old research about different forms of mind alteration after I got him. But that's not, you know, strictly the only reason."

"Judas?"

"The monkey. Pygmy Marmoset to be exact. Brilliant little guy. I've already taught him how to ride on my head."

"It's true." Coulson's voice came through sounding positively joyful.

"Hey Skye." Fitz said, a smile in his voice.

"What?"

"Notice anything? Like anything _not _moving?" Taking a deep breath she raised her head from where she could still hear Ward's heart steadily beating. She could feel a fine coating of dirt on her exposed skin, but everything else seemed stable.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" She sighed out, turning to lie on her back, eyes sightlessly staring upwards.

"Eh, no." Fitz said sounding embarrassingly pleased, "which you should, because I'm adorable, the monkey only reinforces this."

"I love you and your monkey."

"Alright stop it, you two are making me blush." Coulson said good naturedly.

"Coulson?"

"Yeah Skye."

"Where'd Simmons and May go?"

"Oh, well…May's just having a quick conversation on the proper procedures of teamwork in a crisis situation." Skye made a face, but said nothing, no way was she getting between May and anyone she felt the need to dress down. "We're on our way. Everything's going to work out."

She nodded as the comms again went offline.

She spent the next twenty to thirty minutes with her ear pressed to Ward's chest. Every now and then she would find herself checking the pulse point at his neck just to be sure. She heard a series of echoing knocks that sounded like they were coming from the other side of the slab behind Ward.

"Skye let us know if you can hear us." Coulson came on just as she'd reached up to switch on the earbud.

"I can hear you now. I can't tell but it seems like you're pretty close."

"Damn it, the ceiling collapsed into the hallway here. Is there any way around it on your end?"

"I can't tell, there's no light. I can't see anything at all, but wherever I reach I feel stone."

"Fitz, can you blow it?"

"Uh absolutely if you're lifelong goal is to be buried like one of the pharaohs of old."

"Alright, no need to get snarky." Coulson muttered as more taps and knocks sounded.

"What is that?" Skye asked.

"Coulson's lost his mind, again." Fitz confided.

"Well we've all been there, right Fitz?" Coulson replied, his voice coming out as a heave.

"He's brought a sledgehammer. You'll be out by Easter, Midsummer tops."

_A sledgehammer? That'll take too long._

If she just needed to get through a few meters of concrete, could she control her abilities enough to get them out?

"Guys, I want you to get clear, I'm going to try something."

"Oh that sounds terrible. Let's go." Fitz said solemnly making her break out into a shaky smile.

"You sure about this?" Coulson asked, gasping with exertion, "I totally got this, Fitz was exaggerating, and anyway…" He broke off taking in another lung full of air, "Easter isn't that far away."

"Yeah I meant _next _Easter, come on, she says she can handle it and there is no _way _I'm leaving Judas an orphan."

"Fitz! Enough with the monkey!"

"First of all: Never. Secondly: If you think I'm taking a turn with that thing after you pass out, you're crazier than Ward."

"Ok, we're going." Coulson deadpanned into the link. After a minute he came back on. "Ok, we're clear."

"You're out?"

"We're clear. Go."

Stretching over Ward's side she placed her splayed fingers against the stone. Finding her center she focused on affecting the slab she touched alone. It vibrated furiously under her palm. After a few moments it began to crumble then disintegrate farther into fine sand. Extricating herself from Ward's embrace she staggered to her feet, ducking from under the safety of the overhang.

Carefully she went down the ruined hallway, turning the massive sections to rubble and sand. Now and then it would cause more rocks to give way, she tried to keep her path through as narrow as possible. She was shaking again, her stomach twisting viciously in hunger. Crumbling another piece of ceiling she stumbled only to be caught up in a slightly sweaty pair of arms.

Eyes rolling slightly she regained her balance and looked accusingly at Coulson's smiling face. Fitz was standing behind and to the side, glaring and looking decidedly unhappy.

"Liar." She muttered into Coulson's shoulder as he wrapped her in a hug.

"So if I'm D.C. now," he said ignoring her, arms refusing to let her go, "does that mean I'm less cool now than when I was A.C.?"

"Yes," Fitz answered as Skye was finally able to return Coulson's hug, leaning heavily into him, "and twice as duplicitous." Edging past the pair he began picking his way through the wreckage, First Aid kit in hand. "Come on then, I'm still not overly fond of enclosed spaces. Pod trauma."

"Duplicitous huh?" Skye asked as they held each other up while following Fitz's bobbing flashlight.

"I threatened the monkey."

"Coulson! Not Judas!" She giggled, light headedly and saw him grin in the beams of his own flashlight.

"Told him I'd put Judas in Lola and drop them both out of the Bus at 35,000 feet if he said anything. Wanted him to know I was serious." They stopped a few feet from Fitz's huddled form working on Ward's sprawling one. Her smile dissipated looking up into Coulson's fatigued expression of calm, looking steadily back at her.

"Love you too Papa Coulson."

"Hey," he said with a squeeze, "that's Papa _Director_ Coulson, let's keep it professional."

"Yes sir!"

"Och, you two make me sick." Fitz grumbled from his position on the ground. From Coulson's flashlight she saw an unfocused set of dark eyes blink open before landing on the little engineer.

"You and me both brother."

AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS.

**Oh man, I don't know what happened, that chapter just exploded. If ya'll can let me know if this chapter is too much that'd be great, I'm gonna be honest here, it's 6:30 in the morning and I haven't been to bed yet. So this could be way overkill. Is there too much exposition? I don't want it to lag but this freaking relationship is so messy. Goal for next time. Less of the thinking, more of the kiss kiss bang bang. Probably without the kissing though because for real this relationship is nuts.**

**However, the reason it's so long is because classes are starting back up and it'll be a while before I can post again. Hope everyone was in character and that I didn't mess up Skye's powers. Maybe I should put a warning about the length up top… lol.**

***Passes out on top of keyboard***


	4. Say Something

**Author's Note: You guys are awesome, thank you so much for your support! Glad you all survived that last chapter. I wanted to quickly thank too, all those that have chosen to favorite/follow the story, as long as everyone seems to be enjoying it I'll keep going. Thanks again to Kairianna864 (Thanks for sticking with me), flmatheus, natsfanfiction, totestoots, and MichaellaD. Alright now to make a chapter that doesn't involve quite so much time in the character's heads… Well, we'll see.**

**I claim no originality in the theory about Ward that comes up in this chapter. Just my take on that theory.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin'.**

AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS.

Skye watched from the Bus as the team came out of the ruined base. Ward hoisted onto a stretcher between them. He'd fallen unconscious again as Fitz had been evaluating him. Skye couldn't get over the bizarre situation of everyone working together to get Ward to safety.

As they reached the on ramp and carefully navigated the space between the SUV and Lola, she could hear Fitz speaking animatedly to Simmons. The latter looking as if she were doing everything in her power to remain as controlled as possible. Skye knew the idea of saving Ward's life did not sit well with the doctor.

"I'm telling you Simmons, it was terrifying, a lesser man would have run screaming."

"Fitz, I'm sure it wasn't what you thought." Then, spying Skye at the bottom of the spiral staircase. "What in the world are you doing? You should be in your bunk! Where's your I.V.?"

"I don't want more liquids, I'm starving."

"Simmons, you try having Grant Ward call you 'brother' when you know all too well what he _did_ to his biological brother and see if it doesn't give _you_ the willies." Skye smiled a little at Fitz's solemn tone as she watched them place their burden onto one of the lab tables.

"Yes Fitz, alright. Skye that doesn't explain why you're down here. You very well could have fallen down those steps! Fitz would you help Skye back upstairs? She can have broth, maybe some soup but take it easy on anything too heavy alright?" Fitz nodded as he made his way over to Skye, waiting patiently as she watched Simmons move around Ward's prone form.

"Is he…Is he going to be alright?" The words had made it out of her mouth before she could slam her teeth shut to keep them in. Simmons stilled as May and Coulson glanced at Skye, but they immediately looked back to Simmons. The two waiting for her answer as much as Skye did. After a moment and a deep breath Simmons looked up with a tight smile.

"I haven't been able to do any scans but from what I see here, barring complications, he should be just fine." Skye gave a jerking nod before turning to go up the stairs, Fitz shadowing her carefully. May's voice stalled her halfway through her ascent.

"I'll stay here, to prevent any, complications." Skye saw Simmons pause for just a moment before nodding her acceptance.

"You do that. Notify me of any change." Coulson said as he moved back towards the on ramp, activating it to close. He then followed Skye and Fitz upstairs. When they got to the living quarters and Skye was sitting on her bunk she realized the Director was still with them instead of having headed to his office.

"Fitz do you mind getting that soup? I need to have a word with Skye."

"Sure." Fitz answered starting towards the kitchen.

"And a cheeseburger!" Skye called after him.

"No cheeseburger." Coulson scolded shaking his head.

"Coulson! Come on!'

"No cheeseburger," he repeated to Fitz then when Skye continued to look at him pleadingly, "fine you can have a grilled cheese, but I'll make it, let's just start with the soup for now. Deal?"

"Deal!"

Shaking his head Fitz made his way back into the plane. Leaning against the door of her bunk Coulson watched her for a moment before speaking.

"How are you?"

"Exhausted, sore, hungry, relieved to be above ground and wondering who those bastards were that took me."

_Also feeling the aftereffects from _a lot_ of unresolved sexual tension…_

"How're the arms?" She looked down in surprise, with all the adrenaline and chaos she hadn't even thought about them.

"Alright I guess, still healing. Which reminds me, I lost the gloves Simmons made me. They're either still at the cabin or those jerks got them."

"We'll talk about that once we get back home and you've had some rest."

"What the hell happened?"

"When we get back home." He repeated, calm but firm. This made her nod in agreement out of habit. He had _that_ tone. "Anything else?"

"Uhm…nope." She answered popping the sound at the end with a smile. Coulson stared at her until she rolled her eyes and readjusted her position on the bed, legs folded, elbows propped on her knees. "I'm telling you Coulson, besides being obviously a little dehydrated," she shook the pole carrying its half depleted bag next to her bed, "I'm all good ok?" Receiving more silence accompanied by some raised eyebrows she sighed. "Ok so yeah waking up in The Pit of Despair and having freaking Prince Humperdink show up out of nowhere freaked me out a little." Coulson's eyebrows creeped even farther towards his hairline. "Ok! A lot! It's not going to be an issue though. Moment of weakness."

"Which was that? You bringing the base down? Or the last part where the thought of him dying made you lose control?" Taking a breath to suppress the anger that thickened in her throat she answered as evenly as possible.

"Both. I'm not Fitz. I don't hold any delusions about Ward being brainwashed. Alright? I'm fine with whatever happens to him."

Coulson seemed to consider his answer carefully.

"I've heard some of Fitz's theories. I've given him permission to make some inquiries to see if he can make any of them stick." Skye felt her mouth open and shut several times before she could make the words come up with the action.

"Why?"

"Hubris. Probably." He said with a self-deprecating sort of smile, "But mostly I got to thinking about something like that happening to anyone else on this team. I'd sure as hell do everything I could to find answers. Help them if I could." He moved out of the way as Fitz came in with a lightly steaming bowl of chicken and stars handing it over carefully. She smiled her thanks as he placed his hands on his hips looking pleased with himself. "For better or worse Ward was a member of this team, he saved each of us at least once. I'm not saying that he did any of that without ulterior motives but I'm willing to admit the debt's still there."

"Should be interesting." Fitz said with a quick nod. "I'll probably need your help Skye." With a bite of soup halfway to her mouth she stopped, brows raised in question. "He promised not to lie to you. Though that might be null and void after the shooting thing…" He trailed off considering. "Of course that means that he might choose not to answer at all but it can't hurt to have you there. Maybe this way we can finally get some specific details about his childhood and everything that happened with Garrett."

"If you're up to it." Coulson added, watching her carefully.

"You guys seriously want to do this?"

"Skye if I were willing to wash my hands of Ward I'd have let him bleed to death in his cell." Coulson answered.

"You gave him to Christian." She countered, taking another bite of soup.

"Well, it's what we needed at the time." He hedged with a shrug of his shoulders. "And it didn't seem to be doing any good having him there. Anyway, just think about it and let me know."

"No need, I'm up for it if Fitz is." She provided, slurping down some broth as Fitz gave her a thumbs up and Coulson's mouth twitched into a smile.

She was going into this eyes open. While of course it would be wonderful to have an explanation to what had happened, she wasn't about to get her hopes up.

People did shitty things. Just because you wanted there to be a reason, to explain everything away for them, it didn't make it real.

"I can't wait to get started." Fitz confided to them. His scientist's mind formulating all the tests and questions he wanted to run Ward through.

"What if he refuses?" She asked, stopping his launch into multiple theories. His face scrunched up in derision.

"Skye the man brought me a monkey. Now optimistically it was a gesture of recompense for what happened on the Bus. But! I think it more likely it's his way of trying to get back."

"Back on the team?"

"Yes! I think what we've been seeing since Garrett's failed coup was the effects of the conditioning Ward had been through putting certain, ehm, stresses you might say, on his mind. I'll have to do more research but the long term issues with brainwashing, or mind alteration, are largely unknown because the subjects rarely know they have been. You know. Altered."

"So he wouldn't remember going through Hydra's treatment?" She was concerned and then dismissive of the small quantity of hope that fluttered through her chest.

"Ah! That's just it isn't it?" Fitz said pointing at her in excitement as she gulped down the rest of the broth in her bowl.

"Who says it was Hydra?" Coulson supplied.

"Right! It very well could have been Garrett! Ward admits to never being loyal to Hydra. I've found a very interesting passage which basically says and I quote…" He held his hands out indicating the importance of his next sentence. "Brainwashing is to effect a radical change in the ideas and beliefs of a person, especially by methods based on isolation, sleeplessness, hunger, extreme discomfort, pain, and an alternation of kindness and cruelty." He finished triumphantly, looking back and forth at his avid audience. "If we know Garrett's 'training' habits we can see if there are any commonalities."

"Oh Fitz." Simmons' voice came from behind Coulson, sounding tired. "You can't diagnose a man off a definition you found at a website." Skye tried to suppress her smile at the look of betrayed irritation on Fitz's face.

"I told you that in confidence! And anyway, like I said, it's merely the most comprehensive layman's terms I could find." He defended, making his way past Coulson and Simmons, muttering something about checking on Judas.

"Ward's stable, and not at all dead." Simmons informed them, falsely chipper. "How was the soup then? Everything feeling alright? How're the arms? Doing ok?" Skye nodded emphatically at her, and Coulson, who seeing the look rolled his eyes a little and taking the bowl turned towards the kitchen.

"Grilled cheese, right." He said. Simmons spun around from her new place at Skye's wrist, taking her vitals. Sticking her head out of the bunk she called to Coulson's retreating back.

"Sir? What grilled cheese? That's not for Skye is it?"

"That's classified." Came floating back. Making Skye bite her lip to stop from laughing. At Simmons' look she shrugged.

"I can't say anything. Director's orders." The sounds of the other woman's ranting flowed over her comfortingly as she was checked and rechecked. Finally satisfied with her friend's health, Simmons reattached the I.V. to which Skye wisely said nothing. Things may have been tense lately but she knew Jemma wanted the best for her. Even if they didn't always agree on what that might be.

After Simmons had left, Coulson came back to drop off the world's greatest grilled cheese sandwich, which she wolfed down in all the sanctuary a closed bunk door could offer. Happily full she dropped off. Not even waking when the Bus went wheels up a few minutes later.

AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS.

She woke up sometime after dark, aching everywhere. Carefully removing the needle from her arm, she clambered unsteadily to her feet. Creeping from her bunk she heard rhythmic breathing coming from behind the sliding doors around her. FitzSimmons were resting at least. Skye highly doubted that the same could be said of May and Coulson.

Padding soundlessly down the hallway she made her way to the spiral staircase. Holding on carefully to the railing she eased her way down the steps. The lights were on low in the lab. Pressing the button to the sliding doors she made her way to the sleeping form. Looking up to where the camera was she waved, inherently knowing that someone would be keeping an eye on the man in front of her.

Taking a few aching steps closer she got her first good look. His hair had been shorn short against his scalp. Simmons must have wanted to make sure she found all the abrasions and lacerations. Gauze and medical tape stuck to what bristling hair was left, standing out starkly from the black of the pillowcase under his head.

She could easily see where many other smaller wounds had been treated on his face even in the low light. How the man remained so good looking when he was constantly smashing up his face she didn't know. They'd cut his thermal off him and she saw broad expansions of buttery skin mottled here and there with varying shades of healing bruises.

There was a temporary brace on one wrist and thick bandages wrapping the opposite hand's knuckles. She frowned, trailing her fingers lightly over the bandage.

_What was that from?_

Looking farther down the blanket covered body she saw large uncovered feet sticking out with twin spans of gauze wrapped around each ankle. They'd removed both sets of restraints and there was no obvious security at hand.

_Show of good faith…_

She was considering the ramifications of agreeing to help Fitz as her hand that was still placed on the bandages covering the mystery wound, slowly slid onto the bare skin of his fingers. She felt them twitch once before he was surging towards her.

Her left came up just in time to catch the braced hand that was headed for her throat. Her other hand instinctually grabbing onto the bandaged appendage to halt any possible attack on that side. Their gazes locked, glancing towards the camera she shook her head slightly, hoping whoever had been watching hadn't already sprang into action.

Looking back at Ward she could see his eyes straining to come into focus in the low light. She let him take his time, remembering the stabbing pain that had shot through her own head when they'd reached the surface. With his sudden movements the bedding covering him had slipped down to pool about his waist.

After another breath Skye realized just how close he was, face only a few inches away, chest heaving with confusion.

She could tell the moment he recognized her. His eyes widened in the half-light, the pain in both her hands stopping as he relaxed his hold. He didn't let go though and his breathing only evened out a little.

"Where am I?" He demanded, voice rough from disuse and dust.

"The Lab." She replied with raised eyebrows, ignoring the fact that she left her hands in his. One set still at a level with her throat, frozen mid-block. The other set resting on the table next to his hip. Both sets clasped together, his hands and hers. "Look around." She added a little sarcastically even though she found herself unwilling to look away. His eyes stayed trained on hers as if he didn't hear her.

"What are you doing here?" Setting her jaw she glared at him.

"I came looking for some aspirin or pain killers, you're not the only one who got wounded you know." In a heartbeat he'd released her. She took a steadying breath discreetly through her nose only to breathe in his heavy scent of spice and male, _that_ made her only feel more off balance.

"Skye?"

"I'm fine." She answered taking half a step back, which only offered her a better view of his body. Broad shoulders tapering down into the rivulets of pecs and abs. Skin glowing slightly from the dim overhead lights. "Most of this is from something that happened before, I think all the fractures are almost healed." She rambled gesturing to the faded splotches of yellow from forearms down. "I'm just achy like after a really long training session with May. Nothing to worry about." She swallowed to stop the flow of words that came out of her mouth. Finding the less of two evils she kept strict eye contact with him. He looked mildly confused before a ghost of a smile tugged at his mouth.

"I'm glad. I was also going to ask, why is it that I'm naked?"

Skye about choked on her own tongue. Her eyes felt like they were trying to escape the confines of her head. Inescapably her gaze fell to where the blankets bunched just underneath his dipping navel.

This would all be a nonissue if she hadn't recently been pressed up the length of that body. If she hadn't kissed those smirking lips and knew the way they moved against hers, like he'd been suffocating his entire life and she was oxygen.

_Why? Why!? Would they leave him naked? Was this a test? Why did this feel like a test? I in no way want those blankets to move any lower._

As she sternly watched the covers in question, merely in the hopes that they stayed put... She realized she was still gawking at him. Then because it was the first thing that popped into her head she replied.

"Well because it's easier for all of us to take advantage of you if you're naked Ward. Duh." His lips thinned as he tried to repress the smile and his eyebrows lifted in question.

"All of you huh? That surprises me about Simmons."

"Thin line and all that," she said with a slight flapping of her hands, "I was most surprised about Fitz."

"Fitz? Not Coulson?"

"Oh no Coulson's so obvious with that fabulous car and all that sass." They grinned stupidly at each other for a moment.

"Simmons was patching me up huh?" He concluded, seeming to finally put all the pieces together. Giving her that grin he did with his head tilted forward, where half the smile came from his eyes before she even got down to his mouth.

"That she was. Even refrained from sticking you with anything poisonous, debilitating, or you know, fatal."

"Decent of her." He replied, the smile somewhat dissipating from his mouth.

"Well, it might have had something to do with May standing over her shoulder the whole time, with orders not to let you die."

Why was she telling him all this? Why was she still down here? She'd come for pain relief (even though she kept some medication in her bunk which was totally beside the point) and now she didn't feel too bad due to the adrenaline, again, coursing its way through her veins.

She felt the inexplicable need to give him a heads up about Fitz's plan. She knew if it were her she wouldn't want to be blindsided in front of everyone. Especially when she considered Ward's standing with the team.

"What's up Skye?" He asked. She was hesitant to answer.

There was this sudden comradery they'd just gotten back. That she understood now she'd missed. They had worked well together before the day S.H.I.E.L.D. fell. In the dark, with no one here, and him in such a…vulnerable…position. She felt an evening of the playing field. A lack of barriers that she knew would disappear as soon as the lights came up, or someone disturbed this truce bubble they had going on.

"Fitz has a theory he wants to examine." She could tell he was instantly uneasy.

"And this theory has to do with me." It wasn't a question.

"It has to do with brainwashing and-"

"Damn it Skye!" She froze at his tone and was about to yell back when he began trying to make his way off the table. Unthinking, she reached out and grasped his shoulders.

Was he suicidal?!

She was between his legs in the next moment, blocking his movements to stand, fingers sinking into the muscles in his shoulders. He was pressed against her from abdomen to chest. Each angry draw of breath fusing them a little bit closer. His hands moved to her sides and she thought for a moment he was going to push her away, or pull her even closer, until he stilled. Staring down at her.

"Is it really such a crazy idea?" She asked, voice huskier than it should have been. She refused to be the first one to back down. She swallowed harder than normal when his hands gripped a little at her sides.

"I am not looking to excuse my actions by pegging them on some bullshit excuse." His voice was deep and he kept clenching and unclenching his capable fingers in the fabric of her shirt. Alternating the skin of her back to the warmth of his body, against the chill in the lab when the material bunched together in his fists, making her suppress a shudder.

"How can you say that? Didn't Agent 33 save you in San Juan?" His hands flexed out like she'd used her power on him. Which, shockingly, she realized hadn't happened. Yet.

_Go me!_

In response she broke the contact with him as well, curling her fingers in over the warmth he left on her palms.

"Her name's Kara. And yes after you _shot_ me, she got me back on my feet. She's exactly why I would never try to blame the things I've done on that _particular_ reason. I saw firsthand what Whitehall did to her. She had nothing left, no sense of self. Hydra didn't do that to me. No matter how much we might wish for that easy of an explanation."

_We._

She quickly compartmentalized the way him talking about this other woman made her feel and instead focused on the task at hand.

"So a part of you _wants_ it to be true." He was silent and she used this as a way to discover something. "No more lies right?" His eyes flashed through the semi-dark and he nodded.

"Of course, if it were possible, I'd like to know, it'd make things… easier. But it's not." At her flabbergasted look he continued quickly. "And say we do Fitz's little tests and it turns out to be true what good does that do?"

"You can't be serious."

"I am!" He snapped rising suddenly to his feet, and promptly half collapsed forward a step into her, bedding falling in waves to the floor.

She caught him around the middle as his arms braced themselves on her shoulders.

"You. _Liar_." She gasped indignant. "You totally still have your pants on!" He laughed in a pained lightheaded way that pulled at the corners of her mouth. His body was like corded iron under her suddenly clumsy hands.

"I'm flattered by how disappointed you sound. Told you I was funnier now."

"Oh shut it Grant." He stilled on their trek of getting his rangy frame turned around to get back onto the table.

"That's the first time I've heard that in a while."

"Me telling you to shut your face? I can understand why it would make you nostalgic."

"No." He said with a grunt as he lifted himself to get sat back down on his makeshift bed. He was swaying only a little. "My first name." She watched him with calculation as she slowly bent down to gather his blankets, groaning when she straightened.

"You know..." She began lightly, pulling the blankets over him in a gesture she recognized as so completely polar opposite then what she'd have ever imagined possible to be doing for him. Since when was she the cheerleader for this plan? "The reason _Fitz_ wants to do this, why _Coulson_ approved it, why _I_ agreed to help. _That's_ the good it does." She couldn't continue farther. Couldn't say that it might make things better between all of them. That they'd welcome him back. What if he didn't want to come back? Didn't say it might heal things between the two of them. What if it didn't?

_What if he doesn't want an _us_ anymore?...Kara..._

He watched her as he lay back carefully on his pillow, his fingers running over his shorn hair. She crossed her arms over her stomach and stared back, waiting.

"I'll think about it." He said finally, his gaze so intent she felt unable to look away for a few moments longer than was acceptable. Nodding to him and checking the stupid fit to his stupid blankets once more, she turned and made her way back to the spiral staircase. "Night Skye."

"Night Grant."

When she made it to the hallway at the top of the stairs she found a figure waiting there silently. Without a word the two made it farther into the upper deck before May turned back, deeming it a safe place to talk.

"You did good in there." Skye felt her mouth drop open a little in shock. She'd been prepping herself for a serious ass chewing. She was so surprised all she could do was nod dumbly. Prompting her S.O. to continue. "I'm not any more convinced with Fitz's ideas than Ward is." Skye decided her best bet was to be quiet and nod a lot. Which is what she did. The whole May and Ward thing was dangerous…and disturbing. "But if Coulson and Fitz are set on this course then it won't hurt to handle things carefully until the truth comes out, one way or another."

With a curt nod the single deadliest person Skye knew made her way back to the cockpit.

_Woman doesn't sleep._

Curling into her bed Skye lay awake for a while before drifting into dreams of low lights on glowing skin and hands that clenched along her restless body.

AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS.

**Alright there it is. Reviews always welcome. And I just wanted to make sure to put it out there that the idea of Ward being brainwashed by Garrett is not a new theory and I definitely do not claim it as an original idea from me. This is just my take on it. **

**Hope this slow burn isn't too slow for y'all. ^.~**

**Looking at having another chapter next week sometime.**


	5. Apologize

**Author's Note: As always we're gonna start out with a thanks to all of you who are sticking with this hella slow slowburn and are getting into the story for more than gratuitous sex scenes (because honestly who doesn't love some smut now and then?) and are still reading, reviewing, favorite-ing(?) and following lol. Kairianna864! Because we share Fitz love! ^.^ MichaellaD – Thank you for always keeping me on my toes. I warn you bromance is forthcoming, hopefully I make it believable enough for you lol. ^.~ MarvelMatt – glad to see you're still sticking with me! ata7226 – thanks SO much for the support! **

**Alright folks here we go! Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: Things are owned. But not by me.**

AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS.

If he didn't move too much the little star bursts didn't inhibit his vision. His motor function was way below normal for him, between the brace which he planned to rip off as soon as he left, and the gauze which he was going to have to deal with. He'd already taken the main bandage that was on his skull off. He'd pissed off too many people to walk around with a target taped to the back of his head.

When Simmons saw him in mid-bandage removal she'd paused for a moment considering him, and then turned around and left the Medbay without saying a word.

They'd been back at The Playground for only a few days, and that entire time he'd spent going over the scene on the Bus. It'd seemed like he and Skye were finding some middle ground, but he hadn't seen her since that night.

Giving him just the amount of time he needed to talk himself out of digging into his past… and his psyche.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ward hesitated only a moment before shoving the last bit of gear in his duffel bag. There hadn't really been anything to pack, but he'd reorganized long enough for her to hear from Fitz that he'd decided _not_ to do the lab rat thing.

It hadn't taken long.

"Leaving." He stated, zipping up the bag with a few jerking movements.

"I see that genius." She spat, tearing the duffel out from under his hands and slinging it across the floor into the farthest corner of the room.

"Skye." The word dripped with warning as he turned to retrieve the bag only to be met with five and a half feet of seething brunette.

"So once again you're so full of shit your eyes are brown, is that it?" She blocked his way again when he tried to move around her.

"I never said I'd do it." He countered, holding his ground.

"Right." She scoffed, his eyes drawn down to her mouth with the puff of air that accompanied the derision. "So you really are just fine with not knowing? With the only explanation being that you're a psychopath?"

"I'm willing to accept myself for what I am!" He snapped, unable to keep his practiced calm with this infuriating, pint sized ball buster. "Which is more than I can say for you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come one Skye! I know where that team abducted you from. The damn house that Banner built! And what happened with your father? You're not learning to accept what or who you are." He ground out, gesturing to her yellow blotched arms and looming over her. "You're just trying to suppress it. That only ends one of two ways, you explode, like you did at the base, or you snap, and the people that have been your _family,_" he said the word like something filthy, "hunt you down like a rabid animal. Like just another _wolf_ running rampant."

Her hands flew up and slammed into his chest. He staggered back a step, blinking multicolored clouds from his vision. She pursued his backpedaling path, slugging him across the jaw and shoving him into the concrete wall.

_You lying bastard! Son of a bitch! You lying-_

He blinked rapidly, trying to clear the memories from his mind in time to see Skye coming up toe to toe with him.

"Don't try to make this about me." Her voice was controlled fury. "We both know this is about you once again being too scared, too _weak, _to do what's right. You're so damn scared of even _hoping_ you're something besides the monster that tried to kill his friends that you're running. _Again. _Instead of just talking to me about it! _Again!_ Can you just for _once_ think about what this team needs?"

"That _is_ what I'm doing." He snarled, regaining his balance. "You all just can't accept the fact that someone you thought you knew, someone you cared for, _wanted,_" he nearly hissed, inches from her face, "could be such a _monster _without you knowing it. And worse," he continued, crowding her till their bodies almost touched, "that even _after_ all of that. _You still do_."

Her lips colliding with his was more shocking in that moment than the bullets through his side ever had been. Small hands with sharp nails grasped the back of his neck, and the body of a person that could rip the earth apart surged into him. Like the force of nature she was, she stole his breath and set fire to the places she touched.

His back hit the wall and entire galaxies appeared behind his eyelids. Grasping some semblance of control he brought his hands up to her sides. He pulled her harder against him until her toes lifted from the floor, her weight from chest to knee his only anchor. She opened her mouth at the same moment he did rolling her tongue against his.

And finally without breath he was no longer suffocating.

The fingernails at his nape dug light furrows down to his shoulders. He growled his approval, deepening the kiss. Questing fingers ran over the small expanse of her back. A spot just below the nape of her neck had her shivering against him. Filing away this reaction for future interactions, he ran his fingertips down her spine searching for another…

As suddenly as it began she wrenched herself away from him.

Steam should've been rising from his body the way his skin felt. In the wake of her sudden departure his muscles clenched in freezing protest. She stood a couple steps back, one hand to her mouth, the other to her stomach. Doe eyes wide and staring, she didn't move. And so neither did he, back pressed to the wall. A few struggling heartbeats later had him shoving hands into pants pockets. The only way he could stop them from reaching after her.

Her response had been the opposite of what he'd expected. Whenever he'd gone for the hard sale with Skye, from day one, she'd seen through it and shot him down cold. No intimidation or lecturing worked on her from him.

He knew too, that pursuing her would end badly she had that skittish look, so he remained where he was, waiting.

After a moment or two her gaze slipped up to his. He felt like he had a punctured lung, he couldn't seem to keep a full breath. Her look was uncharacteristically unreadable. He tried to keep his own neutral.

When she did finally speak she had her May-trained calm back.

"You're. _Not_. Leaving." His teeth clenched over the argument that bubbled up. He gave one curt nod instead. She pointed emphatically at the bed. He raised an eyebrow in question. "Get back into bed, before you fall over, I'll go get Fitz so we can get started."

He stared at her for several moments before tearing his back from the wall, one vertebra at a time. He didn't trust himself getting too close to her.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Didn't I just get done saying there wasn't anything between us?_

Coming to a stop in front of her, he watched as she crossed her arms.

Was it to stop from touching him?

Keeping his eyes locked on hers he reached down, and sliding his fingers underneath the hem of his spare thermal, began pulling it up over his stomach.

Her eyes trailed down to where the muscles of his abdomen came into view. Pulling the shirt over his head he dropped it to the bed before reaching for the button of his jeans. She watched him for a moment more, before turning quickly and making her way to his bag, rummaged through it before coming up with sweats and a white tee.

Without a word she tossed these articles onto the bed before striding from the room, duffel in hand without a backwards glance at him. Shaking his head he changed quickly. His mind was running on over drive as he folded his other clothing and stacked them on a nearby counter. Climbing back into the bed he closed his eyes with a deep sigh.

If he were being honest with himself he'd admit he was grateful for the impediment to his leaving. His head alternated between stabbing pain and a too tight too big and heavy feeling that made him inordinately tired. The bones throughout his body ground and creaked against one another.

And also, he didn't really have anywhere _to_ go. They didn't need to know that.

"We need to talk." Eyes snapping open he looked to see May and Simmons entering the room, both looking decidedly unhappy.

_Wonderful. My fan club has arrived._

Nodding, he knew it didn't matter if he wanted to talk to them or not. May didn't need another reason to cross him off and Simmons was in charge of his medical care.

Terrifying as that was.

"We saw what just happened." Simmons said coldly with a wave to the security camera.

"_All_ of what happened?" He questioned, wondering how badly this was going to be.

"Of course." May said with a smile that made him shift uncomfortably. "Otherwise you'd be dead, not having a pleasant conversation."

"Yeah. That's exactly what I'm experiencing."

"What did you say to her?" Simmons demanded, ignoring him.

"That I was leaving."

"Which you've since changed your mind about, unfortunately." Simmons muttered.

"You said more than that." May this time, unflinching.

"No audio on those cameras?"

"Answer. Now."

"I did." He replied. He knew now why Garrett was always warning him about _weakness_. This team was undoing him in turns. Skye hadn't been wrong in the beginning when she'd likened him to a machine, a robot.

Now they took turns, plucking at his cables, flicking the switches, wrecking the mechanics. Normally such a casual interrogation wouldn't even come close to causing an emotional reaction. Now he felt one more prod away from an explosion.

Complete system failure.

"You, wanting to leave, made her kiss you?" Simmons said.

"After she punched you." May added.

"Things were said. We obviously still know how to press the other's buttons."

"Did you manipulate her?"

"What?" They did see _her _punch _him_ right?

"Did you attempt to trigger that response in order to gain a foothold back into her life?"

"No."

"Are you working with another organization in order subvert S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"No. That was last year."

"Don't make me hit you."

"No. I'm freelance. No ties. To anything."

"Except Skye."

"_She_ kissed _me_."

"Because you goaded her."

"I thought she'd make me leave!" He snapped, cursing silently when Simmons raised her eyebrows and May's mouth ticked up at his outburst.

_Fuck it. They're going to be shredding my brain looking for that bullshit brainwashing anyway._

"I _was _trying to elicit an emotional response. But it wasn't to get in. I told Skye if she didn't get to the point of accepting herself for who she was now it would end badly. That's when she hit me. I told her there wasn't going to be any good done by Fitz's tests. That the only reason she couldn't accept that is because she still had feelings." When no one spoke his head dropped back to the pillow. "For me. Still had feelings for me."

"So you _were_ trying to get in her head." Simmons said sounding confused.

"No." May said, his eyes flicked over and saw her considering him carefully. "No. Skye doesn't go for the hard sale." He wasn't surprised how similarly he and May thought. "You try to bully her into something she'll rail against you twice as much. If he tried slamming feelings down her throat she'd kick his ass just to prove him wrong." He noticed that this revelation made May even more uncomfortable.

He was lucky they'd shared the experience of being Skye's S.O. and knowing what that entailed, knew that she wasn't one to be cowed or coddled. What her reaction meant for each of them was more disturbing than the idea of her being manipulated.

He wasn't sure he could survive her twice.

"You're saying she _does _have feelings for him?" Simmons whispered quietly to May, he'd closed his eyes and didn't hear or see May's reaction. When it remained silent he opened them to find himself alone in the medical ward once more.

_I'm so __**very**__ fucked._

AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS.

Skye found Fitz in his room. He sat quietly at his desk holding the small form of Judas in his hands as the little monkey gnawed happily on a chunk of banana. When she knocked on the open door two sets of bright eyes jerked up to look at her.

"Ready?" He asked and she nodded wordlessly. Of course Fitz had known she'd change Ward's mind, or break his legs so he couldn't leave. She doubted he was overly selective on the matter. With an answering nod he placed his new friend into the giant cage taking up a quarter of the small room.

They walked silently for a moment or two. She could feel his darting gaze. She waited. Fitz wouldn't be able to stay quiet if he really thought he needed to-

"Are you sure you're alright with this?"

There it was.

"Sure. I mean. As much as I can be." And then because he remained staring at her as they went around another corner she turned the focus around. Thinking too much was bad. Like about kissing Ward. That was bad. Liking it. A lot. So much worse. "What about you Fitz? We're going to be asking a lot of questions in there. What happened that day is probably gonna be a focus."

He nodded emphatically as they stopped by his lab station. Gathering up the necessary materials for his first session with the man that almost killed him.

"Things feel differently now."

"What do you mean? Since the Bus?"

"No, well yes, obviously much different since that God awful day." They walked down several hallways while she waited for him to continue. Knowing he still had problems getting out the thoughts in his mind. Especially if they were difficult for him emotionally.

They stopped in front of the infirmary doors. They could see Ward lying on the bed. Eyes closed and appearing for all the world like he was sleeping peacefully. She could almost forget all the terrible things that he'd done.

And for just a moment she could appreciate the way his mouth had moved over hers. How she'd wanted to feel the scrape of his recently trimmed beard along all the sensitive parts of her body. The sounds he made that had her breath catching as she watched him.

That moment disappeared when Fitz began speaking. Making her feel like the lowliest piece of shit on the planet. She was fantasizing about the man that had ripped Fitz's life apart. Had been wondering how they might repeat the event without being seen.

"There's a certain kind of…ehm, terror. A sinking terror that grips you." His free hand clenched next to her. "When you realize the person you look up to, depend on, to shield you against any enemy. Mutates, from that barrier, into an equally as competent weapon. That is used to _choke_ the life out of you." His voice trembled and she watched his throat work.

"Fitz. We do not have to do this. He was ready to leave. Let him go. We don't have to-"

"When I said things were different." He continued, eyes never leaving the man on the bed. "I meant since he's been back this time. I know it might sound strange or irrelevant. But do you remember him apologizing? When you found out about him being Hydra? When he was a prisoner here?"

She opened her mouth to say yes but then she remembered that it hadn't been until they were in the wreckage of the base that he'd said it.

"No. Actually. Not until we were trapped together. He always…"

"Made excuses yeah? He did the same before as well. When I-"

"Deprived him of oxygen until he almost passed out? I saw the video, seemed fitting."

"Yeah. Well, this time it was one of the first things he said. I was waiting for him to try _explaining _again, why he was a traitorous lying psychopath."

"But he didn't?"

"Ah well he said it was supposed to float. Which, it was, not that I told him that…Anyway… It might sound trivial but psychologically speaking, it shows ownership, instead of skipping that step and going straight to-" He did his Agent Ward voice that made Skye smile a little at the now bittersweet memory. "I'm Grant Ward, and I own my decisions, because talking about my feelings is scarier than fighting The Hulk, barehanded."

"So it's a baby step?"

"Right."

"Because he never apologized before."

"He never said sorry before." Fitz said nodding.

"Feels thin Fitz. I don't think any of us are willing to forgive him because he said sorry. What he did, what he does now, isn't ok."

"I don't think forgiving him is about that. Being ok with what he does, or what he's done." Fitz replied, finally turning to her. "I think it's about believing in him being able to be better." They held gazes for a moment longer before entering the room.

"Finally." Ward said, keeping his eyes closed until they came to the foot of his bed. "I thought you two were going to be gossiping out there all day."

Skye opened her mouth, something scathing about to pass her lips.

"Well I had to go over patient rules with Skye." Fitz slipped passed her, setting his supplies down on Ward's bedside table. "No yelling, no shoving, no hitting, and above all else no kissing the patient stupid. Interferes with the test results."

"Fitz!" She felt color rushing to her face turning her golden tones rosy.

"Really?" Ward said looking at her accusingly.

"Don't look at me! I didn't tell him!" She yelled in a high pitch, unbefitting a field agent.

"Then how does he know?" He snapped back eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"He must have seen it Super Spy!" She growled loudly gesturing to the cameras.

"Oh trust me." Fitz said flashing a light into the other man's eyes making him cringe back in pain. "_Everyone _has seen it."

"Oh God." She said covering her face with a hand.

"Is that necessary?" Grant grumbled as Fitz flicked the light in the other eye.

"Not at all. I can't gage anything Jemma hasn't already documented from pupil response." Skye watched as Ward jerked his head away clamping his eyes shut. Fitz clicked off the light with a little grin.

"Then why?"

"Did it hurt?"

"Yeah!"

"Well there you have it. Now as far as the two of you doing unspeakable things in Simmons' pristine infirmary. I'm sure the talk will die down soon."

"Right." Ward muttered, eyes still firmly squeezed shut.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, course they will. After my fourth or fifth showing of it on a loop in the rec room, with price of admission of course, people will be sick to death of it."

"Fitz!" She didn't know whether to smack or hug him.

"Fine, you can get in for free Skye."

"Fitz." Ward grated out not opening his eyes.

"Ward you can't come you're wounded." Before either field agent could protest further he continued. "Now then, let's go over every painful memory of your life." There was a clicking of his pen as he sat on a neighboring bed. "Shall we?"

"Gladly." Ward bit out, cracking open a caramel colored orb.

AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS.

Fitz was true to his word. Every time Ward shut down or got angry the little engineer would look at Skye who had taken a spot opposite Fitz. She would fix him with that gaze that made him feel like he was falling. Her eyes bottomless in a way that made that thought not at all clichéd.

After a while he felt like his insides had been through a meat grinder and set on fire. The only thing that kept the words hissing through his teeth was the way Skye was looking at him. He didn't know how all the terrible things he'd experienced through his childhood and adolescence with first his family and then Garrett made her get that clear almost hopeful look on her face but it kept him going regardless.

He'd torn flesh, broken bones, and killed people for this woman. Even though all that was massively preferable to reliving things he'd compartmentalized years ago, that damn kiss had awakened that little bastard.

Hope.

During one particular difficult story about one of Garrett's lessons involving his dog, Buddy. He noticed a look that passed between the members of his audience. He got near the end, where Garrett ordered him to kill the only other friend he'd had in years.

Pausing, he couldn't control the flashes of looking down at Buddy's trusting face and the look of open earnestness that had been mirrored in Fitz's. He knew other people might find this another thing to condemn him for, measuring Fitz against a dog. But to Ward, friendship hadn't ended at species, that's how he knew the importance of getting Judas to Fitz.

_What kind of friend does that make you? _

Thoughts of Kara assaulted him and he stumbled in his tale.

"Did you?" Fitz's voice pulled him back.

"What?"

"Kill him. Buddy."

"No. I pulled the trigger so he'd run. Watched him disappear in the forest through the scope of my rifle."

"So you never had any plans to actually kill him?"

"No. I did." Two sets of brows furrowed at him. "Garrett ordered me to. I had the gun pointed and ready."

"So you wanted to appease Garrett?" The little Scots prodded further.

"He'd given me a direct order." Grant answered, breathing uneven.

"So?"

"I had to obey."

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Because. Why?"

"It was a _weakness_!" Ward found himself sitting up in bed. Fists clenched and rage pumping through his body.

"Ward." His gaze shot to Skye, she had stood and was holding onto his bandaged wrapped hand. The synapses in his brain short circuited for a moment before sending feelings of pleasure and not impotent fury.

When his eyes fell to their entwined hands she pulled hers free, rubbing the hand in question against her jeans. Her face closed off again as May came in, breaking whatever tension had begun to grow.

"Skye. Coulson wants a word. Now."

"I bet he does." Fitz muttered. When the two women stopped on their way out and looked at him questioningly he shook his head. "We're fine here."

He continued making frenzied little notations onto the papers attached to his clipboard.

"Did I make her that way?" Ward asked, watching Skye pass from site.

"You certainly didn't help." Fitz said bluntly not stopping his current actions.

"Hmm. How's Judas?" He was relieved to see the slight grin that appeared on Fitz's face.

"Great. Really fantastic."

"That's good. You could bring him sometime, if you want." He swallowed hard when the writing came to a sudden halt.

"Eh, well I…" Fitz looked up and Ward tried to stop the way his mouth was pursing. He used to be able to keep a stony expression under torture…

_What the hell is happening to me?_

"Hey forget about it. Don't know what I was thinking."

"I'm sure he'd like that." Fitz said after a moment surprising him. "Nice field trip from his little house."

"House?"

"Well, eh five foot cage with different activities and toys arranged for optimal monkey business." Fitz answered, eyes back on his notes.

"I'm almost surprised you keep him caged."

"Well, I keep the door open when I'm in the room, most of the time he prefers it in there."

"Really?" Ward asked under his breath, doubt evident in his tone. Fitz looked at him from under his brows.

"I suppose he feels safe."

"Not all animals like being caged." Ward responded, reading the look in Fitz's eyes.

"Not all cages are bars with locks. Some are there to protect what's in them, to keep things out, more than in." Ward was the first to look away. "Depends on how the animal looks at it I guess."

"Yeah."

"Thanks for him. I know it was probably just an in to the team but he's quite wonderful. Much better than a dog, don't know what the hell I was thinking."

"Being reasonable just isn't your style." Ward agreed, eliciting a pleased smirk. "It wasn't by the way. Just a way to get in."

"Ah it doesn't matter." Fitz replied not looking up.

"Yes it does." Ward said emphatically drawing the other's gaze. "I get that you have no reason to believe me. Or anyone else here for that matter. But what I did to you and Simmons…I don't really go in for a higher power but if I did. What I did to _you_ specifically, if I was going to be damned. That's what would have done it."

"Why?" Fitz said, brows knitted. "Why me specifically?"

"After everything I'd done. After everyone, _including_ Skye, had given up on me. _You _were still trying to save me. To set me free from Garrett. When you hit that EMP and he went down…"

"I told you to let him die. And you didn't."

"And I didn't. But I saw in your face it was like we were back on that two man mission. You remember?"

"Of course."

"It was like we were right there. You telling me you'd told Coulson you were going to take care of me and you were still doing it. After everything. You still believed in me to be…good. And I still launched that pod and risked killing you. You and Simmons both."

He had to look away as Fitz dashed his hands under streaming eyes turning his back.

"Why couldn't you just let him die?"

"I wanted to. Most terrifying feeling in my life. I'd spent so long serving this man and in that instant I wanted him to die as much as you did. More even."

"But instead you came after me and Simmons."

"He gave me an order."

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them and the hollowness of them made him shake his head. He expected his useless excuse to infuriate Fitz or make him stride out, speechless with contempt. Ward watched him freeze for a moment and prepared himself for the fallout.

"An order?"

"Yeah. I-"

"Fitz, Coulson wants your report on any progress from today, says he'll meet you in the lab." Skye interrupted with her entrance.

"Progress." Fitz muttered, turning his tear stained face towards them. "Right, yes, lots of progress. Good. We'll end then for today." Gathering up his things he passed by Skye, fingers tapping against his lips.

"Hey." Skye said stopping his mutterings. "You ok?"

"Hmm what? Yes fine." Looking back at Ward he smiled a little. "Tomorrow, same time, I'll bring Judas."

"Sounds good." Ward answered his already retreating form.

"What happened?" Skye asked coming to the side of the bed, obviously confused on if she should be angry or not.

"Confession?" He answered still looking towards the empty doorway.

Finally realizing she was still standing next to him he looked up to her, blinking sudden moisture from his eyes.

"_You_ doing ok?" She questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Fine." He'd torn himself open internally enough for one day.

"Alright. Still planning on sticking around?"

"Coulson rip your ass for assaulting me?"

"Punching you? Proud Papa. Kissing you? I got the 'I'm not angry just disappointed' speech."

"Ouch. Well just do your best to keep your hands off me in the future."

"So you _are _staying." She stated, ignoring him. "I make no promises on the other." She said leaning into him suddenly. "Punching you is just _so_ much fun." She pulled away with a smirk and he couldn't help reaching out with his braced hand and yanking her back.

She made a yelping noise of surprise as she went sprawling across his lap. He closed the space to her lips quickly, stopping right before making contact. Smiling when she didn't immediately pull away but stayed frozen and waiting.

"See you tomorrow then?" She nodded and he bumped his nose lightly into hers before pulling back without kissing her. "Good. You can help me feed the monkey." He grinned, brows waggling.

"You-!"

"Skye!" Coulson stood in the open doorway, clearly on his way to meet Fitz, open file in hand. "Do our talks mean _nothing _to you?"

"No! Coulson! I didn't…I mean…"

"Office! Now!" He said snapping the folder closed and striding off.

"Good luck with that." Ward chuckled quietly as her head fell back in a prayer for patience. Hopping up she glared at him so fiercely he had a moments doubt about trying to lighten the mood when a particularly unsettling smile crept up her lips.

"So." She began as she backed out of the room. "Do you want to _find_ May so she can break your kneecaps or do you just want to wait here?" He opened his mouth to reply before looking towards the security camera that was focused dead center on him. Groaning he looked back to Skye who was waiting at the doorway.

"Here's fine."

"Excellent. See you tomorrow you poor, poor, bastard."

"Yeah." He muttered casting weary looks towards the camera. "See you tomorrow."

**There we have it. Reviews are loved and appreciated. Thanks again for all the follows and favs. Hope nobody minds the little bro moment there. The Fitz/Ward relationship just rips my heart out so I wanted to have something between those two. Maybe this shouldn't be limited as simply a SkyWard fic… IDK well let me know my wonderful readers! See y'all next week! ^.~**


	6. Who Are You Really?

**Author's Note: Thanks to all that reviewed! Kairianna864, nedda-modena, MichaellaD, astridv, DarklyDreaming88, Aurelia99 and Guest Sarah! **

**Let's see if I can earn my keep on this next chapter. Still trying to keep things relevant to what's going on in the show, so there will be things that similar or the same but just morphed to fit this fic.**

**And that last episode? Holy mother of God am I right?**

**Happy Reading as Always.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Obviously.**

**AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS.**

Grant Ward was a specialist. At least that's what they used to call him back when he belonged to organizations that needed code words for people that were highly trained, problem solving, threat eliminators.

He did not panic.

He did not plead.

He did_ not _pace.

"Damn it Fitz! Please!"

"Eh. No."

Clenching hands, whose tendons already screamed from the action, Ward shook his head and whipped around to make his well-worn track back across the infirmary floor. His feet slapped rhythmically on the tiles beneath them. His shoes and socks had come up missing as of late.

He had multiple suspects.

This latest theft wasn't even his most pressing concern.

He was going crazy. Pent up, animal in a cage, crazy. His mind was being dissected, piece by bloody piece, as Fitz worked out these so called "theories" none of which were willingly shared as of yet. There was a nasty niggling feeling in his head that made him second guess the surety of his cognizance being his own. The more details Fitz extracted the worse it got. For the first time since he was that scared little kid, Ward felt out of control.

_Unbalanced_.

This made his confinement to the medical facilities unbearable. He needed to move, needed to get out, needed to hit something. The time when he'd been imprisoned here before, it'd felt almost like a vacation.

Besides the all-consuming depression and suicide attempts.

Once he'd come to grips with what had happened, started to formulate a new plan on how to proceed, things had improved. He was able to appreciate the break, rest up, and get his head on straight. He got some sleep and trained in the peaceful solitude his solitary confinement provided.

_Things did destabilize a bit after a while…_

It had been a few days since Skye had kissed him and he was sure that added to this restless feeling. She came now and then. To listen, or help Fitz with different tests that Ward had a certain suspicion the sneaky little bastard had gotten off of Google.

She was careful not to touch him, or get close enough to be touched. He didn't know if that was because of him, or Coulson and Co., their past, the recent events that had the team in tatters (the details of which he wasn't privy to), her current powers. It could be anything.

_Not that it matters._

Least of his problems. Getting hooked on Skye again was _not_ smart. Screwing his face up in irritation he expelled any memories of her lips on his. Which only served to make all of them hit like a freight train in the gut…and…lower.

His ability to carefully compartmentalize things was being demolished by a curly headed Scot with a primate obsession.

_Unbearable_.

"What's got you in a fit?" His tormentor asked, eyes shifting between the ever-present clip board of records and the pacing animal in striking distance.

"Oh I don't know _Fitz." _He answered, louder than was necessary. "What does your intimate knowledge of the inner workings of my troubled mind tell you is wrong with me?"

"Sexual tension. I don't need a Rorschach test to tell me that. I'm not blind." Fitz muttered into his notes.

"I'm flattered but I think of us as _just_ friends."

"Ward, I wouldn't let you watch my monkey. We're not friends. Not to mention I gave up on unrequited love last year. It's exhausting and…ehm uh…"

This was the first time in a while Ward had heard Fitz stumble. Maybe he and his ex-teammate _weren't_ exactly friends any longer, but he could at least relate to the issue.

"Bullshit?"

Fitz's eyes flickered up, he grinned before the look was wiped out and he was back to considering his tidy scribbles. With a nod Ward returned to his back and forth trip between the far wall and the doors.

"Are you seriously planning on giving me a Rorschach test?" He questioned, stretching his arms and back, as he moved.

"Please. Like that's not the first test you learned to beat." Fitz answered, pen tapping steadily against his chin. Ward smiled a little, rolling his shoulders.

"Where _is_ Judas anyway?"

At least the damn monkey was a distraction. The little guy liked to wind his furry body through Ward's fingers. Climb on his head. Snuggle into the crook of his neck and fall asleep.

"I'll bring him next time, don't worry." Fitz said patiently. Ward's teeth clenched together with a creaking sound. He was visibly agitated. This didn't happen. This was wrong.

_I've got to get out of here._

"Fitz. I'm serious. I gotta get to the gym. Or just let me run up and down the hall for a while, anything. I keep popping the damn stitches on my hand when I do pushups and rolls in here. Simmons says she'll chop the hand off before she puts another set in."

"I told you. Coulson hasn't cleared you to be anywhere else. Simmons has to give the go ahead for you to be checked out of here. She says you still need medical supervision for your…eh hmm."

"Head wound."

"Yes thank you." Fitz snapped a little. "I knew the words, I was just trying to concentrate on this bit here." He gestured vaguely at some part of the board Ward couldn't see. "Tell me the story about Buddy again."

The idea had Ward's stomach churning and a now common pain hitting him somewhere behind his eyes. He had to remind himself when this happened that he'd been given every body scan there was, to search for anything like a kill switch.

He'd been clean. But it didn't feel like it.

"No." He answered.

Feeling more and more like he was actually caged. Like he was suffocating in this damn room.

"Ward." Fitz said evenly.

"No!" He could see the way the other man's head shot up and the gaze that fixed on him.

He told himself to calm down. Showing any aggression towards Fitz in any way was not to be tolerated. Not by the team and especially not by him.

Not after the Bus.

Never again.

But he couldn't stop. His body felt disconnected. His heart ricocheted around his ribcage in a panicked attempt to escape.

His voice kept tearing itself from his throat even as he told it to be silent.

"I don't want to _tell _you anything! It happened! It's over!" His body carried him closer to Fitz and the panic that resided in his chest flooded the rest of him.

He couldn't stop.

_Why can't I stop?_

Halting finally, directly in front of the little engineer, he tried to get some kind of message through the eyes that felt like they were about to plummet from his head.

_Fitz! Get away from me!_

Fitz stayed quite still in his place, back leaning on the wall. Eyes staring unflinchingly up at the beast above him.

"Who the hell gave you the right!?" Ward was screaming.

And he couldn't stop.

His arm flashed out and connected with a quiet thud into the wall next to Fitz's head.

The pain radiating up from the busted stitches on his throbbing knuckles made him suck in a great shuddering breath as everything in his body settled back into its usual rhythms.

"Ward. Step. Back. Now." May's voice sounded from the doorway and he knew she gave her warning behind the barrel of a gun. If she were feeling gracious maybe it was loaded with ICER's.

Surprisingly Fitz shot out an arm underneath Ward's, which still rested where it had landed, a hand held out to May asking her to wait. His gaze never leaving Ward's.

"Blink once if you can hear me."

He blinked.

"Blink twice if you're finally having the life changing moment that is the appreciation of my genius."

"Fitz."

The name gasped from between his lips as something akin to terror seeped into him.

Blue eyes considered him carefully. After a moment Fitz nodded reassuringly

"Back then are we?"

Ward didn't know how Fitz could possibly realize or have the slightest idea of what had just happened, but all he could do was nod dumbly in reply.

"You good?" May again, sounding a little more at ease.

"Yeah we're fine." Fitz replied, side stepping around Ward, who couldn't seem to pull his hand from the wall. "I told you not to come in unless he _actually _attacked me."

"Yeah well Coulson overruled you." May answered without apology. "What did you do to him? It looked like he just snapped."

"I'll save you the long medical term but basically, I annoyed him until he broke. And you coming in like that could have set him off worse." Fitz grumbled, the noise of a scratching pen reaching Ward's ears.

"And then I'd have shot him." May supplied, her voice coming closer. "Is that why you told Coulson to keep him in here and made Simmons use those stitches that kept popping apart?"

"Yes and please tell me you at least used the non-lethal rounds."

"What can I say? Coulson's just overriding everyone today. Me included. Non-lethal." With a great effort he pulled his bloody hand from the wall. "You don't believe me Fitz? Want to check the clip?" May's voice was somewhere between humor and offense.

"No." Quick, decisive, more writing. "I believe you."

"Can he hear us?" Her voice was close but Ward was too busy trying to come to terms with what had just happened.

He'd been a moment away from destroying everything. Again.

"Eh, I believe so. Though while he's having these episodes I'm not sure. I'll _ask_ him soon as he quits staring at the wall like a crazy person."

_I am though. I am…_

"You sure he can hear us? Hey, Ward." Calm voice right next to him. "Coulson was the one that took your shoes… Ward?"

By degrees he turned his head to look at her. Taking one more shuddering breath.

"He did?" If he wasn't already in a mild state of shock the quick grin that flashed and disappeared would've been like a miracle. As it was he continued to look at her in confusion.

"You stable? Or do I need to stay?"

He didn't answer, how could he? How would he know?

"We're fine." Fitz replied for him. "Can you ask Simmons to give clearance on light physical activity now?"

Ward watched May nod and then depart from the room.

_Holy shit. Fitz was right… Damn it!_

Turning he watched as his makeshift therapist flipped through several layers of notes. Checking and rechecking things.

Pen steadily tapping.

"You shouldn't have let her go." Ward muttered. Walking to his bed and climbing atop it, crossing his legs and resting his mildly aching head in his hands.

Fitz only made a dismissive movement with his pen tapping hand.

"Och, you're fine now. Tell me, on a scale from one to demolishing my ruggedly handsome features, where would that episode rank at?"

_And they call me crazy…_

**AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS.**

It was totally silent in Coulson's office. Skye and Jemma sat knee to knee at the edge of their respective seats as they watched Ward place his head back in his hands and Fitz go over his next choice of tests. Coulson was standing off to one side eyes set on the wall sized screen. His arms folded securely, fingers tapping out an unknown tune on a bicep.

After a minute or so May came through the door and they all stared at her for confirmation. She returned their gazes ending on Coulson. Shoulders jerking back in a shrug the warrior gave a curt nod.

"You're sure?" The Director asked, voice tense.

"That he isn't playing us? No." May answered, to the point as always. "Fitz seems to be though."

"But you aren't?"

"With Ward? Hard to tell." Silence again for a moment. "But he did look...pretty destroyed."

Skye understood May's hesitation to commit to an answer. Grant Ward had fooled all of them. For months. Every single member of this team had cared for him. Had believed he returned those sentiments in his own crusty way.

Not that she'd admit it aloud but Skye had been hoping for something like this. Some sign that, given the choice, Ward wouldn't have done the things he had.

That this family would make him _want_ something more.

That she would mean enough to him, that he'd _want_ to take a different path.

That's partly why she hated him so much. Of anyone here, Ward, was supposed to get it. That need of family. A place to belong. She'd thought that was something they shared. _That_ had turned into just another aspect of his betrayal.

_It wasn't personal..._

"Thanks May, keep an eye on them for me. Simmons if you could go patch up that hand, I need to have a word with Skye." The two other women nodded and left quietly.

"Does it feel like you're saying that a lot to me lately?"

"I need to know where you're at with this.' When she opened her mouth to respond, he forestalled her with a hand. "And don't say fine. And don't say you can handle it. You remember what I told you about the team that took you?"

"They say they're the "Real S.H.I.E.L.D. which is crap. Bobbi and Mack work for them, which is something I owe them a throat punch for. They tried to take over the base but you guys were able to repel them. May was knocked unconscious, suffering a concussion, due to the wall they blew through during her attempts to apprehend Mack. Whose one saving grace at this point is that he threw himself over Fitz at the last second, protecting him from the blast."

"They're not bad people." Coulson said halfheartedly.

"Bullshit." Skye replied promptly receiving a raised eyebrow in return. "Sorry, I mean, Sir. That's _bullshit_ Sir. They all know what we've been through. Not just the organization but this team. Bobbi and Mack knew about Ward. Heard what he did and condemned him along with the rest of us. They even had the nerve to berate Fitz for keeping my secret. Maybe the fallout wasn't as bad this time, but I'm not willing to forgive and forget."

"What about with Ward? Forgiving _him_ back in the realm of possibility?"

"I don't know." She responded honestly, eyes landing back on the big screen where Simmons worked on Ward's hand.

He was very carefully not looking at her. But Skye saw Simmons was being very gentle with the offered hand.

"This 'Real S.H.I.E.L.D.-"

"_You're_ the real S.H.I.E.L.D." She interrupted vehemently receiving a small smile.

"Well, regardless, they put me in a bad spot. They either, still have Hunter, or he was with them from the start. A lot of our other agents are in the field or were wounded in the attack."

"So we need Ward?"

"It wouldn't hurt to have him, that is if Fitz can get him… de-washed or whatever." He muttered eyes on the screen, hands gesturing vaguely. "And if he agrees, and if it's not an issue for the rest of the team, and you."

Skye looked at him, eyes wide and brows raised.

"Whoa you doing ok Director? That's dangerously close to feelings and hug territory." He gave her a glare undercut with a slight smile.

"I lost S.H.I.E.L.D. and you in one day."

"That's not true."

"It is. A big reason it happened is because I've been running things like I _thought_ it was expected of me. Strong. Decisive. Keeping things quiet. From everyone, including my team."

"Like Fury."

"Like Fury." He agreed, turning to her fully. "But that's just not my style. Not anymore. We're better as a unit. All of us, including me. I've asked the rest of the team. Even Simmons says it should be up to you. About Ward. So take some time, and get back to me."

"How long do I have?" She asked, surprised.

"Not long." Coulson replied making his way around his desk, tapping a couple things to make the screen go back to its S.H.I.E.L.D. eagle background. Sharing a quick nod she left and made her way to the infirmary.

She wanted to check on Fitz.

And Ward.

Upon entering she saw the two scientists with their heads together, near touching, murmuring quietly. Ward lay on his bed, hands lying on his stomach, eyes blindly looking at the ceiling. Making a quick decision she made her way to the end of his bed, coming alongside she smacked his feet to the side lightly.

**AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS**

His gaze slid down to fix on her.

"Shove over Hulk." He could feel his heartrate speed up just a little as their gaze's locked. He was surprised for a moment, he hadn't heard her, and couldn't believe she wanted to sit on the same bed as him.

Not after what just happened.

He could tell she was about to take her nails to one of his bare feet when he pulled his large frame into a sitting position. His legs crossed with elbows resting on bent knees. Hopping up lightly she mirrored his pose.

They considered each other as Skye tried to figure out what it was she wanted to say. There was still an embarrassing amount of open wound between them.

"You sure you want to be this close?" He questioned.

Watching her as a myriad of thoughts spun behind her eyes. All that May training slackening as she watched him. Was she here to tell him they'd decided to boot him after all? Maybe they wanted to put him back in his old cell.

Maybe that wasn't a bad idea.

_I am not a good man Skye._

"Hmm? What?" She asked.

"Hulk." He answered with a tug at his lips that didn't quite make a smile.

"I'm just glad to pass on the title." She said wryly, watching him carefully.

"Who called you the Hulk?" He asked, his brow clearing a little.

"Simmons isn't the biggest fan of my new abilities."

"Yeah well, she's had to handle a lot." He replied surprising her, and to a degree himself. "We all handle change differently."

"And you? How're you handling it?" He tried to stop his features from contorting but could feel the deep furrow of his brow, the tightness in his lips.

"I almost…I swore I wouldn't…" With a tight jerk of his head he looked away from her and she followed his gaze.

Simmons was speaking very rapidly and excitedly as Fitz nodded quickly, a grin pulling at his mouth.

"Fitz?"

"And Simmons." He answered looking back to her. "All of you. I told myself after I woke up in that hotel room after San Juan. That I was done. I was not going to let the _darkness_ inside me infect the rest of you. I wouldn't take a job or pick up arms against a single member of this team again."

He'd like to blame this torrent of information on the brainwashing too but knew that besides feeling a desperate need to connect, it was him. He _needed_ this. To have control of what came out of his mouth. To make her, specifically her, understand what he'd gone through since she shot him.

Laying in the bed with Kara feeding him stolen antibiotics, he'd refused pain medication, not trusting her at the time not to sell him out or kill him. He'd had a chance to look in the situation and realize he'd been doing what he was best at. Lying.

At least this time it was to himself too.

"Didn't realize I provided you with such an epiphany." She retorted, he could tell she was trying to keep her tone light.

His awareness narrowed to the fine point of her lips. He'd always loved that little half grin she did with her lips slightly parted.

She'd given him that look after she'd kissed him the first time.

Pulling himself away from that train of thought angrily, he replied before he got everything under control.

"You have no idea." His voice sounded off and he saw it immediately make her defensive.

"Hey it's not like you didn't have it coming."

He had to get this out before he lost his nerve. Before this feeling of his mind being cracked open passed and he closed around it to lick his wounds closed.

"I know." Her eyes widened at his blunt acceptance. "After the things I've done you shooting me is exactly what I deserved. It made me realize that once again I had tied myself to someone in the hopes that they could change me. _Fix_ me."

He needed her to believe him, even if she couldn't trust him. The knowledge that someone had done to him what they had to Kara set his teeth on edge. It obviously wasn't exactly the same but he definitely hadn't had control earlier with Fitz.

Worse he'd had that feeling before. Many times. Whenever he heeded it, he'd been told he was getting soft, _weak. _Until when it happened he'd smashed it down as brutally as he could and did what he needed to.

_I'm a survivor…_

"I thought you said after you came out of sedation you were clear." She stated, eyes still wide from his confession. He smiled a little and rolling his eyes towards the ceiling scraped his hands over his scruffy cheeks.

"Yeah, well it doesn't count as a lie if you believe it yourself."

"Alright you two. Enough lollygagging." Fitz announced coming over with Simmons at his elbow. "That brain isn't going to shrink itself, let's get a move on."

**AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS.**

She considered Ward for a moment knowing he wasn't going to deny Fitz anything right now.

She could see the strain around his mouth and eyes as the realization of his lack of control set in.

Knowing what she did of his past she had no doubt that what had happened with Fitz had kicked up so many bad memories for him. So many questions.

Not knowing who you were or if you were able to control yourself was a terrible feeling.

She couldn't let someone else be alone with the feelings she knew so intimately could utterly wreck you.

She _also_ couldn't decide what was more terrifying, letting him in, or letting him go.

_Hoping for something and losing it hurts more than never hoping for anything…_

"You know what Fitz? I think one break through is enough for today don't you?"

"But-"

"I mean you wouldn't want to cause some kind of damage. If he's going to be sticking around Coulson will be _really_ mad if you break him."

Fitz's expression froze and she got the distinct feeling he was stopping a smile. She didn't know if it was him being optimistic about the possible reforming of the family or if he just really liked picking apart Ward's mind.

Probably both.

"I'm staying?" Ward asked with that kicked puppy look on his face that used to always make her want to reach out to him. Smooth the lines from his forehead with a kiss or a touch.

How could someone that looked so strong be so broken?

_I am not a good man Skye._

How was she supposed to make this decision? She'd never been able to tell when he was lying. It made her doubt everything else around her. She hated that.

She hated that after _everything_ she _wanted_ to be able to.

Trust him.

Depend on him.

Like him.

More maybe…

Hope.

She wanted hope. And that illogical want was the single scariest thing she'd ever felt.

"Do you want to?" She countered, buying time.

Old habits die hard. Harder even then Grant Ward apparently, because now that he wasn't trying to abduct her or actively attack her team she couldn't bring herself to cast him out.

Just like when Mike had that device over his heart and he'd gasped out her name with what sounded like his dying breath.

_Skye…_

He seemed to find some hidden resolve and with a deep breath he nodded. They held one another's gaze and she felt the oxygen slowly seep from her lungs. Preparing herself for what was to come.

And nodded in return.

"Alright well if we're not trying electro therapy I'm going to leave." Simmons said with forced levity. "Because it feels as though there's going to be a group hug any moment and I did so recently eat. Excuse me."

They broke their eye contact with sheepish expressions as Fitz muttered about the healing powers of group hugs and turned to put away his notes.

"Simmons cleared you for light activity?" With a tight smile he nodded. "Well. Then. Let's go Super Spy."

Surprise flashed in dark eyes before he nodded and followed her off the bed.

"No sparring!" Fitz called after them.

Reaching the gym in the base they agreed on the strength exercises that May had taught Skye. The slow meditative movements that took focus and stamina to complete correctly. They were all about precision and accuracy.

Ward didn't know how to do them.

Which meant touching.

Skye quickly found she regretted saving him from Mad Scientist Fitz.

Bolts of energy leapt from his arms, his hands, rolled in waves off his back where she touched him, correcting his progress.

The pads of her fingers dragged along his forearm, across the inside of his elbow, stopping at the swell of muscle. She tried to ignore how his throat worked as she did this. His eyes remaining resolutely forward.

"After the arms bend you move into the next position." She explained. Tracking her path back to his fingers she curled her hand around his, unable to stop the ball of her thumb from brushing along his knuckles.

Bringing her other hand to a shoulder blade she ran her fingers lightly down the twitching muscles of his back, moving him through the next dance like motion. Hand stopping at the small of his back she guided him to the final resting stance.

They were suddenly very close without her realizing exactly how that last turn would press his body against hers. She was watching the muscle in his jaw jump when he tilted his face down in her direction.

Her focus went to his mouth before she was able to track the rest of the way up to his eyes. They went still for so long she lost time, frozen by this new dynamic.

"Skye?" He asked. Finally breaking the silence with her name as a half whisper. Snatching her hands back she moved away and smiled as reassuringly as she could.

"Right. O-kay then! Those are the moves! So let's…"

"Move?"

"Yeah!"

_Why is my voice so loud and chipper?_

They moved in tandem as they swept slowly through the steps. A fine layer of perspiration winking off arms and necks.

For the first time Skye felt a certain amount of peace while being so close to him.

Maybe this could work.

"Skye." She snapped around at the tone of May's voice.

"What's wrong?" She asked moving forward instantly on alert.

"Both of you come on." Her S.O. commanded with a glare thrown over Skye's shoulder towards Ward.

Looking back at him in confusion and returning his shrug she jogged to catch up with May, Ward's bare feet slapping on the concrete behind them.

"Is it the other team? Are they trying to break in?" She asked trying and failing to read the tightly controlled look on May's face.

There were no alarms sounding, no cracking of gunfire. May was leading them to the rec room, which was strange if they were being attacked.

Coming around the last corner she saw Coulson, Fitz, and Simmons. Two of them with weapons drawn the last looking like he was decidedly unhappy and wanted his monkey.

"What's…" She began before seeing who they were aiming at.

It was her.

She stood gazing at a reflection of herself. Watched her face break into a brilliant smile when the man behind Skye came around the corner.

"Ward!" Her doppelganger said in exultation.

"Kara?"

_You son of a bitch._

**AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS.**

**Ok well little Fitz/Ward, little Coulson/Skye, and a little Skye/Ward. And tada Kara! So we will be getting what happened with Kara and Ward next chapter and why she decided to wear Skye's face and see the fall out of that decision between Skye and Ward. Let me know how you liked this chapter. Feels a little all over the place but it's getting to be finals so I hope y'all will forgive a rocky chapter or two from me. Thanks all! **


	7. Devil Inside

**Author's Note: Thanks to all that reviewed! Finals are upon us and I have had zero time! My apologies. Little angst this go around but we do get lots of Skye/Ward so there's a silver lining.**

**This title is based on a fan vid done by Fridaydayy by the same name. Check it out its awesome! **

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS.**

"Bastard."

The word tore itself from Skye's throat and Ward had a moment to shoot a look of regret her way before the ground started trembling under his feet. He could feel the gears in his head begin to realign.

_Survival_

Getting through this new threat, this new complication. He could do that. That is if she didn't snap and bust every bone in his body…No. He refused to let this be the thing that got him excommunicated for good.

_I didn't let Fitz pick me apart for nothing…_

Maybe he was _never_ going to get to that place where she was thinking about kissing him again. After feeling her light touch over his thrumming muscles he'd thought that maybe they were turning back in that direction. He should have known it was never going to happen. He'd gotten one more kiss. Wanting it to happen again? Of course Kara would show up to remind him that monsters didn't get the girl.

This is exactly what he got for getting greedy.

Setting his jaw he turned his attention to the matter at hand. One thing at a time, he just had to deal with things as they came at him. Being off center made it illogical to try and plan too far in the future.

"Ward?" Kara's hopeful tone matched with the look on her borrowed face made him briefly, painfully, nostalgic for the way the real Skye used to look at him.

"Kara, what did we talk about?" He asked calmly as a fine rain of dust came from the shaking ceiling. He refused to look back at Skye, knowing that would do nothing to diffuse the situation.

"Not to…" Kara began haltingly, looking around at the angry expressions around her. Lastly she looked at Skye who had picked a place on a nearby wall to stare at. Ward could feel things settle only to jump again erratically.

"Skye." May said calmly. "You don't have to be here for this."

"Agreed." Coulson added never taking his eyes from their intruder.

"Kara?" Ward said again, keeping his expression as reassuring as possible.

"Not to wear this face again. Not after I wanted to-" Kara tried again to answer him.

The world bucked.

Without a word Skye spun on her heel and headed past him. He reigned in the urge to grab her by the arm but couldn't stop himself from following her. It was like he was tethered to her from their closeness only a few minutes ago. His head was starting to hurt again and he wanted badly to find that peace he'd had while they'd moved together.

Damage control. It was all about damage control. The team would stay with Kara, she was too much of an unknown. She wouldn't do anything now that she'd seen him. He had to get things worked out with the lynch pin that decided his fate about coming in from the cold.

He didn't want to be set loose.

Maybe he liked his cage after all.

"Ward-" Kara, Coulson, and May chorused.

He ignored them as he worked to catch up with Skye. He was sick. He had to be. This woman had shot him, had liked him only when he was pretending to be someone he wasn't. Had told him he was a good man only when she saw the lie.

Kara had always known the worst parts of him and accepted him regardless.

But still…still he followed behind this woman who could barely stomach him.

He was sick.

"Skye."

"Back off Ward." She snapped between clenched teeth.

"Whatever you're thinking, it's wrong alright?"

_More than likely anyway…_

"I think you went all Spike and found yourself a BuffyBot version of me."

She'd led them back to the gym. Jerking her hair into a ponytail she stalked to a side table and began wrapping her hands. Apparently deciding the heavy bag would help her work off whatever anger she had.

That or his face.

"You're wrong." He bit out trying to remain calm and failing. Technically he had no idea what she was talking about, but based on her tone it wasn't anything complimentary. Her freaking pop culture references always flew right over his head.

By the time she and the team were through with him he'd probably be completely useless.

Unable to remain calm.

Unable to keep a cover.

_Only good for one thing._

"Oh yeah?" She answered sarcastically refusing to look at him. "Which part?"

"All of it." He growled, voice rising. The only silver lining was he still felt in control of his actions. As in control as he ever was around Skye.

"No more lies?" She challenged, finally turning and meeting his gaze. That little round chin of hers struck at an obstinate angle.

"No more lies." He agreed.

"Then tell me," coming nearer she stopped in front of him, "that you've never touched her, never kissed her, never ran your hands over her body or slept with her while she looked like that. Like me."

His jaw clenched, lips pressing into a thin line.

Her face twisted into disgust and anger.

"You sick son of a bitch." She lashed out with a fist and he let her connect with the side of his face. The next one he slipped back from, swerving away from the third he caught the arm before she could pull it back.

"Just listen!" He growled as she whipped the other hand up, catching the other side of his face nearly splitting it open.

She kneed him and he wrapped his arms around her as the motion sent them both to the ground. Able to use his size he pinned her. A base part of him exulted at the feeling of her beneath him. The part of him that still loved her hated how disgusted she was.

"Get off of me!"

"I didn't sleep with her! Ok? We never have!"

"You're lying!" She screamed into his face, thrashing underneath him.

"I'm not!"

"There was something." She hissed glaring at him, body shaking in anger.

He realized belatedly that while the heavy bag next to them swayed from her power she wasn't hitting him with it. He didn't have time to wonder if that meant she was gaining control or if she just didn't want to hurt him.

He kind of doubted it was the latter.

"A kiss. One time. That's it. I swear." Her dark eyes blazed into him but he didn't blink or flinch. After a few moments the room settled around them. Her body stilled and he felt everything but her breathing begin to even out. This came in erratic little pulls of air through her flared nostrils, whose movement caught his attention.

Slowly his eyes were drawn down farther to her lips which parted under his gaze. And just like that his nervous system started sending him detailed reports on every inch where they touched. Bodies basically flush, he found himself nestled between her thighs for the second time in a handful of days.

He registered the fact that she smelled like almonds and vanilla today instead of that citrus blend he'd noted previously when they had been this close. He had the insane urge to run his face along her exposed skin and bound hair, searching for exactly what fragrance coincided where along her body.

He watched as those full lips tilted up slightly towards him and his own mouth bobbed down a little in response. Air dying in his lungs as she shifted below him, from wrists that were pinned beneath his clutching fingers, and then all her soft curves against his sharper edges. Ending in a roll of her hips that had him clenching his teeth.

"Get off me Ward." Her voice pulled him back from the nerve endings that swamped his ability to think.

"Skye please." At least he didn't sound like he was begging, his voice at least was steady and reasonable. Because at this point he had no idea what he'd be begging her for, or if he'd care that he was.

"Get. Off." His eyes flicked down to her lips once again before he nodded and released the hold on her arms. Moving to his feet quickly he stepped back as she rose. "I can't believe I fell for it again." Her voice was only a little calmer than it had been a moment ago when the room had been shaking.

"Skye." Her name was the only word he seemed able to make it through. He had to get his shit together. She was never going to let him close if he came off as that same fanatic man in the cell below her feet.

"I just believe you every time. I'm such an idiot! I thought maybe because of the brainwashing it meant…but every time I turn around there you are trying to shove another knife in my back."

"Wait." He said, brows furrowing in confusion as he raised his hands to stall her. "I admit what happened and I'm _still_ betraying you?"

"You _kissed_ her Ward!"

"You're mad that she was wearing your face when we kissed?" He asked taking half a step forward. "Or that we kissed at all?"

"Don't make me out to be jealous about your freak show relationship with a person who shouldn't even be with anyone while she doesn't know who she is, _especially_ not you."

"Right because I'm still the bad guy." He replied, the corded muscles of his neck standing out in anger. The echo of his earlier thoughts was so much worse when coming from those soft lips. He'd always believed Skye. When she said everything was fine, that she was working on the hard drive, that they were letting him out, that he was a good man. But he believed her even more when she said he was a monster, a murderer, serial killer, _weak_.

"I didn't say that." She countered, but she said it too fast and he felt his eyes narrow to slits.

"Why not? After all, I ruin all the lives I've touched right?" And then because he couldn't help but sabotage himself further. "But let's not act like I'm the only one here that's done some shitty things." With every volleyed accusation they'd sidled closer to one another, seemingly unable to keep the safe distance in place.

"Because _I'm_ a monster now, I should understand what you did?" Her answer stopped his retort in his throat. He shook his head and looked at her in confusion before he could grate out his answer.

"You are _not _a monster." The finality in his voice seemed to take her back a little and he watched the muscles in her throat work before he continued. "I'm referring to the fact that I've never been able to tell when you were lying either. And you've never had an issue with exploiting that."

Skye's jaw dropped open indignantly at his argument. Ward fought the need to make her happy with the urge to get everything out. He took the fact that she was in his face yelling back as agreement with at least a little bit of that sentiment.

"I wouldn't have had to lie to you if you weren't being such a creep all the time!"

"Really? That first time I'll give you that. But when I was locked up and you gave me to my brother-"

"For all the good that did." She scoffed.

"And then when I took you to see your father-" He continued over her.

"Abducted me!" She argued, as in his face as their height difference allowed.

"YOU SHOT ME!" He roared, hands clenched into fists, looming over her. "I _never _hurt you. I'm a brainwashed, amoral killer, but I never laid a hand on you."

She shoved him hard, eyes bright, and he wondered how many times they'd replay that damn scene from the Bus as she closed in on him. He could have evaded her. Or fought back. But as always he held his ground waiting for her judgment.

While this tactic did get him punched in the face a lot it also had gotten him a kiss not too long ago. He'd always be willing to take a beating if it meant Skye's lips were on the other side. Instead of hitting him she bunched her fists in his shirt like she wanted to headbutt him again. He reflexively grabbed onto her hands and calculated the risk of this escalating further.

"You almost killed Fitz and Simmons!" There it was, that act was going to be the thing to damn him. He'd known it. How could any of them know if it was mind alteration or just him being Garrett's trained killer? "And you wouldn't stop! I couldn't stop you! You were going to make me leave, and Coulson and the team needed me!" The fight drained from her suddenly and her grip went from threatening to clinging. He was alarmed to see her eyes go glassy with tears. "How could you do that Grant? My _family_ needed me. Out of everyone on the team _you_ were supposed to get that. _We_ knew how hard that is to find, to keep, but you didn't care."

His head snapped back a little at her statement. He _loved _her. How could she think he wouldn't do anything she asked him to? Were his motives really that mysterious?

_How could she? I don't even know when I was in control or not._

"I cared." He ground out, chest heaving, as she glared defiantly back at him through watery brown eyes.

"I'd already lost you." She whispered, eyes going over bright and finally unable to keep the grief behind her eyelids. "I was _not _going to lose them too."

They stayed locked as his breathing finally calmed. He didn't realize what he meant to do until he released a hitching breath. She went ramrod straight when he closed the rest of the small distance between them. Not caring if she broke every bone in his body, he pulled her into him. Trapping her clenched hands between them.

Wrapping long arms around her back he pressed his face into her neck and waited. Her breath shuddered in and out several times as he felt the muscles in her back slowly loosen. Gradually he felt her move her arms up to link behind his neck.

Ward didn't know if this could be called a truce or not, didn't know if she would change her mind as soon they broke the embrace.

"Please." He mumbled into her skin feeling a tremor run through her. "Please don't give up on me. Not yet."

He kept telling himself he was going to move on from this woman that had completely hijacked his life, more than Hydra ever could. He didn't know if it was a piece of his conditioning or maybe a byproduct of his shit upbringing but he couldn't shake her. Clinging like a child to her now he needed desperately to know she hadn't forsaken him. Not after almost having her back in his life.

She'd wheedled her way inside his circuitry and he couldn't shake her loose. Those bright eyes and that damn sweet smile worked on him better than water boarding or beatings. He knew there might not be a chance in hell of them being together, but he was never going to get over Skye.

"Ward." Coulson's voice came quietly from the doorway. Instead of letting go he tightened his hold, lifting his face an inch or two he saw the older man watching them sadly. His gun still in hand at his side.

Skye nodded a little into his shoulder and he finally let her go by degrees. Her fingers slid one at a time off his neck. Her eyes met his and she nodded once more as her flattened hands made a short trip down his chest before drawing away.

"Coming Sir." He answered at last, making his way around her to the doorway.

"I'll be right behind you." Skye said, he looked back to see her beginning to unwrap her hands slowly.

"Skye-" Coulson started to disagree, Ward said nothing, waiting quietly once he got by the open door, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

"I'm ok Coulson. _We're_ ok." She answered in that voice that said maybe she didn't mean it but she was stubborn enough not to admit it.

"Alright then, we'll be down in Ward's old place." The Director answered, giving Ward a look, daring him to argue with the decision. He was able to keep his face blank, slowly pulling himself back into order.

Skye answered with another nod and the men left her in the gym making their way down the silent hallways. Ward waited expectantly, he knew there was no way Coulson could remain silent on the recent developments. It didn't take them longer than getting out of earshot for the other man to begin.

"We don't need to have 'the talk' right?" Coulson asked without looking at him.

"No need sir, I was fully apprised of those particulars by my middle school Health Ed. teacher."

"I wonder if Fitz will mind experimenting on you in a cell instead of the infirmary."

"Thought you only had the one."

"I recently felt the need to expand."

"Practical."

"I'm glad you approve." The Director replied dryly as they came to a stop in front of the door that would lead them down to Ward's old cell. "Listen, I'm not gonna give you the speech about getting involved with Skye and what a colossal screw up that'd be. Skye's an adult and she'll figure out what she wants with that. I do find it necessary however to give you the patented father figure diatribe regarding what will happen if you intentionally hurt her in any way."

Ward might have been leading when it came to the body count between the both of them, but there was something chilling about what a good man like Coulson would do for those he cared for. Because of that Ward had no problem in answering the Director as honestly as if he were hooked up to a polygraph.

"We agreed Sir. That above all else Skye must be protected. That hasn't changed. For either of us."

"You know what? I believe you." Coulson responded as his gaze became even steelier. "And that'd make me feel better except you were right there next to me when we picked her bleeding body off the floor." Ward couldn't quite stop the flinch that came with the memory. "You knew who was behind it and said nothing. If that wasn't bad enough, you waited with the rest of us in that damn waiting room. You remember what I told the doctor Ward?"

_We're her family._

He nodded, not trusting the strength of his voice. That'd been one of the worst days of his life, and coming from him that was really saying something. More so because of the knowledge he carried. The rage of not only being unable to protect her, but of knowing who it was that had ordered her shot and still saying nothing. And then to have Garrett show up on the plane, he'd barely had a chance to get his features in order. The urge to dismember his mentor had been a sudden powerful thing that had risen into his throat, choking him.

The glint of knowing in the bastard's eyes hadn't helped. It was instances like that where he truly hoped he _had_ been brainwashed. Where that reason alone helped him atone for what had happened.

"It is _only_ my continued belief in what Fitz is reporting, coupled with what lengths you've been willing to go through so far since getting us to Skye that is keeping you here and breathing, understood?"

Multiple snarky comebacks occurred to him, along with a few logical discrepancies, but he kept his mouth shut and nodded instead.

"Guys? We having a pep rally up here?" Skye's voice came to them from a little ways down the hall making them turn. "Or you just coordinating who's doing good cop bad cop?"

"Something like that." Coulson answered with one of his genial smiles.

"He had to remind me that it would be switched from when we brought you in." Ward continued his eyes meeting Coulson's for a moment before turning to Skye.

"Coulson does make an excellent good cop." Skye agreed, her expression knowing.

"Takes practice." Coulson explained with a look at the two of them before opening the door and making his way down the lowly lit stair case.

May was waiting for them before the seemingly bar-less cell. Kara waited patiently in its center with, thankfully, her own face firmly in place. Ward felt his mouth condense to a hard line when their eyes met. She gave him a small smile before turning her attention to Coulson.

"Agent 33, good to see you without the guise of one of my associates looking back at me." He greeted with only a hint of sass. "We should start with what it is you're doing here."

"When Ward came to help with the tracking and retrieval of Skye I followed him." She answered without hesitation.

"Kara." Ward said, voice laced with disappointment. He'd told her it wasn't safe, that the team would most likely imprison him again after they'd freed Skye. She'd thought he was only trying to leave her.

"You didn't think it was right, for us to be together." She answered as she held his gaze. "I had to accept that, you being the one that's better adjusted." He was grateful the other participants in the room were able to keep straight faces, considering the way this day had started.

He could also feel the scars along his wrists itch.

"Then why did you follow me?"

"I wasn't going to leave you with them." She said stubbornly, dark eyes flashing. "The people that shot you and left you for dead?" She shook her head as her gaze took in those around him. "No. Not after all you did to help me."

"So you followed him here and what?" Coulson questioned, his posture mirroring May's with arms folded and stances firmly set. "Waited until now to try and get him out?" Kara's eyes flickered to Ward's, looking for his approval before answering.

"I trailed him to the location and waited through the course of a day until I was confident of the team's departure. I then went and did my own search for intel, gathering what I could on possible places and parties that could be holding the target."

Ward was shaking his head in irritation. He had carefully kept the information he found from her so that she wouldn't risk herself. What good did trying to keep those you cared for from harm when they went barreling in regardless?

_Can I just not attract stubborn pain-in-the-ass people? For once?_

"I'm guessing you were unsuccessful and decided to try your luck at a jail break?" Coulson prodded, bringing Ward back into the conversation.

"I retrieved information from multiple sources detailing the capture and imprisonment of an Inhuman by Hydra forces, upon further inquiries though, I was able to learn that another organization claiming to be the _real _S.H.I.E.L.D. had recently obtained another such being and that the retrieval had occurred from an unknown site. Being unable to clarify which organization held what Ward sought I had no other choice but to come back and wait. When I detected movement I decided there was nothing else to do but assume another's features and enter."

Silence met her quick delivery of events and Ward glanced to the side when Skye's voice broke the quiet.

"Hydra has another Inhuman?"

"Correct." Kara answered, her eyes intent on her questioner. Ward felt his teeth on edge and his spy's mask dropping into place. He'd thought at first that maybe he and Kara could have something. That after being cast out, the partnership they made could go beyond more than teammates. But either because she was right and feelings for Skye interfered or because Kara's unbalanced mental state made him uneasy, he couldn't bring himself to let the relationship progress farther.

Having her and Skye in such close proximity was making his adrenaline run rampant.

"Is it Raina?" May finally spoke up, albeit quietly, to Coulson who shook his head slowly.

"She was taken by the same powered person that also took Skye's father. I didn't think the two were linked."

"The eyeless man?" Ward asked drawing everyone's attention. "He isn't Hydra."

"You're sure?" Coulson demanded.

"As sure as anyone can be with Hydra." Ward answered with Kara nodding to back him up.

"I'm really getting sick of that answer." Coulson deadpanned, fingers beating out a rhythm on his arm.

"Was there anything else on the target?" May asked, turning her sights back on Kara.

"Only that it was a new discovery, or newly appropriated."

"Coulson." The Director turned to meet Skye's gaze. "We can't let them weaponize another Donnie Gill. People like me…" She trailed off as her eyes danced around the others in the room. Her look stopped at Ward. "We're dangerous."

"_Everyone_ has the potential to be dangerous." He responded, holding her eyes unwaveringly. "Whoever this person is, they don't deserve to be put through whatever Hydra has lined up."

"We need more information." Coulson decided, breaking their concentration from one another. "Skye, have Ward show you whatever he can about getting into Hydra's communication. May debrief Agent 33 and start working any angles you can. I'd like a report once you have something."

"Wait." Ward said as Coulson turned to leave. "You can't just leave her down here."

"Wrong. I can. I will. This is me leaving." Ward threw a reassuring look Kara's way before chasing the Director up the stairs.

"She can help us. This is her intel. You want to get this done with any kind of speed it doesn't make sense to keep her locked down here. Not to mention she hasn't done anything to you."

"Yet." Coulson answered, stopping on the outside of the door, Skye following in their wake.

"Damn it Coulson!"

"Ward." His breath jerked to a standstill at the feeling of Skye's hand set in placation on his tensed arm. "I'm sure Coulson would be willing to compromise on Kara's bunking situation, _if_," she added quickly when Coulson opened his mouth to argue, "as a sign of good faith we work on finding something the team can use."

With narrowed eyes their leader nodded minutely.

Ward tried not to dwell too much on the way she'd said 'we'. With a curt nod of his own he let her lead him away from Coulson and the still open door.

**AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS.**

**Oh look that all ended up being from Ward's POV. Huh. Anyway, little chapter to hold you over until I am able to come back with a vengeance after finals. Please feel free to review, or just keep following and favoriting, I'm not one to push aha aha. Hopefully the relationship is naturally turning into one where something more can happen as I never meant for it to be this slow of a slow burn but there were views expressed on them not getting together while things were so turbulent which I agreed with. Oh well let me know. **


	8. Someone New

**Author's Note: Well I haven't lost everyone yet so that's good. Finals are over so that's even better. Hoping to go light on the angst, I think all feelings of that quality should be mostly out so let's have some fun shall we? **

**Thanks again to all those that reviewed! Easier to write faster when everyone seems to be enjoying the story! This will be a mostly light, filler type chapter to establish a foundation for all the hell that's going to break loose next chapter…**

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned by me. **

**AoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoS**

Skye padded quietly towards the gym. It had been a week since Kara's untimely entrance and she was still down in the cell. On one hand this made Skye uncomfortable, on the other hand she felt oddly pleased with the situation. She didn't feel inclined to analyze this reaction. It was just nice to have the core six back together without the other woman's interference… that was it…

Skye and Ward had been working on gathering intel on the Inhuman being kept by Hydra. It was taking them a lot longer than she'd thought it would and she could tell it was driving Ward nuts to leave Kara in confinement.

Which didn't bother her at _all_, it was good that he was showing emotional investment in someone. No matter _who_ that person was… She was _not_ jealous.

She stubbornly pushed those thoughts away as she entered the gym.

She was a little surprised not to find him in here. It seemed like the two of them never left this room, or in an attempt to avoid each other, always managed to hit here at the same time. It wasn't that being around him made her overly filled with angst, the two of them working together had really helped to find a common ground with just enough distraction to keep them focused on something other than each other.

Chemistry was a bitch though_, a mean vindictive bitch,_ and even though she swore there was no way in hell she was going to lose her mind and kiss him again, watching the man work away on the heavy bag wasn't something her aching body appreciated.

She would be resolutely focused on her own workout, but then little by little her gaze would be pulled to wherever he was like a damn tractor beam. It wasn't long then until she'd find herself wondering how it would feel to scratch her fingers through the stubble along his jaw.

Without fail she would let her eyes fall down from that sharp jawline to the bunched muscles in his back. Saw the strength of him in the way the bag jumped and swung under his assault. Skye had always been attracted to his level of capability. There was just something about him that was predatory, skill, focus, danger, even the way he was broken…

Now that Team Coulson had officially decided to give Ward a second chance the members of said team had fallen into a grudgingly familiar pattern. While Ward would uncharacteristically defer to most everyone's judgement there were times where he just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

Skye smiled a little thinking about the last non-argument between Ward and Coulson. The younger man making sharply irritated gestures and Coulson standing with his arms folded and that amused, not willing to budge, expression on his face.

_Just like old times._

Scanning the room around her she ducked her head through the door to check for anyone approaching. Seeing it was all clear she scanned through her phone for a song she and Trip had christened the "Dance This Shit Out" song. It was used to relieve whatever stress the two would be feeling at the time. Usually they'd dance it out together, more than once with spectators standing by to laugh at their antics.

Earbuds firmly in place, she felt a smile split her face as the beat picked up and her body began moving with it. With no one there she hopped and wiggled in whatever way she wanted, every now and then even singing along. Hips and shoulders popping left and right with the beat, her hair flicked into her face from its ponytail.

Going for the full twirl she stopped dead.

Ward was now directly in front of her, body flailing about in a close imitation to her own movements. Fitz was stalled at the gym's entrance, face bright red, eyes bulging, and lips pressed into a tight line in an attempt not to laugh. Her eyes jumped back to Ward who had a goofy grin covering his bearded face, and was still jamming out to the music he couldn't hear. He was shirtless with lighted sensors covering him from neck to navel, turning him into a one man rave.

Seeing her eyes track the movement of the lights, he began gyrating his torso even more and she actually felt a laugh pop out of her mouth. The sight was just so bizarre she couldn't help it.

Shrugging her shoulders she began mimicking the movements he made and watched as Fitz, dropping his clipboard, hands clasped to his knees, began shaking with laughter. Ward's grin grew into a smile that matched her own as they clowned out the rest of their little dance battle. When the song ended she pulled the earbuds from her ears and shook her head at her impromptu dance partner.

"You are _really _awful at that." She said still grinning at his close-lipped smile. His eyes were a warm whiskey color and his shrug was easy. She was a little surprised when she realized she didn't mind this version of Ward. He'd always been so reserved, tight lipped, basically a grumpy ass. Though she had always enjoyed being able to get a smile out of him when he _was_ like that.

_Who didn't like a challenge?_

How he was now, she could definitely get used to it. He cracked jokes a lot while they worked together. Smiled reassuringly when she got frustrated at their lack of progress, but he was still that intense hard working intelligent man that was always twice as hard on himself as he was on those around him.

It was nice to see him smile.

It was nice to be smiling.

"Sometimes a man just needs to flail awkwardly ok?" He said, going to cross his arms until he ran into the steadily flashing sensors. Looking over to Fitz, who was slowly getting himself back together, Ward's lips curled into another grin. "Let's go Doc! Sooner you get this newest battery of tests done the sooner I stop being a giant disco ball."

_Not a bad view though._

The light from the gym windows played nicely over the ridges and crevices of his long torso. His sweatpants had slid down revealing his hip bones and the light dusting of hair that led from navel to hem line. Skye's gaze followed his deftly moving fingers as they hooked into the fabric and tugged, moving the pants several inches higher. She rubbed the pads of her own fingers and thumbs together, feeling the bunched cloth and hidden elastic in her hands.

Following the plane of his stomach along the path of the blinking trail, their stuttering jump pulled her eyes to his. Whiskey met chocolate and she felt the air die in her lungs. Suddenly the space between them was miniscule in comparison to the length of his arms, to the stride in her step.

No distance at all really.

"And I thought Ward dancing was uncomfortable." Fitz muttered from his new standing position near one of the heavy bags. The two looked at the little scientist with a mixture of embarrassment and derision.

"Next time," Ward said, leveling a finger in Fitz's direction, "you're dancing too."

"What?" Fitz nearly squeaked at the bigger man's grin. "Oh. No I am not."

"Yep with the little strobe lights and everything." Skye chimed in, crossing her arms over her chest. Fitz's mouth opened and closed several times before his eyes narrowed at her mocking expression.

"And get in the way of you ogling him like you've never seen him shirtless?" He quipped, quickly changing the focus back to Skye. The smirk disappeared from her face and she glanced at Ward who was flicking his eyes between the two of them, unsure of where this conversation would go.

"I- I was not-"

"Or naked for that matter." Fitz continued and Skye felt her eyes try to pop out of her head. "You remember the glasses we made for the Belarus mission, Ward?"

"Of course." Ward answered noncommittally as Skye felt her mouth drop open a little.

_Bad Fitz! Very bad Fitz!_

She hadn't told _anyone_ about actually using the glasses to see Ward sans clothes! For fraks sake she tried to not even _think_ about it.

"Skye had them in her bunk while you and I played cards-"

"Because you wanted to cheat!" She defended. Her voice was a higher pitch than it should be.

"Yeah, well, it didn't stop you from using them after I folded did it?" He challenged, his lips curling a little at her flabbergasted expression.

Looking from Fitz to Ward she was met with twin looks of amused expectation, eye brows slightly raised, heads canted a little to the side. Without a word she crammed both earbuds in and turning on her heal went to the nearest treadmill. Thinking of ways to exact revenge as she started up the machine, turning the volume up on her music to drown out any laughing that may occur.

**AoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoS**

Ward turned his eyes down to the floor for a moment after he watched Skye make her deliberate and silent retreat. It was times like this that made it hard to keep the hope at bay. Everything was becoming so natural, working with the team again, even his occasional head-butting with Coulson. He didn't find Kara's imprisonment any easier to swallow, but he at least knew she was safe, and mostly comfortable.

His back and forth with the Director was just another part of belonging. Coulson had stopped threatening to eject Ward bodily from the base every time the two disagreed, which Ward took as a good sign.

"I actually had no idea if she looked." Fitz confessed, leaning towards him conspiratorially. "Complete shot in the dark there."

"So you were trying to cheat?" Ward countered, trying to avoid the thrill that shot through his nervous system at the idea of Skye seeing him without his clothes. That only led to the desire to see her in a likewise state. Not to mention what just happened, the way her eyes had tracked all along his body. The way her lip caught between her teeth had made his breath hitch. He tried to temper the heating of his skin with a few even breaths.

His body, traitorous to its last breath, took that in stride and countered with the phantom feeling of Skye's lips on his. Her tongue sliding against his as he pulled her closer.

_What was Fitz talking about?_

The engineer was stuttering out some kind of explanation as he moved to the other side of the heavy bag and leafed unnecessarily through his notes. Watching Fitz mutter about stones and glass houses, Ward tore his thoughts one memory at a time back to what was taking place before him.

"Now then." Fitz continued, looking up with his serious business face. "Let's get started shall we?"

"Isn't this more Simmons' thing?" Ward asked, landing a quick series of combinations into the bag.

"Yeah, she agreed to go over the results, but she wasn't too keen on…" He made a vague gesture between Ward and himself. Grant nodded in understanding, he didn't much mind the extra time with Fitz, anytime he found himself around Simmons he was constantly on alert.

He liked his odds on stopping anything overt and at least for now it seemed as though Coulson had been keeping tabs on his treatment. Most of all though, he hoped that perhaps she was no longer wishing for his swift and sudden demise.

_Highly unlikely. _

He zeroed in on the target before him and focused his energy there. One at a time he would either win them over or be cast out, there was no use on mulling it to death.

After a while his body picked up the routine and he found his gaze wandering over to Skye. She was running steadily, chestnut hair swinging erratically back and forth from her ponytail. He was glad to see her own imprisonment hadn't had any long lasting effects. Physically speaking she seemed well and strong, he wondered idly how it would be for the two of them to spar. He wondered too how she was handling her powers. The fight they'd had last week had worried him. Skye calling herself a monster had shaken him. She was so far from being remotely like him, but would she believe him if he told her that?

"She checks you know." Came Fitz's quiet voice next to him, causing Ward's next swing to skid off the bag. He hesitated a moment before continuing his next combination of hits. When he didn't answer right away the engineer continued unhurriedly. "Checks on you. She pulls up the security feed, or I'll see her passing by the infirmary randomly, glancing through the doors every time."

This was dangerous ground. Ward didn't really know how to respond. Too many variables involved here, and shockingly enough he found himself to be the biggest of all.

"You haven't really said much," he began uncertainly, "about what you're finding with all these tests." He cut his eyes to see Fitz nod a little. "But you are finding, something, besides my tendency to snap when expertly annoyed?"

"Doubting the validity of my tests Ward?" Fitz asked, sounding confused at Ward's change of topic.

"Wondering about their scope actually." Ward answered, pausing momentarily, watching the scientist carefully he continued. "Would you be able to tell me when things like that are most likely to happen?"

"You want to know your triggers?"

"If possible, could there be a certain phrase? Or only certain events? Am I getting better or is it more deeply ingrained in me than it is in Kara? I've been out of Hydra and away from Garrett for a while now, shouldn't whatever he did be gone, or deteriorate or something?" He couldn't help his gaze from landing on Skye. "How will I know when I'm dangerous?"

"Uh, besides you just being conscious?" Fitz snorted derisively, stilling under Ward's glare. "Right, sorry. While we have found irregularities in your scans we wouldn't be able to discern if you had a specific phrase like Hydra's patented 'comply' nonsense. With Garrett gone, the chances of someone triggering you that way is very low, as he would have no doubt picked something people wouldn't be prone to saying in everyday conversation. Realizing this, I did do an excellent job 'expertly annoying' you, in order to force a reaction."

"Which happened."

"Which did happen yes, so if I were to hazard a guess I'd say when you are emotionally distressed or otherwise emotionally compromised the residual effects of what Garrett did could make themselves known."

"Emotionally compromised."

"Right."

"_Could_?"

"Exactly."

"So basically, I'm a short circuiting bomb."

"Precisely!" Fitz answered happily. Watching Ward's face go carefully blank he waved his hands dismissively. "But, BUT, as you mentioned time is a factor _and_ conditioning. Not to mention that whatever Garrett did was much different and perhaps went much deeper than whatever Whitehall was up to. He was with you a lot longer and took more time in what he did than is usually seen in other mind alteration cases regarding Hydra. At least from what you've told us."

Ward nodded his agreement but his eyes were trained on the way his left hand was massaging the bones of his right. He shouldn't have brought it up. Should've waited till there was better news.

_If that was actually a possibility…_

"Just pay attention alright?" Fitz interrupted his pessimistic thought process. "Remember what you told me it felt like when you lost it before. If it feels like that's happening again, get a handle on yourself." Ward looked up when he felt Fitz move closer, he hadn't seen a look of such earnestness in the other man's eyes in a long time, at least one that wasn't accompanied by anger or hurt. "We're all different now Ward. Every single one of us."

The two nodded to one another before the spark of a new idea lit in Fitz's eyes.

_Nothing good there…_

"What?" Ward questioned suspiciously.

"Give me a second." Fitz said quickly, shoving his beloved clipboard into Ward's chest to hold. Grant grabbed it quickly by reflex and watched as Fitz made his way hastily across the room over towards Skye. There was a short back and forth which ended with Fitz placing his hands on his hips and talking in a grumpy tone. Whatever he said made Skye throw her hands up in agitation. As she shut down the machine Fitz came hurrying back to snatch his clipboard from Ward.

"You planning on telling me any of that?" Ward asked.

"No. Now listen, you two are going to spar."

"What? No."

"Yes. Now- No shut up and listen. Now don't think about _your_ issues, think of _hers_."

"Ok?"

"Dumb it out Ward, you used to be a double agent for Christ's sake, get it together." Fitz commanded, pointing to a waiting Skye who stood in the middle of the fighting mats expectantly.

"Yes sir." Ward grumbled, and with a deep breath headed to the middle of the room.

**AoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoS**

Skye reminded herself to keep her breathing even as she squared off with her opponent. While Fitz had said he needed her to do this in order to track Ward's vitals while being attacked, it brought up a lot of old feelings and questions.

Was she strong enough now to beat him? Would he hold back or would he hurt her to make a point? If she started to lose would her powers malfunction, possibly causing her to seriously injure or kill him?

From the mask he wore Skye hazarded the guess that Ward's thoughts paralleled her own. A tension built as they started to circle one another until her ears popped. Something had to give here. Neither opponent seemed eager to attack. Smiling at their hesitation she saw his eyes narrow in reply.

"What? No trash talk Ward?"

"Nope." He responded, a corner of his mouth lifting slightly in that almost permanent grin he'd worn for the last week.

"Good," she quipped with raised brows and a little smile of her own, "cuz you're gonna get your ass kicked."

"Absolutely." The word rolled out slowly, hitting every part of his mouth until its meaning changed into something teasing and flirtatious.

"Points will be removed for excessive posturing or innuendos that make me nauseous." Fitz's voice sounded near the wall farthest from them.

"Points? We're being graded now?" Skye complained looking at him.

"Well, honestly Skye is it any fun if there's nothing at stake?" He answered in his 'don't be silly I'm smarter than you' voice.

"Right, because fake points with no value are desirable." Ward added as he and Skye exchanged a look.

"Yeah what does the winner get?" Skye demanded crossing her arms and looking at Fitz expectantly. Ward mimicked her, hissing slightly as one of the sensors pulled at his skin.

"Eh- Playtime with Judas?"

"Hmm not bad." Ward said, the smile spreading a little at the situation.

"I don't know…" Skye hedged looking at him. "I mean, I'm winning regardless, but I think I want a better prize."

"How dare you." Ward said, laughing as Fitz piped in with a "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Winner gets a dinner cooked by me." Coulson's voice came echoingly from the PA system.

"Done!" Skye said, excitingly returning to her fighting stance.

"I thought there wasn't audio?" Ward complained, looking accusingly at the nearest camera… that he could see.

"I upgraded." Coulson's disembodied voice gloated.

"Quit stalling." Skye said.

She smiled again when he looked at her incredulously. With a shrug he took up his stance nodding to her before lashing out an arm towards her head. Ducking this she spun and drove a leg for his abdomen that he was forced to jump back from. She pursued with another spinning kick that he ducked, coming up with a right swing that she blocked.

Grabbing onto the blocking arm he used his longer reach to spin her against his chest, trapping her wrist in a hand and banding his other arm across her abdomen. His face was pressed alongside her own so she couldn't hit him with the back of her head and that damn stubble sent shivers down her back.

"Just so you know my ass feels pretty unkicked so far." He murmured, dropping his face a little so that his breath tickled along her collarbone. She could feel the muscles of his stomach against the bared skin on her back. The not so nearly pleasurable feeling of the digging pressure coming from the metal sensors accompanied the warming of her body.

_Hmm I could fight fair or…_

She rolled her hips back and felt him tense in response, his next breath hitching hard on the intake.

"Strange, so does mine." The huskiness in her voice was all for show, she told herself, as she reached back quickly with her free arm and lifting her legs off the ground used the momentum of her decent to sling him over a bent shoulder.

He hit and rolled neatly, almost instantly regaining his stance. She huffed a little in irritation. She'd been sparring with May for too long without fighting anyone of Ward's size. She wondered whether he'd helped her with the throw, but either way she wasn't going to be able to complete many more of those.

_Bastard is heavy._

She came in quickly before he could get totally centered and swung, he dodged back and she came up with a high knee. Next thing she knew he had one arm hooked under the raised leg, the hand of the other arm cradling her neck, and she was being picked up and driven to the ground with him on top of her.

She cried out as her back hit the mat.

He was a solid weight of sinewy warmth along the length of her from chest to hip. The calluses of his fingers caught on the small hairs at the nape of her neck sending waves of gooseflesh over her skin. He always smelt of spice, now sweat with that heady smell was all she could breathe in.

Her senses and heartrate were rocketing past normal operating levels. There was a heat collecting in her limbs and within her core that wasn't strictly due to the combat.

She briefly considered the implications of her body's reaction to having Ward on top of her before May's training kicked in and she used the immobility of his arms against him. Hooking one arm behind his head she pushed off with the other and rolled them.

Using her momentum against her this time he threw her off him and after a quick roll they were both on their feet again. Skye hated to admit it but she was having a pretty good time, it was nice to last any length of time against someone as well trained as Ward.

And she wanted that home cooked meal from Coulson.

"So," Ward started, taking a quick swipe towards her that she danced back from, "your power, is it just with the ground?"

"Huh?" She asked trying to keep totally focused on the moves of his body.

"Do you only shake the ground or do you shake _everything_?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow and grin.

"Point!" Fitz called.

"It's not just that I shake _things, _it's like…I don't know I can manipulate things." She explained, going for a leg sweep that he leapt over. She'd told Coulson about the water from the faucet and he'd immediately had May and Simmons begin their own run of tests. She knew that was something else she and Ward had begun to reconstruct their relationship with. They were both lab rats grumbling about their respective mazes to one another.

While Simmons constantly cautioned her about the destructive nature of her powers, May had collected an array of different items and asked her to use her power on each in turn. It had been terrifying at first, but now she was becoming able to focus her energy more and more.

"Manipulate?" Ward asked peppering out a quick succession of blows that she blocked with gritted teeth.

"I don't know, I can hear things and make them move." He stilled and considered her for a moment.

"Can you hear me?"

"What?"

"Me, can you hear me with your power? Or is it just inanimate objects?"

"Not much of a difference right now." Fitz complained and Ward leveled him with a look.

"Don't make Skye come over there." He huffed, the light caught on the sweat lying over his skin and he breathed in deep as the two combatants caught their breath.

"I don't know if I can hear people too I haven't tried it." She hedged, hands on her hips as she regained a normal rate of breathing.

"Why not?" Ward questioned with a furrowed brow.

"Dangerous." Skye said with wide eyes.

_Was he nuts? Oh wait…_

"I'm not saying to shake the person. Just listen."

"I- I don't know…"

"Come on." He said gesturing to himself. When she hesitated he walked over with hands raised peacefully. "Truce for a moment. Just try."

Their eyes held and Skye found herself nodding before she closed her eyes. Everything in the room made a different sound in her mind. Trying to narrow her focus onto the area before her, she shook her head. Everything was making noise to her at the same time.

Then a warm pair of hands slid up along the sides of her forearms. Instinctually she brought her own hands up to rest on the inside of his own forearms. She tilted her head a bit as those callused fingers drug themselves down until they lay splayed on the sensitive skin around her wrists. Her own thumbs ran little trips back and forth on the track the ridged scars spanning his flesh created. His fingers only twitched a _little_ each time she did so.

She could hear him now.

_Just him._

He was a deeper thrumming than the competing sounds around him. His bones sang out a deep tenor, rivaled only by the subterranean bass below them. After listening to him she knew she could meet that pitch and make him shake to pieces. She also knew she'd be able to recognize his pitch apart from any others.

Opening her eyes Skye found Ward standing only as closely he needed to be touching her. His gaze was steady, forehead slightly wrinkled as he watched her. She fought the urge to reach up and smooth away the expression. Instead she released her grasp slowly and nodded to him.

"I can hear you."

"Would you be able to just affect me in a fight?"

"Yeah, I think so."

He smiled and she tried to ignore the happy feeling that coiled around the heat to see the pride that flashed in his eyes.

"Great. Let's go again. This time if you get a chance use your power without bringing the room down. Ok?"

"Eh- as one of the people _in _the room, do I get a vote?" Fitz asked, eyeing his route to the door worriedly.

"No." Ward answered without looking at him. "Skye's got this." He said more quietly nodding at her confidently.

"You sure you're not gonna say it's cheating to use my ability?" She goaded as they reentered their fighting postures.

"An agent uses whatever advantages they can get." He answered seriously and she felt her mouth jerk into a grin at the S.O. tone he'd naturally adopted.

"Remember that." Skye replied with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

Ward launched himself at her and she brought up a hand, focusing on his pitch alone, sending out a matching one she hit him in mid step. This sent him backwards, ass over teakettle, slamming him into the mats as a whoosh of air identified the evacuation of air from his lungs.

"Ow…" Ward's voice was muffled from his face being pressed into the ground.

"And the winner and reigning champ is Skye!" Coulson crowed happily over the speakers.

"Ow." Ward reiterated as he rolled slowly to his back.

"Excellent." Fitz piped up coming to stand next to Skye. "Did you break him? He barely got healed up."

"I don't think so…" Skye responded, nudging Ward in the hip with a toe. "Hey, anything broken?"

She grunted when her ass hit the ground, Ward released her ankle with another groan.

"No." He grumbled, cracking an eye he turned his attention to Fitz. "I still get playtime with Judas."

"Fair enough." Fitz agreed leaning down to check the status of the steadily flashing sensors. "I suppose you've earned it. Simmons will be thrilled to see the effect Skye's power had on your vitals when she hit you with her ability."

"Hey, if Simmons is happy, I'm happy." Ward sighed, crossing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes again. Fitz made a slightly derisive noise.

"Not to mention still living."

"That too Fitz, that too."

**AoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoS**

**So there we go! Apologies if anything seemed crack worthy or out of character, well not really, it was fun to write. Drop me a review let me know. Finals being over means we'll hopefully be going back to only a few days or week between updates. Going to take this time to remind people of the M rating for the next chapter. No Reason.**


	9. URA Fever

**Author's Note: Right yep so, new chapter. You guys are awesome I love the reviews and thanks for the feedback there was a concern expressed about my characterization of Ward which I appreciate, so if you guys could drop me a review if you agree or disagree with this assessment I really want to know. I can get carried away with what's in my head.**

**Also, there's little shout outs in this chapter for some people, reviewers, meme makers, if you recognize something that is why ^.~**

**Let the games begin, happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned something, but I do not, I own not a thing. **

**AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. **

Another day had passed and Ward still hadn't been able to get Kara out of her cell. She said that she was fine, that as long as he was safe she was content to stay where she was. She worried about him. Him _with_ Skye. Didn't like the idea of Skye using her powers on him no matter the reason.

He had to admit that he wasn't really thrilled at the idea of being on the receiving end of that force if Skye ever used it on him in earnest. Lying on the mats afterward he'd joked and discussed different tests with Fitz and different training techniques with Skye just to give himself time before he had to stand.

Luckily it had worked.

Skye had remained sitting next to him, legs crossed and chin resting on a closed hand. After a few minutes of the other two not moving Fitz had hunkered down as well. He'd asked Ward how he was feeling and about what it had felt like to be hit with Skye's ability.

Ward had given a quick shrug and said it packed a punch while acting as non-affected as possible. All the while his bones shook and his intestines felt inside-out. She was amazing, incredibly powerful, even more than she had been before the change. The agent in him could appreciate the way she had always risen to the task. Adaptability was key in a good agent.

The animal in him recognized the strength.

Just the idea of that side of him had him doing an internal systems check. The diagnostics came back mostly clear. Physically his body was fine, back to 100% function capability. Mentally, however, there was a lot of...tension...

He was seething, almost continuously. He had to remind himself to stay calm. Fitz's words rolling through his mind like waves on a beach. He was determined not to lose control again.

_Never again._

He stood in the Bus watching Skye give a report on the information they'd found. It had taken far longer than the two of them thought it would to locate the Hydra base. Now it was a matter of getting to the site, acquiring the target, destroying the base if possible, and getting everyone back out.

He wasn't concerned.

In fact, he felt anxious to get started. He needed the release. A difficult mission would give that. Something to expend all this energy that had been building. That old caged feeling was coming back and he couldn't seem to shake it. Constantly roaming around the base had helped.

That was until May had tracked him down and promised to spar with him if he didn't knock it off. Because he _liked_ his larynx, along with the other parts of him, staying nice and _unbroken_ he'd followed her orders. He had been sparring with Skye every day this week instead.

This had _not_ helped. At. All.

It was more like a torture the two of them had signed off on. Ward couldn't stop himself from showing up for his daily dose of sexual tension. His only solace was the fact that she did the same. At this point their sessions were more like foreplay than combat.

Ward wasn't sure exactly when, but Fitz no longer showed up for their bouts, stating there was too much data to run through. His make-shift shrink was of the impression that Ward's vitals stayed within _normal_ range for someone doing _physical_ activity.

Grant didn't tell him it wasn't the activity but the company that had his pulse spiking.

Watching Skye now, he could feel his jaw creak as he ground his teeth together. Considering his position as the nutjob on the team, it could all be in his head, but it seemed like her gaze was steadily flicking to him and away as she spoke. If he was right, she was remembering the same things he was. Ward could feel his emotionless mask in place, but his mind was running on overdrive.

He could recall too well the way she felt under his hands. Each block was done with hands instead of forearms. Holds lasted moments longer than was necessary. Skye's athletic gear had dwindled down from layers until she was down to only the necessities. He hadn't said anything in response to this, simply started showing up earlier to whale away on the heavy bag before they got started.

She in turn never protested when his hands slid across the toned plane of her stomach in something not at all resembling a combative move. Her cocoa buttery skin would pebble under his touch. Depending on the day her smell would alternate between citrus and almond vanilla. He hadn't taken a shower with an ounce of warmth in it for over a week now, and if he did another push up he was likely to dislocate a shoulder.

All in all Grant Ward found himself in the best version of hell he could hope for.

Glancing to his left he saw Coulson steadily gazing at the images appearing on the large screen before them. To his immediate right was Fitz with Simmons and May farther off. Ward noticed that Fitz seemed to always be running buffer between him and those two. Simmons and May might not be willing to work with him daily like Skye and Fitz, but they had voted to let Skye make the decision regarding his residency. So far they'd accepted that consequence with quiet irritation.

"Ward." Skye said, handing the remainder of the presentation to him.

"As Skye was saying, the base is located in the middle of nowhere. Makes it difficult to approach without being seen." He said, eyes mostly sticking to Coulson and May.

"Difficult, but not impossible?" Coulson asked, a knuckle tapping steadily against his mouth.

"Correct. While it is largely uninhabited jungle, I've been to the area before-"

"Shocking." Simmons muttered.

So much for _quiet_ irritation.

"While I had not been informed about the base's location," he continued on, through May's and Simmons's disbelieving looks, "my connections should be able to get us in."

"Jungle." Fitz sighed, face scrunched up in annoyance. "Why can they not have these things somewhere reasonable?"

"Be happy it's jungle and not some frozen dead zone." Ward lectured automatically, giving the little Scott a disapproving frown. Fitz stared back at him, expressionless, after a few moments Ward looked away. He took a steadying breath, exhaling it loudly through his nose. "What do you have on that new cloaking tech.?"

"Ah yes, excellent." Fitz answered, immediately more enthusiastic. "Finally something not mind numbingly boring." Ignoring Ward's glare he quickly tapped a sequence into the table display screen. Pulling up a set of schematics he began speaking animatedly. "Taking the idea of cloaking from some of our equipment, such as the Bus and the full body mag pouches, I've created a kind of body armor that will effectively cloak an agent's location."

Taking in the impressed looks from most the team he nodded happily.

"That's great Fitz." Skye said, looking wide-eyed at the complex notes and diagrams slide-showing in front of them all. "Total Harry Potter."

"Yes, quite." Simmons agreed eagerly.

"Glad our Hermoine approves." Fitz replied, obviously pleased with himself.

"It is great." Ward said evenly with a nod. "If it works."

"Seriously?" Skye said exasperated.

"What?" Ward asked, eyebrows raised.

"No, really Ward, why should your prior attempt on my life stop you from criticizing my work, please, go ahead." Fitz deadpanned, returning Ward's glare with a look of boredom.

"Fine." Grant said finally with a sigh. "With Fitz's tech. the information that Skye found, and my connections, we stand a decent chance of completing the mission."

"Sounds so promising." May commented quietly.

"We need more boots on the ground." Ward continued, looking at Coulson. "Not a lot, too many and we attract attention, but Skye, May, and I can only do so much."

"I'm going to." FitzSimmons chorused, grinning slightly at one another.

"Me too." Coulson said, raising a placating hand to May when her brows twitched together. "The intel that Agent 33 and Ward gave us makes me nervous."

"All the more reason for you to stay safe." She argued.

"I'll be safe, I'm calling in some backup. This mission," he looked to each of them in turn, "it's important. For more reasons than saving this innocent from having done to them what was done to Kara, to Ward. It'll be the first mission we've been on together since the day S.H.I.E.L.D. fell."

They were all quiet for a moment.

"Alright then." The Director said, smiling at Skye. "I believe I owe someone a home cooked meal."

Ward watched them all file out, considering how to keep them safe, smiling a little when May paused at the door and crooked an eyebrow at him. Levering himself away from the table he followed his team off the Bus.

**AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. **

"Coulson you are a god, a golden god, Thor has _nothing_ on you." Skye sighed, sitting back in contentment.

"The chicken wasn't that good." Coulson chided with a smile.

"Are you kidding me? It was amazing!"

"Well, I'm glad you liked it." He answered, not able to hide the pleased look on his face. "Gladder still that I didn't have to make it for Ward."

Skye nodded wide-eyed in agreement.

"Yeah, talk about awk-Ward." She joked, pitching her voice low. Coulson looked at her with a raised brow and she smiled unapologetically in response.

"How're you doing with that?" He asked in dad voice, and she immediately felt the smile ebb away from her mouth.

"It's difficult sometimes…being around him." She answered, ducking her head and glancing at him through her lashes. "Or, _not_ being around him." Her body, lulled into a false sense of security by the excellent meal, started slowly to react. She could feel her heart quicken its pace in her chest as she watched for Coulson's reaction.

Maybe she was losing her mind but she needed to know what he would do. And it wasn't in her to lie to Coulson, not if she didn't have to, not after everything. He considered her quietly for what felt like an eternity.

"While I do not _encourage _any happenings between the two of you," he began finally, looking like he might regurgitate his chicken, "you are, no matter what you decide, an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and a member of this team." She smiled at him, eyes a little over bright.

"You're not going to disown me?"

"For having a terrible taste in men? No. I _do_ however reserve the right to throw him into the darkest cell I can find if he goes to the dark side again and attacks anyone on this team, or you know…makes you cry…_either_ one will result in a swift kick in the ass for him."

"Understood." She said with a nod. "And anyway nothing's happened." At his pointed look she rolled her eyes. "Nothing _else_ has happened. I just wanted you to know, it matters to me. What you think." They held each other's gaze for a few minutes before shaking his head Coulson rose from the table.

"A swift kick in the ass, Skye, if I think for a moment he has anything other than genuine concern and dedication to this team." He made it half up the stairs before turning around. "Oh, and I will never _ever _be cooking dinner for the two of you. There will be _no _date dinners cooked by me."

"Sir, yes Sir!" She answered with a smile, as he walked up the rest of the stairs from the rec room.

After he was gone she sat and mulled over the possibility of loosening her control on the Grant issue.

_Oh this is stupid! Nothing's going to happen._

_**A few nights later…**_

Skye felt like her spine would shatter with tension.

_Jab-jab-cross. _

It _had_ been forever since her kiss with Ward.

_Jab-jab-cross. _

She saw him _daily_.

Hours spent watching the way the light cut across the sharpness of his cheek bones. Stubble that added even more definition to the sharp angles of his face. Liquid depths of dark eyes that flicked in her direction, holding her gaze long enough for her to feel flushed before they'd drag themselves away. Lips that she couldn't seem to stop staring at during their sessions.

_Jab-jab-cross._

Spending so much time around him had her going to the base's gym twice as often.

Which _had_ worked fine.

_**Jab-cross- left hook -cross**_

Sliding her eyes she could see him working his own heavy bag. Blows landing with a meaty _whomping_ noise.

_**Jab-cross-left hook-cross**_

_Jab-jab-cross_

_**Jab-cross-left hook-cross**_

_Jab-jab-cross_

Her body moved from muscle memory as she watched him. The lean lines of his build were glistening with sweat. The sight was enough to make her need another round with the heavy bag in the middle of the night.

When they weren't sparring he always kept himself turned away from her.

He was obviously the stronger one. If it wasn't for the way she'd catch his gaze lingering on her, she'd be worried she was becoming just as crazy as he was. But it was in the looks, or how his hands clasped and stroked during their bouts when they should be striking.

Skin moved over muscle and she could imagine running her hands down the planes of that back. Dancing her fingertips along the deep crevices along his hip bones and across the flat expanse of his abs.

_Jab-jab-cross _

With a loud exhale she rolled her shoulders and began unwrapping her hands. This was it, she had to stop forgetting her headphones.

Anything to drown out the site and sound of him.

She gathered up her things, hearing Ward lay into the bag like he'd had another encounter with the Asgardian rage staff.

_**Jab-cross-left hook-cross**_

She made her way back to her room. Lecturing herself with every step. She never should have kissed him. It had been stupid and reckless.

_And felt so good the memory alone makes my toes curl. _

Shaking her head angrily she entered her room and slammed the door behind her. Stripping off her tank she went systematically through every bad thing he'd done. She was willing to do anything in trying to keep the craving at bay…

Maybe she'd go back and see if he was game for another sparring session. The mission _was_ coming up. No one could blame her for wanting to be prepared. She could already smell spice and sweat, feel callused hands roaming over her stomach and back.

_Stop!_

The sudden rapping at her door had her jerking it open without a thought.

He stood there. Breathing heavily, hands braced on either side of her door. Still shirtless, sweat carving out each muscle in his torso, sweat pants slung dangerously low on his hips.

His eyes skimmed her from ponytail to sports bra, then bare midriff, and finally her shorts and legs. When his eyes came back to meet hers she licked her lips at the deep chocolate color staring back at her.

Reaching forward she hooked him by the hem of his pants and drug him into the room with her. Shoving the door shut before wrapping a hand around the back of his neck she pulled his face down to hers.

Each time she kissed him it was the discovery of just _how_ they fit together.

His kiss was hot and just a little desperate as he bent to meet her. One of his hands stripped the tie from her hair before it dug into her scalp. While the other one pressed against the base of her spine.

She clenched the bristled tufts at the nape of his neck, pulled his bottom lip into her mouth and bit, until growling, he swung them around into the nearest wall. He knocked her hand out of the way in order to band his arms around her back.

She moved her hands and held onto his shoulders. He released his hold far enough to drag his fingers along her back, hitting the spot near the top of her spine that made her shiver violently against him.

Finally gasping for air Skye pulled her mouth from his. Changing targets, he ran a quick pass of his tongue along the crook of her neck. Her hands on his shoulders clamped down as her back arched. The feeling of his stubbled face nuzzling the sensitive area before he bit down lightly dragging unintelligible noises from deep in her throat.

Skye registered a kind of hesitation in him, a stutter in the sliding of his palms down her sides. A pause in his ministrations to her shoulder, the feeling of warm heaving breath, soft lips, and wiry hair stilling. The fingers gripping his shoulders clawed their way down his chest and abs, eliciting another rumbling noise from him as the muscles clenched and he bit hard into the flesh of her shoulder.

He kissed her hard and pushed his hips against her. As he dipped his tongue passed her lips tones of want came rolling out of her into him. The pressure delicious, her need reciprocated in the length of him trapped between them.

"Up." She commanded. And like a good operative he reached down, and gripping the tops of her thighs, carried her grindingly up the length of his body. Until she could at last anchor herself around his hips with her legs.

Tilting his head she initiated a deep and thorough kind of kiss that ended with her scraping her teeth on his exiting tongue. Ward easily slid a hand along her side and under the hem of her bra, and then stopped, causing her to breathe out a sound of protest before rolling her hips into him.

Ward broke the kiss and gasped out fevered breaths against her collar bone.

"Tell me to stop Skye." He muttered against her throat. Strong fingers digging at the side of her ribs.

_Stop?_

There was no stopping.

Reaching down she hooked her own fingers around the offending piece of clothing. Tearing it off impatiently and tossing it as far as a flick of the wrist would get it. Cupping the back of his head she ran her fingers through his sweat slickened hair.

With a sound between a hum and a growl he boosted her up a little higher and ran soft lips and rough stubble over the soft exposed flesh. Her head was leaning back against the wall, eyes shut tight, hips rocking in an unconscious rhythm.

"Make me stop, Skye." She exhaled a noise that conveyed both threat and pleading. Hands becoming claws, that drug down his neck and along the breadth of his shoulders.

When his mouth finally closed around her already hardened flesh she cried out. A grip on the back of his head encouraging him to stay put.

A knock on the door and her eyes flew open. Her whole body stilling as Ward gave a parting nip before resting his head on her sternum.

A quickly muttered, "Thank God" was said reverently into her heated flesh.

"Skye?" Coulson's voice came through the door muffled. Skye swallowed several times before she trusted herself to speak.

"Yeah?"

"Team meeting. Now."

It was like the man was speaking Greek. Lifting his head from its resting place Ward looked up at her. His eyes so deeply brown she could barely make out his pupil in the darkened iris around it.

Her own confusion was mirrored in his expression. They were both taking great labored breaths as their brains struggled to understand.

"Meeting?" He mouthed, letting her slide an inch or two down until they were face to face but refusing to set her down, or maybe forgetting her weight.

"No idea." She replied quietly. Her gaze flicking from his eyes to lips and back.

"Skye? You alright?" Coulson asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just about to jump…in the shower. Give me a second."

Ward reluctantly released his grip, and taking a step back, allowed her to regain her footing. He ran the backs of his fingers along the space between her hips and ribcage, she couldn't stop staring at him, and he couldn't stop touching her.

Finally after sharing a nod he turned, and stepping to the side, stationed himself to be concealed by the opening of the door. Grabbing a towel and shirt from a basket of clean laundry, she pulled the shirt over her head.

"Neck." Grant hissed, motioning to where neck met shoulder. Nodding she pulled her hair across the still tingling area. Receiving a quick verification of her being presentable, she pulled the door open.

Coulson stood waiting, a smile on his face.

"You have five minutes to get," he motioned to her obvious dishevelment, "all _that _taken care of. My office." He paused as he leaned away and looked at her carefully. "You _sure_ you're ok?

Skye could feel Ward's eyes on her but she'd been training as a field agent for long enough that she resisted the urge to flick her eyes in his direction.

"Feeling fine. Yeah. Team meeting, five minutes, your office." She gave him a bright smile. "Got it DC."

"You know," Coulson said, squinting at her, "I don't know why, but I feel inexplicably uncomfortable with that nickname."

"Really? Huh." With another nod he began walking away from her before stopping and turning back.

"Oh and Skye?"

"Yes sir?"

"Get Ward a shirt, you know, before the two of you head in for the meeting."

"Wh-What?" Her eyes finally jumped to Ward's position, seeing him for a moment with clenched eyes and jaw before going back to Coulson's unreadable expression.

"I suggest your 'Frak Hydra' one, should be baggy enough to fit him."

"I-"

"And don't bother trying to stagger when it is the two of you arrive." He continued, as he turned around and kept walking. "We don't have time."

"Yes sir." She said weakly before taking a step into the hall and calling out to his retreating back. "Can I use Ward as a human shield when you tell May?"

The Director gave her a thumbs up as he went around the corner. Stepping back she closed the door and exhaled loudly. Ward flashed her a sheepish grin when she gave him a brief glower at their being discovered by the man that was basically her father.

"I told you to make me stop."

**AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS.**

"Do you actually have a "Frak Hydra" t-shirt?" He asked, back turned as she changed. Knowing without being told that she'd rather gut him than have him see her naked right now.

"Yes. Now shut up. This is a nightmare Ward."

"It'll be ok."

"I said shut up."

"You used to be such a happy person."

"Shut. Up."

Fully clothed, wearing her custom shirt, that he could only imagine her using to sleep in from its size, Ward opened the door and looked at her expectantly. He quirked an eyebrow when he looked down at her own apparel, a t-shirt with a cartoon eagle sinking its talons into a grumpy looking octopus. Pressing her lips together she returned his look with a shrug and went walking through the door.

"Seriously?"

"Yup. Don't hate on my anti-Hydra gear. Let's go. It's going to be bad enough without us being late."

Rolling his eyes a little he trailed after her, and immediately started analyzing what the hell had just happened. He hadn't felt in control of what he was doing. It was terrifying to think of what he could do like that when around Skye.

This had felt different than the episode with Fitz however. Instead of disconnected from his body it was like everything in him was hyper-aware. Was that the mental manipulation bullshit or was that just the effect Skye had on him?

_How can I know for sure? Too many variables._

He never should have followed her back to her room. It was stupid, not to mention dangerous for her. He hadn't been being careful. Hadn't tried to avoid her, or stay out of her way. Not to mention every time he went to work off some of his pent up energy, she was there.

_Christ…that mouth…_

His pulse tripped up a pace as he thought of the blaze that had been contained between the palms of his hands. The way she'd ordered him to do what she wanted.

And people could say what they wanted about Grant Douglas Ward, he _excelled_ at taking orders.

His fingers flexed and clenched with the recalled sensation of soft skin sliding under the pads of his fingertips. He wanted the chance to trap that full bottom lip between his teeth, now that that was an actual possibility, it was a need.

This train of thought had his bottom lip pulled back into his mouth, a quick trace of it with his tongue as he remembered how willing she'd been to use her teeth. He needed to stop. Next would come the memory of the sounds she'd made…and the rolling of her hips…not to mention the taste of her skin as he rolled his tongue around that sweet little…

Clearing his throat he picked up his pace. Quickly outdistancing her, he made sure to put some space between them. He just needed to give his body time to calm down. They rounded yet another corner on their way to Coulson's office.

"What're you doing?" She asked, jogging a little to keep up with his longer strides.

"You wanted a human shield. Can't be your Kevlar if you're out in front."

He could tell she was looking at him but refused to meet her gaze. As they strode through Coulson's open door he took in the scene quickly.

Coulson cross-armed and serious, Fitz carefully expressionless, May and Simmons looking like they were trying to decide who was more upset, and a man that looked vaguely familiar.

"Hunter?" Skye said, next to him.

The man looked between her and Ward with raised brows.

"Coulson says you two are thick as thieves again. What happened? I was gone less than a month."

"What are you doing here?" Skye asked, ignoring him. This must be one of the new recruits. There'd been rumors about some upset but Ward had been careful not to pry into the matter since he got back.

"Me?" The Englishman asked, with a splayed hand on his chest. "I work here love, what's old wack-job Ward doing here?"

"I _work_ here." Grant mimicked before Skye got anything out.

"Provisionally." Coulson snapped from behind his desk.

"Provisionally." Ward nodded, smiling benignly at Hunter until the man looked away looking uncomfortable.

"Agent Hunter has news from the entity calling themselves the real S.H.I.E.L.D." Coulson supplied, breaking the quiet tension. Ward couldn't help the loud noise of derision that came from his throat into the otherwise soundless room. No one else smiled and Coulson looked at him as if seriously considering which deep and unknown pit to throw him in.

Giving a quick search to the faces around him, including Skye's, he saw only stern expressions.

"_Real S.H.I.E.L.D.?_" He repeated, looking at Coulson in confusion. "_You're _the real S.H.I.E.L.D. who doesn't know that?" Coulson's mouth compressed into a thin line and some of the steel left his gaze. Ward saw Fitz nod a little in approval and looking to Skye saw her fail to hide a smile.

_Damn it, what is going on?_

"I can't tell you entirely _who_ mate," Hunter supplied, tone devoid of levity, "but I can sure as hell tell you where and what time."

"They're coming." Coulson stated. "When?"

"Few days." Hunter confirmed. "Maybe less."

"Numbers?"

"More than us."

"Any idea what they're after? Anything specific? Or just shutting us down in general?"

"They didn't give me an itemized list before I was able to hightail it out of there, but I believe they're after our girl here, didn't take to kindly to her getting loose on them."

The room went quiet again. Every expression was stony, except for Skye who simply looked worried. He knew, looking at them, that there wasn't a single person in here who would let anyone take her. Even if most of them were unhappy about the choices she made, they'd fight for her till their last breath. Ward looked at Skye sidelong while one thought echoed in his head.

_We're her family._

**AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS.**

**Alright so be honest, be blunt, that was ridiculously hard. Anyone feeling like Coulson let Skye off the hook too easily…what can I say? Call it wishful thinking. The intimate stuff was challenging to write so holler at me if it sucked. All feedback is appreciated and seriously considered while working on future chapters. Thanks again guys!**


	10. All I Ever Wanted

**Author's Note: So… that finale Ward-wise was…not pleasant for me. Besides Kara dying who I never really cared for (not surprisingly considering who I ship) it really went in the opposite way I wanted it to for Ward. Oh well. On a positive we hit 100 follows and 50 favs for this story which is pretty awesome. Just a few reviews away from hitting 50 on that too so hopefully this chapter is worth three, aha aha. **

**Again rated M people, skip it if you don't like the graphic stuff.**

**So let's dive into this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. **

**Late that night…**

When Ward answered the knocking at his door to find Skye on the other side he was thrilled and terrified. Her wide eyed expression gave the impression that he wasn't the only one unable to control his choices these days. A small smile played on his lips as he wordlessly took a step back, allowing her to pass by him in silence. She remained quiet, arms wrapped around herself as she considered his newly acquired living quarters.

She looked so small, something he hadn't seen in a while. Since his betrayal she was always stubbornly tenacious and dangerous in front of him. She'd never once appeared scared or fragile where he could see it, not since she found out the truth of his loyalties that day.

The curve of his mouth straightened itself as he considered the hunched set of shoulders and the hands gripping nervously.

"What's wrong?" His voice barely intruded on the room's stillness. She shook her head without responding, attention seemingly focused on his perfect militarily-made bed. "Skye?"

"I don't want them to take me again." The volume of her response matched his in its quietness. Steeling himself, Ward took the step separating them and ever so slowly slid his arms around her torso. Sighing, when instead of freezing or pulling away, Skye sank back into him, with a little sigh of her own. Bowing his back he dropped his chin onto her shoulder, doing his best to use his size to comfort her. "I'm scared, Grant."

If he hadn't had his head tucked into the crook of her neck he'd have missed her confession. He felt suddenly, _viciously_, relentlessly, protective of her. Her small frame tucked into his like it had been when they were trapped in the collapsed base together. When her teeth had been chattering, her body shaking, her skin snow cold and shivering in the dark.

The gears in his head started shifting into specialist mode. That Hunter had said they had a fair number of troops, that after the first wave had failed the leader, Gonzales, was planning on hitting them even harder. Well, Ward was here to handle any extra force, and they had lost their element of surprise thanks to the Englishman.

He would _not _let this fake batch of rejects take her, hurt her. They'd never get by him. Never see him coming.

Never make a sound as they died.

Realizing belatedly that she was silent and he hadn't answered he tightened his hold, hoping the strength in his arms, the protection his body offered, that all of this was conveyed in the flexing of his hold on her.

"No one's going to do anything to you." He promised. "They won't be able to catch you off guard again. We'll work on your control every day until they show up. The Team will _not_ let them take you."

"I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me." Had she butted the back of her head on his shoulder when she said anyone? Was she worried about him? Or was it about what he might do?

He had a hard time determining this while he was holding her. Everything else was dropping away. She shifted against him and his throat jerked out a swallow. Ward was sure Skye could feel his traitorous heart beating into her spine. She dropped chilled hands to his bare forearms and drew them tightly around her, till there was no space between their bodies remaining.

"We just," he answered, heartbeat quickening "need to stick together. Pieces solving a puzzle."

He felt her nod as those cold hands moved down his wrists till they covered half of his much larger ones. Gripping tightly she forced an unresisting hand towards the hemline of the pajama pants she wore. His fingers grazed the warm stomach muscles beneath the fabric, as her other hand guided his hold northward. Another sigh passed her lips as he massaged one hand over her breast while the other hand made torturously slow advances under the elastic of her base layer.

Pulling her snugly against his chest he hummed deeply when she rolled her hips into him, causing him to harden further. Skye pulled her hair out of the way and Ward lost no time in running his teeth and tongue from the crook to the shell of her ear and back. Finally latching his teeth onto the reddened skin of her throat as he dipped a finger into her warmth.

Grant reveled in the hitching breathless note that made its way from her, how her hands clutched at his forearms as she pressed into him as much as she could. He worked the skin in his mouth as he did that which was under his fingertips. He could feel her drawing in haggard breaths as he rotated his thumb over a nipple and slipped another finger inside.

The animal inside howled for him to tug all pieces of clothing blocking his path to her out of the way, rip, tear, remove without delay. The cold analytical aspect reasoned that she had come here quite obviously looking for release and that _his_ body was wound tight till breaking.

But the part of him that belonged to Skye stilled his movements. Drew fingers away from her warmth and lips from her neck.

"Skye." He began, voice haggard. "It shouldn't be like this, when you're…you're…"

_Emotionally Compromised. Short-circuiting time bomb. _

Skye turned in his hold, fisting his shirt in her hands she tugged down, making her wishes clear. He looked at her uncertainly, not realizing the depth of his frown until she reached up and smoothed her fingers between his brows first, and then over his forehead. The corner of his mouth twitched and he allowed his face to be pulled down until he felt light kisses being placed where her fingers had already traveled.

Butterfly touches floated down to a cheekbone, the corner of his twitching lips, before landing home on his mouth. He couldn't stop his jaw from working open and deepening the kiss, or his teeth from nipping at her bottom lip before it was sucked into his mouth. She made little sounds of approval while she ran steadily warming fingers through his hair.

Stopping himself for what felt like the millionth time he pressed his forehead to hers.

_And am I going to get any credit for this? Of course not._

"I need you to make me feel safe, Ward." Her voice sounded husky in the near dark of the room. "Do you know how scary that is for me? Knowing I need you to make me feel safe? To _need_ you period."

He broke.

Long fingers plunged into the fabric along her hips shoving both layers down her thighs. Matching his sudden speed, she flung her shirt over her head as he did the same with his borrowed one. Stilling her grab for the hem of his sweats he gazed at her. The low light made the warmth of her skin glow. Each soft curve made ethereal in his sight.

Leaning down he caught her mouth and walked her back till her legs hit the little bed. His hands roving worshipfully over the smooth skin of her back and sides. Before she could begin to lay back he turned them, and shucking off the last of his own clothing sat on the creaking mattress, pulling her on top of him.

"Hmmm." Her lips vibrated against his as she smiled into the kiss. "Thought for sure you'd want to be on top."

"You want to feel safe." He said, planting another soft kiss before laying back. "Safety is in control."

"Is that so?" She breathed, her eyes tracking the lines of his body. He nodded and their eyes locked.

After being controlled, he was showing her in the only way he knew how that he trusted her more than anyone. Her eyes never left his as she rose up and guided him inside her. Ward's hands clenched into the flesh of her hips as his eyes snapped shut. He could hear Skye's shuddering breaths as she circled her hips, attempting to encompass every inch of him.

Ward ground his teeth together, doing his best to keep his word as she rocked on top of him. He watched in amazement as her head tipped back, dark hair cascading behind her, eyes closed, smiling past the bottom lip she had tucked between her teeth. His nerve endings were exploding as the light around them made her skin warm honey. She quickened her pace, trusting in him to keep up, and he refused to let her down.

He grasped her thighs and hips, rising to meet her, but letting her dictate the speed. Vaguely aware of the growling noises that tore from his throat as she rode him unabashedly. Her body pulsed and shook with her movements and while he knew he should be concerned with the chance of her losing control, in reality it only made him thrust into her harder with each passing moment.

The noises that escaped her throat, the way her walls constricted around him, he knew Skye was close. Her eyes opened and chips of obsidian looked down at him over golden blushed cheeks, without a word or gesture he was rolling them over. Hitching one of her legs higher on his hip he changed angle and pace as she clung to his ribs.

It was like plunging into the sun and when she began to shudder and gasp his name, Grant could only hold on until he knew she had came before quickly following with his own release. His arms felt like iron bars to either side of her and after taking several gulping breaths of air he was able to once again open his eyes.

She looked completely serene, her eyes still closed, fingers making lazy strokes along his ribs. Humming notes quietly escaping as her walls pulsed around him and the muscles in her thighs twitched against his hips. Afraid to break this perfect moment, he slowly bent down and placed a kiss on her slightly swollen mouth, the little humming vibrations tickling his lips as she returned it.

_Damn it, I still love her._

**AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. **

Skye awoke some time later, a warm weight resting along her waist. A large hand clasped lightly between the two of hers. Memories rushed back to her and with them the dual feelings of happiness and fear. So many things could go wrong with this, but then again the same was true with any relationship. She never even considered if a relationship was indeed what Ward would want. It's what he had always wanted.

_Wasn't it?_

His breathing was deep and measured against her back and she allowed a smile to ghost across her lips. The man did not lack in skill or attention to detail. She bit her lip a little remembering, that after the first time, he had kissed her from mouth to middle. Which had led to the next _couple_ of times happening until Skye was too liquid to be worried about much of anything, especially when Ward was laying beside her.

Even when he had her at her most vulnerable and the only thing in his expression was lust and something else that made her heart trip in its cage. She was still aware of the danger that moved just below the surface. The hands that slid delicately over and inside her, the arms that held her, the legs that were entangled at this moment with her own. All of these pieces were capable of incredible violence and destruction.

Before, this would have terrified her, but now her own limbs were just as, or even _more_ capable of the same. The predator that slept peacefully behind her was only a threat to those it hunted. Ward had made terrible decisions not all of which could be blamed on Garrett and brainwashing. But if she were honest Skye knew the same could have easily happened to her.

She looked down at the hand she held, and considered the spidery red lines, quickly turning to scar tissue, along the knuckles. She'd forgotten to ask him what he'd done to make that happen. Tracing the marks led her to the many others that covered his hand and continued on to those along his arms.

_The man really can take a beating._

Skye mused, as he sighed and snuggled further into her back, his breath raising the flesh of her neck where his stubble scratched pleasantly. His arm tightened its grasp and she smiled as the hand fisted and tucked itself under her breasts. Closing her eyes and concentrating she could instantly pick out his sound amongst all the others in the room.

Last night, when he was inside her, it was like she was a part of him, or that he was a part of her, their tones harmonized until she could no longer discern a difference between the two. Branching out from the now familiar sound at her back she tried to pick up anything else in the base.

From working with Ward, Simmons, and Fitz, she had been experimenting with using her power to hone in on the different frequency each team member had. Figuring it couldn't hurt to be able to pick out their location if needed.

It seemed everyone but May was sleeping, no that wasn't true, Coulson was in his room but pacing. Being director was in no way a job she'd ever want. Not that she had to worry about that with her new 'imhuman' designation.

"You're thinking so loudly it woke me up." A voice muttered along the shell of her ear causing her to jump.

"Sorry." She whispered, grinning a little as he grumbled and stretched against her.

"Hmm." He murmured, placing slow kisses along her neck. "S-alright, bout time to get up anyway."

"It's close to five?" She asked, chuckling when he huffed a yes into her hair. "Aren't you usually more of a morning person? Specialist extraordinaire?" He gave her a quick squeeze before moving away to lie on his back. She felt the loss of contact like the amputation of a limb. Without thinking she rolled around to come along his side, pillowing her head on the space between his bicep and chest.

A happy rumbling noise vibrated against her ear as one of his hands came up to dance the length of her spine with his fingertips, the other hand interlacing with one of her own. Lights at the Playground never went completely out and Skye could see twin stars of illumination from his eyes as he looked at the ceiling.

"You're not wrong." He replied, his fingers brushed whatever bundle of nerves it was that resided near the top of her spine causing her to shiver from shoulder blades to shins.

"Ugh! God what is that?" She complained, jerking a hand free to smack his chest in irritation.

"I don't know." He laughed, not even having the decency to flinch when she smacked him again. "But I love it."

"Oh really?" She grumbled, trying to keep a straight face as he smiled down at her.

"It's so involuntary, and adorable."

"I am a highly trained field agent!" She responded poking him in the ribs without much reaction. "I am not adorable! I am fierce and a badass and and…"

"Mighty?"

"Yes! Thank you! Mighty."

"Absolutely." He said grinning down at her. Narrowing her eyes she rose up on an elbow and considered him.

"You're pushing it Super Spy."

He simply smiled back at her, unconcerned.

Until with all the speed she could muster Skye ran deftly wiggling fingers along his neck and behind his ears. A few spasms and curses later they had entered into a full on tickle war that had Skye laughing till she cried.

Quick rapping, as ever, interrupted them and Skye pressed her face into Ward's shoulder as May's quiet voice came through the door.

"The two of you get dressed. Coulson wants to talk tactics."

"Be there ASAP May." Skye replied as neutrally as possible. Silence met her response and the two waited several minutes before they were sure the other woman had left.

"We worried about that?" Ward asked, looking at her through pinched brows. Reflexively she reached up and smoothed out the furrow as she answered.

"The team's reaction to this?" She said with a gesture between them, shrugging with his answering nod. "Not enough to…" She struggled, watching the light play through the whiskey caramel color of his eyes, she cared very much what every member of this team was feeling.

This pull to Ward though, was somehow stronger now than it had been before the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. She didn't know if it was because of her own powers or that maybe some part of her had always known there was something he was holding back.

"To stop?" He finished for her with a knowing look and smile.

"Right, just don't, you know antagonize them."

"How would I do that?"

"Seriously?" She said, eyes widening incredulously, Ward could sometimes be, delusional, obsessive, homicidal, but he was never stupid.

"What?" He asked too innocently, leaning in and running his tongue along her throat. "Don't be happy? Ecstatic? Thrilled?"

"No be all of those, just in a stoic and unassuming way." Her voice sounded strained as he continued his ministrations on her neck.

"So you're saying no public displays of affection?" He rumbled into her ear, nicking the shell with his teeth. Shifting them so that he covered her in a delightfully heavy way, his still naked body eliciting several vivid flashbacks that made her arch into him slightly.

"Exactly." Did she sound as breathless as she thought she did?

_Stupid, sexy, stubble-faced, jackass._

"No hand holding, or pet names? Don't call you baby, press you up against the nearest wall and kiss you till you can't breathe, or fuck you till you can't stand?" He bit lightly on her earlobe and rocked his hips into her, showing he was all too ready for a demonstration. Clinging desperately to her train of thought Skye pushed determinedly on his shoulder until he rose up enough to look down at her. A smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Do not _ever _call me baby." She said seriously.

"Why?" He asked, smile growing at her expression.

"It's creepy, it sounds all greasy and douchebaggie." She argued, shoving at his broad shoulders until he rolled away laughing. "Now come on we have to get going." She commanded, finally getting to her feet with a slight wobble that made him chuckle behind her.

"Problems _honey_?" He teased, leisurely taking in her naked form.

"None worth mentioning, _dear_." She muttered back, looking around for hastily flung clothing.

"Good to know sweetheart." He sighed happily, lying back amongst the covers.

"Hey old man, shake a leg." She ordered, picking up and discarding his pair of sweats, finding her 'Frak Hydra' shirt she pulled it unceremoniously over her head.

She met his incredulous gaze and watched a little too raptly as he climbed to a standing position in a few, controlled, smooth movements. She couldn't seem to pull her eyes away from the long rangy lines of his body as he stepped towards her, or from the ever darkening shade of his eyes.

"You going back to your room to shower?" He questioned, stopping in front of her, his hands going to the bare skin of her hips.

"Mhmmm." She breathed, running fingers that barely trembled along his arms.

"You sure?" He asked, backing her slowly against the nearest wall. She only nodded a little until he captured her mouth and scooping her up pressed against her, securing her neatly to the smooth structure at her back. She whimpered a little into his mouth when Ward's thumb drifted under the shirt along her thigh.

He pulled the shirt back off over her head and she only thought momentarily about refusing before his mouth closed over her breast and all thoughts quickly fled. She was beginning to rock her hips into him when he stopped.

"Well then, I'll see you out there."

"Hmm huh, what?" She asked, her lids opening heavily as he sat her carefully back on her feet.

"And I'm keeping the shirt." He continued, pointedly tossing the garment into his open duffel bag atop the little dresser.

"I-you…you're an ass!" She laughed as he dodged away from her halfhearted swing at his head.

After redressing and a few more kisses Skye was finally able to make it back to her room.

**AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. **

**So that's a shorter chapter than I usually do but I just kind of wanted to give those two a break after that Skyeward-ly heinous season finale. The mission and team hijinks will continue next week I'm sure. Let me know what you think, the more reviews the more I feel like I'm headed in the right direction, and well I'm an attention whore so there's that too. Thanks again to all of you that follow and favorite! **


	11. Tainted Love

**Author's Note: Wow you guys are awesome! Thanks so much for all the reviews and enthusiasm I LOVE it! **

**Title might seem a little clichéd but y'all should check out the Skyeward vid of the same name on youtube by Surinella. AMAZING!**

**Mistakes are mine and might be many on this chapter.**

**M rating, little darker, you've all been warned.**

**Happy Reading**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. **

Skye needed to get her shit together.

The team was together in Coulson's office again, discussing possible strategies to get through the inevitable attack by the rival S.H.I.E.L.D. that was bound to happen sooner rather than later. She still wasn't exactly sure why it was that they were supposed to believe Hunter's story, but Coulson seemed sure, so she kept her reservations to herself.

Not to mention she didn't feel like drawing any attention right now, not after what had happened between her and Ward. Sleeping with the brainwashed traitor that nearly destroyed the team that was a surrogate family for her, spoke of so many issues she couldn't even begin to deconstruct her psyche.

It didn't help that she was this very moment trying to figure out _exactly _when it was that she could become a repeat offender.

Even though she told herself to focus on what Hunter was saying about possible infiltration strategies, or Coulson's explanations of the foot soldiers that would be arriving within the hour, she couldn't keep her gaze from flickering to Ward every few minutes.

He was leaning up against an empty stretch of wall, his dark clothing and matching expression drawing in the shadows of the room, it was like the light feared to touch him.

Skye found thoughts of worry running rampant in her mind. Not to mention the feelings of shame that chased those worries because they were all mostly focused on the idea that Grant was having second thoughts about what had occurred between them last night. He was so concerned about hurting her, of taking advantage of her, he _could_ be deciding how best to disengage. She shouldn't care, not after everything that had happened and was at this moment happening. These thoughts were starkly frivolous and revolting considering what the team was discussing right now.

Namely the protection and defense of her person.

It was just that she'd expected that when Ward came prowling into Coulson's office for him to come stand next to her by the Director's desk. Instead he'd locked eyes with her, given a nod, and stationed himself at his current location. Storm clouds raged behind his usually emotionless mask. Who knew if that was a good sign or not?

While most of the team seemed determined to ignore both of them, and what they knew had happened, Skye saw Fitz glance sidelong once or twice in Ward's direction. His expression calculating like he was in the middle of a new product design. The little engineer caught her gaze on him and gave a small nod of acknowledgement before turning his attention back to the group's discussion.

"It's doubtful that they will try the same attack as last time." Coulson was saying seriously, gesturing to the image of the base's blueprints on the giant screen in his office.

"In the case they do, repairs and reinforcements have been made to the previously breached sections." May continued as the screen changed. "If they do in fact bring the kind of force Hunter reported, it won't do us any good. They'll use their superior numbers to infiltrate the base at key points and overrun us."

"Well we luckily have a few things they don't." Coulson said with a tight smile. At May's cocked eyebrow and the rest of the spectators questioning looks he continued with a raised voice. "Come in please Agent Peterson."

All eyes snapped to the open doorway as Mike Peterson stepped through it. Absolute quiet remained for a moment before several team members began speaking together.

"That's a bloody cyborg." Hunter muttered.

"Mike!?" Skye blurted, totally flabbergasted.

"Nice upgrades." Fitz commented eyes flashing over the tech.

"Yes quite, how do they feel?" Simmons asked.

"That. Is. A. Bloody. Cyborg." Hunter reiterated.

"He's an agent." Coulson, corrected with a wry look in the Englishman's direction.

"Who can hear you." Mike replied matter-of-factly.

"You've been in contact with Deathlok?" May asked, accusation lacing her quiet tones.

"Yeah, about that, we all need to have a discussion about _what_ it is I know _exactly_. At least what would be safe for you all to know as well." The Director said cheerily. "I'm gonna try to take baby steps in the honesty department."

"Shouldn't we all?" Grumbled Simmons with a quick look in Skye's direction, opening her mouth to defend herself Skye was cut off by Hunter's next comment to Coulson.

"How is the robot an agent and I'm not?"

"You refused to sign a contract."

"Got a post-it?"

Skye's attention shifted from the verbal sparring to the shadow against the wall. Ward and Mike held one another's gaze as the other two men bantered back and forth.

"Ward." Mike said finally with a nod.

"Peterson." Ward answered with a nod of his own, his arms still folded, back still leaning against the wall.

"Fantastic, another uncomfortable relationship," Fitz sighed, "we should have reached capacity now, what with Ward's ex in the basement."

"She's not-" Ward began.

"Wait, Agent 33 is here?" Hunter asked, pointing to the floor. "In a cell?"

"Her name is Kara." Ward supplied, tone chilled.

"She got in using Skye's face." Simmons supplied.

"At least that makes sense." May added. "We still don't know how Ward was able to get in before Kara showed up."

Ward's only reply was a quick rising of eyebrows as his mask dropped smoothly into place with the added scrutiny.

"Good _lord_!" Hunter exclaimed, looking around at the nods of confirmation he was receiving. "Did you all decide to advertise the Playground's location on one of those giant flashing billboards or something? Is this not supposed to be a _secret _base?

"She followed Ward here without anyone's knowledge. _He_ showed up here to help retrieve Skye." Coulson deadpanned. "I was more interested in knowing how he was going to help us get her back, rather than spending time trying to discover how it was he knew where the base was."

"Right, well I see where _your_ priorities are." Hunter replied with a pointed look towards Skye. "Which don't get me wrong perfectly understandable, we're all rather fond of the lovely little lady, but does _everyone_ know where this site is?"

"I'm reasonably sure The Avengers are still unaware, not only about the base, but of my alien assisted resurrection."

"How would you know?" Hunter muttered.

"Oh believe me, if Stark finds out, we'll know. He'd be here. Loudly."

"Can we please get back to how we're going to keep a squad of highly trained agents from taking over the base and acquiring all of us _and_ what we know?" Ward snapped.

"Feel free to contribute something, other than your high amount of 'tude Ward." Coulson answered, considering the younger man carefully.

_Everyone's starting to notice._

While Ward was prone to moodiness or bouts of strict professionalism when discussing mission objectives, since his return he'd largely reined in these inclinations. Always putting his best foot forward, unless goaded by Coulson or Fitz pestering him, Ward was showing an unmitigated amount of angst right now.

His gaze that clashed against Coulson's was a void that made Skye incredibly uneasy. It was his robot face from back when he'd been lying to them all about who and what he was. She hadn't seen it so firmly in place since he'd been back, he always had a ghost of a smirk, a whisper of a twinkle in those whiskey eyes of his.

"If they have more men than we do, they'll go with the paths they know. It's reasonable to assume they'll know we have Hunter, but I doubt they'll know about Mike and me."

"You're the one that broke Skye out of their base." May reminded them quietly.

"I didn't think there were any survivors from that." He replied flatly.

_Oh no._

Had she killed all those people? How many had there been, she had seen at least ten prisoners and their guards. When they'd been making their way out she hadn't seen bodies, but had she really looked? She'd been in shock basically, not to mention worried about Ward.

"As soon as we cut the power the base began to evacuate. After the collapse there were still heat signatures leaving the area." Coulson said evenly, his eyes narrowed.

Which answered nothing. She'd brought that entire section of the base down.

_Monster_

Ward shrugged, seemingly unconcerned with her climbing body count, pushing himself off the wall he gestured to the schematics displaying in front of them.

"Well, even if they are aware of my presence I'm sure Mike being here will be a surprise. Our troops should be here soon, so we set traps by the areas the enemy is likely to target. We split into teams, each of the core group here, taking an allotment of men to those same areas. We find or create choke points that will neutralize their superior numbers."

"And what traps do you plan on rigging that won't create casualties?" Coulson asked interested.

Ward's brow furrowed in response.

"He wasn't worried about casualties." May supplied when the other specialist remained silent.

"Why would I be?" Ward asked tensely, looking between the two leaders.

"Because they are S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and we're not going to kill them." The Director supplied warily.

"Why?" Ward questioned, voice rising a little in bafflement.

"Ward. We don't kill people if we don't have to…Remember?" Fitz said quietly from his position next to the irritated operative, who turned to him with dead eyes.

"Grant." Skye tried, after it became apparent that Fitz's entreaty wasn't working. Those eyes snapped to hers and she watched as he took a deep breath and finally dropped his gaze.

"I'm sure Fitz and Simmons can modify some tech to help us out." Ward's statement was met with uneasy silence. "That individual cloaking piece for instance."

"What are our chances of enlisting Kara?" Coulson supplied after the silence stretched on uncomfortably long.

"I'll go talk to her." Ward answered with a nod, leaving the room after snagging the handheld tablet from Coulson's desk, without another word or glance in anyone else's direction he strode out.

"Was he given the clearance codes to get into the cells?" May asked into the resulting uneasiness in the room.

"I'm sure he has _somebody's_." Coulson replied irritably.

All eyes swiveled to Skye, who raised her hands in supplication.

"Hey, don't look at me I have told him _nothing _security-wise."

"Alright people, let's start working on that plan." Coulson said briskly, thankfully moving everyone's attention away from her. "Everyone deicide which breach point they best can cover and FitzSimmmons get working on some nonlethal booby-traps. May, after you get done coordinating everyone's positions for the attack, get in contact with the reinforcements and get an ETA for me."

People began breaking off into private conversations in small groups. Skye expected Fitz to go straight to Simmons but instead he came quickly across the room to Skye instead. She saw Simmons eyes flash with hurt that he hadn't invited her, but since Skye didn't know what the makeshift psychiatrist was going to say she didn't attempt to rectify the situation.

"When did it start?" He asked immediately without preamble.

"I'm not sure." She answered, not even attempting to play dumb.

"When did you last see him?"

"This morning. Less than a half hour before the meeting."

"And he wasn't displaying any of those behavioral signatures?"

"No way!" Her voice dropped to a kind of whisper yell, while Fitz nodded quickly with a thousand mile stare as she continued. "He was, _we were_, happy." When there was no response she became, if it was possible, even more uncomfortable. "I'm sorry Fitz I know this is weird."

"Hmm? What?" He asked looking at her blankly, the gears behind his eyes spinning to catch up with the conversation in front of him. "Oh, the two of you sleeping together? Hasn't that been happening for a while?"

"What?! No!"

"Oh." He said surprised, then waved a hand in dismissal. "I'm interested in what made him flip the switch into Terminator Agent Ward mode, more than anything else at the moment. I realized the two of you getting together was a possibility the moment his eminent demise made your control slip."

"I-"

"It's alright Skye, I'm sure you'll have enough opposition on this. Save your arguments for the others." He supplied with a quick glance behind him at the other occupants of the room. "There's no need for them with me." He finished with a smile.

"Thanks Fitz."

"Look, I've got to go get started on this 'save us from being imprisoned or killed thing' but I need you to keep an eye on him for me. I don't know what triggered this but I have _not _spent hours doing research and going over mountains of brain scans for him to go all Darth Ward on us."

He turned to leave, but Skye caught his elbow quickly before he could move away. Fitz looked back at her in surprise.

"Was it me? Was it us? Did I give him some Buffyverse, perfect moment of happiness, and he went all Angelus on me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but no it wasn't you. Well, actually yeah maybe it was." At her scoff of irritation he waved his hands to stop her impeding panic attack. "If it had been specifically the act of you two ehrm, canoodling, I believe the ramifications would have presented themselves right away. Not to mention, moment of _perfect_ happiness? Someone's a _little _full of themselves don't you think?"

Skye couldn't help but crack a relieved smile at the little Scots expression. With an answering grin he turned and with a brief word to Simmons the two left the office, heads tipped together in rapid speech.

_What the hell was going on with Ward?_

**AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. **

_Mission. Protect Skye at all costs._

Ward slipped through the halls of the base silently, taking in the layout for the hundredth time as he made his way to Vault D. His mind was running in a familiar set of clicks and whirs like it did whenever he was on a mission. They wanted him to use nonlethal force?

_Acceptable_

Slower perhaps, might make things a little harder, but no one this _Gonzales_ had, was going to interfere with the reconstruction of his life. No doubt the head of the rival agency would not be as tolerant towards him as Coulson was. There was no shared history there, no attachment to Skye to temper his ruling.

_Skye_

He ground his teeth as he typed in the code to get the door opened. He knew he should find the fact that he was using Coulson's security codes to get into _his_ old cell humorous, but the emotion didn't touch him. He paused momentarily, wondering idly if he should be concerned with the state of his thought process.

There was a certain…disconnection there.

_Irrelevant _

He went down the stairs quickly and came to a stop in front of the cell as Kara leapt to her feet to mirror him.

"What is it?" She asked, taking in his expression with concern.

"There's an impending attack by the same entity that took Skye before. I've come to see if you were willing to lend your assistance in defending the base."

"What happened?" She asked, eyes roving over him.

"I just told you."

"You're…different. Did something happen? With you and Skye?" He just stared at her until she slowly nodded. "She's done something to you."

"You're wrong." He argued, anger beginning to bubble under the detachment.

"Did you sleep with her?" Kara asked, arms crossing over her chest defensively.

"We don't have time for this." He deflected, shaking his head minutely.

"What are you thinking Ward? You told me she didn't have feelings for you anymore. That you weren't _insane _enough to think she still did. If it isn't that then what is it? _Weakness_? You can't stop trailing after that girl like some abused little puppy?"

"Stop." Ward growled, his heartrate picking up a notch.

"That has to be it! This team and this _girl _have you doing all their dirty work, but they will _never _accept you. Not after what you did!" Kara shouted, eyes over bright and watery. "You can't _actually_ think you two are going to live happily ever after. She wants a _good_ man not whatever the hell it is you are."

"You're wrong." He repeated turning away from her towards the stairs.

"Wait. Ward! I'll help." Kara called out suddenly when he was halfway up. He paused looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"No, I don't think so."

"You said you needed me."

"If I could trust you not to do something, to the team, to Skye, but I can't." Exiting the vault he came face to face with May, setting him on his heels abruptly.

"Any luck?" She asked, eyes intently watching him.

"No, under no circumstances should she be allowed out of that cell." He answered evenly, offering her the tablet that she took with slightly raised brows.

"Really? This whole time you haven't stopped nagging Coulson to let her out. And now that we could use the help, you don't think it's a good idea?"

"If you have something to say, just say it." He bit out and watched her face tighten in irritation.

_Careful_

"_I am_. Is this about Skye?"

"_All of this is about Skye."_ He replied emphatically. "Kara's urge to protect me makes her dangerous to Skye, and everyone else in this base."

"And why is that?"

"She thinks you're all using me, that once you no longer have need of me you'll cast me out or kill me, something along those lines." Ward answered promptly, watching the flicker of surprise before May clamped down on her expression.

"And what do you think?"

"I think if I was smart I would've stayed gone." He said, shrugging slightly.

"Not arguing with you on that one."

"Kara accepted me for exactly what I am. Something that is never going to happen here, not with Skye and not with the team." Anger spiked at her condescending smile.

"Don't be an idiot Ward." At his glare she continued, unconcerned. "A guy like you doesn't want the girl that _likes_ the monster. You want the one who makes the monster a man."

Without another word she left him in the hall, striding away towards her next task without a backwards glance. He felt the part of him he associated with Skye beat frantically against the animal and the analytical that were currently in control.

Heading in the opposite direction of May, Ward decided to begin making contingency plans in the event these nonlethal traps proved inadequate. He was setting up the choke points and barricades when Coulson's reinforcements started spilling in. He received many sidelong glances, all of which leapt away from him quickly, when he stopped his actions to consider the perpetrator coldly in return.

_Puppies_

He thought cynically, watching them all head to the Director's office for assignment. He scratched idly at his beard as he considered his current work. He was mulling over the idea of making the most recent barricade higher when something distracted him.

_Citrus _

His head snapped up and he caught the site of brown locks and a tight frame walking away from him and rounding the corner at the end of the hall.

_Skye_

Analytical argued for preparedness, but Animal cocked its head to the side, and moved his body forward.

_Arh-whoooo_

**AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. **

Skye had just finished double checking the firewalls for the base's security system. She was on her way to find Ward, when an arm looped itself around her waist and pulled her quickly into the maintenance room she'd just passed. She hadn't heard anyone approaching behind her, but she'd been worrying pretty heavily over what she was going to find when she tracked Ward down.

She was about to throw an elbow into her abductor's face when her power picked up on the familiar frequency of the arm banded around her. A breath of relief passed her lips before she was spun around and pressed unceremoniously against the wall. The back of her head smacked the concrete, but her noise of pain was swallowed by the mouth that covered hers.

It was mostly dark in the little room and Skye found all of her other senses kicking into overdrive to make up for the lack of sight. His tongue glided into her mouth and moved against hers in a way that was demanding and insistent. His hands grinded the length of her back before roving their way down and then back again. She knew she should tell him to stop, but that smell of spice and sweat along with what he was doing with his tongue made her concerns suddenly inadequate.

She could feel the barely controlled power in the arms that held her rigidly in place. So at odds with the liquidity of the body that moved into her with every deepening of the kiss. In a gunshot quick movement he tore her hands from their place on his heaving chest and slammed them over her head, imprisoning them against the wall. His grip on her wrists was painful and Skye couldn't stop the whimper that escaped. Ward showed no sign of noticing or caring, only changing his focus to her neck when he ran out of breath.

"Ward." Skye gasped into his ear. "You're hurting me."

"Hmm?" He murmured, finding his favorite spot on her neck and latching on.

"Wrists." She breathed unevenly, tugging fruitlessly at his iron hold.

"Mhmmm."

And claiming her mouth again, he pulled her hands to his chest, releasing them before reaching down and using his capable fingers to undo and remove both her jeans and underwear. The fabric slipped down her legs and dropped off her feet as Ward clamped onto the tops of her thighs and boosted her up against the wall.

"This is becoming familiar." She mused breaking the kiss.

"Short." He supplied succinctly against her lips. He pressed against her and the ability to make rational decisions was quickly fleeing her mind.

_Tell me to stop Skye_

"Ward." She stuttered out as one of his hands moved up the soft skin of her thigh. She didn't mind forceful, in fact she liked it so much it was distracting her from why she'd been looking for him to begin with. Something was wrong. She couldn't let him regress just because his fingers were sending lightning strikes through her nervous system with each centimeter of her skin they dragged across.

_Make me stop Skye_

"Grant." She panted, as his thumb caressed nearer to her throbbing, traitorous, center. "There's something wrong. Stop." Her last word thankfully halted his assault for a heartbeat as he appeared to ponder what her words meant.

"Wrong?" He growled into her ear, making her swallow the pleased little sound that tried to simmer out. He nuzzled his face into her hair. Breathed deep as a shiver broke over her body when his stubble scraped delightfully over the shell of her ear.

"You're acting…different." She continued carefully, grasping tightly to his shoulders when she felt his muscles go rigid beneath her.

"Different?" He repeated, pulling his face back to look at her in the low light. Twin pools of black shimmered a few inches from her face, and her breath caught to see their predatory gleam. This would be easier if she could figure out if she were more scared or excited at the way he was looking at her.

"The _way_ you're acting, it's-"

"Wrong?" He supplied, rolling his body into her, fingers flexing into the flesh of her thighs. A humorless leer twisting his face into something that made her heartrate leap erratically.

"No I-"

"Bad?" He bit out, moving a hand up her side underneath her shirt, but stopping just shy of touching anything but the lace of her bra before dragging the hand down the tender skin of her ribs making her shudder.

"No, Grant, listen…I need you t-to believe me." She mumbled as his mouth bobbed down towards her, again stopping just before touching where she wanted him. She railed against the urge to clench her legs even tighter around his hips as the need for him climbed.

"Oh I always believe it when you tell me I'm bad." He said against her mouth, his body quivering around her in some suppressed urge that no longer felt wholly lustful.

Dangerous.

_But so am I…_

Trying to collect some semblance of control Skye closed her eyes, and found her power, listening for the frequency that was all Grant Ward. It took less than a heartbeat, what with him pressed flesh to flesh with her like a damned puzzle piece. Another heartbeat for her to realize there was something different in the way he sounded to her.

_Disharmony_

Like static accompanying a radio station, malware hiding in a file, there was Grant and then there was this…thing.

Tentatively she reached out with her power, sending out the smallest and gentlest vibrations she could. Feeling them ripple over her skin like goosebumps and flow into the slightly shaking man holding her against a wall.

"Skye?" His voice was haggard, but instead of dropping her, Skye felt his forehead rest against hers. His arms moved to holding her as chastely as possible in her currently clothed situation.

"Just wait." She whispered, moving her hands to cup the sides of his face. Focusing on the deep tenor that she imagined as coming from his bones she matched the pitch and sent the ripples of power to him in waves. Realizing as she did so that her power didn't allow her to eradicate the disharmony, only sense its existence.

The more she matched Ward's natural frequency, she could feel that nasty little virus retreat, worming its way deeper inside to hide from her barrage. The more it diminished the more the arms holding her relaxed.

"What the hell was that?" He breathed, rising his head and looking at her. Skye opened her eyes and smiled happily at the crinkle between his brows and the way the low lights caught at the caramel shades of his eyes.

"I think whatever Fitz has been working on getting rid of, what Garrett did to you, got away from you a little." Her fingers scratched distractedly at his beard, there was something nagging at her senses.

She felt Ward lower her to the ground and looked at him questioningly. He looked a little haunted, the muscles in his throat stood out as he swallowed in a few jerking movements. What was that feeling she was getting? Too many presences in the vicinity, the recruits inside and a building cacophony of noise on the perimeter of the base.

"They're early." She muttered, trying to track the frequencies she wasn't used to, but all the new people in the base was throwing off her ability to discern individuals.

"Skye I'm sorry, maybe we shouldn't be trying to do this until I'm…more stable." He said gesturing between them.

"What? No, Grant I'm fine. This is good."

"How?" He asked tightly, obviously gritting his teeth again. She shook her head as she bent down to start jerking on her discarded clothing.

"Just trust me. Ok? Right now we need to go."

"What's wrong?" He asked, immediately on alert, she finished zipping her jeans just as the base's alarms began to blare out in the hallway.

"The fraking fake S.H.I.E.L.D. is here." She grumbled, pulling his face down for a quick and hard kiss before turning to open the door.

The two walked out, slamming into Coulson, who was running for the nearby weapons locker. After grasping onto Skye in order to right the two of them, the man's eyes flickered to the closing maintenance door, than back to the two flushed teammates in front of him.

"Really?" Coulson asked Ward, face screwed up in derision. Skye glanced back to see Grant shrug and open his mouth only to shrug again, speechless.

"Where do you want us Director?" Skye prompted, trying to get Coulson back on task. He looked back and forth between them, calculation evident in the slight squint of his eyes.

"What's the play Boss?" Ward prodded when no answer was forthcoming.

"Ward you're with me, Skye I need you to head to the lab and protect FitzSimmons." Coulson ordered, making his way the few extra feet to the weapons locker. Skye hesitated a moment before turning to Ward.

"Be careful." She ordered, drawing his attention from Coulson's retreating form.

"I should stay with you." He growled, closing his eyes briefly as she reached up to bring his face down to hers.

"We keep the insurgents at the perimeter. As far away from Skye and the others in the middle as possible, that's the plan." Coulson said while he strapped on body armor and tucked I.C.E.R. loaded guns into every space he could fit them.

"See? _I'll _be totally safe. I need _you_ to be Super Spy, specialist extraordinaire right now, and keep that Gonzales bastard from hurting the other members of our family. You hear me?"

"Yes ma'am." He smiled as he closed the few inches to her mouth and kissed her quickly.

"That includes you Grant. I'm serious."

"Ward! We gotta go." Coulson called impatiently gesturing to the open weapons locker. Sounds of small level explosives being set off made it to them from down the hallway.

"Don't worry gorgeous, I meant it when I told you I was a survivor." Ward grinned, with a final quick peck.

"Destiny's Child let's move!" Coulson ordered.

With one parting nod the two broke apart, Skye jogging away from the noises of combat, Ward gearing up with practiced fluid movements. When she reached the end of the hall, Skye couldn't help but stop and look back at two of the most important men in her life.

"Just like old times huh Boss?" Ward was asking joyfully over the sounds of suppressed gunfire and yelling while Coulson glowered at him irritably.

_Be safe._

Taking a deep breath Skye turned to make her way to the lab and FitzSimmons.

**AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. **

**So I am taking gratuitous liberties with Skye's abilities… Oh well. Also this chapter may have gotten a little dark for some people, I regret nothing, I mean I put the M rating there for a reason right? I don't know, people get weirded out at different things so I never know how much to warn people. Thanks again for all the support! **

**I do apologize for any errors as this was written in a day and I may be a little punch drunk at the moment.**


	12. Dust and Gold

**Author's Note: Glad to see so much concern over Ward, who, we all of course love and want good things for. Even if they are planning on making him uber evil on the show . Don't even get me started on that one. You guys are so great and I love reading ALL your reviews, it means a lot that all the little attention to detail is being picked up on, not only in the last chapter but all the previous ones as well.**

**Warnings for gore and more gratuitous liberties taken with powers and the amount of bullets a handgun holds…just run with it. ^.~**

**You guys are freaking fantastic! The title of the chapter is based from another song that was done for a Skyeward fanvid by Fridaydayy that ya'll should check out because it is awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or anyone aha aha**

**AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. **

Skye sprinted through the base, sliding around corners, now and then slamming into a wall or two in her haste to get to the lab. She had stupidly not grabbed a weapon from the open locker before she went pelting off to protect her friends.

It was time to stop worrying about Coulson and Ward playing nice together. It was out of her hands. Rounding the last corner she breathed a sigh of relief when she found the doors to the lab safely locked and obviously not breached. Her fingers flew over the keys on the security pad and she entered the quiet and seemingly empty room.

_No._

Where in the hell were those two? They'd been headed here after the briefing, she was sure of it. Regardless, in the event of an attack, Fitz and Simmons always agreed to hold down the fort in the lab. She began panicking until a thought crossed her mind.

"Fitz?" There was a heartbeat more of panic before a voice sounded from the back corner of the room.

"Skye?" Taking a few steps in that direction she looked down at an empty space.

"So you were able to put a prototype together for that individual cloaking huh?" She asked with a smile, addressing the place she'd heard the voice come from. There was a wave of movement close to the ground and FitzSimmons appeared, huddled in each other's arms in the corner.

"Thankfully, yes." Fitz answered with a tight nod, neither scientist moved from their entwined position as they began speaking quickly, nearly in tandem.

"I _told_ Fitz we should come and help."

"Which is totally mad."

"We are _more_ than capable of defending ourselves."

"And let those hacks get their grubby hands on my inventions? Not _bloody_ likely."

"The rest of the team might need us Fitz!"

"To what? Scream girlishly and get in the way?'

"You don't scream _that_ girlishly."

"I meant you, and obviously, those better trained have it well in hand Simmons."

"You were saying that Ward was-"

"Right Ward, how is Ward Skye?"

Skye blinked several times in the face of their spitfire conversation until her mind was able to catch up with what she'd been asked. For the next few minutes she gave the two the basic rundown of what had happened, minus the losing of her pants and undergarments, and was encouraged by the curious scientists to give minute details about what her power had picked up on.

She was listening to theories when she felt a draft send a chill down her sweat soaked neck and back, raising the tiny hairs there and sending a solid weight of dread into her gut.

She'd forgotten to relock the door.

Without another thought she dropped and spun as the sound of suppressed gunfire came from the open doorway. The rounds slammed into the concrete wall, showering the scientists with a light hailing of debris. She couldn't get hit with an I.C.E.R. she had to keep the intruder away from FitzSimmons. Rolling, Skye leapt behind the nearest work station's desk as another impact sounded from the area she'd just vacated.

_How the hell did you get by the barricades so fast?_

Her opponent was a nondescript male of average height and build. On her retreat he entered the room and moved to intercept her. If she allowed one of her party to be taken they could be used as blackmail against Coulson and the rest of the team, she had to get FitzSimmons out of here and disengage or neutralize this enemy as soon as possible to relocate the group or reclaim the safety of the lab.

Looking to where the intruder was making his way carefully to her location she saw his gaze suddenly snap in her friends' direction. Her own attention quickly mirrored his to see one of Fitz's sneakers re-disappear into the safety of the cloaking.

_Damn it!_

Slamming her hands into the ground below her, she sent a short range wave the attacker's way. Skye focused intensely in order to send it only as far as the man's unfamiliar frequency before cutting off the vibration, rising a little from her cover to make sure he left the other two alone. It was barely enough to make him stumble but the act itself made him hone back in on the biggest threat in the room.

_That's right buddy, pick on someone your-_

He aimed and fired, causing Skye to duck quickly in order to dodge. How many shots was that? Could she draw his fire long enough to get the others to safety, or did that risk them getting caught by a stray bullet? Did she have a choice?

Two more shots slammed into the desk she was hiding behind.

_Make that a no then._

"Jemma! Fitz! Get to Coulson!" She yelled as with one last steadying breath she leapt over the desk aiming a well-placed booted foot into the nameless man's chest, sending him staggering back. There was a flurry of movement as the hidden pair attempted to make good their escape. The intruder's eyes flicked in their direction but Skye noticed distractedly that even though his gun bearing arm was already stretched towards them, as a result of her impact on his chest, he didn't shoot. Instead, the arm came swinging back in her direction, and she had to focus again on nothing but keeping those paralyzing rounds away from her.

As her arms flew up to deflect and attempt to subdue her opponent, in her peripheral vision she saw the couple come to a sudden stop only a step or two from their previous hiding place. Fitz said something in a shocked voice but she couldn't hear it over her own grunts of exertion and her combatants low cursing.

"Dear God." Simmons' voice filtered into Skye's focus. Taking a calculated risk Skye glanced in the twos direction to see Jemma with hands pressed to her mouth and Fitz looking Skye's way in shocked horror, mouth moving without sound.

"Guys?" She prodded, landing another punch to her adversaries face.

"They're not using…" Simmons' was drowned out by another shot that grazed Skye's shoulder, leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

Fire.

_Fire?_

"He's not using an I.C.E.R.!" Fitz yelled, as both her friends took uncertain steps in her direction. Another curse and the man's aim went wide, then turned until he aimed at the two shocked looking noncombatants.

It was rage.

She realized that in a detached sort of way, as the fire in her arm spread and met the inferno that coursed out from her core. Everything slowed and she felt the burning, molten, all-consuming rage in her fill every pore of flesh, and every nerve ending she possessed. She could see the terrified expressions on her teammate's faces; she could feel the way it made the pitch of their frequencies spike. The entirety of her being fixated on the alien tone from the attacker in front of her, and like a heartbeat, she pushed the rage filled pulse of her power into that tone.

The gun dropped from lifeless fingers as the intruder crumpled to the floor. Bone pierced flesh in dozens of places, and red slipped across the floor until it could drip down into one of the sunken floor drains. Skye's heartbeat stuttered and threw itself against her ribcage as soon as she was able to form a thought.

_Freak_

_Murderer_

_Monster_

She was able to suck in a gasping breath before the room around them began to shudder in time to the wracking breaths that battered their way in and out of her lungs. She couldn't look away from the mutilated remains at her feet. From a long way off noise pressed in on every side of her, and she could suddenly feel everyone and everything in the base. All pressing and clamoring to be heard above the others.

Movement, drug her eyes upwards, to the duo that made careful steps in her direction. Fear lanced through her already laboring heart and with a great effort she threw herself backwards until the base of her spine hit desk.

"Run." Numb lips gasped, as the dust from the shaking ceiling coated them all. The living and the dead, all trembled together in the juddering quaking that surrounded them. "I can't control it. RUN!" She screamed finally, another wave lifting them and the desks off the floor with a sickening lurch.

"Ok, ok, we'll go." Simmons answered, tugging at a stationary Fitz's sleeve. "If you can make it to one of the Vaults, Coulson had them reinforced. Remember?"

Skye jerked out a nod, mostly just to get them moving. As her eyes sunk to the floor to again look at what she'd done she heard a hissed argument take place before Jemma's voice picked up loud enough for Skye to hear as the biochemist drug the engineer out the door.

"We have to get Ward, Fitz! Now!"

_Ward…_

The thought of him pulled her back and she shouted for them to keep him away from her too, but they were already gone and she was alone.

With the body.

She felt connected to everything and everything in turn felt connected to her, and the rocking around her intensified with her panic. She took stumbling steps towards the door, if she could make it to the Vaults, she could use the control tablet to lock Ward and everyone else away from her.

She'd killed someone.

She didn't need to do that. She could have shaken the gun to pieces. Why hadn't she done that to begin with? When she realized they were live rounds why didn't she do it then, or just focus-knock him into the nearest wall? What the hell was wrong with her?

He was an agent.

He probably had a family. Friends that would miss him, mourn him. Her hastily eaten granola bar from that morning threatened to make a reappearance, and she staggered to a halt, the hallways wavered and trembled in her site as the ground still moved and the walls still shivered.

What would the others say? How could they trust her?

_Coulson. _

Thoughts of her surrogate father made tears cloud her vision as the Vaults came into site and with quavering cries she unlocked the nearest one she knew to be empty and entered.

**AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. **

_**Right After Skye Left.**_

Ward finished clipping on his tactical vest and loading up on Coulson approved weapons, which meant nothing that could be lethal. Grant stayed silent and non-argumentative during the Director's tirade about why they were only using I.C.E.R.'s and nothing debilitating because their opponents were fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

_Blah blah blah greater good right._

It hardly mattered, as long as Ward had both functioning hands, he'd be as fatal as any live round. So he nodded and gave the expected 'yes sirs' as they made their way down the hall to where all the commotion was coming from. A certain amount of combatants had gotten through the blockade and had the group of Coulson's foot soldiers pinned down in an alcove.

Ward checked out the two groups' positions and after a moment of consideration Coulson looked at him with a questioning look. He felt a wolfish smile spread and nodded confirmation of the unspoken inquiry. Could he take out the five agents that were using the barricades _he'd _made in order to give Coulson's soldiers a chance of reclaiming this sector?

_Oh absolutely, my pleasure._

"_No _casualties." Coulson whispered, face set, probably willing to I.C.E. the other man just to make sure Ward didn't disobey him on this. He couldn't help the slight roll of his eyes that happened, with a quick nod Ward ducked around the corner. Creeping along the wall he moved silently until he was in striking distance.

Lashing out he slammed the butt of his gun into the back of the nearest man's neck, dropping him like a stone. The clatter attracted the attention of the other agents in time for them to each receive an I.C.E.R. round to the face.

Coulson hadn't said anything about them going down painlessly.

He checked over his shoulder to see Coulson moving deftly from his position to the blockade. Turning back Ward barked a command to the soldiers in the alcove and proceeded forward with a mind to eliminate the threat from the breach point. He could hear more agents there, metal grating against cement, shuffle of boots, the occasional murmur as they tried to figure out what had happened to their suddenly silent brethren.

A sudden nagging made him double check Coulson, the other man was there, leaning out from behind the recently secured barricade. The splayed bodies of the knocked out agents cluttered around the Director's feet. There was a slight movement and the man that Ward had hit in the neck stirred. Coulson was too focused on what Grant was doing and didn't notice as the enemy unholstered his weapon and began to aim it at the Director's back.

Turning on his heel, Ward took two steps to clear his shot, and snapped off a round into the man's forehead. Coulson looked a little shocked for a moment before he turned back to Ward with another glower.

"This does _not _make us ok." Coulson said flatly, as Ward walked back to the barricade in order to check the again motionless agent.

"Understood sir." Ward answered with a nod as he checked the number of shots left in his mag, then motioning the awaiting men in the alcove to retake the other barricade in the choke point across the hall from them.

"It also doesn't make me forget what I saw." Coulson continued deadpan.

"Ah, does this mean I don't have your blessing to take Skye to the annual S.H.I.E.L.D. sock-hop? Because I've _really_ been practicing my hand-jive, sir." Ward grinned in spite of Coulson's apparent lack of levity.

"You know Ward, as Director I know some deep holes, some that I feel comfortable in saying, no one else in the _world_ knows about." Coulson finally twitched into a benevolent smile as he finished with. "No one will find your body."

"Well, if _you_ were the one that killed me Coulson, no one would be looking for the body." Ward answered with only half the humor he'd meant the statement to have. The two looked at each other in silence for half a breath before Coulson's eyes narrowed and he shook his head in irritation.

"Oh like I'd ever hear the end of it from Skye and Fitz, dead or alive you are _assuredly_ going to be a pain in my ass Ward."

Opening his mouth to respond, Ward was suddenly cut off by another voice sounding from near the breach.

"I would like to speak to Phil Coulson." The voice was authoritative, assured, and Ward immediately disliked whoever it belonged to.

"_Director _Coulson." Ward corrected under his breath, and heard a puff of a laugh from the man next to him.

"Stop it, I might start liking you or something." Nerves and adrenaline made the two chuckle quietly together, all the while receiving concerned expressions from the other troops awaiting the Director's orders. "_Agent_ Gonzales," Coulson called back after a moment, "we have to stop meeting like this."

"You leave me no choice, Phil." The voice answered with a slight edge.

"Then to trash my base? But ultimately fail at accomplishing anything else but to cost me ridiculous sums of money on reconstruction? I think we can both agree on the futility of that arrangement."

"I've come better prepared this time, we can't allow for such weapons to be consolidated by a man with unknown affiliations." Ward applauded himself on his gut reaction to dislike the disembodied voice.

"Did Fury not send out a memo or something?" Ward asked quietly. Coulson opened his mouth to answer, but thinking better of it shook his head and replied to Gonzales instead.

"I don't know what it is that you think I have, but perhaps a conversation could have saved both of us a lot of time and money."

"From what I've heard, honesty is not one of the virtues you possess Coulson."

"Can I shoot him?" Ward hissed, he hated pompous authoritative figures, they reminded him too much of his brother.

"No. Though I appreciate the sentiment." Coulson answered, ducking his head around the barricade in order to get a look at the breach. Raising his voice he addressed Gonzales again, as always sounding congenial and hospitable. "Apparently the things I possess are of great interest to you."

"Yes." The rival answered. "Namely the dangerous things, the weapons, Fury's Toolbox, Deathlok, Grant Ward, and the Gifted prior agent."

Ignoring how well informed the man was, Ward began considering the different ways he would be able to cross off Gonzales. The other man obviously had no interest in reaching a diplomatic resolution. All he needed was a clear eye line on the man, that's all it would take. He hadn't been allowed a knife, but a wall of cement could act as a decent bludgeoning tool. Coulson would be furious but he'd have to get over that, Ward had promised Skye that these ignorant bastards wouldn't take her again.

He'd promised.

He kept his promises to Skye.

Coulson's voice sounding steely, totally devoid of warmth, was what brought Ward out of his reverie of snapping their enemy's neck…or finding an accelerant of which he could use to set the threat on fire…

"_Skye_ is _not_ a weapon."

_Maybe Coulson will let me shoot him after all._

"She's dangerous." Gonzales replied, sounding like he thought that should end the discussion, and Ward couldn't help himself.

"_I'm dangerous." _His voice flooded the hallway, and like a predator he could feel the shocked fear and stillness that filled his prey on the other side of the breach. "Be happy Coulson's too good of a man to set me loose, because unlike him, I'm the kind that believes the ends justify the means, and know that I would go through some _incredibly_ _bloody_ means to keep Skye safe."

That's when the world started shivering beneath his feet and every muscle in his body tensed to the point of breaking.

_Skye_

He didn't know how but they'd gotten to her, and if they'd gotten to her then they'd made it through one of the barricades, possibly made it to the lab where her, Simmons, and Fitz were supposed to be. His specialist gears started clicking into place but he pulled back from the usually calming feeling that accompanied the experience, he couldn't trust himself to go too deeply into that mindset. He couldn't be unstable if he was going to help Skye.

And he _would_ help Skye.

Eyes meeting Coulson's, he flashed the man a look of gratitude when the Director nodded his approval to Ward's obvious train of thought. Ward hesitated uncharacteristically; Skye would kill him if he let anything happen to Coulson.

"I don't want anyone to die today Coulson, but you have to understand the implications your team could have to those of us outside looking in." Gonzales sounded worried, or at least less self-assured as he had a moment ago. He hadn't expected Skye to have a chance to use her powers, Ward's awareness reeled with all the possible strategic possibilities. A nasty thought wriggled into his mind.

_Assassination._

What lengths would the man go to in order to neutralize the threat that had collapsed half a base in a few moments? Ward's teeth creaked as his jaw clenched together in suppressed rage, the shaking around them continued and the walls groaned with the activity. Coulson was about to reply when there was a clattering of footsteps and two forms came pelting around the corner at the opposite end of the hall. The team of foot soldiers at the other barricade raised their weapons only to have Ward throw them a murderous look and a bark of command to stand down.

Fitz and Simmons came to a panting stop in front of Coulson and Ward, both chattering, they were obviously terrified but trying to keep it together.

"Guys slow down, you're safe." Ward said, as comforting as he could be, while wanting to dash off the way they had come in order to find Skye. Both looked at him in mild tones of disgust, which was actually an improvement on Simmons' part.

"Yes thanks Ward, we were able to deduce that ourselves." Fitz chided, as Simmons stayed silent only offering an eye roll.

"What're you two doing here? Where's Skye?" Coulson hissed.

When the two scientists recounted what had happened in the lab, Grant felt ice creep along his veins. Simmons held a hand out to him and he was unable to grasp her meaning while the world shook. Skye was alone somewhere after having to defend herself and her friends. Taking a life no longer registered with him, but he knew this loss of control was Skye's internal self-loathing being broadcasted.

"Give me one of your extra guns, we'll stay here to back up Coulson, she should have tried to make it to the Vaults by now. Vault J is the closest unoccupied cell." Simmons commanded and Ward realized as he handed over a pistol that he no longer really knew the woman in front of him.

Without another word he turned and ran in the direction of Vault J, hoping that both the base and Skye could last long enough for him to reach her.

**AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. **

When Skye heard the door to vault open she was both relieved and infuriated. Didn't he understand that she couldn't control herself? When reaching the bottom of the staircase, she had reached to the control tablet only to have it shatter explosively. She could hurt him. She could bring the Playground down around their ears. Why was he so damn stubborn?

_What if it's not him?_

She looked up from her balled up place in the corner of the small bunk. Unable to ignore the huge wave of relief that cascaded over her when she saw Ward's long legs taking the stairs down three to four at a time. When their eyes met she felt the sharp jarring around her even out to a gentler swaying. He looked so relieved to find her, not an ounce of fear or calculation showed in those bourbon eyes, and he didn't hesitate in making his way towards her.

_But he should be scared._

"Don't." She gasped, rolling to her feet on top of the bunk and wedging herself into the corner. He must know what she'd done, how else would he know exactly where to find her so quickly?

"You're not going to hurt me." He said, taking slow measured steps forward, hands upraised in supplication. His voice was so steady and calm, warm, like when he'd whispered things to her the night before. It seemed like weeks ago now, the confidence in his movements, the worshipful way he'd held her after.

"Won't I? Haven't I before? Even before I got changed." She answered, shaking her head quickly as the shuddering around her intensified and the dust continued to rain down towards the golden tones reflected back from the lights hitting Ward's upturned eyes. Not even a whisper of uncertainty touched his expression as he came to a halt in front of the bed.

"You do what you have to Skye, you always have."

"I don't! I didn't have to kill him, I-"

"So help me if you call yourself a monster one more time, I will come up there and show you what one _really_ looks like." His voice was equal parts lust and warning and it sent a different kind of shiver down her spine.

"Ward." She pleaded shaking her head once again.

"You're not anything besides strong, good, and beautiful, and for fucks sake Skye, you sure as hell don't need me to be telling you this. Don't let Gonzales or anyone get you thinking you're anything else. You aren't anything like me." He muttered at the end, and went to take the step up on the bunk.

"Don't!" Skye panicked holding her hands out in a stopping gesture, and horrified, saw him flinch as her power hit him in a gut punch that knocked the wind from his lungs. Instead of moving back or stopping he planted the foot solidly and stepped up. Skye felt waves of absolute fear crash into her when the warmth of his body enveloped her.

He took a small step forward and a silent scream opened her mouth as her power knocked into him again and again. The look of trust and calm never wavered in his eyes even when she could feel the frequency crack his ribs, jar his organs like the percussion of an explosion.

Until his fingers were sinking into her hair, hands cradling the back of her head, his mouth pressing against hers with a laziness that belied the damage done to him. She sobbed into the kiss as he unyieldingly deepened it and used the wall at her back to hold their bodies together. She felt her power slide back and everything stilled and quieted as with a sigh Ward raked his teeth over her bottom lip.

"Hmm, there, see? Everything's fine." He murmured against her swollen lips as his fingers massaged small circles into her scalp.

"You can't honestly think that." She accused quietly, refusing to open her eyes and possibly ruin the calm she felt at this moment. "And I know Gonzales won't."

"I _think._" Ward growled as he slowly and carefully pulled her down with him to be laying on the bunk, his breathing a little tender as he settled her carefully in the place between his shoulder and pec. Carefully avoiding contact with his ribs. "That he should be grateful you gave that bastard a much quicker death than I would have if I'd gotten my hands on him."

Skye didn't answer as she watched his breath hitch every now and then on the intake. Looking up she saw his eyes were open and surprisingly peaceful, considering the base was for all intents and purposes still under attack. Not to mention she was pretty sure his wounds would be causing a less stubborn man to cry like a baby. Even stranger than every odd thing about her bunk companion was her own reaction.

The deep tenor of his frequency, without a trace of disharmony, made her own nerves calm and his peacefulness seemed to bleed into her slowly. The wracking guilt and panic was held at bay right now by the solid length of arm that wrapped around her back. Her power held in check by the all-consuming hum of him. For the first time since the incident she breathed evenly and continued to look up at Ward, using him as a center.

"Ward," she said, after several moments of silence, "are you alright?"

"For right now Skye, I could not be more alright." He answered, looking down at her with a smile.

"But, your ribs?"

"My ribs will heal, and since you're ok I don't have to act on my plan to hunt down and execute Gonzales and every _single_ member of his squad that came here today."

"You've just got so many jokes these days." She deadpanned with a roll of her eyes, stilling slightly when his smile turned predatory.

"Yeah, I'm a funny guy."

She felt a kind of thrill shoot through her at his look and without thinking she moved up his body and kissed him. Working her mouth against his until with a groan he opened his lips and she slid a questing tongue inside. She leaned into him only to break the kiss when he grunted in pain, his free hand going to his ribs.

"Oh God! Sorry!'

"I'm fine, get back over here." He rumbled tightening the arm wrapped around her to move her closer.

"You know there are cameras in here right?" She asked, kissing him again, humming appreciatively against his lips as one of his hands kneaded the space from her hip to thigh.

"Hey, whatever you're into beautiful." He answered, smiling into their next kiss. She sighed and laid back against his arm, laughing a little when he made a growling noise in his throat.

"Easy tiger, you know I'm not that kind of girl." She teased, smile broadening at the look on his face.

"Oh but you could be Skye, remember, I believe in you."

"Coulson would see."

"Right. So snuggling?"

"Snuggling."

**AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS.**

**Right so, there's that, reviews help me write faster (aha obvious blackmail is obvious) hope that worked for people. Did it feel a little too much? Let me know, not trying to go all harlequin romance here. **

**I dislike the Gonzales character so be prepared to read him in a negative light, warning for all those that like the character. Upcoming chapters promise the return of Bobbi and Mack, plus there's still that Inhuman in Hydra's clutches, so lots to do lots to do, plus lots more smooching and such.**


	13. Bloodsport

**Author's Note: You people are wonderful, really, you're all catching things (details) that shows the amount of investment you have in the story and I love that! Both praise and concern are equally appreciated! **

**That being said: A concern was voiced about the "overplaying" of Skye's 'monster' thoughts and loss of control. Totally understandable, and I'm glad you care enough about the story to notice. There was a method to my madness there, in that, my hypothesis was that Skye without the treatment she received at Afterlife would still be dealing with the effects of the change to her body and her internal self-loathing would still be an issue because she still has yet to meet anyone like her so she (in this universe) would be feeling different and alienated on top of issues that she has been dealing with since childhood. Hope that alleviates some irritation with the repetition, and thanks again for really getting into the story! Love it!**

**Keep it up people, y'all keep me on my toes!**

**As always happy reading ^.~**

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned, nothing gained. (Except for an AoS contact high)**

**AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. **

Ward took in another breath; this one didn't catch, so the five minutes of getting to have Skye in his arms was going to need to come to an end. The idea of the attack not going their way because he was preoccupied with snuggle time, wasn't something that would sit well with him. There had been a breach somewhere, which meant a member of the team could be wounded or worse. They wouldn't know until they investigated their troop situation.

Craning down the few inches to the top of her head he placed a kiss in Skye's hair, not missing the way her body tensed with the knowledge of what he was going to say next. If he were a foolish man he'd suggest she stay here...He knew better.

"It'll be fine." He said quietly into her dark locks, feeling the strands cling and pull against his beard.

"You're sure you can fight?" She asked just as quietly, pointedly not moving from her place curled along his side.

"Well, I'm not up for going twelve rounds with May, but yeah. I'll make it." He replied, scrubbing a hand up and down her back with quickly brisk movements that had her sighing and sitting up on the small bunk. Skye looked back at him over a shoulder and Ward could see all the arguments raging in her dark eyes, but she stayed silent, like him knowing there was no point in telling one to stay while the other went into danger.

He rolled from the bunk doing a quick compartmentalization of the shooting pains without making a sound. Straightening, he turned and stretching back helped Skye to her feet, placing a bristled kiss to the knuckles of her hand before releasing his hold. Silently he reached to the small of his back and pulled out another spare gun, wordlessly handing it over to Skye before replacing the partially used clip in his primary weapon with a full one.

Head down while completing the task he looked at Skye and smiled when he found her gaze on him. It didn't really matter to him that he was wounded, or about to face an unknown amount of assailants in close quarters. He was finally becoming the man she wanted and needed, any obstacles threatening that would be dealt with quickly and efficiently.

Seeing concern in Skye's steady look made everything else seem secondary in comparison. His injuries faded to a dull ache in the background when he received her incredulous and exasperated smile in return for his own. Garrett had always said love was a weakness, treated said affliction like a disease and cautioned against it repeatedly. For the first time in a while Ward felt a sense of purpose, and was once again confident with his decision. He and Skye hadn't been in the right places before, but that had changed, and if that look in her eyes continued to grow…Maybe they could really have something together…

Garrett hadn't been right about this, couldn't have been.

But if it _was _so…

Then Ward was sick, but he loved it, and was through worrying.

A shared nod had them heading up the stairs and exiting Vault J silently, weapon raised and eyes constantly scanning the surroundings. Skye came along his left and Ward found himself lengthening his stride just enough to be out in front. They proceeded at a guarded pace down the hallways and corners, Ward quickening his step to lead the way around each blind turn. Realizing as he did so that his former rookie would not appreciate his urge to protect her.

Ward wasn't _exactly_ surprised then, when he got held up by an uncompromising, albeit petite, grip on his bicep as they came close to the next turn.

"What the hell are you doing?" She whisper-hissed, with a look that said she was considering just how much damage smacking his thick skull into the nearest wall could possibly cause. Opening his mouth to argue the validity of his decision, he stopped, the words dying on his lips. That fire Skye had, the passion that he'd always been drawn to, was back in her eyes. Hadn't he just told her minutes ago that she was strong and capable of handling whatever might be happening? No doubt she'd see his urge to protect her as doubt in her abilities and control.

_Stop getting in your own way Grant._

"Being an idiot." He whispered back finally, before ducking down to plant a quick kiss on her startled lips. "You know I'm the overprotective boyfriend type."

"The _what_ type?!" She half yelled before dropping her voice when he shushed her with a grin. "No I do _not _know that! Everything I _think_ I know about you is pretty relative at the moment. Wouldn't ya say?" At his half-playful pout she narrowed her eyes further, but the corner of her mouth kept creeping itself up into a smile. "_Anyway_, there you go _again_ jumping the gun. Who says I want you as my boyfriend huh?"

"So you're just using me for the incredible sex?"

"Incredible?" She repeated, shifting head and shoulders back to give him a once over. "Really?" She challenged with a raised eyebrow, patting his chest condescendingly. "You are _not_ my boyfriend Grant Ward."

He cocked his head to the side, eyes dropping to her mouth. On second thought, who the hell cared about the attack? He was fairly certain there was a maintenance closet nearby that he could utilize to finish what they'd started earlier. The little workman's spaces were becoming something both nostalgic and strangely erotic to him now.

_Interesting._

Taking a hand off the gun's grip, he snaked an arm around Skye's waist, breathing in deep past the pain in his ribs when her lips parted in anticipation of his kiss. He could feel a ghost of a grin tightening his own mouth when he paused, meeting her eyes instead. She clasped onto his tactical vest when his eyes came back up to meet hers, and he knew she was remembering the day's earlier incident and their night together just as vividly as he was.

"We'll discuss my boyfriend status, in lengthy and torturous detail tonight." He said quietly, and watched as she swallowed, then ran a berry red tongue over full lips before answering.

"You really think this'll all be over by then?"

"Oh I'll make sure of it," he promised, voice confident, "one way or another."

She opened her mouth to respond, but stopped, head turning to the side like she was listening. A flash of shock on her face was his only warning, before a mountain of a man rounded the corner they'd stopped at. Ward got an impression of lights shining off a shaved head, a straining flak jacket over a large frame, and the glint of a drawn weapon.

Skye said something next to him but Ward's entire focus went to the enemy in front of him. Releasing his hold on her and lashing out, he struck at the vulnerable wrists of his attacker, attempting to weaken or break the grip the big man had on his weapon. Hand-to-hand would be hard enough, but as always he liked his odds, if he could just prevent _anyone_ from getting shot. _Namely_ though, himself and Skye.

Ward's targeting on the wrist was good and it sent the man's aim wide, but he retained his hold on the gun. Following the first impact with a tight roundhouse kick to the quickly recovering slabs of muscle his opponent called arms; Ward was successfully able to knock the firearm loose. It clattered to the ground after colliding with the nearest wall. Taking a few carefully drawn in breaths Grant shut down the shooting pains from his ribcage, and with practiced calm got into a fighting stance.

Maybe hand-to-hand wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Ward! That's Mack! Don't!" Skye's voice finally penetrated into his consciousness. He hesitated, taking a good look at his opposition. He had zero recollection of this person. Tall, dark, and grumpy, must be one of the new recruits that pulled a _Grant Ward_ and betrayed Coulson and The Team.

_Was there _no_ originality anymore?_

"Let me get this straight." Ward said, hazarding a quick look at Skye before returning to the seething mass of muscle in front of him. "_I_ pull the old double agent move and everyone hates me immediately, even before the FitzSimmons fiasco, ultimately ending in me getting shot and left for dead. _This_ guy and blondie do it, and you _don't_ want him to get hurt? How is that-" His jaws clicked together as a large fist connected with the right side of his face. Pain burst across the targeted area, teeth snapping closed on his unsuspecting tongue.

A stinging at the impact site notified him that the skin had been split open along the ridge of his cheek.

_Again._

Probably fracturing the bone…

_Again…_

Ward could feel the gears turning in his head, Skye's sudden grip on his arm stalled the process, and with a grunt she dragged him a few steps back. This Mack guy wasn't continuing his attack, he just went into a fighting stance and smirked at Ward, inviting him closer with a sardonic little 'let's go' gesture that set Grant on edge. He could feel his own smirk, lips pulled up over teeth in more of a snarl than a smile, as he zeroed in on the obstacle in front of him.

"Mack." Skye cautioned, her grip vising onto Ward's arm with surprising strength. Grant's sneering opponent flashed a look her way, something laughably like betrayal in Mack's eyes.

"Gonzales was right." Mack rumbled out, eyes settling on both of them in turn. "About each and every one of you."

Adrenaline was pumping like gasoline through Ward's body and the pain was receding to something nearly forgotten. This man was with the group that took Skye, the ones that were trying to put Coulson out of commission. Coulson, who was truly the only honorable man Ward had ever known. Mack worked for that sanctimonious jackass Gonzales, he needed to be put down. His size and enthusiastic participation on behalf of this "Real" S.H.I.E.L.D. made Mack a threat, a very serious threat.

Plus…Ward was pissed about his face.

"Skye." He grated out, not taking his focus from Mack, her grip on his arm was solid and he wouldn't risk her being hurt just to get the jump on this mammoth.

"Let go of your Hydra boyfriend Skye. You know he wants to play." The big man goaded, expression mirroring Ward's, his body basically humming with restrained force.

"Oh for-" Skye's hand disappeared from his forearm and Ward darted forward eagerly. Mind whirring and clicking through dozens of attacks and blocks. The fight unfolding through his thoughts like a highlight reel. Counters for every variable that might happen, all within the space of a single step forward.

Before he could take another, there was a resounding crack, his worthwhile opponent seized up and crumbled. The big man fell boneless to the floor at Ward's feet. Causing him to come to an undignified hopping stop, before almost tripping over the prone form, nearly face planting into the ground. Hands clenching he turned to see Skye, whose gun was still drawn and aimed towards where the big man used to be standing.

"Skye!" He snapped, throwing his arms wide in irritation. Completely ignoring him, Skye went to Mack and checked the big man's pulse, lightly touching where the ICER round had hit him in the forehead.

"Like I said." She began conversationally, inspecting her weapon idly, rising to her feet fluidly. Directing her statements to the unconscious man she added. "He's _not_ my boyfriend."

Ward watched her with narrowed eyes as she turned to him with a pointed look, gun still held loosely in her hand. He gave her an easy smile and shrugged, nonplussed at the implied threat.

"Go ahead and shoot gorgeous, I'm _not_ takin' it back."

After cuffing Mack with his own restraints, the two took off through the base slowly and methodically, taking out the enemy insurgents they found as they went. All the while Ward cursed their lack of coms or proper preparation, causing Skye to roll her eyes more than once as they picked off more of Gonzales's forces.

Turning another corner they found Hunter unconscious on the floor with no obvious wounds. Almost directly across from him was another breach point which Ward quickly checked out while Skye went to the injured man. Ward watched as Skye kneeled down beside the Englishman and called his name worriedly while carefully holding the sides of his face. It was in no way jealousy, Ward told himself, that had him budging her aside and slapping the man sharply across his patchily stubbled face.

"Ward!" Skye snapped, tugging at his arm, but he wasn't in the mood to coddle, and refused to be pulled away.

"Hunter." He said loudly, ignoring Skye's irritated grumbling, smacking the unconscious agent again. Hunter came to, blinking rapidly, his eyes flicking between the people hovering over him, before with a groan and a curse he pushed himself to a sitting position.

"You alright?" Skye asked, concern layering her words. Ward glanced at her but contained whatever the obnoxious feeling it was that clawed at his throat and tensed his body. Ignoring whatever Hunter was about to say, Ward interrupted quickly, trying _solely_ to keep them on task.

"Report. What happened? Do you know where the other members of the team are?" He received two matching looks of irritation that he stubbornly ignored. Pinning Hunter with a look that demanded an answer, Ward was already running through possibilities.

"Yes thank you _Skye, _I'm quite fine, appreciate the concern. Ward, so glad to know you're still here as well and…breathing." Ward briefly considered hitting the other man again, when Hunter continued. "All I know is, I was heading to the loo minding my own, then big went the boom and I'm laying amongst the rubble and here comes Mack through the hole."

"You look dirty not damaged." Ward commented suspiciously, Hunter locked eyes with him and the seconds stretched in silence. Without another sound the Englishman reached down and pulled up his shirt. The skin along one side looked livid, bruising was already setting in and Ward wouldn't be surprised if the two of them shared the same amount of damage to their ribs.

"I was on my way to dreaming as he pulled me out of the bits, checked my vitals and told me he'd be back to take me the infirmary." Grant nodded his acceptance to Hunter's response but trust wasn't something that came easily.

_And I don't feel bad about smacking him._

The pounding of feet had all three agents lunging to their feet, though in Hunter's case that ended with a grunt and an unsteady topple over against the wall.

May and a group of foot soldiers came around the far corner, Ward and Skye lowered their weapons. Skye immediately turning to help a wheezing Hunter while Ward closed the distance to an irritated May. Whenever her features became so tight it looked like she was carved from marble his throat would reflexively constrict remembering how Melinda May dealt with things that pissed her off.

Thank God it wasn't him this time.

"Ward." She acknowledged shortly, looking passed him to Skye. "You good?" At Skye's answering nod Coulson's right-hand turned her attention back to Ward. "Report."

With as few sentences and words as possible he filled her in on what had happened since the initial attack. She nodded curtly, holding a hand up when he got to the part about Mack.

"He's down?"

"ICED and cuffed two halls over from the Vaults." He answered tightly.

"You?"

Ward shook his head.

"Skye?" May asked with a little knowing smile that grated against his nerves, but he nodded, careful to keep his face blank.

"I was trying to save time." Skye chipped in coming up beside him, supporting Hunter, one of his arms slung over her shoulder. "You know how guys are." Ward eyed the proximity of Hunter's resting hand that was rather unnecessarily close to copping a feel.

_I will break every bone in that hand so help me-_

"Oh yeah." May answered, not even attempting to hide her smirk. Ward pulled his gaze from the offending hand and looked back at his past hookup, keeping his expression noncommittal. Without touching anymore on the Mack subject he recounted everything else that had happened until the two groups met up.

"Alright, you guys," May gestured to the men behind her, "take control of this breach site and await further instructions the rest of us will-"

Coulson's voice came over the PA system like a rather irritated Almighty and everyone froze to listen.

"My team to the lab, everyone be there in five."

Everyone shared a quick look before May, Skye, and Hunter turned and began making their way towards the meeting place. Ward hesitated unsure, what was worse, coming when he wasn't invited or missing the briefing thereby risking the wrath of Coulson who-

"Move your ass Ward." Coulson's voice commanded.

With a jerk Grant leapt forward to eat up the distance between himself and the slowly proceeding trio in front of him. Wordlessly he spun Hunter around, disengaging the contact with Skye, and quickly bent to toss the smaller man over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Regaining and maintaining his previous quick pace he ignored Hunter's protests.

"Ward?" May asked, trotting a little to keep up with his longer loping gate.

"Time may be a factor." He supplied reasonably, in no way enjoying the small grunts of pain that came from his irate baggage.

"That can't be good on his ribs." Skye cautioned, hopping over an unconscious insurgent, brows drawn tightly together as she considered Ward's carefully straight face. "Or yours."

"He's fine, aren't ya Hunter?" He asked, continuing immediately when the man sounded on the verge of arguing. "I mean you wouldn't want anything to happen to the other members of the team just to save your dignity?"

"What dignity?" May jibed lightly under her breath. There was pointed silence for a moment as the three moved quickly to the lab.

"You will put me down before we get _into_ the lab." Hunter said finally through clenched teeth.

"Why?" Ward asked, not understanding the note of finality in the agent's tone.

"Because my guess is that the big bosses have decided to sit down and play nice, and if I know Bobbi, which I don't really, come to think of it, she'll be there. I won't be dropped at her feet like a sack of potatoes."

"I can agree to that." Ward answered, thinking of Skye moving quietly on his right, out of view behind his bag of English produce.

A meeting between Gonzales and Coulson? Unease settled into his shoulders like a quick moving fatigue, finding its way into his aching ribs, making him momentarily regret his decision. Until Hunter let out a wheezing little gasp that had Ward carefully shutting down his own feeling of pain in order not to make a similar noise.

_What will the head of the 'Real' S.H.I.E.L.D. want done with the old Hydra traitor?_

**AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. **

Skye could feel the tension roll around the room as the two teams faced off over the open space. She'd stubbornly stuck to Ward's side when they'd entered, mostly because he'd tried sidling off to distance their proximity. No doubt the big idiot was still trying to play the hero and protect her from Gonzales's sharp eyed criticism. Now she glared up at him, yanked on an arm that was rigidly crossed over his chest until it was dropped. His eyes bored into her as she interlocked their fingers and, shoving her other hand into her pocket locked sight with the leader of the opposition. Gonzales's face showed no kind of emotion at her actions other than a muscle that began to twitch along his jaw.

Noticing the change of focus Coulson glanced over, stalling momentarily, his eyes flashed back and forth between her and Ward but he didn't shoot a glare or make an order. Skye half listened as Coulson began giving a 'can't we all get along' speech, her eyes tracking the faces of the leading agents that had shown up with Gonzales. There were a few that Skye knew, besides the ones that had snuck onto her team. Hunter had been right, Bobbi stood to the top dog's right side, her concentration fully on Coulson except for an occasional glance Ward's way. Mack sat on a stool, arms braced on his legs, he glowered openly at the two hand holders. He did every now and then sneak a look at Fitz.

The engineer in question stood next to Coulson, arms tightly crossed and looking in no particular direction. Simmons stood next to him, glaring at both Bobbi and Mack, while nodding along to what Coulson was saying about mistakes made. May however, had eyes only for the big man on the stool, and when Mack noticed this Skye couldn't stop the smirk when she saw his obvious discomfort at being singled out by The Cavalry.

"So let's discuss what we need from one another in order to make things right." Coulson closed earnestly, looking to each of the opposing agents. "Contrary to what you may think we are all on the same side." Skye doubted her Director missed how each one of the competition glanced Ward's way when he said this.

"First." Gonzales broke the heavy silence, with his professionally crisp tone. "We need full access to Fury's Toolbox."

"Done." Coulson answered with a nod. Skye kept her face blank, she knew whatever big secret Coulson was keeping in that toolbox must be about to make itself known, regardless of him sharing the information, for Coulson to just accept so quickly. Gonzales paused and she knew he was probably thinking something along the same lines.

"Secondly, I'll need the immediate containment of the fugitive Grant Ward and the gifted _agent_ Skye. Whose incarceration I will have authority over."

Skye felt Ward's hand clamp down on hers, realizing after a moment that she was squeezing back just as hard when the muscles in her forearm began to protest. Neither moved but she knew she wasn't the only one calculating their chances of making it out of the base. She and Ward agreed on a few things, one of which was a hatred of confinement.

"Not happening." Coulson answered evenly.

"Coulson I assure her safe-"

"Her safety?" Coulson snapped, Skye's eyes shot to the Director's face at the sudden break of his congenial manner. "So she can go back to being sedated in some shadowy pit, watched over by guards that openly discuss sexually assaulting her?" She felt her eyes widen and looked to Ward, whose face was a dark mask that threatened to devour Gonzales and his team. "Never. You will _never_ take Skye again. Do we understand one another?"

Silence reigned until Mack's deep voice sounded, echoing off the walls with a low rumble.

"You honestly think she's safer with _him_ than with us?" Coulson simply stared at Mack without answering, his silence adding to the building tension in the room.

"Skye." Bobbi spoke up finally, dragging Skye's gaze her way. "How can you? After everything?" She opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by a snappy Scottish brogue.

"Oh you mean on account of him being a lying traitor who endangered members of this team?" Fitz asked tightly, his eyes looking through first Bobbi, then moving to pierce through Mack, who shifted uneasily in his seat.

"What we did was necessary. We were on a mission." Bobbi said fervently, pleading with her eyes for the others to understand.

"We didn't much care for that answer when Ward used it." Simmons replied coldly. "Did we Fitz?"

"You ought to be grateful we're such a forgiving lot." Fitz continued with a nod. "Should be easier, not wanting to shoot you all, what with none of us being incapacitated permanently, no broken bones or brain damage. Rather a light mutiny than what we're used to. I'm sure we'll get over this betrayal in record time." He finished sarcastically, a humorless smirk twisting his mouth.

"Speak for yourself mate." Hunter added conversationally, exchanging loaded stares with his ex.

"You cannot possibly expect us to come to a truce when you not only work with a Hydra agent but allow said agent to fraternize with a member of your team. Especially when Skye has the means to cause such destruction, as one of my agents found out." Gonzales said, aiming a glare Skye's way that she easily returned.

"He was trying to kill me." She defended.

"And us." Simmons remarked acerbically.

"_Former_ Hydra agent." Coulson corrected.

"I'll go."

Skye nearly jumped to hear Ward's quiet consent.

"Ward." She said quietly, turning to him. "No."

"Absolutely not." Fitz added.

"Not your call Ward." Coulson enforced the rejection, shooting a sharp look Grant's way.

"Look if he's willing to go…" Mack stated, climbing to his feet and taking a step Ward's way.

In the space of a stuttering heart beat Skye released her hold on Ward's hand and stepped in front of him. Coulson moved forward, directly blocking the bigger man, face set and resolute. May was at his side within a breath, Hunter, Fitz and shockingly even Simmons arrayed behind the two leaders of the team.

Skye could feel the erratic disharmony coming from everyone in the room. Her team specifically was humming with such restrained emotion they were nearly vibrating physically. They sounded to her like the enraged buzzing of territorial hornets. They were like a great swarm, that had arrayed itself ready to attack the threat endangering the hive, and waiting oh so impatiently to strike.

"Grant Ward is my asset." Coulson said quietly, his tone brooking no argument. "His knowledge is invaluable to the team and S.H.I.E.L.D. I also have reason to believe he was subject to mental alteration at the hands of the traitor John Garrett."

"What reason is that?" Gonzales bit out. "His excuses?"

"Sir, maybe we should listen to their findings." Bobbi murmured quietly.

"Do they have any?" Mack asked neutrally, eyes still on Coulson, who looked unflinchingly back.

"Yeah, unlike you guys Ward was willing to admit he was wrong." Fitz answered neatly. "We've been conducting a multitude of tests since his return and my findings are both irrevocable and conclusive in the matter." Mack and Fitz stared at one another for a moment, Skye got the idea that Fitz was daring his onetime friend to question his abilities. Once again silence filled the room until Mack nodded and took a conceding step back.

"I propose we agree to a cease and desist for the time being." Coulson said, tone once again pleasant. "Tomorrow Fitz can present his findings to everyone present. If his answers are largely satisfactory hopefully we can come to an agreement on where we proceed with this organization."

"And if I'm not satisfied?" Gonzales asked quietly.

"Then we go back to you assaulting my base and me buying brick in bulk." Coulson supplied flatly. "I hope that's not the case, there's a good chance that Hydra has acquired another gifted, we could really use the extra help in liberating the individual."

There was a quick exchange of knowing looks between several of the opposing agents that didn't go unnoticed by Coulson.

"You've heard about this I take it?"

"Perhaps." Gonzales evaded, looking at Coulson's team appraisingly. "We'll be back tomorrow. See what happens then."

"I'll leave the door unlocked." Coulson quipped with his standard affable smile in place.

As the possible allies began filing out Skye turned to a decidedly quiet Ward, doing her best to keep her voice down.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Skye I just-"

"What kind of a piece of shit boyfriend takes off on his girl with the obvious abandonment issues? Huh?"

"Did you-"

"Some fricken' awesome significant other you turned out to be!"

"I wanted-"

"What were you thinking? That you'd just martyr yourself? Trying to get out of making this work?" She demanded, gesturing between them. "Because tough luck buddy you're not going anywhere. Consider yourself benched." He gave her an infuriatingly endearing little smile and his eyes dipped into her like a kiss.

"Ok." He said simply.

"And don't think giving me those fraking puppy dog eyes of yours is going to stop me tearing your ass a new one as soon as we get back to our room." She hastened, when his gaze dropped to her lips and threatened to squash her irritated resolve to berate the stupidity out of him.

"Our?" He questioned, meeting her eyes again, smile spreading minutely.

"_Problem?"_

"No."

"Yeah I know it's not." She snapped, barreling ahead through his huff of a laugh. "And this? The me informing you of how incredibly idiotic that was? It's continuing when we get to the room, you will not try to get out of it."

"No, by all means keep it up," he agreed, bending his head to bring his lips closer to hers, "I like it when you're sassy."

"Sassy!?" She hissed, before he closed the remaining space and kissed her. Fingers clasped at the nape of her neck, an arm banding them together. Her lips parted reflexively and she only had a moment of irritation with herself before his tongue made everything but want slip away. She gripped the top of his tactical vest, pulling him closer, as his mouth worked against hers. Beard scraping her chin and pooling heat through her core. He pulled away and she barely stifled the noise of protest that tickled up her throat.

"I like you worrying about me." He admitted quietly, the hand at her nape moving so he could drag the pad of his thumb along her cheek bone.

"Someone has to." She retorted, her voice blessedly strong in her ears.

"Wanna go back to our room so you can yell at me some more?" Ward asked with a grin, moving the thumb to glide over her bottom lip.

"Yes please." She answered with a nod, pulling the slightly salty lip between her teeth to run a questioning tongue along the swollen flesh.

Turning she stopped abruptly, feeling Ward bump into her. Their team stood staring at them with varied levels of interest and embarrassment.

"Well I'd say get a room." Hunter drawled, Skye saw Coulson shuffle uncomfortably and felt her face flush. "But apparently you're on top of it."

"Unnecessary innuendo." Fitz deadpanned.

"Awe come on Fitz, it was a _little_ necessary."

Wordlessly the couple left the room to the sounds of awkward laughter following them.

**AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. **

**Sorry this took so long guys, your reviews really helped me get this chapter done, thanks so much for the support and your patience. I don't know about you guys but, while I love my storyline, I kinda just wanna have a chapter of them being like ridiculously coupley together to deal with my resounding Ward rage left over from the show. Let me know if that sounds good, if not we can dive right into the meeting with Gonzales and move the story on from there. **

**As always all reviews are welcomed and seriously considered I like hearing from you guys and planting little Easter eggs based on your reviews. I feel like this is a group effort, it's fun to see if I can keep everyone interested in my crazy day dream that turned into this fic. Hope to hear from you guys and more than likely the next chap will be up next week.**


	14. This Night

**Author's Note: Huzzah! It seems like everyone was happy with the last chapter and we had an overwhelming vote in favor of an exclusive couple chapter so that's what's gonna happen. That's the good news, bad-ish news is that I'm going to Comic Con and have a lot to get done including overtime at work so I don't know if I'll be getting another chapter out for the next few weeks. **

**In other news, big thanks to the reviewer that told me about my small stroke in misspelling Bobbi throughout the entire chapter, I don't know what happened there as I went through the other chapters and never did it in any of those. It is all fixed and thanks for letting me know because you are not the only one that's OCD on names, when I saw that I almost had a heart attack.**

**Happy Reading: WARNING – High amounts of fluff and…stuff…screw it…people gonna be gettin' nekkid, you don't like it skip this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. *sigh***

**AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS.**

After grabbing Ward's solitary bag of personal effects from his room, the two made it to Skye's quarters in relative silence. The walk giving her mind time to run through all the things they needed to discuss before tomorrow's meeting.

Ward took her silence as barely restrained lust. Upon closing the door behind them he slung his bag to the nearest corner. Eyes dark, he reached for her the moment his hands were free.

"Ward." She said, taking a small step back, he froze and she could see his mind working before a grin pulled at his mouth.

"Right, I was being yelled at." Reaching forward he pulled her towards him by her captured elbows. Skye gave him a look of warning, which only made his grin turn wolfish in its tilt as he closed the space between them. "I am _listening_. I am taking _everything_ you say seriously." He preempted with a disclaimer before he released his hold on her arms to move callus covered hands underneath her shirt. Fingers working the smooth skin on her back as his mouth found the even softer flesh along her throat. Lips tickling, breath setting goosebumps rippling down her spine when he continued. "I am just _also_ multitasking."

Her retort stuttered into silence as his lips moved expertly to the space beneath her jaw. Turning her words to a slight hum as his palms pressed her against him. Marshaling her thoughts she ran quick fingers into his hair, clenching down on the short strands to hold him still.

"You're just trying to distract me, which totally counts as trying to get out of the ass ripping we discussed." She accused, pulling his mouth from her neck. The reproachful glare Skye had planned for him lost its edge at the hungry look she received when their eyes met.

Unintentionally she focused on those devilishly talented lips of his. Then suddenly she was kissing him, fingers still fisted in his hair. Her mouth opened to allow her tongue to meet his expectantly. His hands moved quickly, her bra came undone, he broke the kiss long enough to jerk his shirt over his head.

She was losing articles of clothing at an impressive rate, everything a blur of color and texture as she fought to remember what else had been important. Kissing Ward was like having the smelted iron of his body poured from her scorched lips to her suddenly molten core. Everything else burned away to ash floating idly at the back of her mind. The more of her tender flesh he gently worked with battle roughened hands, the more Skye could only think about finding _more_ places for him to touch.

"Stop?" Ward muttered against her half open mouth. Before she could answer one way or another he was pushing her onto the bed. Mouth once again fused to hers. The hard planes of him fit against her softer curves, the weather beaten coarseness of his skin creating a delicious kind of friction.

There were no trust exercises this time, no need for a show of faith. Without hesitation Skye wrapped her legs around his narrow waist, eliciting a strangled gasp when he moved into her. Ward paused for a heartbeat, that look he saved for her raged along with lust and want. All three of them disappearing with the shutting of his eyes as he began to move. Skye had a moment to wonder whether this feeling of completion was solely due to her connection with Ward, or if the presence of her ability would heighten sex with any partner she had.

The moment left quickly with her next breathless cry as Ward quickened his movements, stroking in and out of her with a pace that was turning into uncontrolled recklessness. Every inch of her felt like it was beginning to hum in response to Ward's ministrations, lighting along her nerve endings and accumulating in her already heated core.

_Just him…_

Her muscles and tendons gradually tensed, from the hands that clung to his back, to those that met him at each thrust, down to the toes that bent in an attempt to keep her body from flying apart at the joints. Her back bowed until she could reach his mouth, kissing him until her vision began to sunburst behind her closed lids.

Skye's body climbed and fell over the edge several times before Grant came to his own release. Shuddering into her, his arms slightly trembling, he stayed in place, as air was wrestled into struggling lungs. All the oxygen in Skye had died with her last orgasm, the attempt to draw breath making her shake.

Eyes closed, she turned into the touch that dragged warm fingertips down the side of her face. Belatedly she realized her nails were dug deep into the muscles of Ward's back. After a few failed attempts she unclenched her hands, but refused to let him roll off her when he tried to. His prolonged contact felt like aftershocks of release to her. Like the effects of their activity was being ricocheted between them.

Finally opening her eyes, Skye met Ward's gaze, a big dopey smile curled into existence on her mouth when she found him trying to memorize her face. His thumb ghosting over an eyebrow, cheekbone, curve of her lips, his eyes roving over her features as hungrily as his body had moved inside her.

She felt like her heart was making a valiant effort to migrate into her throat. When he looked at her like that, it was so open and guileless. The hope in him that he tried so hard to hide was burning the blackness from his eyes. They turned their bright whiskey color as she watched. Maybe for the first time Skye accepted that those arduous feelings everyone mocked Ward for having, were beating right along with her own heart.

_Don't freak out._

"Take a picture why dontcha?" She quipped lightly, drawing his gaze to hers. His answering smile crinkled the corners of his eyes, and white teeth flashed through the darkness of his beard. Ward gave an appreciative glance down her body and she clenched reflexively around him, earning a rumble of approval. With a slight murmur he moved down her sweat dampened body until he could lay with his face rested on top of her stomach.

Her hands moved almost instinctively to run fingers through his sweat slickened hair. Short nails gliding over Ward's scalp in thoughtless little patterns that made him sigh contentedly. He placed loosely fisted hands along her ribs, thumbs strumming over the sensitive skin as the silence stretched comfortably. The weight and warmth of him anchoring them together, reminding her with each intake of breath he took, the solidity of his existence.

The moment seemed to freeze time. All around them the base was quiet. No one knocked on the door, no voice of impending doom sounded from the PA system to send them skittering for weapons or bugout bags. Skye's universe narrowed to the feeling of stubble against her stomach, to the strands slipping between her fingers with each pass of her hand. The small sounds escaping Ward's throat of contentment, her eyes began to burn and she stared stubbornly at the light above her to keep any tears at bay. This moment of vulnerability they were sharing had taken so much pain to get to.

Now that they'd reached it though, Skye knew she'd never willingly go back. His absence, the emptiness he'd leave this time, it would chip away pieces of her. Being with Ward, this true version of him, kept alive who she'd been before agents and aliens got involved. She could keep him from turning back into unfeeling Kevlar. They could make this work. She just needed all the information. She couldn't purge the malware if she didn't know everything, couldn't build a program on infected files.

"Ok." Ward sighed dejectedly, some minutes later. "Go ahead and yell."

Skye remained silent, trying to figure out which topic rolling around her head was best to bring up. At this point it seemed kind of ungrateful to ream his ass after he'd done such good work. When she didn't answer he turned his face to look at her, chin digging lightly into her, his shoulder muscles bunching behind his head. Her hands fell to wrists that still bore the ridge of scar tissue nearly the length of his forearms.

Grasping a hold of one she turned it to examine the echo of his internal battles. The shine of the marred area was slowly fading, it was already less pronounced than the first time she'd seen it. Skye ran a thoughtful thumb down its uneven surface as she considered what to say. After several moments she realized he hadn't spoken or moved to extricate himself from her hold. Looking down she found his eyes watching her slow progression along the scar's path.

When she halted, Ward's eyes flicked to hers. A look of torment bunched his eyebrows, furrowed his forehead, and his eyes told her he hoped for leniency while not really expecting any. She wanted to give him peace, to be the one that could do that for him, but experience made the need for truth unavoidable.

"Don't you _ever _do something like this again." She said quietly at last. Gripping tight to the jagged flesh and squeezing for emphasis. He nodded silently, pulling from her hold to intertwine their fingers. "Or that shit with trying to give yourself to that jerk."

"If it meant him leaving you alone-" He defended, rising to prop himself on an elbow.

"Not an option Grant." She interrupted emphatically.

"You sound like Coulson." He accused, irritation bleeding into his tone.

"Good! Of the two of us, my mentor is a better go to, wouldn't ya say?"

"Things aren't that simple, you can't just order people into doing what you want."

"Seemed to work for you before." She bit out, clutching to his arm and hand when he tried to pull away. "I need to know your first instinct is going to be to stay with me." Ward stilled in his movements, only to pin her with a look that threatened to see into every dark crevice she possessed.

"Go ahead." He grated, settling back into place.

"I know bringing up things like Garrett and Kara right now is not what you had in mind for tonight."

"Kara?"

"But I have to know I can depend on you to choose me. Not Garrett, or Kara, or to sacrifice yourself, you come to me and we'll figure it out. Together. That's what this whole freaking boyfriend thing means alright? You can't think that you just know best super spy, you need to work new mission parameters into that thick head."

"And you can't keep throwing what happened in my face every time this relationship stuff freaks you out." He countered seriously, and she could tell he wanted to point out all the flaws in her argument, but had decided to stay focused on what he figured to be the real issue.

"Yeah well, I guess this isn't going to be easy for either of us then huh?" They lay staring at one another, the silence menacing now in its entirety.

"I don't understand how you can be so mad at me for wanting to protect you." He said finally, into the quiet.

"You want to protect me Ward? Then _stay _with me." She replied, reaching a hand up to fist once again in his still damp hair. Pulling a little until his look echoed the predatory one he'd given her earlier. "It's almost guaranteed that some entity or circumstance could take us from one another. You can't go throwing yourself at whatever it is every single time. Try to remember you only have one body to give, and I _really_ like it the way it is. All alive, and not missing limbs."

"Scars and all?" He said, still visually uneasy but trying to get back to where they'd been. She pulled the ridged wrist to her mouth and kissed lightly.

With a shift of her legs and a push he rolled to his back, Skye draped along his side. Bending she pressed kisses lightly to his lips and then the slightly healed wound along his cheekbone. Silently she moved down to the puckered round scars along his ribcage. She trailed slow open mouthed kisses there before ending her journey once more at his mouth.

"The only thing that'll come from you sacrificing yourself to a prick like Gonzales is someone getting hurt or killed when I have to track your stubborn ass down to get you back." She finished against his lips.

"You wouldn't do that, cross off anyone to get me back, that's not you Skye." He retorted, kissing her lightly.

"The 'someone' I meant was me Ward." She replied, catching his gaze with hers, two pairs of dark eyes clashing in the near dark of the room. She saw the way her revelation affected him, how the idea of being the cause of her pain stalled his need to prove himself to her. He nodded his acceptance minutely, the fight barely dissipating from his expression.

"We good?" He asked, idly twining his fingers in the hair that was falling over his bicep.

"Almost." Skye said, taking a deep breath.

"Almost?"

"Tell me what happened with you and Kara."

"_Damn it_ Skye."

**AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS.**

Extricating himself as gently as anger would allow, he rolled away from her, gaining his feet in a fluid motion. Fucking idiot that he was he'd actually thought they'd gotten to a place where she at least somewhat trusted him again. Not to be too full of himself, but Ward could have sworn there'd been something different this time. He'd felt a deep throbbing that wasn't secluded to the times she came, nearly shaking herself apart in his arms until he could no longer hold on.

The experience and aftermath was something he'd literally never experienced and had been consequently moved to something bordering awe as he watched her come back to herself. There was a new aspect to how she looked at him when her eyes opened. Like she was at last seeing him the way he wanted her to, like he was done evolving into what she needed.

The moment after she'd given him a hard time, and their eyes met, he'd finally felt worthy.

_And now?_

He shook his head, striding across the room, and violently snatching his bag from the floor. Dropping it on her small cluttered desk he unzipped it, moodily shifting through the contents. Suddenly in desperate need to be clothed, to have some tangible barrier between him and this being that threatened to carve what was left of his soul to pieces. Couldn't she tell it was already in shreds?

Coming across her "Frak Hydra" shirt he dumped it unceremoniously on the chair next to him. Finding his sweats underneath, he pulled them on with quick efficient movements. Ward was jerking them into place and beginning to look for an acceptable shirt when he felt a hand on his back. Without a conscious command his body ceased to move.

"Why are you so upset?" Skye asked, sounding genuinely confused, which brought him up short with his half formed rebuttal. Taking a deep breath he edged a pair of black jeans out of his way to come up with an equally black tank top. He slid it on, trying to ignore the sudden coolness the loss of her touch created.

"I told you nothing happened with Kara." He said evenly, turning around to lean back against the desk, arms folded defensively across his chest. The look of confusion didn't waiver but she mirrored his crossed arms as she nodded.

"Right. Except the kiss." She replied slowly, dark eyes boring into him intently.

"Except the kiss." He affirmed with a tight nod.

"I was asking about what made you leave her." Skye said, cocking her head to the side, a challenging smirk flavoring her reply. "_Not_ if you'd lied to me, and actually slept with her, or if you thought she kissed better than me or something." Dropping her voice and leaning towards him she whispered conspiratorially. "I already know that's not possible."

She looked so damn smug it made him, irrationally, love her more. It also made him want to scoop up her still naked body and do things to her that would wipe that grin right off her face. Straightening he crowded her a little with his size, keeping his face blank even as her eyes dipped expectantly to his mouth.

_Yeah beautiful, I want you too._

"Isn't what I said, and what Kara told the whole team enough?" He questioned, locking down on his control as her arms dropped so she could prop her hands in sudden irritation on her hips. Opening his sight to all the sweetly curving slopes of her body.

"Don't play me Ward, whatever it is, spit it out."

"See? There it is." He ground out, his voice dropping several octaves, while his face remained masklike. "You are never going to be able to trust me. The idea that you and I could be a normal couple was completely stupid."

Skye took in a breath while dropping her head back and closing her eyes. In all appearances praying for patience, rolling his own eyes he snatched her shirt off the chair and held it out to her when she was again looking at him.

"Distracted?" She joked, making no move to take the shirt from his outstretched hand.

"You're funny." He deadpanned, with a mild glare.

"What I _am_ is right. You went from dropping bodies with that chick like you two were planning on being the next Bonnie and Clyde. To showing up on the doorstep of the girl that shot you and left you to die, as Kara put it, to help the team get me back. Like you've told me again and again Ward, you're a survivor, something had to have happened."

"Put the shirt on and I'll tell you." He bargained, becoming resigned to the realization that she maybe knew him just a little too well. She considered the shirt, jutting her chin out a little as she did so, finally shaking her head.

"You wear it."

"I'm already wearing one." He reasoned through slightly gritted teeth.

"Yeah, I caught that, specifically _not_ the one that you stole from me. Right?" With muttered curses he tossed the shirt at her face, whipping off his tank top, he snatched the shirt from her flailing hands. Jamming it over his head after chucking the tank top in similar fashion towards her still startled expression. After she'd huffed a little and pulled the oversized tank on, he took a brief moment to appreciate the way it barely stayed on her shoulders and skimmed the tops of her thighs. After they were both straightened out, Ward collected his thoughts and did a little praying of his own.

"I realized I was grooming her." He stated flatly, watching as her eyes widened.

"You mean like…"

"Like Garrett did to me, yeah, but we were also taking a run at being together. It made what I was doing, somehow worse." He continued matter-of-factly, talking through the closing vice in his chest. He watched Skye absorb this information and continued after a few moments. "When it occurred to me what was happening…I couldn't…" He trailed off, taking a breath and closing his eyes so he wouldn't see her reaction. "She was vulnerable and easily manipulated, and I couldn't trust myself not to take advantage of that. I was trying to help her, but _I_ needed help."

"You had to get yourself away from her." She agreed, and he opened his eyes, nodding after a moment. Unable to add that rebounding from Skye had inclined his darker nature to do things he knew she and the Team would hate him for. Doing whatever was brutally necessary to keep the woman that indulged his deception.

"One way or another."

After the mission to free Skye, Coulson would either imprison him again or he could disappear. Kara wouldn't have believed he would do anything to hurt her, but then the mission was over and things had started happening so quickly.

"And then Fitz wanted to run tests."

"And all of a sudden the possibility of being back on the Team wasn't so crazy. Freaking Fitz." He said shaking his head, at a loss for all the emotions the little engineer inspired.

"Well, you got him a monkey, what did you expect?"

"I really just didn't want him to shoot me." Ward defended, smiling a little at her disbelieving look. "Being manipulative is basically hard wired into me, I have to think three or four times through everything I think or say and even then a part of me rationalizes why what I'm doing isn't _really_ being manipulative."

"Thereby manipulating yourself."

"Exactly."

Skye watched him for a few moments in silence before nodding her head.

"I believe you." Ward knew he looked surprised by the way she smiled at him. Even _he_ wasn't sure he understood his motives or reasoning, but regardless it seemed like Skye was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. Which made everything else, a little less twisty inside him.

"Good." Was all he could fumble out, arms dropping uncertainly to his sides.

She considered him for a moment before going to grab her phone off the small bedside table. Returning to him, Skye hit a couple buttons before turning to lean her back against him, stretching her arm up until their faces appeared on the screen.

"Smile." She commanded, and without thought he grinned like an idiot at his small reflection on the phone. She hit another button and their image froze before a slight clicking sound happened and the images on the screen began moving again. "Good, ok now you take it, your arms are longer."

"What are we uh doing?" Ward asked, taking her phone, breathing in citrus as she showed him what button to hit.

"We are taking selfies." She informed him, making a face at the screen.

"Why?" He asked, clicking the button, his face looked back at him in confusion while Skye's expression was immortalized with crossed eyes and protruding tongue.

"Because." She stated, turning slightly.

"Of?" He asked, changing the angle as she pressed along his side, snapping another picture with them smiling cheerfully.

"This, my super spy, is what normal couples do." She finished, going up on tiptoes to plant a kiss soundly on his cheek. He hit the button, and the screen showed him with a lopsided smile as Skye enthusiastically kissed him from jawline to lips.

The clicking sounds were going steadily as he turned and kissed her back.

**AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS.**

**Man I don't know if I know how to write just fluff, or maybe that is my version of fluff. Anyway I feel bad about the amount of angst that happened there, I plan on tacking a continuation of this scene onto my next chapter to offset the obnoxious amount of Gonzales and exposition that's going to happen. Sorry for any mistakes or confusion, its four a.m. and I have to be at work soon.**

**As always let me know if we're still headed in the right direction because at this point I'm too sleep deprived to know the difference. ^.~**

**See you awesome people in a few weeks!**


	15. Hey I Don't Know

**AN: So instead of going to Comic Con I moved…not as fun. Anyhow, sorry for the long wait. Thanks as always for the support and feedback, though, as for the review that commented that there was too much Skye/Ward…Why are you reading a Skyeward fic if you don't like copious amounts of said couple? Any who…let's get going. **

**Disclaimer: I neither own nor do I know Jack.**

**AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS.**

Skye watched in amusement as the light from her phone's screen lit up the sharp planes of Ward's face as he skimmed through the different pictures. There was warmth in his expression, a glimmer of mischief that settled the unease that simmered like white noise throughout the room. The couple had taken an inconspicuous position in one of the lab's far corners, simultaneously offering silent support to Fitz while staying out of his way. Ward sat on one of the stools next to her, large frame curled almost protectively over the treasure trove of images on her phone. Skye stood with an arm slung casually across his shoulders. The touch was unassuming and comfortable but she knew its real purpose was to reassure her of his presence.

Gonzales and crew were due any minute, while Coulson had maintained a slight upper hand, Skye knew that nothing in the team's line of work was guaranteed. She had her family back, the idea of losing any of them again was nauseating. With effort she focused on the source of steady heat and support at her side.

Ward shook his head, and looking at the picture, Skye couldn't help grinning like an idiot. She'd talked him into doing a myriad of silly looks that she planned on using as blackmail at her earliest convenience. Sliding passed their matching duck faces, she watched happily as the phone's light reflected off the white of his teeth. Considering his mirrored visage Ward began to scrub a hand along his heavily bristled cheek.

"Hmm, maybe I should shave." He muttered, squinting a little at the picture in deliberation.

"Uh, maybe you should _never _shave." Skye countered, adding an emphasized, "_ever,"_ while giving his shoulder a quick squeeze.

"Really?" Ward questioned, moving the phone to his other hand so he could wrap an arm around her waist, turning to gauge her expression. "You don't like me clean shaven?" Skye opened her mouth to respond, her eyes narrowed at his mocking tone.

"You both ready?" May asked, appearing as usual from seemingly thin air before them.

"What do you think May?" Ward asked, ignoring the woman's question, earning him a slight look of annoyance that cowed people with any kind of sense. "Beard or no beard?"

The specialist viewed him blankly before turning her stare to Skye, who gave her a tight smile that hopefully conveyed something along the lines of 'please don't break him'. A quick inhale of breath that no doubt signified May finding her center and the steely glint turned sarcastic.

"I don't like facial hair." She supplied, honing in on Ward's gaze. "_You _remember why." Skye pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and bit, trying to stall the smile that threatened to appear with Ward's sudden rigidity against her.

"Right." He finally deadpanned. "Beard it is then."

"Gee-whiz, thanks May!" Skye gave the other woman a wink, as she gripped Ward's shoulder and gave it a little shake. "I do love to win."

"If you _want_ to win that way." Grant muttered, as May left them with a smirk.

"Watch a movie dude." Skye answered with a smile, turning his head and dropping a kiss on his slightly pouting mouth. "Winning's winning."

"Remember the Titan's?" He guessed, sweetly hopeful.

"Not remotely close." She answered, watching as Fitz nodded to himself and then hurried from the lab without so much as a backwards glance to any of them.

"Damn it." Ward muttered, sending one of their couple pics to his own phone as Skye danced her fingertips down his spine.

Coulson appeared in the doorway, looking around to his team, tilting his head a little to listen to whatever a reappeared Fitz was relaying to him. Seeing the couple in the corner, the Director gave Skye a small nod, before giving some kind of approval to whatever their makeshift therapist was saying.

Skye saw Fitz was holding Judas in a careful grasp, small liquid brown eyes peeked up from over neatly trimmed fingernails. Straightening, her arms folded themselves over her chest, as she tried to figure out why the hell Coulson was okaying the primate's presence to this rather dire meeting. Probably noticing her abrupt absence, she saw Ward gain his feet at her side as he too watched the quiet conversation by the doors.

They'd only taken their places by Simmons and May when the sound of many footfalls reached them through the still open doors. Skye swayed slightly so that her shoulder bumped reassuringly into Ward's side. He flashed her a quick grin, wordlessly handing back her phone, before mirroring her cross-armed pose.

Flicking a quick look to her teammates she saw many similar stances before Gonzales and his flunkies came milling into the room behind Coulson and Fitz. The second of which immediately approached Ward, thrusting the slightly trembling bundle of fur towards the decidedly confused specialist.

"I need you to watch Judas during the debriefing." Fitz stated, expression unfathomable.

"Why is he even here?" Skye whispered. In different circumstances she'd find the image of Ward reverently accepting the little marmoset as rather adorable and mildly hilarious, but Gonzales's sharp eyes were tracking every movement and her nerves bristled at the scrutiny.

"It's important." Fitz continued, ignoring her completely. His eyes holding his patient's until the bigger man nodded. "I'll need him later on and you're the only one he trusts to hold him with all these…well."

"I believe the proper term is gits, Agent Fitz." Hunter supplied, from the other side of Ward, holding eye contact with his ex as he continued. "Bloody. Gits."

Ward took Judas and placed him in his favorite vantage place. The crook of Grant's neck was an easy place for the little guy to balance on, with Ward's earlobe acting as an anchor to which he could hold. The result was adorable, and Skye briefly wondered if Fitz hadn't brought his beloved pet for the soul purpose of making Ward look less threatening.

After making sure Judas was comfortable, Fitz turned and began his presentation. Everyone quieting at once to hear his results, and Simmons walking around handing out the corresponding copies of Fitz's report, complete with visual aids. His research was exhaustive and even though Skye knew he was summarizing and putting a lot of things into layman's terms for his audience, she still only caught about one word in ten.

Skimming over the rapt listeners around her, she saw many with her same carefully blank expression, and took comfort knowing she wasn't the only one not keeping up with the class. Coulson was nodding along, having long heard all findings some time ago, and Gonzales either understood or had the world's best poker face.

After several minutes Fitz's voice was interrupted by the rival director's sharp tone.

"Agent Fitz, your due diligence is noted and appreciated, but I think we'd all like to get to the part where we find out the results of your staggeringly thorough research." Skye felt her eyes widen, and she looked quickly to Fitz, who looked like he was seriously considering his chances of throttling Gonzales where he stood.

"You're the kind of person that reads the last page of a book first, aren't you?" Coulson's voice broke in, his tone lightly mocking, dissipating some of the tension on his team's side. When Gonzales opened his mouth to respond, Coulson motioned dismissively, effectively silencing the other man. If Skye took Gonzales's slightly trembling jowls as evidence, she'd hazard that the man wasn't used to such treatment, which only made her grin at him like the Cheshire cat when his flashing eyes met hers.

She expected Ward to be restless beside her, but when her gaze switched to him, she saw him with one hand slightly raised to shoulder height, a small monkey paw resting on a steadying knuckle. He and Judas watched the unfolding events with similar expressions of mild unease. Maybe it was a good thing Fitz had brought the little guy after all. This way Ward had to focus on Judas and not completely on his impending results.

"This is an image of a brain scan of a completely average person." Fitz explained in clipped tones, taking one of the glossy visual aids from his copy of the report.

"How can we determine the-" Bobbi began, ignoring Mack's rumbled warning.

"Skye." Fitz snapped, placing the photo on the table before him with a little more gusto than absolutely necessary. "This is Skye's brain scan before the Mexico incident."

"Hey!" Skye protested rather weakly, quieting at Fitz's irritated glare.

_Completely average? Rude._

"Oh calm down, your brain is far more interesting now." He said, waving a hand at her. Ward gave her a little smile and Skye couldn't help but roll her eyes and nod for the presentation to continue. "Right then, this second scan here, is one of our detainees that has been the subject of Hydra brainwashing, here is the scan of a mass murderer we currently hold in The Sandbox, as well as scans of two separate individuals, one a diagnosed psychopath, and another patient with an extreme case of bipolar disorder."

After each description Fitz laid a new multicolored photo image on the table next to Skye's own brain scan. The agents present either leaned over to look or rifled through the stack of papers in their folders to find the corresponding images.

"Agent Mackenzie." Fitz said, causing Mack's head to snap in his direction. "Would you please tell the class what is different in each one of these images?" There was a brief silence before Mack cracked a hint of a smile at Fitz's challenging look.

"Sure thing Turbo, no problem." The big man answered, strolling over closer to the table for a better look at the pictures.

"Turbo?" Ward muttered beside her, drawing Skye's attention back to him.

"Yeah, Fitz and Mack got super close back when Fitz was having a really hard time, you know with everything." She said quietly, pushing away the terrible memories that came with the admission.

"The pod." Ward answered with a jerk of his head, expression cloudy.

"Hey not _just_ that." She hissed as Mack began to describe how the colors and locations of said colors were different in each scan.

"Right." Hunter scoffed lightly, but also kept his voice down. "The team was torn apart, Simmons abandoned him, all while he's got this _little_ impediment of serious _brain_ damage caused by none other than one of his best mate's who's turned psycho killer." Skye leaned around Ward so they could both glare at him until the Englishman uncomfortably muttered something about no one liking change and then resolutely focused on what Fitz was now explaining.

"The variation of color intensity and location signifies parts of the brain that are not working properly, are over-active, or have been altered. Technically, all of these scans should look similar to Skye's."

"Ha! I _know_ that's right!" She crowed, drawing differing levels of amusement and irritation from those around her.

Pulling out his final images, Fitz placed five new pictures below the first set and stepped back, his eyes trained on Gonzales, who stepped forward with a nod. The man's eyes scanned each brain pattern in turn and then looked up to consider Fitz. The Scots waited expectantly as a hopeful teacher does on a normally problem student who shows signs of redemption.

"While the second set of images closely resembles the ones placed, the differences are enough for me to say definitively that they are from another set of participants." Fitz nodded tightly and Skye could feel an almost indiscernible amount of tension coming from both him and Coulson. The frequencies coming from them were becoming slightly discordant as Fitz continued.

"In other words, the scans of ten different people are laying on this table right now?"

"Yes." Gonzales said after a few minutes, looking at the images and nodding once again.

"Six.' Fitz said when the rival director's eyes were back on him.

"Six?" Gonzales questioned, light flashing off his glasses as he dropped his gaze to the glossy photos shining back at him.

"Subjects, yes." Fitz answered, stepping close to the table and motioning at the second set. "These five here? All Ward."

This news caused all those who might have been nodding off to take a collective step in towards the table. Each of Ward's scans was matched with a near mirror image above it. From Skye's 'normal' to brainwashed Kara, bipolar, psychopath, and mass murderer, while in some cases the intensity and placement was slightly off, the wide range of behaviors was closely linked to its control group.

"How is this possible?" Gonzales asked, his gaze boring into Fitz.

"I can't testify to being a specialist in the field, but it's my educated opinion-" Fitz began, only to have Simmons step up beside him to interrupt.

"_Our_ very educated opinion." She supplied locking eyes with Gonzales.

"It's our educated opinion," Fitz continued without skipping a beat, "that Garrett's treatment and years of conditioning on Grant Ward caused a kind of brain washing, or mind alteration. While his tactics took longer to implement and said tactics would take a certain kind of target, the results would be longer lasting and nearly impossible to detect. The results though, are just as effective, and all the more insidious in their nature."

At this point Fitz's eyes flicked to where Ward stood beside Skye. Following his gaze she was surprised to see instead of looking livid, Grant appeared to be sliding certain events in his past into place for the first time. She was starting to feel the first breaths of relief when Fitz kept going, causing that easy breath to stall in her chest.

**AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS.**

Anytime Ward's mind started trying to click over to specialist, emotionless, robot mode, the process would stutter and stop as tickling fur brushed along his neck and the slight warmth from Skye's placement by his side drew him back. So instead of shutting down he began going through the events he'd been through with this new set of facts.

Maybe it was Fitz making him repeat every painful detail of his life until the agony of the memories washed over him like a light mist instead of a gale force storm that crippled and corrupted. Perhaps it was knowing he had no more secrets to hide and therefor had no need for his mask and constant planning. What he hoped though, as she turned to him and he could feel her concern like a balm on open wounds, was that his reconciliation with Skye and the rest of the team had helped repair that which had been so fundamentally broken inside him.

"The enforcement of the conditioning only reinforces the manipulation, but I believe it possible that if his subject ever lapsed in their devotion, John Garrett probably employed a trigger phrase to 'reset' or spur the individual into action."

Fitz's words breezed around him and while Ward could not nail down any certain thing that John used to repeat, he could remember feeling at times as though his actions were not his own. He'd chalked it up to duty and getting the job done, there'd never been any cause to question his actions until Coulson came back from the dead and formed his damn team.

"The conditioning only reinforces the manipulation." Bobbi quoted, leafing through some of the report's papers. "What does that mean exactly?"

"It means that Garrett used Ward's survivalist training to promote and encourage a certain mindset." Simmons answered, gesturing to the blotchy irregular scan that mirrored Kara's. "He'd reward this behavior, pushing it farther and farther." A finger jabbed at the escalating steps until she stopped at the brain patterns most similar to the mass murderer. "It would have altered Ward until the very act of completing missions and taking orders would strengthen the dependency and commitment to Garrett…or whoever met the requirements."

"Like an addiction he'd seek to please whoever he felt a connection or debt to, which is why we think he was able to, at times, deviate from Garrett's orders." Fitz continued, trying his best to correlate his findings with other studies until Ward lost track of which case study proved what. Little by little he felt Skye inch her hand into his.

"All these scans have been recent though." Mack stated, eyes flashing Ward's way. Grant stared back steadily, irritation flaring briefly. Judas was still huddled near the pulse point on Ward's neck and Skye would squeeze every other breath, keeping him grounded, so he breathed deeply until the feeling passed.

As Fitz explained how remembered trauma affected the brain and how Ward's most recent scan was the one that resembled Skye's, Ward switched his focus off his friend to the mustachioed older man considering him from the other side of the table. Being rather familiar with the event, he could tell that Gonzales was wrestling with whatever decision he had to make.

Ward knew how hard it was to refute Fitz's logic, he almost felt sorry for the man.

_Almost_

"How a mind could even function let alone begin to heal after such a rigorous alteration is astounding." Gonzales conceded, the unsaid was rather obvious. If in fact Ward _was_ healing and not, as Fitz himself had put it, a short circuiting bomb. It was also possible that the team was fudging the results or lying, Gonzales wasn't reckless enough to voice any such concerns of course.

"I take full responsibility for Ward's actions from here on out. And I think it would be to everyone's benefit if instead of attacking each other we agreed to work together." Everyone turned to Coulson as he finished talking, and Ward returned Skye's next squeeze as he fought the sudden constriction in his throat.

All were quiet as the two directors faced off over the little metal table. After what felt like decades Gonzales gave a quick jerking nod and thrust out a slightly gnarled hand for Coulson to shake.

"We'll work out the details later, but as long as you can keep your people on a short leash we should focus on eliminating what remains of Hydra." Gonzales stated, once the men's hands had dropped.

Ward could feel the bristling of those on his team at the implications, but he looked to Coulson and wasn't disappointed by the overly congenial expression on their leader's face. Always a telltale sign that Coulson was about to drop some serious sass.

"Tell me Agent Gonzales, have you ever heard the saying that all villains are the heroes of their own stories?" Instead of a reply, the man's eyebrows converged fiercely upon his brow like two embattled fuzzy caterpillars. Coulson continued to smile at him benignly as he motioned some of the waiting foot soldiers into the room.

"You keep an eye on your villains and leave me to mine. Sounds fair wouldn't you say?" Without waiting for an answer, Coulson continued chipperly. "Great! Now then, I believe we were wanting to discuss a plan for infiltrating the Hydra base and extracting the powered person therein. But before that, I think it best if we all take just a quick break and regroup. Your people are welcome to go to the conference room where refreshments are waiting. Bobbi, Mack, you remember the way. These gentlemen here," a quick motion to the waiting soldiers, "will be able to answer any questions that you may have, so be sure to keep them with you."

Coulson's team then filed out behind him in a tight line, silently winding through the hallways until they reached the rec room. Ward handed Judas over to a grateful Fitz, who immediately broke away from the group with Simmons to discuss the strengths and weaknesses of their report.

Skye wrapped lightly toned arms around him and rested her head against his chest. He smiled tiredly into her hair and ran restless fingers across her back. He felt her inhale to say something but Coulson's voice stalled whatever it was.

"None of that right now, you," he ordered, pointing at Ward, "are helping me cook lunch for the team. You," he continued, pointing at Skye, "are going to talk May out of throttling Gonzales to death with her bare hands."

Ward's attention landed on May for the first time since she'd spoken to them in the lab. Her usually level look of distain was replaced with tight lips and narrowed eyes, one of which twitched in a steady deadly rhythm.

"I wouldn't waste the energy on him, one shot that's all I'd need." May fumed, crossing her arms tightly, glaring daggers in the general area where the conference room was located.

"I seem to remember you enjoying beating the hell outta me." Ward prodded, trying to break the tension. He received a flash of teeth more snarl than smile and released his hold on Skye, suddenly considering the need to protect himself.

"Didn't want to waste the bullet." May bit out, fake tones of sweetness sounding all the more menacing with the growl that chased them out.

"O-key doe-key then." Skye said slowly, taking May's elbow carefully and leading her away towards the leather couch and chairs.

"Let's go Ward, wash up." Coulson ordered, hands and forearms already receiving a brisk scrub.

"I'm not much of a cook sir." Ward cautioned, taking Coulson's vacated spot at the sink and beginning to wash.

"We're sticking with simple, I'm good with simple, there's enough meat in the fridge to do cheeseburgers for everyone. Plus I got bored last night and made macaroni salad." Ward's ears perked up at that, everyone loved Coulson's cooking, his macaroni salad was no exception.

"The one with the hotdog pieces in it?" He asked hopefully, drying off his hands.

"Of course." Coulson replied derisively, pulling a large package of hamburger from the fridge, scooping up several spices on his way to the counter where Ward was waiting with a mixing bowl.

"Why did you want me over here Boss?" Ward questioned, dropping his voice so only Coulson could hear.

"Is there any reason why it shouldn't be you?" Coulson responded, eyebrow raised. "Are you unable, in some way, to cook?"

"No, I just-"

"Cooking's a good skill to develop Ward." Coulson steam rolled through Ward's reply while he began mixing the seasonings into the freshly deposited meat in the mixing bowl. "When you're stressed or feeling I don't know, _incredibly violent_." The Director continued, his hands convulsing on the hamburger until his fingers nearly disappeared from view. Ward watched as Coulson took several steadying breaths and then mechanically began making patties, for which Ward had to scramble to get a plate.

"Like if you were imagining throat punching a certain person?" Ward asked carefully.

"_Rightly_." Coulson snapped, nearly crushing his next patty into a donut.

"Yes, rightly, of course." Grant agreed, gingerly reaching into the bowl, repressing a sigh of relief when Coulson didn't make any attempts to break the offending hand.

"Yes, so, when these feelings happen, it's a better idea to create something." Coulson continued a little more evenly. Ward watched him with slightly raised brows as the last of the patties was molded into existence.

"Then to listen to our baser natures and destroy?" The specialist hazarded a guess, as the other man moved to wash his hands once again, nodding as he lathered soap and rinsed.

Coulson turned on the stove as Grant rewashed, and when their gazes met, Ward realized somewhat belatedly that this was Coulson reaching out. This was him attempting to mentor Ward as he used to. Drying his hands quickly he scooped up the plate of raw meat and coming over to Coulson, started methodically placing patties into the waiting pan.

"It'd be better if we were outside with a grill." Coulson commented, opening a drawer and handing Ward a spatula. "Wait to flip them, and don't press down, it dries out the meat."

"Yes sir." Ward answered, eyes flicking between the sizzling pan and the man that obviously had something else he wanted to say.

"You tell me, if Gonzales or any of his people do anything that's not 100% above board." Coulson's expression was uncharacteristically hard, and Ward had to fight the urge to smile at this sudden development of protectiveness.

"I can take care of myself Boss, you know that." Ward said finally, allowing a good natured hint of a smile to turn up a corner of his mouth. Coulson in no way seemed swayed by this reassurance.

"The point, Ward, is that you don't have to, not with this, not anymore." The resulting gaze lock ended with Grant giving a ghost of a nod. "Good, now flip the burgers before they burn, I'll grab cheese."

**AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS.**

**Woo well, that felt a little rusty but at least we're back on track. Sorry if the brain washing, mind alteration mumbo jumbo made no sense, hopefully I explained it well enough not to completely lose anyone. Let me know what ya'll think! Thanks as always for all the reviews, follows, and favorites!**


	16. Smile

**AN: Woohoo on everyone being happy with the last chapter! Sorry for the repeated delays, let's just jump in, thanks as always for all the support, you guys are awesome!**

**Warning: Randomness along with storyline to follow. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS.**

Ward stuffed the last bite of macaroni salad in his mouth while listening to one of Coulson's old field stories. Unlike with most of Garrett's, Ward knew he could actually believe 99% of the Director's. Generally of course, because Coulson was honest, but also because May sat to his left clarifying the parts she felt he embellished. The team sat together in the rec room, all jammed around the only existing table, bumping elbows and stealing each other's food.

Mostly the latter was Skye, Ward, and Judas, the last being the only one brave enough (and flawlessly successful) in stealing chunks of apple from May's plate. Coulson had eyed the small pile of fresh fruit but apparently hadn't liked his chances.

FitzSimmons had taken time at the beginning to grab what they knew the other liked and exchanged dishes accordingly.

Even with the shadow of Gonzales lurking around the corners of their minds, the six ate and joked in relative ease, Hunter having excused himself about ten minutes into the meal. When he knew everyone was focused on Coulson's tale, Ward covertly scanned the faces ringing him and felt for the first time truly at home. These people weren't just as they'd been before, but optimistically his return had helped to heal the remaining fracture.

Tuning back into Coulson's story, the ending, that had May saving him from a group of religious zealots who had him pinned in one of the giant barns of a local dairy farmer, but not before he'd been forced to dive for cover through a full day's worth of cow patties on the barn's floor.

"So there I am, out of ammo and trying to figure out what I can use as a weapon, when there's shouting and sporadic gunfire and the next thing I know May pulls open the damn door, that I swear I'd locked, and waltzes in with a smirk." Coulson said, with a gesture towards the specialist.

"There was no waltzing." May countered, but her lips twitched and the edges of her eyes were crinkled, flashing with carefully contained humor.

"Oh there was waltzing _and_ smirking." Coulson continued, eyes narrowed good-naturedly. "She takes one look at me and says, 'Find a hose, you're _not _riding in my car like that,' turns around and walks back out. Leaves me covered in nervous sweat and cow crap to find a way to wash up."

"Did you?" Skye questioned, nose wrinkled up like she could actually smell the manure, completely enthralled in the tale. Ward had to reign in his sudden need to kiss her as Coulson answered.

"Not soon enough." The Director turned raised brows to his left.

"You're telling me, I almost left you there." May supplied, on cue, over the brim of her water glass.

"I had to find something to sit on so your seats didn't get wet!" Ward shook his head at their antics as he drained the rest of his own water.

"Sir, don't you mean glisten?" Simmons said teasingly with one of her own rare smiles, wordlessly handing Ward the half-filled pitcher that clacked quietly with its floating ice. Ward took it with a nodded thanks, ignoring the way his lungs stalled when Simmons's smile didn't falter when their eyes met. After a quick moments thought Coulson grinned and nodded before saying as straight faced as he could.

"Right, I had a bad case of the nervous glistens."

"Hate when that happens." Fitz muttered with a much better poker face as he fed Judas small pieces of carrot.

Ward couldn't stop himself from chuckling a bit as the rec room door opened and Mike Peterson stepped in with a couple foot soldiers flanking him. Hunter, dragging his feet behind the unit, completed the set. The man had barely touched his food, then begged off to 'grab' something from his room (whiskey) maybe get a wink or two of shut eye (brood and guzzle said whiskey).

The happy chatter quieted as everyone turned to greet them. During the attack, Deathlok and May had taken the surprise incursion in stride, stopping Gonzales's forces before they could get a true foothold. Their actions made it possible for Coulson and his team to bargain this tentative merger that was perhaps even now happening. Hunter had abstained from ostentatiously being himself, which Ward knew had been hard for him, but which also contributed in its own small way.

"I was politely asked to inquire about the remaining timeframe of this intermission." Mike intoned, eyes sparking something that belied his careless smirk as he relayed the message.

"Gonzales getting impatient?" Coulson asked knowingly. Peterson opened his mouth, thought better of whatever he was going to say and closing it gave the Director a frank look.

"The truth?" He asked, and Ward fought to keep a straight face. For all the prior bullshit that had happened between everyone in this room, Gonzales's irritating personality acted to give them a common ground. Grant highly doubted this would please the older man to know.

_I'm gonna tell him_

"Of course." Coulson responded, that dangerous little smile appearing as he waited.

"He said he'd, 'appreciate it if when Coulson and his team get done slacking off and eating their happy meals' he'd really like to begin planning this mission to the Hydra base. Says he's got some info you'll want to hear sir."

A tight silence followed as everyone decided whether to laugh or yell. Ward always took pointless insults and name calling as a sign of a flustered opponent. Not that he'd ever admit that to Skye, who took great pleasure in, and had a special knack for, all forms of profanity and verbal warfare.

"_Now_ can I shoot him?" May muttered conspiratorially to Coulson.

"No he's right." Coulson said with a nod, all gazes swiveled in unison to their sassy leader. "I _am_ slacking." Simmons let out a burst of surprised derisive laughter, holding Coulson's gaze incredulously. "No I am." He looked around quickly and paused. "I cannot _believe_ I forgot to bust out the board games for this."

There was an outbreak of laughter from all but May, who just stared at Coulson in a way not unlike how she did her next target before unleashing all kinds of hell. For his part the Director didn't look too terribly worried as he smiled blandly back at her.

"Seriously?" Ward heard May grumble halfheartedly as the noise began to die down.

"Yeah seriously, did we not stock this room with board games when we moved in?" Coulson asked, genuinely craning around in his chair to take a more expansive look around.

"Uh, we did." Skye said evenly, immediately drawing Ward's attention to her careful tone. It had much the same effect on Coulson who zeroed in on her and waited with raised brows. "I may have used them for some cathartic release, to their, uhm…extreme detriment."

"You destroyed the board games?" Coulson inquired flatly, Ward was just wondering as to why anyone would choose to do such a blasphemous thing, when Skye's gaze tripped to his and then quickly away.

_Awe seriously?_

"You took it out on the board games?" He asked, mock crest fallen, watching as she pressed her mouth tightly together to stop from smiling and nodded fervently.

"Yes." Skye confessed, dramatically dropping her head forward in her shame as slow smiles started appearing around them.

"Even. Battleship?" He asked haltingly, eyes puppy dog huge.

"_Especially_ Battleship." She replied, head rising so he could see her evil little smirk. His mouth fell open in 'surprise' and he was all the time aware that this ridiculous conversation was making Gonzales wait even longer, which made it all the more enjoyable.

"Really?" Ward responded, and it was all he could do not to break into a smile when she nodded emphatically, evil smirk growing.

"I shot the shit out of Battleship." Skye answered, making sure to enunciate each word definitively.

"Terrible." He stated in turn, shaking his head.

"With the Destroyer Gun." She finished, with a jaunting tilt of her head.

"Hey!" Coulson protested, though his amusement was unwavering.

"And _I_ wiped the footage from the security feeds." Fitz added, drawing semi-shocked looks from both Coulson and Simmons. "What? I wasn't _completely_ useless, doesn't take fine motor skills to do that now does it? Anyway May knew." Shocked looks intensified and swung in the specialist's direction, who simply shrugged and then grinned disturbingly at Ward.

"I watched. It was great."

"Gonzales is just grumpy because I had the conference room supplied with chicken noodle soup, mashed potatoes, and jello the weird kind with the fruit in it." Coulson explained, stretching back with a slight groan, patting his stomach reflexively.

"Why?" Simmons asked, after a few confused glances were exchanged.

"Old people food." Coulson answered succinctly.

"I love chicken noodle soup over mashed potatoes." Ward countered. Coulson considered him for a few moments, before shrugging like that in no way proved him wrong. Skye bumped him with an elbow getting his attention.

"Chicken noodle soup and mashed potatoes huh?"

"What? That's weird?" Grant asked, almost defensive at the looks of incredulousness he was garnering from the table and those by the door.

"You were the bad guy." Simmons answered helpfully, and while he appreciated the 'were' Ward was still not sure how that made any more sense.

"You're not supposed to like anything but whiskey, money, women _with_ questionable morals, and world domination." Fitz added, picking up Judas and placing the diminutive monkey on his shoulder.

"Right." Ward agreed with a nod and slight shrug. "I _do _like all those things-" He caught an unenthusiastic swing from Skye, placing a quick kiss to the knuckles before continuing. "But what celebrates world domination better than a nice bowl of homemade goodness?"

"You lot are _completely_ mental." Hunter drawled, looking more pleased with the idea than concerned.

After a few more jokes, and a lot more ribbing the team finally climbed to their feet. They walked back to the conference room with a slightly less mopey looking Hunter, a positively joyful looking Mike, and their retinue of slightly confused looking foot soldiers. Ready once more to deal with their not so welcome guests.

**AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS.**

**Several extremely aggravating hours later…**

"I hate him!" Skye seethed, arms tightly crossed, foot tapping out a drumbeat of irritation.

"We know." Chorused the three spectators in the lab with her, this was not the first time they'd said those two words, but it did little to placate Skye's anger.

Simmons gave her a reassuring pat on the back, Ward tried to look as supportive as he could from where he stood, being Fitz's test dummy for the new cloaking gear. Fitz showed his agreement with her statement only by not berating her for distracting from his task.

Taking deep breaths through her nose and exhaling from her mouth Skye did what she could to find her center, but by no means did she achieve this goal. At best she only stopped the random curse words from ripping their way unexpectedly from her lips. Logically she knew things with Gonzales could have gone much worse, but the man was _so_ obnoxious. The merger of the two factions was nearly complete with Coulson still in the director seat and the committee working as a checks and balance system that seemed to placate the majority of those involved.

The new intel had it that this Hydra base held not one powered person but two. This told them that not only did they need to get going on this mission but that they'd also require the other team's help in order to infiltrate and extract both parties. Gonzales had at first argued with Coulson about Skye, Mike, but mostly Ward, being allowed to go on the mission at all. Then he wanted absolute say so on where the two Inhumans would be kept, because _of course_ it was a _given_ that they'd need to be contained once extracted.

_Asshole_

Skye knew people like her represented a threat to not only Gonzales but to her team as well. It was the prickly committee head, however, that made her so aware of her differences. Things had been rocky with her friends as they tried to understand and deal, but at least the team tried to make her feel at ease with herself. Gonzales acted like he had to bite before being bitten. That all there was to her was danger.

Watching as Fitz tweaked and prodded at a quietly impatient Ward, Skye recalled what he was always so quick to remind her of. That everyone was dangerous in their own way. She felt the quick throb of her heartbeat slacken while looking at the two guys mutter back and forth. Fitz making the bigger man twist and arch, though it didn't sound like they were discussing the cloaking material at all.

"But…_Turbo_, seriously?" Grant was saying, arms raised comically above his head.

"It's not like I picked the nickname, Ward." Fitz answered distractedly, tugging at a piece of the material and shaking his head in irritation with however it was reacting.

"Ok sure." Ward conceded, fingers linking over his head. "But you two were already discussing gear and specs by the end of the meeting."

"Well, I depend on you others to do the throat punching." Fitz muttered, poking Grant sharply in the side to make him drop his arms by a couple of inches.

Skye tried not to roll her eyes at the cheese factor of finding the two totally adorable, but turning to see a similar look of wistfulness in Simmons's eyes, shrugged and decided to enjoy the show.

"What I'm saying is," Ward continued doggedly, "it just seems pretty quick to be, you know, pallin' around with this guy."

Fitz's fidgeting and such came to a sudden stop before he straightened to stare at Ward wordlessly for several moments. Skye and Simmons exchanged a look.

"Why do I feel like I'm having a conversation with a jealous girlfriend?" Fitz finally deadpanned, crossing his arms and considering a scoffing Ward who mimicked the Scotsman's pose.

"You're hilarious." Ward replied, lips pursed and eyes narrowed.

"Right, also a genius and cute as a button but we were talking about you." Fitz answered, eyes dancing with mirth as a grin broke through Ward's stubble.

"You ever gonna get tired of giving me a hard time Fitz?" He asked, uncrossing his arms to scrub a hand through his hair.

"Highly unlikely." Fitz quipped, reaching and tugging the cloaking material from over Ward's head. "And it's because I like you more." He finished without any inflection, and turning made his way out of the lab as Ward called after him in confusion.

"Like me more than you did? Or you like me more than Mack? Fitz! Which is it!?" Looking at the women for some kind of confirmation and receiving nothing but smiles and a chuckle or two decided to follow the little engineer. The two could hear him holler down the hall. "Fitz! Which is it!?"

"How're you doing with everything Jemma?" Skye asked after they got done laughing at their boys' antics. Simmons's smile dissipated a little but stayed mostly in place as she met Skye's gaze.

"Much better than I expected honestly." She gestured to Skye and then out to where Ward had disappeared through the door. "I thought him being here, and then you two being together, would surely break the team apart for good, but it was so good to work with Fitz again and see him really progress you know?"

Skye watched as Simmons looked towards the still open door and the riot of emotion that occurred behind her eyes but never made it passed her lips. Skye had heard about what had happened in the pod, and knew that the things that had and _hadn't_ happened afterwards had caused a desperate strain on the FitzSimmons relationship. She also suspected though that the very events of the pod and Fitz's resulting injuries had colored Jemma's decision not to take things further.

The idea of something like that happening to Ward of seeing him like that, well, it certainly made it easier for Skye to understand where her friend was coming from with all that fear and rage. Not knowing if Simmons would welcome her thoughts on giving it a go with Fitz, Skye simply reached out a hand and clasped a faintly slumping shoulder.

"Things are getting better. It might not be totally nuts to try and enjoy that." Skye said, trying her best to convey everything she was thinking into the statement. Simmons nodded and took a steadying breath before smiling over bright, showing that British stiff upper lip attitude and changing the subject as per the usual.

"So do you think Fitz will actually give Ward a straight answer?" She gestured to the doors again, but before Skye could answer the two came back in bickering continuously and Skye decided just to give Simmons a jerking head shake in the midst of the arguing.

"One layer of the material will not be enough, unless you want to move at a snail's pace, look like a dollar store ghost with a sheet over your head, and greatly decrease your chance of survival by getting caught up in said sheet when the bad guys are shooting at you." Fitz lectured, still holding the cloaking material.

"I think if I can survive going on a mission with you as my only backup, I can handle some Hydra lackeys." Ward grumbled, his own arms filled with the standard tactical gear any of them would wear on a normal mission.

Placing his armload onto the nearest work table and pulling things from Ward's grip, Fitz placed all the gear in an array around the prototype material.

"Well, the ex-Hydra lackey would know I suppose, and may I remind you that it was _you_ who acted as the backup for _me_."

Ward opened his mouth to argue but Skye clapped her hands to draw both of their light hearted glowers her way.

"Alrighty boys." She said with a big smile that made their eyes narrow further. "If you two are done with your cat fight can we please discuss this mission, that we have all of a week to prepare for?"

"Quite right." Simmons agreed, stern and business like, striding over to tug Ward away from the table. Dragging him over to the small medical tray she'd set up earlier she began placing the sensors, after motioning for him to hold his shirt out of the way. Skye smiled in satisfaction at the sight, not only at the two getting along, but that her man had such a pleasant looking torso.

"Oh stop your gawking and come help me with this." Fitz ordered, making her hop a little in surprise. "We've got to get all these tactical pieces covered in this material before I can even start on the underlying layer."

"Fitz how in the world is this going to be done in time?" Skye asked, handing him pieces that he began measuring in quick practiced movements.

"And tested properly." Simmons added. "It won't do any good to be cloaked Fitz, if they pass out in the middle of the base from heatstroke."

"Would all ye of incredibly little faith just do as I say and reserve your criticisms until it's time for the mission?" Fitz lectured mildly. "At such time I will be happy to take your thanks and groveling apologies."

"Tell me O wise one." Skye began, tapping a pair of night vision goggles against the Scotsman's shorn hair until he snatched them from her grasp. "If you're able to get this first prototype finished and unhazardous, what about the rest of us? There's going to be, what, six of us going in altogether? Is Ward the only one that gets the super suit?"

"I am the most effective." Ward said, leering jokingly down at Simmons until she ripped one of the sensors from his abdomen.

"Apologies, it didn't look soundly attached." She replied airily to his exclamation of pain.

"It was." He gasped, touching the abraded skin tenderly.

"The first one will take the longest, after that the drones in production can follow the schematics and begin making the others in no time. Anyway if I was going to make a 'super suit' for only one person it'd be May." Fitz explained with a sideways glance at Ward who made a sound of disgust and batted away Simmons's hands as she tried to place a new sensor on his stomach.

"So Skye, it's you, Ward, and Hunter making your way passed the front and May, Mack, and Bobbi going through the back?" Simmons questioned, ignoring Ward who was placing a new sensor gingerly next to the reddened patch of skin along his abs.

"Yeah, I thought Coulson was going to pop a vessel when Gonzales vetoed him being the sixth guy." Skye affirmed with a nod, remembering the tight set of Coulson's mouth and the way he beat out a staccato rhythm on his pant leg.

"I'm pretty sure a lot of people were unhappy with the choices for that second team." Ward said, grinning, probably at the memory of the uneasy looks from the two prior Real S.H.I.E.L. 's when the backup team roster was finalized. That, or the little predatory smirk May had worn at the sight of their reaction.

"Don't know why Coulson got so irritated anyway." Fitz mumbled, making multiple marks on the backside of the cloaking piece. "He'll be running back end with me and Simmons, it isn't like he's not going to be on site."

Skye nodded along as everyone discussed the different tactics and the part that the new politics were already playing with the mission. She was nervous and on edge about the upcoming assignment, but she more than anything wanted to get moving. Hydra had no qualms when it came to torture, and weren't known for their appreciation regarding the sacredness of human life. They would use those powered individuals to whatever ends they could devise.

Turn them into weapons.

If that proved difficult or costly they'd more than likely dissect the people in an attempt to garner whatever secrets the Inhuman's biology would offer. Gonzales had claimed that both Skye and Ward were too close to this mission, that other field operatives and specialists should be brought in. It was only the threat of word getting out that had guaranteed their participation.

As Simmons ran diagnostics on the sensors, and Fitz discussed compatible materials with Ward, Skye felt an inherent sense of peace that soothed away some of the building tension. They'd all be working on this one, and say what she would about Bobbi and Mack, the two were excellent field agents. Even if the big guy would rather be tinkering under the hood than throwing punches. No, all in all Skye could genuinely say they stood a great chance of pulling off this mission. Things were going to work out just fi-

"Fitz! If the material isn't bullet proof it's going to be useless once shots are fired!"

"Oh my apologies Ward, I forgot about your inability to _duck _while being shot at."

_Fine, things were going to be just fine._

"It's not that simple and you know it."

"Not to mention the fact that if you're fundamentally stupid enough to be seen while essentially invisible you rather deserve it wouldn't you say?" Fitz argued.

"He's got a rather good point there Ward." Simmons reasoned, almost cheerfully. "Don't you think Skye?"

"Well, yeah maybe." Skye hedged, smiling at Ward's dejected look.

"Et tu Skye?" He asked disappointedly.

"Smart enough to quote Shakespeare, dumb enough not to duck." Fitz grumbled, turning back to his work.

Ward's head dropped back on his shoulders and Skye took that opening to begin the breathing exercises May had taught her. This time successfully finding her center after several measured breaths.

_Yep, just fine…_

**AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS.**

**So there we have it, let me know what you think, big mission next time, who are the two Inhumans? Any guesses? Not to mention I think we are coming close to the end of this fic, we have I believe two maybe three more chapters. Then I'll have to start working on some of my other ideas lol.**

**Thanks for your patience and support, can't wait to hear from you guys!**


	17. See You Again

**AN: Wow! You guys are wonderful, you have no idea how much I geek out over your reviews. Loved the guesses, when you find out who the two Inhumans are I hope you can just stick with me, one way or another we're gonna be done in about three chapters or so.**

**Let's get going, happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I never own anything, this chapter is no different.**

**AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS.**

Skye took one more steadying breath as she gazed at the Hydra base through the slight coverage of foliage she and Ward were using. Adrenaline was working its way through her, fear sidled around the edges of her mind, but it was kept in check by her training and not a small amount of excitement. Ward looked at her from under his cloaking hood (argument number twelve between he and Fitz, this one about the importance of peripheral vision) and gave her a slight grin that she couldn't help but return. It felt so good to be on a mission again together, especially now when she could truly handle herself next to him.

She heard agitated rustling from her other side and turned to see Hunter rotating his shoulders and stretching his arms, causing the gear and weapons he carried to clink and shift. Skye opened her mouth to tell him to quiet down when an arm came from her peripheral vision, the hand of which smacked into the back of Hunter's cloaked head.

"Quiet." Ward growled, all traces of good humor immediately gone. Hunter grumbled something intelligible back, but ceased his anxious movements. They looked like a group of crazy cosplayers at the moment, all hooded, every inch of their skin and gear covered by different segments of the cloaking gear Fitz had created (and tweaked repeatedly with Simmons's scolding on the dangers of heatstroke) waiting for the go ahead to begin the infiltration.

When not activated the material covering them from head to toe was a metallic gray, so they had to stay concealed in the greenery around them before they activated the gear and became for all intents and purposes invisible. The night vision like hybrid glasses they'd been equipped with could track their teammate's positions via technology. Said technology made the other cloaked agents appear like a sunspot when viewed with the high tech specs (Argument number thirteen: Gear causing confusion during mission)

The material even bounced back thermal readings, putting it mildly, Coulson had been very impressed and even Gonzales's craggy face had threatened to break into a smile at the demonstration.

Like the very thought of him was enough, the com in her ear activated and her teammates on each side stiffened up as the councilman's sharp tones gave the go ahead. Him and the other council members had insisted on Gonzales's presence, but Skye did not remember an agreement where he was to be running the back end. She should be hearing Coulson's voice, and was a little grateful to the boys for having her same reaction of frozen immobility. After several moments Gonzales's voice snapped through their com pieces once more.

"I said _move_ agents."

There was a slight pause before May's voice, sounding dangerously irritated, snapped over the comlink, no doubt regretting her position at the backside of the base.

"Coulson?"

There was a labored pause before Coulson's voice, smugly cheerful, came through the coms sending them into instant motion.

"Alright guys let's go." And then more quietly. "I just won twenty bucks."

"Guess we know who gets to buy first round when all this is said and done." Hunter drawled.

"I'll buy the second round if you'll actually be _quiet_ until then." Ward sighed good-naturedly.

"Move." The Director instructed.

Skye nodded at Coulson's order, and smiling, motioned to her team. She took point as they all initiated their gear, watching as it turned mirror like before blending them into the surroundings. They still had to be careful and move slowly, quick movement would appear to the armed observer like heatwaves coming off asphalt.

With a slinking agility the three moved to the compounds fence, made up with layers of barbed and razor wire all held in place by rusted metal poles and crossed two-by-fours. This in turn was monitored by a constant rotation of guards. The base itself was a squat ugly heap of haphazard concrete. Only one story high, it was slightly bigger than a football field, but irregularly shaped, as if its builders had slapped on rooms wherever and whenever they needed. Aesthetics had definitely not been part of the builder's list of priorities.

Getting through the fence was agonizingly slow, getting out would be much quicker, bloodier but quicker. Using their reinforced gloves, the three pried apart the layers of metal, freezing whenever a guard strolled past. They had to drop their heads down slightly, lest the guard view their strangely disembodied faces. (Argument number fourteen: The dangers of losing visual contact of the enemy). Entering the base was shockingly easier than they'd expected.

As in someone had left the nearest door propped open with a chunk of wood.

Skye was walking by the entrance's broken admissions panel when she heard Hunter grumble something about events becoming 'anticlimactic' before there was another slight sound of impact and silence.

Deciding they needed to get this mission over with before Ward hit Hunter one too many times and got himself shot, Skye quickly moved down the first hallway. They had no real idea about the layout of the base once inside, so they moved from door to door, easing open one at a time and peeking inside. Any they came to that were locked, had to be painstakingly opened and checked. All the while the two teams worked in towards the middle of the base, each fruitless room and hallway bringing them closer to the center, and each other.

They came across half empty barracks rooms, a mess hall, pantry, storage closets, office looking rooms with chipped furniture, small training rooms with heavy bags and weights. The locked rooms usually held weapons, one was just full of different kinds of alcohol. Ward sabotaged the locking mechanism to the armories so they couldn't be opened.

Hunter stole an extremely old looking bottle of whiskey.

"No sign of the targets, approaching mid-base." May's voice breathed quietly into Skye's ear via her comlink. Of course May's team was quicker, Skye shook her head and tried to stay focused.

They had just come across what appeared to be the surveillance room when the ever dreaded alarm began its warbling wail through the hallways. Accompanied as always with red flashing lights, Skye had a moment to wonder why people found it necessary to have the two together, like the sound _or_ the flashing wasn't enough?

Frozen in the doorway, she watched as the Hydra agents began manically checking feeds to find where the security breach had come from. When none of the agents whipped around in their direction she figured her team hadn't tripped some alarm on the surveillance room door. Making a quick decision she proceeded into the room, taking it on faith that her team followed her in.

"The big one set off a motion sensor." May's voice muttered. "Good news is I think we found where they're keeping the captives, area's big though, Team One needs to get here."

The screens had all been turned to one specific area of the base, and while they couldn't see the intruder's, Hydra guards had been sent to check the disturbance. Making a quick note of the layout based on what she could see, Skye turned and saw Ward, or a basic rough image of his proportions near the door. Hunter's outline waited in the hall, keeping watch for any incoming Hydra backup.

The three quietly closed the door and began double timing it down the gray hallways. They went by an opening door and Skye got the impression of a much fuller barracks room before they were passed it, nearing the center of the base where more and more sound was coming from.

"Someone update me." Coulson bit out, noticeably unhappy with his decision to honor his agreement of staying on the Bus.

"Waiting on an ETA from One." May answered. "Staying out of the way until then." Skye could vaguely hear the sound of upraised voices in between May's words.

"ETA sixty seconds." Ward's voice rumbled from beside her.

"We talked about that." Coulson deadpanned, and Skye shook her head in confusion when Ward replied with a snarky.

"ETA _one minute _Sir."

"Permission to engage." Skye said, as the voices got ever closer.

"Permission granted." The Director affirmed quickly, then. "With pleasure."

"Permission to rethink the nutball decision to join S.H.I.E.L.D." Hunter grumbled.

"Permission denied. I have your signed contract." Coulson answered, sounding a little too pleased.

"It's a post it note." Hunter complained.

"Guys." Skye admonished as she rounded the last corner to where the light squad of Hydra agents stood, milling around the open door to a cavernous room beyond.

Part of her felt bad for the men who were caught completely unawares by her controlled blast of power that sent them ass over teakettle onto the hard cement floor.

Not bad enough not to smile as she did it, but it was close.

As Ward and Hunter went around ICING and applying zip tie restraints, Skye couldn't help but feel a little bit like a badass. Listening to the men's groans and muffled curses, she exulted in the litany of shockingly elaborate insults the opposition threw at their invisible attackers before the ICER round struck them inert and silent. She did a quick check and heard an answering thrum to all the bodies in her immediate area.

No casualties.

_Fuck badass, I'm a goddamn superhero!_

Watching the irregular outlines of her team as the boys finished up, she led the way into the huge room that was important enough for the Hydra agents to put motion sensors on. It was lined with yellowed tile that at some point might have been a pristine white but now looked cancerous. The concrete flooring was stained in worrisome tracks and blotches that congregated around the blackened seepage drains. In fact the only thing about the room that wasn't old or disgustingly dirty, Skye saw as her team skirted along the wall, was the copious amounts of medical equipment.

The surgical table and instruments were all the more sinister for their sparkling cleanliness. Skye felt a weight drop low in the pit of her stomach at the sight of them. Neither man behind her said a word, but she could feel the tones coming off Ward like heat waves at her six. Hunter was vibrating with the urge to either fight or flee, she got the impression that he just wanted to get either one over with.

Opening the nearest door and looking inside, she saw a line of even more doors with small windows placed at eye level. Three varying shapes, resembling the chalk outlines of victims at crime scenes, stood tensely still to one side of the entrance to the operating room. With Skye's appearance all three shapes took a collective breath of relief.

"About damn time." Mack's voice grumbled into the suddenly quiet hallway.

The blaring alarm had shut off. No doubt Skye's little show of force had looked nearly supernatural to those watching in the surveillance room. A larger force would be coming.

"We're not the ones that tripped the bloody alarm there mate." Hunter snapped back, in the resounding silence between the two still-fighting friends, Skye addressed the smallest form that was undoubtedly May.

"What've we got?" She asked, straining to hear any approaching combatants.

"Two unresponsive forms in the farthest cells." May answered quickly, flicking a couple fingers towards the end of the hall. "Each room locked with a separate key pad."

"Closed circuit?" Skye asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nothing you can hack." May replied neutrally, gesturing to the large form next to her as she continued. "Mack says Fitz should be able talk him through rewiring them to open."

"We should have two people manning that main door out there." Ward cautioned, from next to her. "Better to bottleneck any incoming out in that hallway with all those liabilities tripping them up."

"I'll do it." Hunter and Bobbi chorused. Awkward silence reigned in the group as the two waited for the other to back down first.

"We've got work to do guys." Mack rumbled, and Skye heard Hunter take in a breath to argue before Ward cut him off smoothly.

"He's got it." There came another small sound of impact which was different than the previous two. It sounded more like Ward clapping Hunter on the back, instead of the Englishman's skull. "He doesn't need you to tell him how to do his job."

Skye was glad no one could see the expression on her face. The man was unbelievable, he'd just gotten done smacking Hunter upside his head multiple times and now he was all genuine confidence and reassurance.

"Right, I got it." Hunter replied gruffly, his footsteps moving off across the surgical room. "Let's go Bob." He tossed casually over his shoulder, Skye and Ward shuffled out of the way for a muttering Bobbi.

"Keep your cloaking up unless it becomes absolutely necessary to drop it." May cautioned quietly through the open doorway. The four agents then moved down the barely lit hallway to the two cells that May had indicated.

Skye found herself pleading with any entity that was listening that the captives in these squalid compartments weren't irrevocably damaged. After seeing what they could to a man like Ward, a woman like Kara, she knew Hydra had a way of mutating the human mind.

Would it be the same for the two Inhumans?

**AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS.**

Ward stood next to Skye and listened as a slightly peeved Fitz maneuvered Mack through the steps to rewire the panel to the holding cell. Apparently the little engineer had made certain attempts to make the suits able to even go through motion sensors undetected. The fact that he'd made them invisible and virtually undetectable to both the human eye and thermal technology wasn't enough. The resulting 'failure' made him a little tetchy. Ward allowed a grin as the Scottish brogue became more pronounced the more irritated his friend became.

"No, for the love of God, you shouldn't have to splice the wires." Fitz's voice cracked whip-like over the coms. "Simply pull the _blue _set, unplug it from its bottom mooring, _bottom_, yes and then plug it into the lowest port."

As this continued, with May over seeing each careful movement, Ward tried to get a read on Skye. Which as she was still cloaked, made it nearly impossible. He thought he could see a certain rigidity in her stance, but that could just be nerves from the mission. He didn't think that was it, and even though a recent presentation involving scans of his brain made him doubt his instincts, if he knew her at all Skye was anxious to meet these Inhumans.

To save them.

If she was unable to do that she'd no doubt internalize the failure and make it her fault. Not that he could entirely blame her, people with childhoods like theirs… Logic didn't always play into the way they thought. And she no doubt just wanted to be around others that were like her. For all the team was her family, love and familiarity could only go so far to make her feel at ease with what had happened.

"Stop it." She hissed, loud enough for only him to hear.

"What?" He murmured back, trying and failing miserably to sound nonchalant.

"You're staring at me, I can feel it." She answered.

"_Please_." Ward scoffed cockily, smiling when she jabbed him with an elbow. "So…" He hedged speaking in a normal volume, in an attempt to disperse some of the tension as they waited. The two watched as the panel to room one lit up green. Mack moved to the second room and began the rewiring process all over as May kept her position by the unlocked cell. "Who do you think it is? In the rooms?"

"No idea." Skye replied tightly, and he heard the sighing of fidgeting material as her form moved about in a restless shrug.

Whisper yelling was starting to come from the operating room. Ward could feel the tension like a localized humidity. It didn't quite touch him, but he worried in a detached kind of way about their decision to let Hunter and Bobbi work together unsupervised.

"Time for us to find out." Mack answered, as Fitz's voice quieted and expectation weighed heavily on the team. May and Mack took charge of the first room, leaving Skye and Ward with the second. One by one they turned off their cloaking gear, and pushed the hoods back.

Nodding to Skye, May motioned for Mack to open their door. Ward mimicked the movement so that the women moved into the mandatory quarters in unison. One hand held his firearm out of sight as he stayed close to Skye, following behind her quietly.

The chamber was possibly even smaller than it looked from the outside. A slab of stone protruded from the wall, not unlike the one he'd found Skye on not so long ago. It boasted little more than a long mat for padding between the unforgiving surface and its occupant. There was no sink, and Ward figured the reeking bucket in the corner acted as the prisoner's toilet.

The person in question lay in a heap of ripped, dank blankets, and Ward felt an uncontrollable shiver snake down his spine at the temperature in the room. Even though they were smack dab in the middle of balmy jungle, the atmosphere in the room was nearly frigid. Remembering the way Gonzales and his people had kept Skye sedated to negate her power, he wondered if the Inhuman's ability had an adverse reaction to cold.

"Coulson you're not going to believe this." May's voice sounded in Ward's ear unexpectedly.

He saw as Skye's head cocked to the side and she eased closer to the bunk. He could feel his heart rate start to pick up. Those instincts of his were starting to niggle at him, gooseflesh spread over his safely cloaked skin, and it didn't all have to do with the chill.

"Tell me." Coulson's voice answered with practiced calm.

"Well I can't be completely sure but…" May's voice was cut off by Mack's fluid cursing.

"Didn't someone tell me the dude with no eyes, grabbed this chick? What the hell is she doin' here?"

"We think it's Raina, we'll need you to confirm." May continued louder.

"If the prisoner is diminutive and covered in thorn like protrusions then I think we can definitely confirm it's her." Coulson answered, Ward thought he could hear Gonzales's angry voice in the background. "Her condition?"

"Drugged I think." May replied businesslike. "There's enough bedding here I should be able to wrap her up and have Agent Mackenzie carry her out."

Well, Ward definitely had not seen that coming. Not to mention of all the people he did not want to ever see again, Raina was pretty high on that list. After all, most of the others were dead.

"Oh. My. God." Skye breathed out. Her placement in front of him was blocking his view. Ward took a hurried step forward only to knock into her back.

She had reached with barely shaking fingers to pull away one of the rust brown blankets to expose the person beneath to their view.

_Ghost_

There was an ashy cast to the once dark skin, which clung too tightly to its framework of bones. The once lively body shivered and shook in the threadbare clothes it was housed in. But the eyes twinkled, when they opened, the chapped lips smiled, and the honeyed voice was only a little raspy when he said.

"Come on girl, you know I look good."

**AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS. AoS.**

**Woah! Minds blown am I right? No? Terrible? Well I can't help it I'm trying to right some wrongs here people! #Triplives damn it! ^.^**

**Let me know what you think! I'd also say try to withhold judgement until you read the next chapter, but I understand if there's concern. Though, ya know, remember its Marvel and crazy shit happens. **

**Oh, and sorry for the short chapter, it feels really long but it's a few hundred words less than one of my usual ones, oh well c'est la vie.**


	18. You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the incredibly delayed post, school started and I have zero time. Really glad everyone seems excited with the last chapter. Let's see what trouble we can get into with Trip back.**

**Bring the funk people.**

**WARNING: Long chapter (to make up for inactivity) a lot of ground is covered, hang on folks. Also, any Gonzales bashing is done for comedic relief. Oh, mistakes are my own and may be frequent, I will change anything brought to my attention as always.**

**A reminder of the M rating on this chapter for language, don't read if you're allergic to swear words, alrighty?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my student loans -.-**

**AoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoS**

"You-" Skye was desperately trying to get the synapses in her brain to begin firing with any kind of regularity.

"Died?" Trip supplied, his smile turning momentarily grim. "So did you." Eyes flicking to Ward's face above her shoulder. "Hoped your ass had." Looking at Skye once again the humor slowly ebbed in and out of his eyes. "I thought we were both history, more stars for the memorial." He pushed himself to a sitting position with a groan. "Glad we were both wrong."

"Skye, who do we got on that second captive?" Coulson's voice kick-started her neural responses and she swiftly moved forward to help her friend to his feet.

She was trying to formulate an appropriate response to the Director's question, without possibly causing heart failure, when she noticed the staring contest going on between Ward and Trip. Memories of the last time these two had been in any kind of proximity sprang forward. Ward blindly dragging her towards danger and self-discovery, Trip risking his life to keep her from harm. The limb she had wrapped around his leanly muscled torso stiffened, and she quickly ran through how to explain Ward's presence.

"He alright?" Trip asked finally, breaking his gaze from Ward's steady look and turning to Skye for an answer.

"Yeah _all_ of us are alright." Skye answered, looking at Trip then Ward as she did so.

"Hey who says I didn't talk her into going dark side?" Ward argued, obviously attempting to lighten the mood…she hoped.

"Please man, no way your pretty-boy Vader ass talking anyone into anything, especially not my girl here." Trip replied easily, giving Skye's shoulders a squeeze as they took an unsteady step forward.

"You really think I'm pretty?" Ward supplied, ducking under Trip's other arm to help the man regain his balance.

Skye rolled her eyes and smiled slightly at the bantering. It must have been really terrible for Trip here, for him to be almost happy to see Ward of all people. His hold on her shoulder felt a little more gripping than mere balance warranted.

_Not that I mind._

For all she knew his hold was in response to her own, more hug than anything, as the three made steady progress to the door. The distance taking twice as long going out as it had coming in, with their now awkward gate.

Trip didn't miss a beat verbally though as they began turning to make it through the doorway.

"I really think you _must_ be for FitzSimmons not to dismantle you on sight."

"He got Fitz a monkey." Skye informed him quickly before Ward had a chance to respond. This information pleased Trip so much he began a laughing cough that nearly doubled him over, and that's how May and a Raina-laden Mack found them.

The two agents came up short in unison when they saw who Skye and Ward supported between them. The cough subsiding, Trip didn't have time to catch his breath before May plowed into him, arms vising in a hug that had the four of them rocking. Her quick attack of overwhelming happiness and celebration lasted for the length of one struggling breath before she quickly released her hold and stepped back.

"Trip man thank God-" Mack began before receiving a curt hand signal from an already composed May.

"Go tell Hunter and Morse." She snapped, the big man looked like he wanted to argue, but deciding against it, rearranged his load and made his way down the hallway. Trip watched him go and, looking back to May, raised a brow in question.

"Later." May replied succinctly.

"Someone tell me if we have an ID on the second captive." Coulson's voice bit into the mics and flooded Skye with a quick and thorough guilt.

"The second captive is-" She started, but Trip released his hold, looking steadily better by degrees, and motioned her into silence.

"Is that Coulson?" He asked quietly, when she nodded he fully supported himself, and reaching over, jerked Ward's mic from its mooring, wiping it off comically on Ward's cloaking material before putting it into his own ear.

"I did _not_ miss you." Skye heard Ward mutter as he dug a knuckle into his aching cartilage.

"You know," Trip began, and the silence that followed was deeper than it had been before, "my Grandma always did tell me to believe in miracles."

**AoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoS**

Part of Ward wanted to feel a molecule's worth of butt-hurt at the reaction Trip's miraculous return had in comparison to his own. In a self-satisfying show of personal growth he viciously subdued that part, and instead, found a bit of peace in the knowledge that his previous reckless actions hadn't cost the man his life. Plus it was hard to be anything but elated when everyone on his team was a mass of jubilation.

Apparently the director and Trip had bonded in their nerdom and Coulson was anxious to continue their geeking out sessions.

At least that's the information Ward was able to gather from Coulson's reaction. Which had been an overwhelming show of force that involved alternately blowing holes in the base, sending in a support team, and having Skye use her power to disintegrate non-loadbearing walls. Trip had been thrilled with these displays, calling her "babyquakes" which made Ward roll his eyes, but seemed to please Skye. Everyone, besides him and May, appeared altogether almost nauseatingly ecstatic.

Except for Gonzales…who was never happy.

Gonzales had wanted the mission to stay on track, to minimalize their presence until all the acquired beings were brought on board the Bus. He was unanimously opposed, even by the members on his own team. Bobbi and Mack quietly stating their support for Coulson's plan.

No one wanted to risk losing Trip.

They eventually came to the last wall separating them from their backup. The sounds of pursuit had followed them doggedly until now and every once and a while Bobbi and Hunter were forced to halt and fire off a quick barrage of warning fire at those that hunted them.

From what Ward had heard Hunter grumble to Skye when the group had begun their trek, the divorced couple had bickered their way into a heated make-out session that Mack had had the misfortune of walking in on.

While this partially made him want to smack Hunter upside his mission-compromising head, Ward couldn't blame the guy for being hung up on his ex, or for the two of them continuously colliding into one another. Right now looking at Skye's flushed expression he couldn't really begrudge anyone anything.

"I can't drop it." Skye was informing them, shaking her head in irritation. Taking a step back she dropped her inquiring hand and looked along the uneven surface to the ventilation grate near the ceiling.

The section of building they found themselves in was an irregular T shaped hallway. The original perimeter of one of the previous expansions, it served to block them into a great ambush point for the Hydra agents that sidled to the nearest engagement zones. Ward scanned these quickly and often, there had been many blind points throughout this slapdash bunker and the doors leading to each new deathtrap adventure were no different.

Perhaps a bulk sale at a medical supplies auction, they reminded him of the doors that lined hospital hallways. Each with a small reinforced glass window that left a lot of hiding room for any agent worth his or her salt, the team had taken to slamming each one open as they passed through, searching for anyone hoping to lurk up behind them

"Come on _Quake._" Ward prodded, lightly bumping her with an elbow as he checked the doors at each end of the small hallway again for any threats. "One small chunk of rock and we're clear."

She looked at him with raised brows.

"What?" He said as innocently as he was capable, head on a swivel for the purposes of safety and avoidance. "I'm not allowed to call you baby remember?"

"Is Grant Ward really talking pet names while on a mission?" She asked with a quick flashing smile that made him grip his firearm just a little bit harder, urge to place a quick kiss at the corner of her curling lip almost inexorable. "Is that what's happening right now?"

"Shut it." He half laughed, maybe he _was_ one of the nauseatingly ecstatic after all, checking over his shoulder to one of the sets of doors that made up the top of the T he thought he saw movement. But when he reached the door and looked out no one was in sight down the long narrow corridor on the other side, however, in the many shadowed passageways anyone could be biding their time.

"Did I hear Ward trying to take my line?" Trip asked, good naturedly slinging a non-trembling arm over Skye's shoulders. Ward noticed that the man was looking healthier by the minute, he'd lost that grey pallor, and was no longer requiring aid to walk or stand.

Grant was about to snap back a reply when the air died in his lungs.

A Hydra agent pushed the doors on the far side of the hall open, the rest of the team was in the long body of the T. Skye and Trip lay right in the middle of his possible shot and he felt the door behind him slam into his back and shoulder.

If he'd been standing in front of the door's window no doubt the charging combatant would have simply put one in the back of his head. Lucky as always, Ward's competitive need to talk shit to Trip had positioned him just to the side.

He saw the flash of surprise in their eyes before Skye raised a hand in his direction to nullify the threat. He shouted a warning to Trip, hoping the man would have time to drag them both out of the line of fire. Ward could take the two boot-draggers but not with Skye and Trip in the crossfire.

He didn't know if it happened to everyone, he'd read about it in books, and it was certainly true in his own case, the way things slowed at these moments. Skye's hand was still raised, her eyes set to target, Trip's head was turning back over the arm that was still slung over Skye's shoulders. Without looking Ward placed his pistol against the cheap faux wood door beside him and snapped off several rounds.

The resulting noise was deafening, Skye's power hit at almost the same time, but unlike before she was now a sniper with her abilities, the hurricane force only jostling him. Meanwhile the agent at the far end of the hall had aimed, and after a steadying breath, squeezed off two quick shots right to the back of Skye's head.

Or at least where her head would have been had she still been standing there…or corporeal in any way. The rounds slammed harmlessly into the wall on the other side of the door that was being propped open by Ward's unconscious attacker. There was a cloud of silt like particles and before either of the shocked parties at either short end of the T could react, May half whipped around the corner and put two ICER rounds into the baffled Hydra member.

More shots could be heard from where the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D. team was located but Ward couldn't take his eyes off the swirling particles in front of him. Fine as ash and the color a hard slate gray it swirled like so much disturbed dust in the ebbing flow of air from the ventilation grate. The rational ruthless part of him was certain this was Trip's ability at work. That the particles were in fact those of the person he loved and the man that had saved her.

The not so rational part was screaming bloody murder and having hysterics.

"Skye!" He barked, taking a step closer, and then a desperation tinged reiteration. "SKYE!"

Suddenly the pieces stopped their idle floating, unnaturally stilling in midair before pulling themselves back into a focused consolidated shape. Skye took one shaking step away from Trip's hold and was immediately scooped into Grant's arms. Her breath wheezed from her lungs as he flexed the only real protection he could offer around her solid form. He buried his face against her neck for a moment, breathing her in to placate his frantic synapses, before pulling back to look at her.

He vaguely felt her fingers fisted in his hair, not minding the clutching pull as he ran his eyes over the features he knew by heart. To his well trained eye she looked fully intact, nothing out of place, she was even no dirtier now than before the particalization had occurred. She let out a shaking laugh, eyes snapping to his mouth in a way that he knew meant she was thinking about kissing him, but their situation was one that didn't allow too much time for such PDA and instead she simply said loud enough for all of them to hear.

"I'm fine. I'm ok." Releasing her tight hold she turned back to Trip, and Ward didn't need to see her face to hear the grin in her voice. "I wanna do it again."

Trip for his own part looked just as shaken as Ward knew he himself must look. No doubt the man hadn't had much practice with his ability, definitely not to the point of dissipating another person with him. If Trip hadn't been able to react as quickly as he had, no doubt things would have gone a much different way. Locking gazes they exchanged a brief nod and Ward had to subdue the urge to hug the guy out of shear gratitude.

"Well." May said, her voice its patented monotone. "I guess I know how we're getting out of here."

Bobbi, Hunter, and Mack still toting Raina, came to stare in terribly concealed awe at Trip who was too busy looking at May in confusion to notice. They all followed her deadpan stare to the ventilation grate and Ward felt his intestines attempt to liquefy.

_Fanfuckingtastic_

**AoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoS**

Skye lay on the bed in her bunk, Grant's body pressed along her back, his stubble tickling her neck, his fingertips raising goosebumps down her arms. She was feeling giddily peaceful over her last image of Trip, sitting patiently on the table in the Bus's lab, FitzSimmons fussing over him continuously. Happily watched over by Coulson, who stood nonobtrusive to the side, arms crossed so tight she imaged him hugging an invisible file to himself.

Raina safely locked in the Cage, a close by S.H.I.E.L.D. squad in control of what was left of the base, and Gonzales quietly pleased with the amount of enemy agents captured by means of the nonlethal ICERS, all in all, mission successful. Having Grant to snuggle with after a hard day's work? She sighed happily and settled farther back against him, shivering when his answering sigh whispered over the nape of her neck.

"What do you think is going to happen with Raina?" She asked quietly, feeling some of his muscles twitch spasmodically before he answered.

"I think Coulson will want to find out what happened to her." He answered, hands dropping to her waist, curving around, thumbs dragging arcs of heat through her shirt.

"What do you think happened?"

"I really have no idea Skye." He said quietly, and she began running her own skipping path of fingertips along the back of his hands and wrists. "I'm just going to be happy to get back to base. Whenever Raina gets involved trouble tends to not be far behind."

Skye nodded slightly, there was definitely a feeling of unease that accompanied the happy reunion with Trip. A feeling of waiting for the other shoe to drop, a prickling down the spine, a pressure in the ears that cautioned towards weariness. A creeping voice that said she should have known things weren't going to work out.

With a deep breath she gave her head a brief shake and quickly turned in his arms. He gave her a closed mouth smile and ran distracted fingers through her tangled hair while she rifled absent minded nail tips through the dark growth along his jaw line.

Trip had explained, while being prodded and scanned, that when the event happened he'd broken to pieces inside his cocoon. He'd crumbled to the floor unable to re-solidify himself. To those who had looked down on his death-mask crustacean? He was unaware of leaving it behind. At the time he believed himself to be having an out of body experience, floating with the falling debris from the quake.

"Like some of you know now, you can't really see when you're like that, not like you're used to anyway." He made vague waving motions, careful not to bump Simmons as she listened with her stethoscope. "I was in the air currents, some of me being ground into the earth with the rocks, some of me goin' along the tunnels until I must have reached the surface."

He hadn't known how long he stayed fleshless, he'd slowly come to the realization that he was conscious and not going to see lost relatives in the hereafter. This in turn leading to some serious soul-searching as to what he'd done to be denied Heaven's grace, and just how much trouble he must be in with his Grandma to have done so.

"And then I noticed that my ass was feeling pretty thin, like some butter scraped over toast, and I started concentrating really hard on finding my center, like some May Fu and after a couple minutes, there I am. Top side and breathing."

He said a man named Gordon with no eyes had found him, taken him to some base full of others like them. When Coulson asked how Trip and Raina ended up with Hydra, the general chatting at the news of a powered community died down and Trip's face clouded over in anger. Gordon was allowed to transport people from the compound to investigate powers and limitations or side effects. Though Trip had never been comfortable being in close proximity with Raina after what she'd done, the two rookies were often paired together on such excursions.

"I found out I work better where it's warmer, cold slows me down, makes it so I can't break down. And nobody knew what the hell Raina's power was so they were trying to see if different climates would set it off."

It was on one of these fact finding missions that they found themselves surrounded by Hydra agents. Gordon had escaped but the untested two hadn't been able to get to him before they were mobbed with hostiles. Between Gordon and Trip one of them could have transported Raina to safety but the frozen nightmare they'd been testing in had nullified Trip's power and they'd been taken.

"At first they kept us in a base north of where they caught us." Trip explained, shuddering a little at the memory. "Kept us cold in hopes that'd it pacify us both, that was until Raina ripped a couple of them apart and news came through that some crazy team of individuals were taking out covert bases, that a lot of parties were now looking for us powered, or Inhuman, as Gordon called us."

Information had been leaked of the base's whereabouts to some female entity, which they now knew was Kara, and so the prisoners had been moved multiple times in the hopes of throwing their pursuers off. Trip hadn't been able to speak to Raina and didn't know what her punishment had entailed, what frame of mind she may be in when she awoke.

After all of that, Skye should have been happy with the amount of struggle they'd all gone through in order to reunite, but something still niggled at the back of her head.

"You're doing that loud thinking thing again." Ward muttered against the fingertips that had begun brushing against his lower lip.

"I was just thinking about Trip." She replied, feeling the springy strands of his beard against her knuckles as he twitched his lips up in another smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Well it didn't take you long to start fantasizing about other men while in bed with me." His trailing fingers danced down her spine causing its patented shiver. She moved flush against him, offering better leverage of her back to his dexterous hands, kissing him slowly before whispering against the warmed flesh.

"Well he is a _much_ better dancer than you." Rolling her over with a growl he was in the middle of assaulting the sensitive skin along her throat with his lips and teeth when Coulson slid the bunk door open. Skye was almost hysterical with laughter at the look of revulsion and embarrassment that flashed across the Director's face.

"_Knock, _must knock." Coulson muttered, looking away and blinking rapidly.

"Problem sir?" Ward asked while not moving from his strategic high ground.

"My eyes, they're burning." Coulson answered, rubbing at the abused orbs frantically.

"I'm sure Simmons can help you with some drops or something." Ward snarked back receiving a smack and a push from Skye to roll him away from her.

"What's up boss?" She asked, perching at the edge of the bed.

"Raina's awake." He answered, quickly solemn, before turning in the direction of the Cage in an obvious unspoken command for them to follow.

"Sir!" Ward called, unmoving as Skye got to her feet. "I think I pulled something on that mission, permission to rest up?" Skye stopped her forward movement, halfway out of the bunk and turned to look at him.

Grant not wanting to be right in the thick of the action, be it either deep cover mission or interrogation, was cause for concern. He wasn't looking back at her, wouldn't meet her eye, appearing to listen for Coulson's response. The Director had stopped moving at the door to the captive's room, the whole team was there including Gonzales and his group. No way were that many people going to fit into the Cage.

"I'm sure Simmons can help you with that, permission denied, move your ass Ward!"

With a grumbling sigh her peculiar acting partner followed her to where the main group was waiting. It was not-so-quickly discussed and agreed upon that Coulson, Skye, Ward, Simmons and Fitz would be the ones to go in. Coulson was an authority figure that Raina was familiar with, Skye and Ward were the containment and handed ICERS, Simmons for medical, and Fitz because he refused to let Simmons go in without him, simply staring at those that tried to impede him until they sighed and gave up.

May had argued the obvious point that she was better choice than Ward if things got bad, but Coulson had vetoed the idea of either her or Trip going in, calling them the second wave in case of emergency. Nobody knew what Raina's powers entailed but she'd dropped many the attacker with physical prowess alone, and being in close quarters with someone covered in thorns made the Director nervous.

Cameras had been set up and were being monitored from right outside the room, nervous energy crackled like electricity through the five as they walked into the cell. They found the possible threat huddled on top of the bed, but upon seeing them she seemed to relax and take up a more natural pose. She even smiled as the door shut behind them, causing her prickled face to appear even more bristled.

"Well, and wasn't I just thinking the other day how much I missed you all." Her voice sounded a little more raw than what Skye remembered, less honeyed, and those big doe eyes of hers were infringed on by the presence of all those thistles. Raina's gaze roamed over each of them hungrily, no doubt picking apart the weaknesses she knew each of them to have.

When that ravaging look lighted finally onto Ward, Skye could almost feel the tightening of his body through the discordance that marred his usual frequency. Raina's catlike smile did nothing to relieve Skye's concern as the two stared at one another for an uncomfortably long time. It took Coulson's clearing throat to break the tension.

"Are we going to have a problem Raina?" He asked, arms tightly crossed, brows neatly furrowed in disapproval.

"No Phil, of course not." She answered, sugar sweet. "After all, I'm sure you all won't begrudge me the use of your plane." At the confused silence she stood fluidly, Skye and Ward drew their firearms and waited but she made no further move, canary eating smile still fully in place.

"And why would we be so generous?" Coulson asked, arms uncrossing to allow him better range of movement. He was closest to the threat and Skye had to swallow her command for him to move back.

"Well, I'd hate to make Ward here, kill all of you."

**AoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoS**

Ward really wished Coulson had let him stay cozied up in Skye's bed, preferably with Skye, at the moment he figured Coulson was thinking the same thing. While Grant wished he could easily scoff as he once had about anyone making him do anything he didn't want to, they all knew this was no longer the case. He got some solace from knowing there was a group of agents on the other side of that door, at least one of which, that could seriously take him out. At the moment he was running through possible outcomes, the leading focus of which was ways of putting _himself_ down.

He would not be the one to damage this team. To hurt Skye or anyone else in their family.

"While I am without wood on which to knock," Coulson began, "I'd hazard the claim that Grant Ward has finally picked a side and is set on sticking with it." After a moments silence pause the Director turned to glance in Ward's direction. "Right? I am right, right?"

It was like watching Trip dissipate, one moment Raina was there, the next moment she was flashing towards Coulson. She spun him quicker than Ward could risk a shot, and was used as an effective human shield, which was in no way ironic. Even if Skye or Ward ICED Coulson to make him drop out of the way, those thorn covered hands of hers were now grasping ever so lightly onto their leader's throat. From the anger and discomfort on Coulson's face Ward was sure she'd broken the skin just a little with that claw-like appendage, and that it wouldn't take much for her to rip his throat out.

No doubt May and Gonzales realized this as well which is why no one was bursting through the Cage's door right now. Ward's eyes stayed trained on Raina but saw her glance at Skye and then up at one of the cameras and make a kissing action towards the expressionless lenses.

"May's got to be just seething right now." She nearly laughed, and Ward started questioning her sanity.

"You wouldn't be so happy about that if you'd ever been on the receiving end of one of her attitude adjustment lessons." He said carefully, trying to calculate his ability to hit her exposed hand without risking her taking out any of the arteries in Coulson's neck.

"I'm sure you're right, that'd be terrible, no need for things to get ugly." Raina answered, placing her other flexed hand over Coulson's stomach.

"Little late for that dontcha think?" Skye snapped, drawing Raina's gaze.

"Skye perhaps you should wait to insult her until after we get Coulson's throat away from her ehrm-" Simmons gestured spastically from behind Fitz. "Just away."

"Right." Fitz nodded, eyes fixed on the slow trickle of blood on Coulson's neck.

"Ward, be a dear," Raina began, small twisting smile back in place, "And shoot anyone that comes through that door."

"I'm not great at following orders anymore." He said, internally running a systems check, that detached analytical part of him was there but he felt solidly present. No clicks or whirs, he was flesh and bone, in control of his mind and body.

"_Anymore._" Coulson scoffed carefully.

"There's no way you're going to get through all of us in here _and _out there." Skye said quickly, aim steadily fixed on what she could see of Raina's face. Ward watched as Raina considered this and appeared to come to a difficult decision.

"You're right. How unfortunate. Ward, kill them." He ignored the way FitzSimmons glanced at him peripherally. "Start with Fitz, we'll save Skye for last." Just as he was about to snap out an insult of his own, she spoke again, reflective gaze holding his own. "That's not a weakness is it?"

_That's not a weakness is it?_

_ That's not a weakness is it?_

_**That's not a weakness is it?**_

_**Weakness is it?**_

_**Not a weakness**_

_**Is it?**_

_**Weakness**_

_No_

Tumblers in a lock, reboot of a machine, whirring, clicking…clarity.

He'd been given a mission. Mission parameters were clear. These targets were to be crossed out in order. He'd have to do it with his hands: this ICER was only good for incapacitation. Unknown variables lay on the other side of the door that could create complications. Removing surveillance would only increase the chances of the largest threat See May from becoming part of the equation. No way to block entrance. He'd simply have to work quickly. Position was optimum: besides unblocked entry point at his back. He was the end of the chain for his targets and could incapacitate quickly. ICER rounds should keep them down long enough to deal with any bogies.

These calculations took less than a handful of seconds and he was swinging his firearm towards the first target. A weapon was trained on him and he disarmed the carrier, now armed with two pistols he tried to turn his attention back to task but came up short with the face that was yelling at him.

_Skye_

_**Designation unimportant, remove obstacle, continue on mission.**_

He could ICE her but her Inhuman anatomy might shake off the effects

_I will not shoot Skye._

She was backing up slowly towards the other targets-

_Fitz and Simmons are not targets._

Fitz was looking at him steadily, eyes over bright, how familiar this scene was. Simmons was glaring at him while Skye was talking, her words leaking in and out of him like a sieve. A quick movement that drew his attention and Simmons was leveling a gun at his chest.

"It's not an ICER!" She informed him sternly. "Stop!"

"Oh my how interesting." Raina's voice filtered in.

They were beginning to damage his focus.

"Simmons." Skye said quietly, but the other woman just shook her head slightly.

"Did you know?" Raina spoke up and she was apparently directing her question to Fitz who shook his head before looking back at Ward. "He said no. When Garrett first told him to 'cross off' you and Simmons?" Ward noted the way his first tar-Fitz swallowed. "That's right. The look on his face." She made a low whistling sound.

"Ward." Fitz said quietly, Ward was having issues with moving, everything in him was attempting to finish the mission but he was locked up, the neural hijacking was no longer complete.

"Total revulsion." Raina continued airily as though they were discussing menu options. "It took Garrett saying the trigger phrase. After that, well, he was a good little soldier again. Weren't you Ward?"

Good Little Soldier was by the second trying to regain control, but kept hitting a brick wall when it came to defecting from his mission. Maybe the team was picking up on this, maybe Coulson just reacted poorly to being used as leverage.

"Get pruned you cactus cosplaying nightmare."

"Now now director that was rude." Raina snapped back, he'd obviously struck a nerve. "You know what they say about misery-"

"It's a really underrated flick?" Coulson interrupted. "Am I right? Kathy Bates? Whew terrifying. Took fan girling to a whole new level."

"Coulson!" Skye hissed, and the barely controlled panic in her voice drew Ward's eye. She was no longer looking at him but over to the side and he found himself able to turn his head away and follow her line of sight. Coulson was looking at him, not at Skye as she continued. "You realize you're about to literally sass yourself to death right now?"

_His team never could remain totally focused, or resist a good bantering._

"I sass when I'm on edge ok?!" The Director hollered, eyes never leaving Ward's.

Turning, Ward was once again confronted by the firearm aiming at his chest, he could almost hear a ticking sound in his head as he fought against the impulse to shoot. The tendons creaking in his hands. He wasn't going to last much longer.

"Come on Simmons." His voice sounded like oil and the slimy shit that trailed behind slugs to his ears, and he saw the way the three of them bristled at the sound of it. "You always knew what needed to be done with me."

He took a step forward and she cocked the gun in answer. He smiled, someone was going to need to take him out, flicking his eyes at Skye he knew she was able. But would the metal in the room absorb the power? Or would it send them speeding towards the ground, or perhaps it was ocean below them, and could she really risk putting FitzSimmons through that again?

She was looking at him for some spark that he was acting, that he was actually in control and just playing Raina. He smirked at her, saw the air still in her lungs.

_Come on Simmons_

"Jemma." Fitz muttered, but Ward wasn't sure which way the Scotsman was cautioning her.

Ward pushed the ICERs into his belt in a fluid movement and still she didn't fire, took a step forward and she didn't, sent Skye rolling across the floor from a series of quick dodges and a throw, all the while expecting the sound of a shot that never came. He gave Fitz a quick shoving, pulling the jab at the last moment so the other man could avoid the blow. And just as quickly he disarmed Simmons, checking the chamber to confirm the fact that live rounds were in the clip.

"Damn it." He muttered, his body was on auto pilot again, his hands moving mechanically. The three of them had regrouped and were looking at him defiantly, Skye clearly readying herself to blast him.

_Do it._

But she seemed to be waiting. There was a small noise and stepping back out of range of the three he swung around, May stood in the doorway, Trip barely visible to him at the side. They wouldn't need long, he was an obstacle, he saw their plan clearly and knew from the look on May's face that she wasn't going to risk Coulson over Ward being difficult.

He just needed to give May some time…

His gaze jumped to Skye and he saw fear fight for control in her eyes before he locked sights again with May.

"You have five minutes."

And pressing the barrel of the gun to his chest, fired.

**AoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoS**

**Yikes bit of a jerk move with the cliffhanger. Sorry for Raina fans, I was just trying to think of someone that might be clever enough to both pose a serious threat to the team and that had the knowledge of Hydra techniques and Ward's past. Also I started this fic way before it turned out that Raina ended up not being as bad as I previously thought. **

**Anyway, thoughts, concerns? Review let me know. Big thanks for sticking with it guys, I really appreciate it and saw all the reviews from those who were concerned I'd quit the story. I hope I can get the final chapter up by the end of November. **

**Thanks again, can't wait to hear your verdicts no matter what ;) **


	19. Certain Things

**AN: I suck. So sorry guys. With finals done I have time again so I hope this chapter will be the wrap up that meets expectations because after that midseason finale I can't even deal with the actual show at the moment. **

**I was gonna have a short note here but then I realized this will be the last one for the story and you can skip it in any regard, however, I just wanted to say a huge thank you once again, I love your reviews, praises and critiques I love taking them and tweaking the story to make it better for y'all to read and I hope that really shows in this chapter, couple of Easter Eggs in this one for those that stuck with me through it all.**

**So this is the end to the story, but I have plans on starting one of three possible storylines. Either a time-warp season 1 rewrite, a T.A.H.I.T.I. fic, or if everyone is really attached to this storyline I can come up with a sequel to this one here, probably still kind of following show events but with Ward as part of the team…as he should be. Let me know in your reviews…if you're all still speaking to me lol.**

**One last thing, chapter name is based off a Skyeward video that makes me want to cry every time I watch it, "Certain Things" by xLilithJow, check it out and feel the feels my friends. **

**Here we go, happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned.**

**AoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoS**

"_You have five minutes."_

Skye opened her mouth to shout…something, anything, anything to stop Ward, as with one deft motion he took himself out of play. She hadn't been able to accept the complete change in his frequency that jarred into her when Raina had given Ward what was clearly Garrett's old trigger phrase. His once constant thrum now mutated into an alien signal she didn't recognize, there was only a weak feedback of what it once had been barely sounding below the surface.

Revenge of the malware.

She should have moved quicker, had she been able to get her hands on him maybe she'd have been able to repeat the experience they had in the maintenance closet at the Playground before Gonzales's forces had attacked. But this sudden severing of the link her own tune had formed with his, had felt like a quick punch to the gut and she'd hesitated. Not ICING him as soon as she felt the change like she should have was a mistake, and he'd demonstrated how quickly he could once again become a serious threat.

But never in all her wildest nightmares would she have imagined he'd be able to do what just happened. Ward was a survivor, and risking the damage such a close range wound would undoubtedly cause, well, that would have never been a route he'd choose, let alone be able to execute while so altered as he'd felt to her just now.

A sound resembling his name tore from her throat that echoed around the Cage with the sound of the gunshot and she watched in horror as he staggered a couple steps to collide with the far wall. She felt two sets of hands grip her and realized from some remote controlled place that she too had staggered as Ward had.

She had to get to him.

_This is not the way his story is going to end._

Everything was happening at once and while she tracked the events peripherally her main focus was on Grant. She could no more risk losing Coulson by impeding whatever attack May had formulated than she could let Ward bleed to death less than five feet from her. He was leaning heavily against the wall, sight locked on the floor in front of him, the hand that still clutched the gun jerking towards the Team and then back as he internally battled his hijacked system.

With Fitz and Simmons holding her up, and holding her back, Skye watched as May came rolling into the Cage, saw the way Raina ducked behind a motionless Coulson, her yellowed gaze set on the new threat. Skye knew the other Inhuman was far too focused on May, as any rational person would be, to notice the fine undulating slate grey cloud that slunk in across the floor in her and Coulson's direction.

_Trip._

If he could just neutralize Raina…

With a startled yelp Raina was suddenly so much chaotic mineral whirling above the Director's head who, without a seconds delay, was diving out of the furious particles that stretched and partly reformed throughout the room. Seeing all she needed to, Skye peeled off the shocked grips of FitzSimmons and rolled passed the boiling particulates in time to slam the Cage's door shut and prevent the battling Inhumans from reaching the rest of the Bus.

Her movement drew Ward's gaze and the two locked eyes as she slowly continued the last few inches of her approach. His eyes were dark, twin pits of charcoal that bored into her, recognition barely discernable. He shook his head bitterly when Skye reached a careful hand towards him, gun hand again jerking erratically.

"Don't" He grated out, seemingly drawing back further into himself and away from her questing touch.

"Hey." She snapped, drawing his focus from her hand to meet her eyes as the near silent fight continued to swirl beside them. "Did we not talk about the self-sacrificing shtick you've been on lately?"

He took a giant breath, but didn't otherwise reply.

Suddenly the sporadic motion raging around the room stilled, keeping her gaze locked with Ward's she got the impression that the cloud had twisted itself into a mini cyclone in the center of the room.

_Well someone just got the upper hand._

She had no idea which of the Inhumans it was however, and if Trip had failed then it was imperative that she get Ward to fully disengage, and perhaps take one of the ICER's in his holsters and shoot him…for his own wellbeing.

"Considering you totally welshed on our deal of you talking about this kind of decision with me first-" She began, wheedling gently.

"There wasn't ti-"

"The least you could do is let me help." She finished, gently but determined to not show a moment's hesitation. She wasn't that faltering newbie that shied away from his violence, and largely it _was_ his violence she had to thank for this. The cyclone was only picking up speed, pulling at Skye's hair as Ward considered her words.

"If you…I might…" His words seemed to roll around his mouth like marbles, he couldn't seem to get a handle on what he was thinking, let alone formulate a sentence. Skye nodded knowingly nonetheless, it hadn't been so long ago that she was the one posing immediate harm to him, so she did as he had, and slowly but resolutely moved her hands until they cupped the sides of his face.

She felt his exhale as she closed her eyes and began the process she had that day in the maintenance closet. It was both easier and harder this time around, the trigger phrase had made the disharmony even more apparent to her power, but it was so loud to her that Skye could barely hear the deep tenor sounding from his bones.

Fortunately for them both, his frequency was like a song she knew by heart. With Ward now more aware of the issue himself, he was able to assist her by not allowing this ingratiated little virus to control him, namely the limb that still held the weapon. No longer did he depend on Garrett's training to make sense of his life, and Skye felt how this caused the glitching alteration to slide unimpeded back into the recesses of Ward's mind. 

Without warning, Raina materialized mid-funnel in time to slam into the metal wall above the Cage's lone bunk, falling in a boneless mass to the mattress. Trip formed in a panting crouch in the center of the room before tipping over, seemingly exhausted.

Skye and Ward's own battle had them slowly making their way to the ground, until Ward was in a heap against the wall, laying on his side, bloodied and gasping, his head in Skye's lap. His right hand that lay against the floor had a spray of red blowback against his twitching knuckles that were determinedly nudging away the firearm that was similarly splattered.

With a near sob Skye reached over him and snatched up the weapon to send it skidding across the smooth floor towards May, who scooped it up and trained it on Raina's motionless form. Looking back to the steadily bleeding Ward, caramel light eyes looked up at her in glazed confusion, and she suddenly didn't know where to touch him, her hands hovering uncertainly, before coming to rest in his hair and on the back of his neck.

Rapid steps and FitzSimmons swooped down in front of them.

Simmons was in immediate doctor mode.

"Ward. Ward can you hear me?"

Skye felt her throat constrict at the amount of blood that was now beginning to puddle beneath Grant, running into her pant leg and creeping through the treads of her shoe to the ground. Ward to his credit doggedly nodded and kept his eyes that didn't seem to ever completely focus on Simmons's general direction.

"Good. Very good." Simmons said encouragingly which somehow served only to terrify Skye more. "Now then, Fitz I need that door open and a backboard in here immediately." Fitz leapt to his feet and Skye heard a rapid pounding before the door clicked open. "Sir," Simmons continued, drawing Skye's attention to Coulson, who to her surprise was kneeling in the small space the now open door allotted, beside her with a hand on her shoulder.

She hadn't felt it.

"What do you need?" He asked promptly, tie pressed to the shallow wound on his neck.

"We'll never be able to get him down that staircase." Simmons informed, quick fingers carefully inspecting the entry site. "I need all the pertinent supplies sterilized and up here as quickly as possible."

Coulson nodded as Fitz had, and neatly dodging the reemerging engineer with the backboard, hurried to do his own task, barking orders as he went.

"What do you need me to do?" Skye finally asked, wondering if her current place would impede Simmons's work.

"If you could just-" Simmons moved one of Skye's hands with surprising speed and strength, jamming it into Ward's wound. He cried out through clenched teeth, tendons standing out starkly against his throat, glaring balefully up at Simmons.

"And you thought you wanted to murder me before, am I right?" Simmons asked with a quickly sweet smile.

"You're not _wrong_." Ward wheezed, as Skye began running placating nails along his scalp with one hand, the other hand's fingers serving to slow the bleeding.

"Would you say that would be the normal amount of ire that Simmons inspires in everyone?" Fitz asked, settling the backboard on the ground. "Or the mind altering need for elimination that Raina managed to reboot?"

Ward's eyes tracked sluggishly over all of them, sight lingering on Skye, moving to first Simmons, then Fitz, Trip, and finally May, who kept casting controlled glances their way without taking her primary focus from Raina. A sort of tension seemed to ease through Ward and he managed to give one of his corner tugging smiles.

"The normal amount Doc."

"Well, isn't that nice?" Simmons replied, eyes rolling. Skye followed Simmons's direction as she carefully rocked Ward forward, making him grunt as Skye's fingers added extra pressure with the shifting of his weight, there was a splotch of his blood against the wall he'd been leaning back against.

"Look at that Ward." Simmons said, carefully chipper, easing Ward back into his former position. "A good, clean, through and through, well done."

"Where'd the bullet go?" Fitz questioned, looking around in confusion.

"I don't much care at the moment Fitz." Simmons continued, motioning him to place the backboard a foot or so away. "Now Ward, as your _actual_ doctor, I must recommend the next time you decide to attempt such a feat, that you do try to make sure not to nick that pesky artery that seems to be causing you this substantial amount of blood loss."

"Yes ma'am." Ward quipped weakly, as Coulson and Bobbi came striding into the room, a myriad of equipment being carefully carried by each of them. Trip jumped to his feet and with much shuffling of attendees, moved Ward onto the backboard with Hunter and Mack's help. Gonzales ordered all unnecessary occupants to then leave, which basically boiled down to him, Hunter, Bobbi, Mack and Trip.

For once Gonzales and his orders were gratefully heeded, and after carefully binding a still sleeping Raina's wrists and ankles they all filed out, closing the unlocked door behind them.

Simmons began the task of cutting away Ward's shirt, Skye watching every precise movement from her new position at Ward's right, holding his slightly sticky hand in hers.

"Now what have we learned?" Fitz lectured, while quickly handing Simmons which ever implements she required next.

"That being one of the good guys is just as hazardous as not being one?" Ward answered through gritted teeth.

"Oh that's not remotely true!" Simmons corrected while injecting something that Skye desperately hoped was at least a local anesthetic, she felt the bones of her hand grind together, but stubbornly clutched back unwilling to say anything. "Whereas when Skye shot you before, you no doubt either had some back alley hack patch you up, or your friend Kara, this time as you'll be so kind to notice, you have a trained specialist."

"Right and Simmons is _really_ excellent." Fitz supplied unnecessarily, obviously trying to distract Ward as Simmons herself continued her work.

"Chatty but excellent." May added quietly, observing from an angle that allowed her a view of the procedure and the prisoner.

"You did good Ward." Coulson's voice sounded from directly behind Skye, and Ward's gaze left the ceiling to meet the Director's, there was a heavy silence broken only by Simmons's small movements until Ward gave the older man a grateful nod in response. Watching everything her friend did, Skye felt a constant weight in the hollow of her throat, not knowing if things went well with the process, and not wanting to know the answer if it _wasn't_ good news.

Ward's hold had begun to slacken until Skye realized she was the one now pressing too tight and quickly relaxed her grip. Feeling a brief squeeze she met Ward's eyes, giving him a quick unsure smile that he returned tiredly.

"Just a little blood loss Rookie, no worries." He told her, giving her unresponsive hand a little shake.

"Super Spies don't die from blood loss, copy that." She answered, her voice much stronger than she felt, but she must have not been putting on a decent enough show because he continued to goad her out of her silence.

"Do I get a kiss for not going _completely_ all…grrr" He asked, making Fitz scoff and Simmons shake her head, it did actually make Skye feel better, that little spark was back in his eyes and a grin curled his mouth when she answered.

"Only if you don't die."

"Ugh fine." He grumbled, making her shaky smile widen.

"I honestly don't know if I'm happy for the two of you or if I just want to vomit." Fitz said in an earnestly thoughtful tone that made Ward flash a white toothed smile and Skye felt a shuddering laugh escape.

"Well, I know which one I'd pick." May answered, deadpan, but when Skye looked she received a winking smile that disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. "What are we going to do with Raina, Coulson?"

Simmons being completely absorbed but seemingly confident in her ability to finish the work without incident freed Fitz to echo May's question, throwing a plaintive look at the subject in question. Taking a deep breath Coulson considered Raina's still form, thorns protruding from her mottled skin, and casting a brief glance at Ward who returned the look with raised brows, quirked his mouth in a small genial smile that Skye didn't understand.

"Aw look, laying like that, she looks like a little poop with knives sticking out of it." Skye's brows furrowed at Coulson's observation, hearing Ward give a weak laugh that nearly caused Simmons to foul up a stitch earning both men involved a glare until she finished the last stitch.

"I don't see it." Fitz replied after a long consideration, shaking his head.

"Porcupine." Coulson said after a brief eye roll, gesturing to the prickling quills that were visible.

"Sir, did you have a stroke or something?" Fitz questioned, brows furrowed as he squinted in Coulson's direction. "Because Simmons is going to be busy with Ward for a while and of all the many things I excel at, emergency medical care is not one of them."

Even though Skye only had a basic understanding that there was some kind of inside joke going on between Coulson and a carefully still Ward, the outright confusion from Fitz was refreshing. Here they were, the six of them, even though the gathering was perhaps more dire than she'd like it to be. With that thought she looked again to Simmons, who flashed Skye a smile and quick nod between movements, soundlessly assuring her that Ward was going to be ok.

Meanwhile Coulson was still not getting anywhere with Fitz.

"It's something from before, with Ward." The Director explained, at Fitz's blank look he waved his hands dismissively. "You know what never mind, it's not important."

"Ward looks like a porcupine?"

"Never mind Fitz."

"He _likes_ porcupines? I thought he just liked dogs, and Skye, me sometimes…"

"Fitz-"

"Oh and Judas of course." The little Scots continued looking at Ward for confirmation, who nodded, his wide smile not diminishing when Simmons poked him in the ribs, her other hand carefully applying a swab of disinfectant around the stitched wound and a protective bandage.

She then motioned him to turn so that she could apply a quick couple of stitches to the exit wound and repeat the applying of disinfectant and finally again, a clean white bandage.

"We're going to need more blankets or a tarp to transport her when we reach the base." Coulson said to May, trying to change the subject.

"Oh!" Fitz exclaimed, something finally clicking. "You mean his _personality!_"

"Fitz! Tarp!" Coulson barked as May firmly pressed her lips together to hide her smile and Skye and Simmons laughed openly, Ward shook his head, blinking tired eyes as Simmons helped him to roll back and pulled a thermal blanket up to his midriff.

"Alright! Alright!" Fitz yelled back, jumping to his feet and collecting the bag of used materials from Simmons. "Ward's not the only one whose a bit prickly." He commented, opening the door to let himself out.

Skye took a deep breath, her heartrate beginning to level out now that everything was stable, mentally calculating the time it would take them to get back to the Playground and an infirmary that wasn't the containment room's floor. Simmons was chatting quietly with Ward, it sounded to Skye that Simmons was informing Ward of the next steps she was going to take with his care, as she carefully went over his vitals.

It was the first time since Ward's return that Skye had seen Simmons adopt her old habit of good naturedly lecturing Ward about the severity of his wounds, unlike before Ward wasn't gruff or unresponsive.

"I don't plan on shooting myself again Simmons." He said earnestly, eyes flicking over to Skye who returned his gaze. "I promise."

**AoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoS**

Ward woke slowly, before even trying to open his eyes he tried to recall where the hell he was and why he couldn't remember why he was waking from some pharmaceutical induced slumber. He could feel it in the weight of his limbs and the cotton clouding up his thought process. There was a weight between his legs from the knees down, causing whatever blanket that covered him to be pulled taught like restraints against his ankles. A steady muted beeping came a long ways off from machines that signified he was indeed in a medical facility.

He swallowed passed the constriction in his throat but couldn't seem to shake the uncomfortable weight that lingered in the hollow of his throat. He was probably just alone in the Playground's infirmary, he told himself after several deep breaths, not a big deal. Events came flooding in and Ward gradually became aware of the low buzzing noises around him as he tried to get a grasp on his wavering consciousness.

Simmons had needed to do another procedure upon reaching the base, something about checking and repairing any other damage from the bullets course through his body. He was wondering if he should just go back to sleep until someone came by to check on him when the weight by his legs shifted and that low buzzing noise suddenly turned into voices.

"You're cheating." Skye's voice muttered lowly and Ward realized she was the thing nestled at the bottom of the bed, now shifting agitatedly in her spot.

"I'm not." Coulson lowly intoned back, sounding pleased. "_Can _you cheat when playing Monopoly? How would you?"

"I don't know, but you have _definitely _found a way." Fitz's voice grumbled and Ward cracked his eyes open to see what the hell was going on.

"Y'all think that's bad," Trip began off to Ward's right, "this is the fifth game in a row I'm about to lose."

"B6." May's voice sounded and Ward heard a brief sigh.

"You sunk-" Trip started.

"I'm bored." May muttered.

"You and I could play Chess." Simmons said brightly.

"Why don't we play Charades or Pictionary?" Trip asked, and the sounds of plastic pieces being collected and organized reached Ward as he took in the sight of Skye's back while she rolled some dice and sent them spilling onto the game board out of his vision. Coulson and Fitz were on the rolling doctor's stools out to each side. Trip and May sat cross legged on the bed next to Ward's, the two of them gathering up the little ships and markers from their last game. Simmons stood somewhere out of his view, perhaps checking results or spectating from a more comfortable place.

"We're trying to be quiet." Skye said, answering Trip's question. "And I have a feeling those games would get _real_ loud real quick."

"Why did Peterson get these?" Trip questioned, clicking his unit shut. "_How _did he get these?" He continued making a vague gesture towards his body and face.

"Trip I know you've been gone a while now, but there is a little site called Amazon, try it out you'll be a huge fan I'm sure." Fitz chided light heartedly, flinching away when a plastic ship came pelting at him.

"Maybe once Ward wakes up he'll be feeling well enough and we can start one of the more lively games in our new collection." Simmons reasoned, coming into view and stopping behind Fitz, idly placing a companionable hand on his shoulder as the engineer moved his piece several spaces forward on the board.

"He's awake now." May said flatly, and six pairs of eyes were suddenly fixed on him.

"How do you feel?" Skye and Simmons chorused.

"Good." He croaked out, passed the weight on his esophagus that stayed firmly in place even after he cleared his throat repeatedly. A gargling noise came from his stomach that was heard by everyone in attendance. "Hungry." He finished unnecessarily.

"That's my queue." Coulson said with a bemused smile before heading out the infirmary's doors.

"He's going to cook for me?" Ward asked distractedly, watching the doors slide shut.

"He's been keeping something on warm for you, Simmons said you'd be waking again soon." Skye answered, turning in her spot and keeping a hand on each of his shins.

"Again?" He asked, feeling mildly irritated with his inability to keep track of the conversation.

"I'm so glad you're yourself this time." Fitz said, standing next to Simmons who was checking Ward's blood pressure. "Coulson wouldn't let any of us eat what he's made and it smells fantastic."

May and Trip came to stand off to the other side of Grant's bed and he fought the urge to lose his temper with not being able to remember whatever they were talking about.

"You mean on the Bus?" He asked unsure, eyes moving to each relaxed expression.

"Oh no, after that." Fitz corrected easily, eyes fixed on Ward's still heavy throat.

"We think because of the blood loss you had ehrm…a negative reaction to the anesthetic given to you for the last procedure." Simmons said, appearing uncomfortable.

Looking at Skye, who just smiled reassuringly at him but didn't seem inclined to clarify the awkward feeling that had pervaded the conversation Ward then turned to Trip and May. Surprisingly May looked even more uncomfortable, muttered something about him having an "emotional response" before turning and leaving the room with an excuse about checking on the status of Gonzales's investigation into what Hydra bases remained.

"You cried man." Trip answered stoically.

"I _what_?" Grant choked, and the weight on his throat shifted, distractedly he reached up to inspect and found Judas's furry body balled up in the hollow of his throat. At Ward's touch the little monkey uncoiled and standing carefully placed a paw on Ward's nose in order to better peer at him.

"It's not a big deal." Skye said, giving one of his shins a quick squeeze. "You woke up after Simmons stitched you up some more and didn't remember what had happened, that's all."

Fitz reached over and carefully extricated Judas away from Ward's beard that had apparently needed grooming and met Ward's questioning gaze with a small shrug. In exasperation Ward turned his attention back to Trip who seemed to be the only one willing to ignore his possible reaction and tell the truth of the events he couldn't remember.

"You thought you'd killed them." Trip informed him, glancing at the others. "Coulson, May, and I were talking over by the doors, Skye had fallen asleep in the bed there," he motioned to the bed he and May had been sitting on, "Simmons was checking your vitals and Fitz had gone to grab the monkey. You woke up and started yelling, when Coulson and I came over you just kept apologizing for what you'd 'done' it took all of them talking to you to calm you down so you could go back to sleep."

"You made me hold your hand." Skye said with a smile, and he could tell she was trying to distract him from how awkward he felt.

"Me too." Fitz muttered and everyone burst into sudden laughter making Ward somewhat more at ease, the infirmary doors opening distracted him further from having to comment on his reaction.

Coulson came in, pushing a small metal cart with a myriad of covered dishes on top.

"There's only two bowls there." Fitz stated accusingly when the Director came to a stop at the foot of Ward's bed.

"Were you recently shot Fitz?" Coulson asked, taking the lids from the two bigger bowls and ladling things out of Ward's sight into what he presumed were the smaller two dishes.

"He shot _himself_!" Fitz argued agitatedly, helping Judas to his shoulder.

"Fitz!" Simmons admonished, reaching up to scratch the monkey lightly on the head.

"Well! He did!" Fitz continued unapologetically. "The man had not one but _two_ ICERs on his person, either of which would have done quite the thorough job without all the mess but no, 'I'm Grant Ward and I shoot myself with live rounds because it's far more dramatic that way' honestly."

"I'm gonna take the monkey back." Ward threatened halfheartedly as the monkey in question climbed to the top of Fitz's head.

"That's right you were the one that got Fitz…" Trip stopped midsentence looking suddenly confused. "Wait I never did hear his name, what do you call him Fitz?"

Fitz carefully reached up and gathered up the fuzzy limbs in his hands and handed the little ball of fur to Trip before answering, his gaze flickering over to Ward.

"Jude. I call him Jude."

Ward looked at his friend in confusion before Trip unknowingly answered his unasked question.

"Saint Jude. The patron saint of lost causes, couldn't have picked a better name, Fitz." Trip congratulated, eyes glued to the little creature holding on tightly to his thumb.

"Alright enough chatter." Coulson interjected, getting everyone's attention. "Food's getting cold and didn't I hear the rest of you were starving not ten minutes ago?"

"You guys heard daddy Coulson, dinner time." Trip said, wide grin in place.

"_Papa Director Coulson_." Skye corrected before Coulson could, making Trip let out a surprised laugh that threatened to jostle Jude from his perch.

"We'll play Pictionary or something when you get done, alright Ward?" Simmons asked, patting him carefully before she, Fitz, and Trip left to get their own meal.

"Shove over you rangy bastard." Skye commanded lightly, climbing up when he did so that they sat side by side, carefully leaning in towards one another in order not to fall off the sides.

"Alright now be careful it is still pretty hot." Coulson cautioned, handing over steaming bowls and a plate stacked with buttered toast.

"Hey!" Ward said happily, breathing in the scent of the dish. "Chicken noodle soup!"

"Nerd." Skye muttered quietly.

"_Homemade_ chicken noodle soup with mashed potatoes underneath." Coulson answered with a nod, arms loosely crossed in front of him as they both took murmuring bites, nodding when they hummed happily afterward. "Alright you two enjoy your meal, we'll all be back later to embarrass ourselves terribly during some game or other.

"Hey Coulson." Skye said, stopping him momentarily. "I thought you said you'd never make us a date dinner?"

Ward slurped up a noodle and watched as Coulson's eyes narrowed as Skye smirked a little and took a heaping bite.

"Did you hear that Ward? Sounded like Skye asked me to throw away what you two are eating?"

Ward elbowed Skye hard enough she had to clamp onto his forearm in order not to fall off the bed.

"No Boss, all I heard was a 'thanks for the excellent food' she mumbles a lot."

"Mhmmm." Coulson deadpanned, turning to make it out the door.

They ate in a companionable silence for several minutes before Ward glanced at Skye, meeting her quick glance they grinned at one another. Ward felt like, barring his uncomfortable show of emotion to the team that he thankfully could not recall, that they'd somehow managed to get away with something. They'd pulled something over on the powers that be and were now in a place he'd barely dared to hope for.

There were of course many issues that needed delving into, that trigger phrase was a huge issue, which led to Raina, and Kara, Gonzales, the remains of Hydra, and the burgeoning unknown of the Inhumans.

If it had been too easy though, he wouldn't have trusted it.

"So." Skye began, staring down at the remains of her meal, cradling the bowl somewhat uncertainly in her lap.

"So." He copied when she didn't continue after a few moments.

"Don't make a big deal, with what I'm about to say."

_Uh…_

"Ok." He agreed, holding her gaze calmly.

"I love you." Skye stated as flatly as he'd ever heard her. "After what happened I wanted to tell you, and you-"

"Love you too." He replied, holding her gaze as she swallowed a little hard.

"Well, ok then." She answered looking down, but not before he saw the goofy big smile that her hair quickly hid.

"Yeah, ok, good." He replied, flexing his fingers along the still warm bowl, not sure how to proceed.

"Oh for the love of god kiss already." Coulson's voice came over the PA system.

"Yeah!" Chorused what sounded like the rest of the Team.

Skye covered her face in her hands, shaking her head through her laughter and Ward fixed his sight on the nearest camera.

"Cover Jude's eyes."

And placing his bowl in his lap, he turned Skye's face to fit his mouth to hers, their teeth clicking into one another as they smiled at the sounds of whooping that came from the intercom.

**AoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoSAoS**

**So there we go people! HUGE THANKS to socialshipwreck for being a totally freakin' awesome inspiration generator and helping me get through all these crazy chapters.**

**Hope everyone liked it, let me know either way, and remember to also drop in your choices for what I work on next if you so desire.**

**It's been fun guys! ^.^**


End file.
